Xenoblade Chronicles 2: The Fourth Driver
by WaylonTFD
Summary: With Malos defeated, true Elysium founded, and the Conduit destroyed, everything should be finished now right? But have you ever wondered what side effects a multi-dimensional conflict can have on a world? Timelines changed, universes destroyed, can we say for sure Alrest's timeline wasn't affected? And if it did change, would we even know? Enter The Fourth Driver.
1. Chapter I

XENOBLADE CHRONICLES 2 SPOILERS AHEAD, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED...

...

Book I: Change

Chapter I

I woke up, confused. Where am I? A desert? None of this seemed right... I was simply on my way to work and then remembered hearing a loud crash. Now I am here... Wait... I've seen this place before! But... can I really be here?

"Freeze!" a voice behind me said.

"Oh... hello! Can you people tell me where I am?" I asked. Maybe they would have an idea.

"Silence scumbag. Return the core crystal you stole and your punishment will be less severe." He told me. I took a good look at him. He was some type of... guard? His helmet had a long point on the top and his armor was overall pretty dirty, no doubt the fault of the sands. He wore goggles and a face mask, this must protect him from the fierce winds. I ignored the core crystal laying by my foot, but I finally knew where I was.

"This is... Mor Ardain... isn't it?" I asked.

"Of course it's Mor Ardain you idiot! Now get down on your knees and surrender quietly!" he demanded at me. In any normal circumstance I would cooperate, but I just didn't understand how I could be here. In a video game? This was too weird.

"Like Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Mor Ardain?! How?! This doesn't make sense! And what core crystal did I take?! I literally just woke up here!" I couldn't understand what was happening.

"Alright, enough talk!" an Ardanian guard appeared behind me and wasted no time in knocking me out with the blunt end of a weapon. I woke up in prison. The trial was a joke, not because of the judicial system but simply because I didn't know any of the laws and I didn't have any money for an attorney so I just ended up in prison for a few months.

Luckily I made friends with plenty of the guards and prisoners and they helped me learn about the laws of the land, they finally started to believe me when I told them I wasn't from Alrest, so they felt bad and began to help me. I didn't know why I was sent here, but I knew it had to have something to do with Klaus' multidimensional affair. But why was I sent here? Surely there had to be a reason.

I thought maybe I'd be able to prove my innocence, but before that happened, the Praetor used Mor Ardain and other titans to attack the World Tree. During this chaos it was ordered that all prisoners should be disposed of so that there would be less villains in the chaos. They gave me two options...

"You put your neck 'ere on da pedestal and we give ya a quick chop to the neck or you can try 'The Black Crystal'," the Ardanian guard told me in a thick accent.

"The Black Crystal?" I asked. I had never heard of this in any of my play-throughs.

"Ay, don't tell me you never heard of The Black Crystal!" the guard said, still not clarifying what he was talking about.

"Obviously I wouldn't have asked it if I had. What is it?" I retorted.

"Fine, I'll tells ya. It's a crystal that was accidentally paved into one of the prisoner walls. They say if ya touch and it resonates with ya, then you'd be proven innocent of all charges. But if ya fail ta resonate with it, it'll give ya the worst death ya coulda asked for. If it were me I'd just take the axe friend, no one ever resonates with it," he explained, I was still having trouble understanding his accent, but I knew what he was saying.

"I'll do it," I said without a second thought. I wasn't about to lose my life when I had done nothing wrong. If this crystal searches for innocence then I had nothing to fear.

"Aight, you're funeral!" I was escorted to a wall with a pure black core crystal embedded in it. Except for the one I was accused of stealing, I hadn't seen a core crystal in person before. It was even darker than Malos' crystal, something didn't feel right with it. It was teardrop shaped and seemed to call me towards it. I touched it, and immediately felt fear rip through my body as what felt like the agony, sin, and greed of all of humanity was forced into my body, tearing my very soul in two, but I didn't die.

I fell to the ground, and when I looked up, I saw a pretty girl, fair-skinned and clothed in all black, grab me and I blacked out.

"Thank you" was all I could hear her say before she disappeared.

Readability Level: 11-12th Grade

Time Taken: 2 Hours

Please do not use without permission. All artwork is not mine and credit goes to the artist.


	2. Chapter II

Book I: Change

Chapter II

As I looked around, I realized I was moving fast. Faster than any mortal man should be able to move, I took a look at my body and I realized I was not myself, but a woman. As I ran on top of the could sea, the reflection in the clouds revealed what I looked like. I had long, black, wavy hair and black eyes that seemed to be devoid of any life or love. My skin was fair and my clothing consisted of a short skirt and simple top, all soulless black. The black seemed to absorb the light around me. I then realized this wasn't me. Because on her chest was the black teardrop-shaped core crystal I resonated with. She ran through Uraya, Tantal, and Indol. Something was wrong. She moved quicker than I could ever remember Jin moving... maybe it's because I was experiencing it for the first time, but I was convinced. Her weapon consisted of a black katana and a black whip. With them she slaughtered everyone in her path. I watched children cry as their mothers were slaughtered. Entire towns ripped asunder. She then approached the collapsing World Tree and jumped to the top in a single leap. Before her was a giant Aegis-shaped core crystal...

"The Conduit," I heard Klaus say. What was she doing there? Before I could see, I woke up.

"Ah my aching head!" I grumbled as I got up. My face felt warm and tingly, I had been crying... It wasn't a dream. I had just witnessed the death of at least fifteen people in what felt like only an hour. If blades are supposed to forget everything when they resonate, why did she seem to have a clear purpose? I immediately realized why I had seen the Conduit.

I took a look around. This was a place I hadn't seen before... Not even in the game. Just then I noticed a large Titan flying its way down and realized exactly where I was. I was in Elysium. I didn't know what was supposed to happen, but I knew I'd need the Aegis' help.

"Pass me another crab claw Nia!" Rex demanded cheerfully.

"Maybe if you tried asking nicely I might consider, you pompous arse!" Nia retorted.

Rex corrected himself, "My apologies! I should know better! Will you please hand me another one?"

"That's better!" Nia said, passing him a crab leg. "Sheesh Pyra, you'd better train him better than that or else he'll never grow up!"

"Oh don't worry, he'll come around," Pyra giggled a bit.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Rex asked.

"Jeez chum! Just eat your food. I swear you couldn't catch a hint if it hit you in the face!" laughed Zeke.

"Oh like you're one to talk!" Pandoria shouted.

"Pandy what is that supposed to mean?" questioned Zeke.

Pandoria rolled her eyes. "Nothing my prince, you just eat your food too."

"I'm sorry to be a mood killer," Morag interrupted. "But we have a large number of titans and some on-edge nations plowed into a landmass no one has ever seen before. With the Aegis' power gone, and all blades for that matter, there's no telling what's about to happen. We'll need to find a way to peacefully negotiate the land among our nations and hurry before something else pops up."

Mythra looked uneasy at the mention of her powers disappearing.

"She's right," Azurda chimed in. "a lot of land in the face of many large, powerful nations that were just underhanded by a highly-esteemed individual may not be a good idea to leave unintended, I suppose it'd be best if we—"

"That's not the best course of action," a voice unfamiliar to all of them startled them.

"Who are you?" Mythra immediately stared at the stranger. "If you're here to cause trouble you'd better know who you're dealing with!"

"I know who you are," I responded. "Pyra and Mythra, nice to see you split up. Rex, Nia, Dromarch, Azurda, Morag, Brighid, Zeke, Pandoria, Tora, and Poppi. Have I grabbed your attention?"

"How in the bloody hell do you know our names? Just who the hell are you anyway?!" Nia retorted.

"My name is Waylon. I'm... not from this world, but you're fooling yourself if you think the Aegis doesn't have any power."

Mythra glared at me. "The Conduit was destroyed. I no longer have my power."

"You lie. It survived because I made a terrible mistake. I'm here to fix it," I continued.

"How dare you accuse me of—" Mythra started, but Rex cut her off.

"Mythra, do you still have control of your powers?" Rex asked.

She nodded. "I wanted to try to live a normal life anyway, so I used the permissions Father gave me to turn off the power to all blades."

"You can do that?" Rex asked, taken aback.

Mythra nodded and turned back to Waylon. "My question is how you know this."

"Because it looks like you missed a blade."

After explaining what had happened to me to all of them, they seemed to be hesitant to believe me, but I knew one thing could change their minds.

"Mythra, you current contain the data of all life, is that correct?" I asked.

"Yes, that is the power of the True Aegis," she retorted in her high-and-mighty voice.

"So you'd know what race I'd be, right? Leftherian, Nopon, Ardanian?" I continued.

"That's correct."

"So what am I?" I asked, I needed to know my role.

Mythra went silent, the tension in the room built heavily for a bit, but then responded. "I don't have any information on you." Everyone was in shock.

"You've got nothing?!" Rex exclaimed.

"Shut it, it still doesn't validate his story," Mythra said, defensively.

"Well then let's validate it!" I said.

Mythra seemed to know where this was going. "You want to do what?!"

"Let me touch your core crystal! My data should be immediately transferred to you and then you can finally tell me what I am! I have to know!" I pleaded.

Mythra started to object before Pyra cut in, "If he's telling the truth, then this may be the least we could do. Don't you remember all the time we spent not knowing what we were here for? I wouldn't want anyone to suffer because of ignorance..."

Mythra wrestled with herself before finally deciding. "Fine, a quick tap and that's it!"

"Thank you Mythra!" I was relieved. She was about as tall as I was, about three inches shorter. She had always looked amazing in the game, but in person I finally understood why so many people would comment on her beauty. She looked irritated so I quickly tapped the center of her core crystal before she could change her mind. I had to know who I was.

Mythra's expression turned to rage. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

I didn't understand what just happened. "What do you mean? I just transferred my data to you! What did I do wrong?!"

She immediately shoved me on the ground and ran back to Rex, everyone looked at me bewildered. I was about to question what the surprise was when I looked into my hand and saw the Aegis Sword.

I had just resonated with Mythra.

Readability Level: 11-12th Grade

Time Taken: 2.5 Hours

Please do not use without permission. All artwork is not mine and credit goes to the artist.


	3. Chapter III

Book I: Change

Chapter III

Immediately, power returned to every blade and Rex took no time in drawing Pyra's sword. "You have about six seconds to explain what in the hell just happened."

I attempted to defend myself. "I—I don't know! Resonating with a taken blade should only be possible using an overdrive or being the Master Driver! I've never even had an overdrive and I'm not even a real Driver! I just resonated with that one blade, honest!"

"Prove it." Rex rushed me, I got back up on my feet and held up Mythra's sword to block and it didn't help. He knocked me back down within a few seconds. Rex put away his sword. "He's telling the truth," Rex said. "He knows less than I did when I got Pyra."

I sighed with relief, but it was short-lived. "Well what do we do?! I can't be his blade! I'm your blade Rex!" Mythra said, with a weird mix of anger and desperation in her voice.

"Why don't we rest for the night and come back tomorrow. It will give us time to calm down and decide what we need to do." I concluded.

"I don't want to hear anything from—" Mythra started.

"Enough Mythra," Rex interrupted. "He's right, going at this problem now will only lead to more problems later. Let's rest up and meet back up tomorrow."

"Hmph!" Mythra disappeared into the crude shelter Rex and Zeke had built earlier, Pyra followed behind her immediately. I started grabbing some branches to make my own, but Poppi helped me out and used her superstrength to make one much faster than I could've.

"Thanks, Poppi," I said.

"No problem friend!" Poppi said in her fun-loving voice.

"Friend huh? Why do you say that?" I asked, confused.

Poppi replied. "Poppi doesn't think you threat. Poppi just thinks you lost, and needs friends' help!"

I chuckled, "Thanks Poppi! That means a lot..."

"Friend very welcome!" Poppi said, before joining the rest of the girls.

Rex approached me before I could enter my shelter. "I want to give you a fair warning," he said. "If you try to hurt or use her inappropriately, I will stop you."

"I'd hope so. That's not what I want. Hell, I don't think she even deserves to be in this mess. I just wanted to know who I was! I'll try to find a way to return her to you, but if this is what's been planned then I have no choice but to embrace it..." I replied.

"Sounds like you got the right mindset," Rex said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah...," I said after a pause. "Goodnight." And with that, we went to sleep.

"Please! I have a family!" said the man. A bone-chilling giggle was let out by his pursuer.

"No, you don't!" the blade said playfully. "They're gone! But I would love to send you to them!"

He screamed, but the screams were drowned out with his decapitation.

"Isn't it great Waylon? They'll all die!" she said. I didn't realize I could speak up until this point. But even with that realization, I was too weak to. "Don't worry though, soon enough you'll join them yourself, well...maybe after I have my fun with you! How's the Aegis?"

And with that, I woke up, I was crying again. My throat was dry and sore, I might have been screaming too. I left my tent to be surround by Rex and the others.

Concerned, Rex asked, "What the hell was that?"

Confused as to what they were talking about, I questioned, "H-Huh?"

Mythra chimed in, "We heard you screaming and crying. Even I'm not that bad of a sleeper..." It surprised me how concerned she seemed, but I knew that, deep-down, she still resented me.

I didn't want to tell them what I had seen. All those families and poor souls. They were all dead and I knew it was my fault. "I-It was nothing. I'm just a really bad sleeper," I lied.

"If Waylon having trouble sleeping. May Poppi suggest some sleeping pills from Gormott?" Poppi happily suggested.

I laughed, she was so great. "Thanks Poppi, but that's not gonna help me too much."

"Oh... Poppi sorry she can't help more! Poppi will try harder for new friend!" Poppi said. Her adorable eyes and her enthusiastic attitude made me feel so much better.

"For now just leave it be. Maybe one day I'll tell you, but for now please... I can't talk about it yet," I tried to sound strong, but I felt my voice crack a bit.

"Well ok, if you're sure...," Rex said.

"Thank you guys for checking in on me, even though I've probably added a great deal to my list of mistakes," I said. It meant a lot to me.

I didn't realize Zeke had moved during our conversation. He beckoned from a few yards away. "Alright chums, lets go sit down on the logs! It's time we talk this out. We need to know all we can."

I briefly locked eyes with Mythra before sitting down. She seemed to have a lot of emotion behind her. It was weird... I could see it all. Fear, wonder, excitement, depression, curiosity, I realized that maybe we were two sides of a mirror. We both felt the same for different reasons. But I knew it would take more than a mutual understanding before she would be willing to just accept me as her Driver.

"So... uh... we have a lot of elephants in the room. Which one should we tackle first?" I asked. They seemed confused at the mention of an elephant. I forgot their species didn't line up with classic Earth species. Nonetheless, they ignored it.

Mòrag started. "I would like to learn more about this blade you saw. If she's as powerful as you say, then we might not have much time."

"Maybe so, but if we even want to take a crack at her we'll need Mythra to have an able driver. I'm sorry to be blunt, but that's not you chum," Zeke directed his attention to me.

"Agreed," Mythra finished. Pyra seemed to want to argue, but she didn't have any valid points. So she swapped the question.

"I think it's important we try to understand how you resonated with a taken blade in the first place," Pyra added.

"Yeah, I was curious about that myself!" Nia chimed.

"My lady, it appears the young lad doesn't know how it happened, sometimes the answers we want have to be waited upon," Dromarch responded. "Is that correct, lad?"

"I have theories, but I can't provide any real answers," I said. I wanted to be as honest as possible.

"You mentioned this world as being a simple game in your world. What was your role in this game?" Azurda asked me.

"I...was all of you," I responded.

"All of us? I don't believe it," Nia said.

"Don't get me wrong, you each are you're own person, but I controlled what you fought and didn't fight, some of the choices of what you say, and I'm the one who actually controlled what Blade Arts you did," I continued.

"So we had a choice to not fight Jin or Malos?" Pyra queried.

"No, just the lesser enemies. There was still a clear path. What happened was bound to happen anyway, no matter how I played the game. If you want proof, I'm the one who picked out what blades you used," I offered.

"You?" Brighid asked. "Pray tell me who you picked?"

"I set Rex with Mythra, Vale, and Roc; Nia with—" I started, but Mythra cut me off.

"He's telling the truth. Let's move on," she said impatiently. Everyone seemed to wonder how she knew.

I realized there was a much bigger elephant that no one else bothered questioning yet. I caught what Mythra was hinting at. "What Mythra was trying to get at is the current state of the Aegis, aren't you?" She seemed annoyed that I saw through her. Nevertheless she nodded.

"Tora lost, what Waylon mean by, 'current state of Aegis'?" Tora asked.

"Simply put, having Mythra and Pyra with different drivers has effected the True Aegis' power." I explained.

Zeke responded first. "Can you repeat that in English, chum?"

"He means we can't become our true nature." Pyra finished.

"So you're telling me that possibly the most threatening blade we've yet to see is on the loose and we don't even have our full arsenal? Speak boy!" Mòrag demanded

"Yes... that's correct..." I bowed my head, this was all my fault.

"And how can you know this blade's power without ever truly meeting her?" Dromarch rightfully inquired.

I wasn't ready to tell them about what I had seen yet, so I finished it in a different way. "I haven't lied to you this far, just know I'm telling the truth when I say she's more powerful than Jin ever was, and she's no flesh eater nor is she weakened by her power output like Jin was."

"So it seems we are at an impasse then," Azurda concluded. "We need your help, and you need ours."

"Indeed," Mòrag continued. "On top of you being the Aegis' driver, you're the only one with any connection to the blade in question and seem to be extremely knowledgeable in each of our daily functions."

Mythra immediately protested. "He is NOT my driver! He may have resonated with me but he doesn't know how to actually use arts other than pressing a button, he doesn't know how to sword fight, he doesn't know shit! Just because he has knowledge doesn't mean we should give him the power as well!"

"Mythra..." Pyra started.

"Sounds like he'll need training then," Rex said.

"What?!" Mythra and I said in unison. She immediately glared at me and I cowered down.

"He's got the brains and the strategies. He's seen us fight, knows how we operate, knows how to hold back, and has an idea of when to go all out. All we need to do is backup his knowledge!" Rex continued. "At the very least he needs to be able to defend himself. Even without Mythra he's a walking target."

"I agree," Pyra said. "Let's train him, maybe it'll work out!"

Mythra's face grew bright red with anger, before she calmed down and let out a laugh. "Alright then, fine. Let's train! Waylon, was it? Pick up that sword you carelessly left lying on the ground last night and come over here."

"Mythra," Pyra began to scold.

"Oh come on Pyra! Don't we have to make sure he has what it takes? I'm sure he must be amazing if he has SO much knowledge," Mythra said, mockingly.

I didn't back down, I picked up the sword and followed her.

Pyra freaked out and tried to dissuade me. "No! Waylon! You don't have to do this!"

"No, I think I do," I kept walking, and soon we were standing in an open area, everyone else watching.

Zeke stopped Pyra. "Pyra, let him do this. He has to know what he's up against." Pyra got irritated and sat down with the rest of them.

Mythra laughed again as a second Aegis sword appeared in her hand. "Come on 'Aegis Driver'," she threatened as her face twisted into a serious look that I could feel in my soul, like that look your mom would give you and you'd immediately know to back off. "Let's see what you got."

Readability Level: 11-12th Grade

Time Taken: 3 Hours

Please do not use without permission. All artwork is not mine and credit goes to the artist.


	4. Chapter IV

Book I: Change

Chapter IV

Clutching the sword in my hand, I ran full force at her and took a strong swing to the left, she narrowly dodged it and was surprised by the speed of the attack. She went for a few hits herself but I parried all three of them and hit back full force, knocking her on her back. She immediately got up and I didn't hold back, both of our swords swung around insanely fast, clashing against each other with seemingly little effort. We each gave our all and in the end, I emerged victorious...

Well, that's how I wish it went down. INSTEAD, I ran full speed and she used the flat-end of her sword to slam me into the ground. I immediately tried to get up, only to find her driving the hilt of her sword into the side of my head, knocking me almost unconscious. I tried to get up again but she kicked me about four feet back and into a tree where she kicked me in the face and then proceeded to press her foot down on my throat.

"Oh? What's the matter 'O Knowledgeable Driver of the Aegis'?" Mythra mocked. "Can't beat the girl?" I tried to get up, but she immediately pushed down on my throat, and I was helpless. "You see? Stick with me and this is what's going to happen. You'll get your ass kicked and humiliated every chance you have. The world will be against you and continue to fight you simple because I'm next to you. So until you can pull your sorry ass together and finally come at me like a man, I'll own your dignity and you'll always be below me. Understood?"

"Mythra stop it!" Pyra exclaimed.

"Oh please, you know damn well I'm right. This little pathetic weakling has no place being a driver, let alone mine. And if he's here tomorrow, I'll kick his ass again," she got off of me and began walking away. "Nia I broke his arm and probably a couple ribs, you know what to do. I'm going to go rest." But before Nia could even do anything I was already gone, limping my way up a hill overlooking the ocean.

Mythra laughed. "Guess he's giving up already. Bye hun!" She then went into her shelter.

Pyra shot her a look before getting up. "Hold on Nia, I got this one." Nia acknowledged her and she walked over the hill I went over. I was sitting down, staring at the ocean, any pride I had was hurting way more than any bone she broke. I was grumbling to myself before Pyra sat down next to me. "Are you giving up?" she asked.

I let out a chuckle. "No, no, of course not. I...just needed to clear my head."

"Look, I'm sorry about Mythra. I—" Pyra began, but I cut her off.

"No, don't apologize. She's right."

"What?"

"She's right. If I do this I'm going to have to endure everything Rex did, if not more. I get what she's doing, she's finding out whether I have the guts or not to keep going. Because if I gave up now, then what would even be the point of me sticking around?"

"I think she just really dislikes you," Pyra laughed. "But that's a good way to look at it."

"I think she's angry at me, but she doesn't dislike me. I looked in her eyes at one point. I saw every emotion she had, because they matched mine. She's scared out of her mind and she can't have a weak driver on top of that. I have to be stronger! Not just for me, but for her! And you guys too!" I said.

Pyra giggled, and then laughed. "Oh my god you are such a Rex! I think you'll do great."

"Heh, I guess so... Clearly I'm not learning anything from her any time soon, and we need to move fast. Will you and Rex start training me tomorrow morning?" I asked her.

"Of course. I mean, you'll have to clear it with Rex, but I know he won't say no. You want to head back?"

"Yeah, hey can I request something from you? I don't want anyone else to know about this, this is between you and me."

Pyra looked hesitant. "Sure, as long as it won't endanger anyone..."

"No, no! I'm going to need emotional support. I think you and Poppi will be the best. But I need you to keep me from quitting. I know the feeling will be there, so I'll need someone to really help me until I'm on my feet."

Pyra didn't even bother holding back her answer. "Are you kidding? You're stuck with basically my sister and you will definitely need all the emotional support you can get!" We both started laughing.

"Oh one more thing!"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I am in a crap ton of pain right now can you help me back?" I started laughing to avoid crying and she immediately helped me up.

"Come on you dork," she laughed, and together we went back. Nia healed me and everything was better again. I asked Rex if he could train me and he gave me about three Salvager Rules explaining how he had to help. So I guess I'm not the only dork. When it began to get late, I told everyone about the world I lived on, explained the tricycle and swing set they saw in Elysium and Rex immediately showed me a crap ton of his salvager finds and asked me to explain their purpose. From fax machines to stapler removers, from footballs to computers. I really enjoyed it.

"I outta take you salvaging next time!" he said enthusiastically.

"I'd absolutely love to! It sounds like so much fun!" I then remembered something. "Oh that reminds me, one of your best driver arts is your topple, do you think I could get a grappling hook to practice with so I can practice that too?"

"I have that extra salvager suit, although it'd be a bit small... I'll just give you the hook, you should grab a suit next time you're in a town, I think it'd be a good look on you!" Rex said, acknowledging my height being about the same as Zeke's.

I realized I was still in prisoner clothes. "Oh yeah, I need to get out of these..."

"Don't worry chum! The Bringer of Chaos always packs an extra punch, and some extra clothes!" He threw an outfit identical to his at me and I put it on, it fit perfectly... but I definitely wasn't a big fan of it on me.

"Why thank you, oh powerful Zekenator. I will treasure it until I definitely buy something that actually suits me," I laughed while Pandoria rolled her eyes behind her swirly glasses.

Zeke's face lit up. "Hey chum, if you ask me it looks rather dashing on you! Bet even a newbie like you could kick any ass in an outfit of that magnitude!"

"Thanks for the confidence boost," I laughed while scratching the back of my head. Pyra laughed and went to go check on Mythra.

"Oh dear, it looks like the fire's burning low," Mòrag said.

"Allow me! One blast and I'll get it going again!" Brighid stood up quickly and readied a shot.

Tora jumped back. "Meh Meh! Brighid not need to add fire! Fire simply need fuel!" he shouted.

"Yeah Brighid, let's not burn down Elysium just yet!l Nia laughed.

"Relax all, I'm just messing with you," Brighid said.

"My dad always told me," I started as everyone looked at me. "That in order to have fire, you need three things. Fuel, oxygen, and a spark!"

"Waylon's Dadapon sound like smart engineer!" Tora said in amusement.

"Well he was an aircraft mechanic!" I replied. "He fixed our flying machines back in my world," I caught Mythra listening in, but didn't acknowledge so.

"Wowie! Did Waylon's Dadapon use titans to fly too?"

"No Tora, we didn't use titans to fly. There are no titans in my world, just hard ground like Elysium!"

"Wowie! Sound like amazing place! Maybe full of tasty sausages!" Tora exclaimed.

"Masterpon, not everything about sausages!" Poppi scolded.

"Meh meh! Just observation!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes Tora we had sausages." I looked at the dying fire. "I'll go grab some fuel, I'll be right back!" I went to grab some of the extra wood behind the girl's shelter and I heard Pyra and Mythra arguing, I don't normally eavesdrop, I think it's rude. But I couldn't help it this time.

"Mythra! Why do you dislike him so much?! It wasn't his fault!" Pyra said.

"I know that!" Mythra argued. "But I finally was a blade to someone who trusted and accepted me and in one quick move it was all thrown away and I can't change that!"

"So quit looking back and move forward!"

"It's going to take longer than one day... We slept for five hundred years. We fought tooth and nail all this time and I thought we were finally done, but no! Malos is gone but there's possibly an even greater threat! We don't even have our true nature to help with this one and he's not ready!"

"He said you were right..."

Mythra's surprise was apparent. "He... what?!"

"I tried to apologize on your behalf and he refused to accept it. He thinks you are one hundred percent correct. He told me he had to become strong. Not for himself, but for you, and for all of us."

"You're making that up!" Mythra argued. "No man takes a beating like that from a girl who humiliates him in front of everyone and immediately says he's in the wrong! He hadn't even healed yet!"

"He did though! I couldn't believe it either. He refused to blame you and took the fault on himself and asked Rex and I to train him! So can you please just lay off of him?!" Pyra pleaded.

"No. I'm staying on him. If he doesn't give up then I'll know for sure. But until then I'm still going to kick his ass every day." She concluded.

"Until when exactly?!"

"When he beats me," Mythra said.

"No driver can beat their own blade with the blade's own weapon! To do that he'd have to be you entirely! He'd have to know what you're thinking just by looking at you! The heart of a driver is a complex thing! Even Rex couldn't beat me in a fight like that. Not to mention you have over five hundred years on him!"

"Well then he'll just have to get used to being under my feet then, huh?" Mythra said.

"You know what? I'll bet on it." Pyra challenged.

"What?" Mythra said in surprise.

"I bet by the end of next week he'll put you on the ground."

"If I win?"

Pyra thought for a moment. "I'll ask Rex on a date."

I heard Mythra laugh. "You're serious?! You said you couldn't bring yourself to do that! You said you'd blush too hard and it'd be awkward."

"I know, and I'm betting it."

"Alright, and if I lose?"

"You have to go ask Tora questions on all of his mechanical projects and act interested. You won't be allowed to stop asking questions or leave until he's out of things to say," Pyra said.

I had to hold in my laughter.

"You... that's so... why?!"

"Because it'll be funny. Plus you'd make Tora's day."

"Ha, jerk. Fine, I accept. Only because I'm not going to lose." I heard them shake hands. I immediately grabbed firewood and began walking back. I passed the door around the same time they walked out.

"Hey! What are you doing outside of our room? You weren't eavesdropping were you?!" Mythra immediately questioned.

"What?! No! I was just grabbing some firewood from behind your shelter!" I said convincingly.

"Mythra it's fine! He really was, bring it here Waylon!" Rex called. I did so immediately and sat down. Mythra relaxed some.

"Ah when did it get so late?" I said in a Rex impression. Nia, Pyra, and Azurda immediately started laughing, hell I even think I saw Mòrag crack a smile.

"Wha—? Knock it off! I don't sound like that!" Rex defended.

"Well... maybe a little." Pyra said and Mythra laughed a bit.

"I think he may have a point nonetheless. I believe it is time to consider taking a rest," Dromarch said.

"Yeah, I'm falling asleep already! It's time I take a cat nap," Nia said jokingly. We put out the fire and went to bed. I tried to not sleep, but I did anyway.

This time I was in a dark room, a single light hanging in the middle flickered on and off and I heard the tapping of footsteps. I quickly turned around to see about twenty corpses, blood dripping and hanging by the neck. I screamed and ran out, running into...her.

"Oh hello my driver! It's so nice to see you, do you like what I've done with this place?" she asked hauntingly. I still couldn't force myself to speak. She walked past me and began carving off pieces of the humans. "Heard you took quite a beating today, must've been nice for you, huh? Gotta love the attention," she giggled out before eating the flesh she cut off of him. "Still too scared to talk huh? That's fine." She pushed me to the ground and against a wall and sat on my lap. "How about you kiss your blade, hun?" she said with blood dripping out of her mouth. I panicked and tried to get up, but I couldn't. "Oh how rude! I never introduced myself! I am Cereza. You'd best remember it, I won't repeat it! Now for the fun part!" She went in for the kiss, but before she made it I felt something punch me in the face and I woke up on the ground.

I woke up looking up at Mythra. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

I moaned, confused. "What... what happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened! You ran in here crying and screaming and jumped in my bed so I threw you off and punched you in the face. You pervert!" She yelled.

"Thank you Mythra! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, so happy I didn't have to taste human blood.

Mythra looked at Pyra with a questioned look. "What is wrong with you?"

"Ugh, I guess I can't hide it anymore. I'll explain everything in the morning. What time is it?"

"It's seven AM Waylon," Pyra said. "We were just about to get up."

"Ok good, I shouldn't have hidden this in the first place," I walked out, but not before apologizing.

After everyone had gotten up I explained what I had been seeing and what had happened.

"I'm sorry again Mythra," I said. "But hey, it looks like you finally found someone who's worse at sleeping than you!" Pyra cracked a weak laughed, but Mythra refused to even smile, although she wanted to, I could still see it in her eyes... It was the weirdest feeling.

"Oh! And her name is Cereza, she just told me," I added.

"How many innocent people was she eating, again?" Mòrag asked.

"About twenty... Does flesh eating stack up with the number of people you devour?" I asked.

"No, not normally. I saw some of the results of experimentation, any more than one human was not good for a blade," Nia answered.

"However anyone with the power to stop the Conduit from disappearing shouldn't be dismissed. She's planning something. But I don't know what," I said.

"Only one thing to do," Rex said as he pulled out Pyra's sword. "Training begins now. Get ready Waylon, we're starting."

Readability Level: 9-10th Grade

Time Taken: 2.5 Hours

Please do not use without permission. All artwork is not mine and credit goes to the artist.


	5. Chapter V

Book I: Change

Chapter V

Rex stood in front of me and Pyra stood close behind me. "Alright, listen up! I'm going to show you the proper stance and swing techniques for the Aegis Sword. Pyra is going to stand directly behind you and grab your wrists," Rex began.

"I'm here to correct any flaws in your stance, you don't want to topple yourself simply because you were standing wrong," Pyra continued.

"Ok, sounds good," I responded. A few minutes into two-handed training Rex noticed one thing.

"You're a lefty?" Rex asked.

"Yes."

"Ay, that might make it tough," Rex continued. "I know I learned every weapon type quickly, but I don't know if that's a skill every Aegis Driver has." He turned his attention to Mythra, who had been watching quietly. "Hey Mythra, did Addam learn blade techniques quickly or is it just me?"

"He learned them fairly quick, but you kinda already had some experience thanks to Azurda," she responded.

"Right, right," Rex said, turning his attention back to me. "Guess you'll just have to mirror me. I think you'll catch on quick though."

"Agreed," Pyra said. "I actually haven't been helping him too much, his form is already almost flawless just by watching yours! Oh, but, you may need to swing with your hips more, that's where your power's at."

"Oh! Thanks!" I replied, feeling the weapon swing much easier than it did before.

Rex seemed to be studying me, before deciding to speak up. "You don't seem to have much muscle for your age."

"Oh, that's because in my world, you don't have to do as much as you would here. Technology's pretty advanced. Even simple things like cracking eggs have gadgets you can use," I replied. "I'm not necessarily weak, but I'm definitely no salvager," I laughed.

"You should do a few workouts!" Rex said. "I'll show you some salvager tricks and you'll get strong in no time!"

The day was spent learning to swing the sword effectively and I even did some slow spars with Rex as I got adjusted to the feel of the swords clashing.

"Oh c'mon, what're you scared?" Rex would say.

I questioned back. "Hm?"

"Quit holding back, hit me with all you got! I'm not made of glass you know."

"Oh, right," I finished before up-ing my game.

Towards the end of the day I got much faster, everything seemed to be coming along nicely! ...Well at least until Mythra wanted her turn.

"Alright, time to get your ass kicked," she said, our eyes locking. I felt more able, but I knew I wasn't going to win. She rushed me again and I parried with everything I had. I blocked a few before she kicked me back on my ass, I jumped up quickly and attacked myself. She seemed a bit surprised that I had gotten up, but then her face went to her default serious expression before she slammed her sword into my chest, knocking the breath out of me.

"Ooh, so close!" she said mockingly before kicking me square in the face and planting me into the same tree. I heard my ribs break. She didn't bother giving me a speech this time, she just rolled her eyes at me and went back to her shelter. I felt myself lose consciousness.

Nia healed me and I got back up. I felt dizzy and immediately walked to the hill overlooking the ocean, Pyra followed.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said unconvincingly. My hands were shaking.

"That's not because of Mythra... is it?" she saw right through me.

"No, it's not. I saw Cereza's face in that brief moment I blacked out and her laughter alone made me feel sick." She didn't know how to respond. "I have a question."

"What is it?" Pyra inquired.

"When a blade fights on it's own, it's never as strong as when it's fighting with its driver, right?" I asked.

"That's true, well... excluding Flesh Eaters."

"Yeah. So I overheard you say that a driver can't beat his own blade with its own weapon. Why is that the case?" I asked.

"Oh so you were eavesdropping." Pyra noticed.

"It was an accident! Well... at least... at first it was," I admitted.

Pyra seemed to ignore that and simply answered. "A driver and a blade share power through the trust they have in each other and the emotion they feel towards each other. This allows you to use a blade's weapon as your own. But haven't you noticed that when a driver wants to really do some damage, he hands the weapon to the blade?"

I nodded.

"That's because no one knows how to use a blade's weapon better than then blade that made it. A blade can channel ether through it in ways a driver can't normally. That's what separates driver arts from blade arts. But together, as driver and blade, working in unison to accomplish a goal, you become the best of both worlds and can do things unimaginable to other people!" She spoke so enthusiastically about this. It was a subject that was close to her.

"So do you think I can beat her?"

"I do. Not because of your skill level, but because you told me you saw through her, in ways you couldn't explain. Is that correct?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's weird."

"That's why I have confidence. Because if that's true, then you should be able to look at her and know deep down what she is about to do, if you can do this... Well, it's just as good as any Foresight she could give you," Pyra finished.

"But what about Mythra's foresight?" I asked. "How do I beat that?"

"Relax," Pyra laughed. "That's something she shares with her driver, it's not something she can use on her own while fighting you. She'll use her blade arts, but not her abilities. If that makes sense."

I was glad to know I had a chance, but there was one thing that was still bothering me.

"Pyra I don't want to sleep anymore..." I finally said.

Her eyes grew a bit darker, as if she had an idea of where this was going. "What?! Why?" She still didn't want to assume.

"Every time I shut my eyes, all I can see is her. I don't even know if they're real! But deep down... I know they are. I watch them die, I know she's a Flesh Eater now, but her core crystal hasn't changed color. It makes me wonder if she's even getting power from it! Or is she just messing with me? I don't understand!"

"So just wait until we meet her, and we can find out!" Pyra said.

"You don't understand! It's not just 'until we meet her'! I have to deal with this every night! I can't outrun it! I smell blood, hear screams, her laughter! Every night is worse and worse! I don't know what to do!" I finally broke, up to this point I refused to let people know how I felt.

"When you sleep, how long does it take for the nightmare to start?" Pyra asked.

"I-I don't know? How long is it from the time I fall asleep until you hear me screaming in my sleep?"

"How would I know that?" Pyra laughed a bit.

"I don't know, I just—" I was interrupted by a surprise voice.

"Approximately seven point two three four hours!" I recognized the voice immediately.

"Poppi! Get over here!" I chuckled a bit.

Poppi came out into the open and joined us. She seemed sad. "Poppi sorry she eavesdropped. Poppi was worried—" I cut her off and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Poppi!" I said. "I'm actually really glad you came."

Poppi perked up. "Poppi was just telling you data that Poppi collected from you sleeping!"

"You were... watching me sleep?" I asked.

"Not particularly! Poppi just use brain scan on friend through the shelters to find when friend started to have bad dreams so that Poppi could help friend like Poppi said!"

"Well congrats! You did your part!" Pyra said. I went to question her plan, but before I could, Pyra asked Poppi to grab Zeke, who showed up promptly.

"Hey Pyra! Heard you needed some of my awesome power!" he said in his signature charming narcissism.

She rolled her eyes before saying, "Waylon can't sleep anymore due to Cereza's constant dark magic. Thanks to Poppi, we now know that Waylon experiences these dreams approximately seven hours after he begins sleeping. Would it be too much trouble to stay with him when he sleeps so that you can wake him up before Cereza gets a grip on him?"

I didn't know if it would work, but it definitely seemed like a good idea. Zeke immediately jumped on the opportunity. "Any chap who looks that dashing will get any help he needs from the Bringer of Chaos!" he said in response to me wearing one of his outfits.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks Zeke!" I thought for a second. "Although my shelter isn't quite big enough to accommodate more than me as of right now."

Poppi walked back in. "Friend not worry! Poppi made shelter even bigger for friend!"

"Poppi how are you this amazing?" I laughed.

"It all thanks to Masterpon!" Poppy chirped.

"Well then thank him to!" I finished.

When I walked back to the shelter I realized she hadn't only made it bigger but she also made it much nicer too. Now if it rained I'd at least be dry. Everyone else had already gone to bed, so I went inside and I laid down, Zeke right behind me, and we went to sleep.

My dreams felt empty. There was nothing. It was terrifying, yet peaceful. Normally I'd have already been plagued by nightmares, but, there was nothing this time. Just me and my thoughts. Emptiness... I then heard a voice unfamiliar to me echo through the empty walls of this dream.

"Logos, Pneuma, and Ontos," it said.

"What?" I said before I was woken up.

"Wake up chap!" Zeke said. I got up and hugged him.

"Oh my god thank you Zeke!" I said gratefully.

"Woah! I'm no savior chum!" he said nervously. I let go immediately.

"Sorry! I just... haven't been able to sleep that well in quite a few days, I feel so much better," I said, calming down.

"It was eating at you that bad, was it?"

"Yeah... it was," I said as my thoughts drifted towards that voice... It had been deep, but sounded broken. Like nothing I'd ever heard.

"You alright there?" Zeke asked, getting dressed.

I started getting dressed as well. "Yeah I'm fine, I need to get to training!"

"That's the spirit! Get dressed in those dashing clothes and get ready to spar!" Zeke said excitedly.

"Oh?" I wasn't aware that I was sparring with anyone. "Who am I sparring with?"

"Rex decided it'd be best if you began sparring with Nia. As a healer she won't have an insanely fast attack and she'll be able to keep you going," Zeke explained.

"Oh, how exciting!" I said as I walked out of the shelter, but my excitement turned into fear as I realized that Cereza was standing in the middle of our shelter.

"Hello driver!" she said happily, but her voice became more threatening.

"What are you doing here?!" I exclaimed, clutching Mythra's sword.

"I came to play."

Readability Level: 11-12th Grade

Time Taken: 2.5 Hours

Please do not use without permission. All artwork is not mine and credit goes to the artist.


	6. Chapter VI

Book I: Change

Chapter VI

"What does that mean?!" I yelled angrily at Cereza as she stood, unfazed.

"I've come to punish you for cheating me," she said. I knew I had to react quickly so I grabbed Mythra's sword and attacked with everything I had.

"REX! NIA! TORA! GET OUT HERE AND HELP ME!" I yelled as I swung at her, with a rush of power I had never felt before. Was this Mythra finally helping me? Or was this something I could do on my own?

She giggled as she dodged expertly. She pulled out her own sword and we went at it. My blows were landing just as fast as hers. She went for a hit and I backflipped away and went in for a sword bash. I used the grappling hook to topple her and then plowed into her, throwing her into a tree, she laid there, dazed. She then looked at me with a wink before someone tackled me to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Mòrag yelled at me, pinning me on the ground.

I quickly retorted. "What are you talking about? I was defending against—" my blood ran cold and I felt my face turn pale as I dropped the sword and looked upon the terrified face of the person whom I had been attacking.

I had been whaling on Poppi this entire time.

"Wh-what? No! I didn't—" I ran speechless, tears in my eyes, she was the last person I'd ever want to hurt!

Rex butted it in. "Mòrag, something's wrong, get off him."

Mòrag hesitated, but knew there was no point in arguing with Rex, so she did. I immediately got up and backed away from the sword.

"Where did you get this sword?" Rex asked.

"Th-that's the Aegis sword," I said, not knowing what he meant.

Zeke corrected me. "No chap, you left the Aegis sword in the shelter. You didn't want to grab it until you tackled some physical work," he said, obviously not sure what happened himself.

"This was my fault... th-this was a mistake. I-I have to go!" I ran into the woods before anyone could stop me.

"I got this one," Mythra followed.

"Mythra wait!" Poppi interrupted. Mythra stopped and looked at her. "Waylon never would hurt Poppi, don't hurt him because of mistake," Poppi said, scared that Mythra was going to hurt me.

"I know," she said before walking after me.

She found me with my legs wrapped up in my arms, I was crying. How could I have hurt her? She had only helped me and was the nicest person I'd ever known. How could I have done this?!

She sat down next to me without saying a word. I looked up at her and she met my gaze, not saying a thing. Instantly I began to feel calmer.

"I don't need to say anything, do I?" she said.

I shook my head.

She continued. "It works both ways y'know? Pyra has been telling me that you can see what I'm thinking. At first I was doubtful, but I realized I could too. That's how I knew you weren't lying when you said you controlled all of us."

"I hurt her... how could I have done that?! She hadn't done anything!" I was so angry at myself.

"Because, you weren't aiming for her, were you? When we get back you have to explain everything you can to them," Mythra said.

"How long?" I asked.

"Excuse me?"

"How long did you feel like you had to explain yourself constantly for the mistakes you made?!"

Mythra fell silent. After a good long thirty seconds she finally replied. "I still feel like I have to."

"Do you think that feeling ever goes away?"

"I hope so," she got up. "Now get your ass back over there, get yourself ready, and I'm kicking your ass later. And I don't want this sniveling mess when I do it either, you hear me?"

I hesitated, but then got up. "Understood."

"Good." And with that, she left. I soon followed, but not before grabbing a chunk of metal that had fallen from the Space Station and concealed it in my pocket.

"So that's why she toyed with me," I finished my explanation.

"So to bring it together, because of a plan you and Pyra made in order to help you sleep, the Blade Cereza got pissed and showed up directly, in which you grabbed the Aegis sword that was somehow already in your hands and attacked at skill never even met by Rex himself?" Mòrag finalized.

"Yes, that is correct," I replied.

"Yes, but where did that skill come from, and that sword?" Brighid asked.

"You were holding a long black sword, it was thin and you maneuvered it with insane accuracy and precision. I've never seen anything like it," Rex said.

"That matches the description of Cereza's sword, so maybe she lent me her power in that fight and masked it as my own. I thought she was bluffing, but she really does know where I am and what I'm doing at all times..." I finished.

"So if that power came from his blade..." Mòrag started.

"Then that means we all have to be able to fight on that level. And I'm sure she's on a much higher level than what she let our chum here have," Zeke concluded.

"So then let's get back to training then," Rex said. "You still up for it Waylon?"

"Yeah, she's not taking a break so neither will I."

"Good, then let's get started, you'll be sparring with Nia and Dromarch," Rex said.

The fight was long, I was simply getting a feel for Mythra's sword and after a few hours of slower combat, she finally stopped me.

"This is getting us nowhere. I say we go at it!" Nia said impatiently.

"Do you really think I can take you?" I asked doubtfully.

"There's only one way to find out," she finished as she readied her stance. "I won't use any blade arts to even it out, but for fighting you're on your own."

"Got it!" And with that, we clashed. I swung at her quickly, but she was nimble and quick. The overall weight of the twin rings and her Gormotti heritage made her extremely agile compared to my heavy sword. Clearly brute force wasn't going to win this. I immediately switched to defense and blocked what she could throw at me.

"Your parrying is amazing now, but there is one thing you struggle with every day," Nia said.

I was about to ask what until she kicked me back. I realized that I had to find a way around those pesky physical attacks. I went for a double spinning edge and it knocked her off balance. I followed it up with a sword bash and planted it square into her. She went down, but kicked back up and went for another kick. This time, I blocked it with the flat edge of my sword and pushed her back, forcing her on her back, I immediately pointed my sword to her neck, ending the fight.

"I— actually won!" I said, breathing heavily.

Nia looked surprised. "Yeah... I didn't expect that!" We started laughing.

"It seems we'll make a driver out of you yet," Azurda said.

"Next time I'll use my blade form and we'll get serious though!" Nia said.

"Looking forward to it!" I responded.

"Cool," Mythra got up. "My turn."

We fought, she went to kick me just as Nia did, and I did the same thing again. I blocked it with the sword and pushed up and out, however she did a full backflip and drove in with a sword bash, I parried it and attempted a double spinning edge, she dodged one and got hit with the other.

She giggled. "Not bad boy, but don't get cocky." I readied my stance. She held her sword up and began glowing. I tried to move, but it was too late. She hit me with a Ray of Punishment and it blew me down. She stepped on my neck and pinned me with her sword.

"Match set. Mythra three, wannabe zero!" she said mockingly. "But hey I didn't break anything physical this time so good for you!"

"Waylon, do you need a heal?" Nia asked as Pyra pushed Mythra off me and helped me up. I guess Pyra was still irritated.

"No, no, I'm good!" I said, just glad I was getting better. I turned to Mythra, who was currently arguing with Pyra, probably about how she still treats me. I interrupted. "Hey Mythra, do you have a second?"

She rolled her eyes at Pyra before turning to me. "What do you want?" she said, aggravated. Then again it seemed her default emotion was aggravated. I laughed at the thought before continuing.

"Will you accompany me up that hill for a second? I have something I want to ask you," I asked, politely.

She took a second before finally answering. "Fine, but try anything and I kick your ass," Mythra said.

"Cool," I said as I started walking up the hill. She followed and neither of us sat down.

"Hey... thanks for earlier," I started.

She interrupted. "If you're going to give me this sappy stuff I'm going to go back to the shelter. What's your question?"

"Why?" I started. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to explain. "I thought you wanted me to quit, so why would you give me any sort of pep talk at my most vulnerable moment?"

"I do want you to quit. But if you're going to quit, it's going to be because you couldn't handle me as your blade, not because you mistakenly hurt a friend. That's not fair to you. I've already heard the story of Rex trying to quit because he thought he was hurting us... I couldn't let you quit for a similar reason."

"That makes sense," I concluded. "I know you don't hate me... But I'm sorry if I caused you to resent me."

"Hm. I guess you can read me. But you can choke on that apology. I'll accept it after you either find a way to give me back to Rex or prove you can handle me yourself. Until then I'll kick your butt tomorrow. I'll send Pyra over here, I know you want to talk to her. So goodnight."

I was about to reply with a goodnight but she'd already left. I began digging into a sandy area in a specific fashion. Pyra soon took her place. I immediately waved at her.

She looked at the design that I had dug out. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Hoping to make it up to Poppi, just a little bit," I replied. I took the piece of metal that I stored earlier out of my pocket and placed it down. Pyra looked at it with curiosity.

"Will you melt this piece of metal and let it drip down this hole?

"Sure! That's easy enough!" Pyra said, it didn't take her long to completely liquidate the piece of metal. After a few minutes I used two rods I had found in the water and used them as make-shift tongs and pulled the metal out and cooled it in the nearby ocean. Despite not using any true-to-life metal casting principles or science in general, the metal cast worked perfectly and the metal piece came out as a metal flower.

"How'd you do that?" Pyra asked.

"Nevermind that, can you grab the tricolor rock and the crustip chitin I left Rex with?" I asked her.

"When did you leave that with him?" she inquired.

"I did it during gameplay before I got warped here."

She came back with the ingredients and I mixed them into paint. That was one side quest I was glad I did. I painted the metal flower in the style of an actual poppy from Earth, I then put it in a box with a note and set it off to the side.

"It's pretty!" Pyra marveled. "I think she'll love it."

"I hope so... Thanks for your help though!" I said.

"It's the least I could do. I'm going to bed! You ok to sleep?" Pyra asked.

"Yeah...," I said. "I'll be fine." And with that, we parted ways. But there was one thing I needed to do before going to bed.

"Sleep mode will initiate in twenty-five seconds," Poppi thought to herself. She had just wanted this day to end. She knew it wasn't his fault, and thanks to her QT Pi Nanomachine Repair, she had already repaired herself. She didn't want to get near him. Not because she was scared, but because she didn't want him to hurt because of something he had no control over. She just felt... responsible somehow.

"Sleep mode failed. Error 627: Too many background processes running to execute a proper sleep," Poppi's internal computer couldn't override her AI. Poppi needed to enter sleep mode, but she couldn't stop processing what had happened. Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"Main task updated: check door," Poppi's CPU told her. She opened the door and found a box left peculiarly outside her door. There was a tag on it.

"To my best friend...," it read. Poppi wasted no time in opening it and she read the note that lay on top.

 _Dear Poppi,_

 _I can't find the words to tell you how sorry I am for attacking you. I didn't mean it... I really didn't. I know I can't make it up to you, but I want to try! Thank you for showing me compassion all this time. You have the been the best friend I could've asked for, I'm sorry I didn't return the favor. I made something for you, I made it out of World Tree Metal so that way you could keep it without having to worry about it breaking. And in time, I hope you can find it in you to call me your friend again._

 _Signed, Waylon_

Poppi looked in the box and pulled out the metal flower. Her AI sent her an overwhelming amount of happiness, so much so that a strange, but familiar, small water leakage occurred under her eyes. Poppi replaced the white flower in her hat with the metal poppy and she re-executed sleep mode.

"Background functions have returned to acceptable quantities. Sleep mode engaged. Goodnight Poppi Alpha."

 **As you may have noticed, I'm currently posting a lot of chapters at once. This is because I already posted these on a different site previously, after tomorrow (Friday, 09-21 CDT), I will begin posting one chapter every Wednesday and Saturday from 2:30pm-5:00pm (14:30-17:00) CDT. Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy The Fourth Driver.**

Readability Level: 9-10th Grade

Time Taken: 4 Hours

Please do not use without permission. All artwork is not mine and credit goes to the artist.


	7. Chapter VII

Book I: Change

Chapter VII

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled at Cereza, in reference to the events that had transpired earlier.

"Oh look who finally grew a set and said something to me!" she giggled at me.

"What did Poppi ever do to you?!"

She giggled again. "Listen hun, you'd better sleep every night so I can torment you or things will get worse for you personally. Understood?"

"I'm going to beat you," I threatened.

Her expression went serious. "Oh? And how do you intend on making good on that threat?"

"I don't know yet, but it's going to happen. You will lose," I said.

She walked up to me and began poking me in the chest, hard. "Who do you think you're talking to big boy?" She poked again and I kept stepping backwards until I was against a wall. "You're not even close to on my level. Or have you forgotten? Maybe I should remind you..." She grabbed her whip and lashed me about twenty times as I screamed before I woke up in pain.

...

"Chap! Are you ok?!" Zeke was shouting at me. It seems Cereza didn't let him wake me up this time.

"I-I'm fine," I breathed heavily. I attempted to get up, but upon getting on my feet I fell over and passed out.

"He should be all patched up now," I heard Nia say as I got up drowsily. Everyone was standing by me.

"Ugh, I feel like I got beat with a two by four. What the hell happened?" I said.

"Looked like it too," Mythra added.

"You were covered in lash marks and a bruise on your chest. What happened?!" Rex asked.

I almost threw up, but held it in. I regained my balance and stood up, the healing finally finished. "Cereza happened. Apparently she can do damage to me in my sleep."

"How is that possible?" Brighid asked.

"Her core crystal is unlike anything I've ever seen, it looks like it even absorbs light. I imagine her dark element isn't just dark," I said.

"Enough theories, we need you to be skilled first. You still good to train?" Mythra asked.

"Mythra..." Pyra started.

"Yeah, I'm good. Rex, who am I sparring with today?" I asked, I was ready to kick some butt finally.

"Oh um... I was thinking Poppi and Tora! Fighting a defender might be a good ide—" Rex said.

I cut him off. "It is, I'll take on Mòrag and Brighid instead though." Tora and Poppi seemed to understand why, but Rex wasn't taking the hint.

"Oh? Why? I don't see how that—" Rex started.

This time Mòrag cut him off. "Oh? Think you can take me, can you?"

"Absolutely. I wanna feel what it means to take on the Special Inquisitor of Mor Ardain," I challenged.

"And what makes you think you can handle a duel of this capacity?" Brighid asked.

"How about we cross swords and maybe I'll get it through your head then?" I was ready for a fight.

"You talk a good game boy," Mòrag drew her swords. "Now time to back up those words."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we are still inside the shelter. May I suggest taking this outside?" Dromarch helpfully suggested before we burned the place down.

"Oh right... To be continued, outside!" I said laughing. Mòrag and Brighid both laughed as we walked outside and readied our weapons.

I took a deep breath and concentrated on my target. As I exhaled I immediately converted to a one-handed stance. Though Rex never showed me how to fight the Aegis Sword one-handed, I felt like I already knew how. I studied Mòrag's stance. She was agile. Low health, but incredibly fast on her feet and had a parrying skill unrivaled by anyone else here. Although Zeke was a close second. Remaining on the defense would be wise, but futile if I chose to do so for too long. So my plan was set, let her rush me and then counterattack as I saw fit.

She moved, but I was ready, I blocked a few and then jumped back and went in for a sword bash, she dodged immediately and before I knew it she was behind me. I used double spinning edge to block her attacks and then spun around quickly. I used the anchor shot and yanked her down by her foot, but instead of just toppling her, I pulled her towards me and combined it with a sword bash, flooring her backwards. She got up quickly.

"I'm impressed. You already have quite the skill, but let's see how ready you really are." I heard clicks and her swords extended into her famous whips and she had at me. She whipped me a couple times before I realized I couldn't block them with just my sword so I had to resort to dodging. Not good for a heavy sword-user. Before I could think of a new tactic she grabbed my sword with the whip and flung me into that damned tree that I just love to get knocked into before she ended the fight.

She helped me up. "I must admit, that was more intense than expected. The switch to one-handed was certainly unexpected. It seems you do learn as fast as Rex did."

"Even faster if I do say so myself. Rex took three weeks to learn to even swing a sword. Granted, he was much younger, but still. It's quite impressive," Azurda said.

"Nia!" I called. "Heal us up! Mòrag!" I turned towards her. "Ready for round two?"

"Oh? And how long do you intend on letting this continue?" Mòrag asked.

"Until I win," I said.

"Very well, let us battle again."

And we did, we battled all day, exchanging wins back and forth. Eventually Nia wanted to battle me in her blade form and we fought. I won again, and then soon I was able to take on Mòrag and win almost every time, it was almost impressive. I say almost because Mythra wanted her turn after awhile.

I lost.

A few more days of Cereza nightmares and fighting both Zeke and Rex and winning every now and then. Rex was fun, but Zeke was always a treat because with each hit our swords would blast out a wave of energy. I seemed to be equally matching them. But not quite surpassing them.

...

"Last day of your dumb bet," Mythra said.

"I think he's gonna win today," Pyra defended.

"He hasn't even come close yet Pyra. There's no way he's going to beat me. He can't even dodge my Ray of Punishment yet. Much less Photon Edge, or Architect-forbid Lightning Buster. He's hopeless!" Mythra argued.

"We'll see."

"I guess we will."

...

Pyra talked to me before Mythra's and my actual fight. "One last tip!" she started.

"Oh?" I said in curiosity.

"Read her like a book Waylon. Focus and concentrate on her eyes, don't make any dumb moves. Calculate and execute. I know you can do it!" she said enthusiastically.

"You really think so?" I asked

"I know so."

And with that, I went to challenge her once again.

"Let's make it quick," Mythra said.

"Oh please, I think I'll put you down this time!" I challenged.

Mythra laughed, before giving me a serious expression. "Cute," she said mockingly.

This time I followed Pyra's advice. Before I was too scared to look at her, she'd call me out on staring at her, but now, I didn't care. I was going to read her. I stared her in the eyes, reading her thoughts. She was uncomfortable, uncertain of when I was going to start, her agitation was growing, she was about to attack. I waited last second until I saw her get ready for an attack, that's when I moved. Before she could take a step forward I drove the sword into her chest with a sword bash and followed it up with a double spinning edge. I immediately aimed the second circle upwards and it launched her in the air, then I jumped and used a rolling smash to plow her into the ground. I didn't realize I had just done a driver combo, but I paid no attention and kept going. Before I could pin her she jumped up suddenly and I realized she was using her Ray of Punishment and I dodged it this time. I ran full force and clashed into her before she got back up and threw me back. She was breathing heavily, I looked into her eyes again and saw her building a strategy, so I took a chance and rushed her. Our swords clashed before I realized she was using Photon Edge, I tried to dodge, but I didn't give myself enough reaction time, she moved at the speed of light and hit me on my back. I jumped up and she slammed the hilt of her sword in my face, knocking me back down. She went to finish the battle but I used my arms to lift myself up and lunge kicked her in the gut and got back up.

"Not this time!" I yelled. She got up and I read her again. She was using Lightning Buster. This was an attack I used regularly when I played this game, so I made sure I remembered the pattern and went to parry. It was too fast to dodge, but I knew where she'd strike. I parried the hits quickly and used a sword bash to plant her in the same tree she used to throw me into every day. I put my sword to her neck and ended the fight there.

"It's over," I said, breathing heavily. "I've won."

Mythra looked surprised, and kinda pissed. I offered to help her up, she refused and got up herself.

"Honor in defeat Mythra," Pyra scolded.

"G-Good fight Waylon," she corrected herself.

"Thanks! We'll have to spar again!" I said. She seemed surprised that I'd ever want to do it again.

"That was awesome!" Rex exclaimed. "I've never seen anything like it! You put up one hell of a fight!"

Pyra gave me a warm smile. Poppi came up to me and gave me a hug too. It surprised me a bit, but she calmed me immediately.

"Poppi does forgive friend. Poppi was never mad. But Poppi wanted to wait until you were strong like Mythra before Poppi told you...," she said.

"Thanks Poppi, it means a lot. Although that flower looks really nice with you're outfit!" I said.

Her eyes lit up. "Poppi thinks it amazing! What flower is it?!" she asked.

"Back on my world, we called it a Poppy!" And we laughed for a bit. We celebrated, ate some good food we rustled up, Pyra cooked. Mythra still couldn't believe I had won. I threw Tora a sausage at some point, which he greatly enjoyed.

"Ok, fine! Tora forgive friend for hurting Poppi!" Tora said.

"Does Masterpon really only need Tasty Sausages to forgive?" Poppi asked.

"Meh meh! Poppi stay quiet!" Tora scolded.

"Oh speaking of! Hey Mythra!" I said, barely containing my laughter. "I believe you had something you wanted to ask Tora!"

Mythra's anger was apparent.

"Oh that's right!" Pyra chided. "You were very interested in a certain subject, weren't you?"

"Tora confused! What Pyra and Waylon mean?" Tora asked.

Mythra sighed. "I'm interested in certain parts of Poppi's schematics."

Tora seemed surprised. "Tora never expected Mythra to hold interest in such analytical functions!"

"Oh yes, I'm extremely interested in her AI and motor functions," Mythra threw out while Pyra and I failed to contain our laughter.

Tora's eyes sparkled as he started showing Mythra every hatch on Poppi and explaining them with great detail. This went on for several hours as the rest of us went to go hang out by the hill overlooking the ocean.

"Ok what's going on? Why are you laughing?" Mòrag questioned.

"Mythra lost a bet we made. If she lost to Waylon by today she had to ask Tora about all of his achievements and mechanical whats-its," Pyra laughed out.

Mòrag stopped, she let out a laugh before asking, "Ay and what would you have done if you lost?"

"Don't ask, won't tell!" Pyra said.

"Bet it had something to do with Rex!" Nia threw out.

"Keep talking and you'll have to try healing yourself," Pyra said.

Nia backed down. "Hey, I kid! Sheesh!" She then thought back to Mythra. "Oh that poor girl! Eh I'm sure she'll get over it."

Just then, Mythra walked back up, clearly mentally strained. "Speak of the Aegis," Zeke teased.

"Never. Again," Mythra said before sitting down and began drinking some water. Pyra teased her a bit before Rex decided to speak up.

"So what now?" he asked.

We all looked at him, unsure of what he meant.

"We've finally made him into a worthy driver, but we have the most powerful blade any of us have ever met and we're still not ready," he clarified.

I answered first. "Well we have a lot of nations in need of answers, and we don't need to add 'crazed blade attacks' to that confusion. I say we supply each titan with the knowledge they deserve and get them ready for a fight with Cereza. She's manipulative, we can't have her starting wars between nations if we want to take her down."

"Well said," Azurda said. "But how do we get to each nation fast enough. If we head to a specific point first, Cereza may attack others while our backs our turned."

"Well we lucked out!" I said.

The waited for a explanation.

"Both Leftheria and the Argentum Trade Guild ended up as islands in the ocean! Azurda should be able to get there no problem, and since everyone in those two places know him, there should be no problem. To the west of Elysium are Mor Ardain and Gormott. It'd be wise for Mòrag to head to Mor Ardain immediately, but you should take Nia or Tora with you as extra protection and help. We don't know what type of beings lurk in Elysium yet. Rex, you and either Nia or Tora should head to Gormott! Although Mòrag may need to give you a letter of pardoning from the Emperor while you're in Mor Ardain, that way you don't get arrested. Zeke and I could head east toward Indol and Tantal. Obviously Zeke needs to be in Tantal and I think Mythra would be a good face to see in Indol."

"I see, and what about Uraya?" Dromarch asked.

"Mòrag, if you don't mind. I think Brighid'll need to serve as a special envoy to Uraya. With her position as the Jewel of the Empire, the queen may listen to her if Mythra and Brighid work together," I explained.

Mòrag thought for second before responding. She looked me dead in the eye. "I'm perfectly fine with that. However I know you have something much bigger planned."

The others looked at me questioningly.

I laughed. "Saw through me did you?"

"Indeed. You and Rex share a similar look when you have a plan. And judging by the intensity of the hope I see, you have something big planned. So out with it!"

"Yeah! No use leaving us in the dark!" Rex said.

"Alright! Alright!" I laughed. "But keep an open mind, you may be skeptical," I said. I waited for everyone to nod in agreement before I began. "The way I see it, there's no longer a struggle for land. We have all the land we could ever need at our fingertips, we just need to take it. Arguments could be started simply over what land each person gets. So we need to get every nation's leader to sit down and have one talk. But I don't want the nations of Mor Ardain, Uraya, Gormott, Tantal, etcetera to continue. They'll just find another way to get into war. So, I'm going to propose a way for all nations to unite under a new nation, the Nation of Alrest in the land of Elysium."

"That could be amazing!" Rex exclaimed.

"Quite right, but how the devil are we going to convince the leaders to do something like that?!" Zeke asked.

"And how would that government even work?" Brighid added.

"Relax, I have it planned in detail. But it's a long explanation. So I'd like it better if we could bring the world's leaders onto Azurda's back and have a conversation with them. I will choose to go into detail then," I said.

"I think this is something we'd have to agree on before I'm willing to just hear it then," Mòrag said.

"Yes, which is why I'll be explaining it to Zeke, Pandoria, Mythra, and Brighid on the way there. They will help me fine tune anything that seems off. And while I'd love to go on and on here, we can't! We have to get going now!" I knew they wanted an explanation, but every second we waste could be our last.

"Alright, we set off in the morning, let's go to bed everyone! We have work that needs to be done!" Rex said. Everyone immediately started getting ready for bed.

"Mythra!" I called, she looked up at me from the other side of the camp, she had been quiet the entire time. "Come with me!" And with that, we walked into an area outside of where they could hear us.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I want your explicit permission," I said.

"What?"

"We're about to go through on foot in a land neither of us have seen. And...," I hesitated.

"And?" she asked.

"And I know you're scared... You're unsure about all of this. You don't know what to trust and you don't know what's going to happen or if you're even safe. But I promise as long as I breathe I'll do anything I can to protect you. I won't... I won't..."

She stopped me. "I guess I was wrong. I can't read you in the way you can read me. But I don't need your protection, I can protect myself. But you have my permission. I'm going with you on this trip," she said.

"Thanks Mythra, I—"

"You'd better not screw up though," she cut me off. "You're on a good start. Goodnight." And with that she left.

"I'll do my best," I told myself before going to bed.

...

"You're dead set on fighting me, huh?" Cereza pouted at me.

"Why are you doing this? I figured after I woke you up you'd have no memory. So why does it seem like you have such a clear goal?" I asked her in response.

"Tell you what. I'll let you ask me any question you want, with two exceptions. One, it has to be a yes or no question. And two, for every question you ask, I'm going to stab you in a non-vital area," she taunted, but I was unfazed.

"Yes or no huh? So you won't answer my question?" I asked, thinking out loud.

She wasted no time in stabbing me in the arm. "What a waste of a question, no, I'm not answering that question."

I yelled out. "That wasn't—! Ugh fine! Are you going to let us go to each nation?"

"No!" She stabbed me in the waist.

"Ahhh!" I yelled out in pain. "So you're going to attack us?"

"No!" she giggled. "Not yet." She stabbed me in thigh, sending me sprawling to ground, blood gushing everywhere.

"DO YOU EVEN HAVE A GOAL?!" I screamed through grunts.

She began to cackle and it chilled me to the bone. "No, I just want to watch the world burn!" She stabbed me through the ankle once more before I began to wake up.

"Have fun traveling without your healer!"

...

I woke up, Nia was already healing me. I groaned.

"I guess you're used to it now," I laughed.

"Don't make light of this! You're seriously injured!" Nia said worriedly.

"I'm fine," I said as I got up. "She's not going to kill me. Not yet. But I was able to get some answers from her."

"Answers? You mean like maybe a goal?" Rex asked.

"She doesn't have one."

"Doesn't have one? That's crazy talk!" Nia said.

"It is, because she's crazy. She wants to watch the world burn. Blades, humans, everyone. But she wants to enjoy it. It's a game to her. So she's not just going to end it." I explained.

"So?" Tora said.

"So it means there's still time. Get your belongings in order. We move immediately!" Mòrag demanded. We grabbed our stuff and we got ready to move.

"Are you sure I shouldn't go with Waylon?" Nia asked. "He may need to heal!"

"So will you. And besides, you'll need to me in Mor Ardained to get pardoned by the Emperor. I'll be fine. Plus I believe Zeke has Boreas. So worst case scenario we'll have something," I said.

"Ok... as long as your sure!" Nia said.

"After I am done in Leftheria and Argentum, I will immediately come to pick up the leaders and you all. Be ready and outside the titans when I come," Azurda said.

"You got it gramps!" Rex said.

"And Waylon," he said as I looked up at his large head. "You have great power now, be careful with it."

"Absolutely Azurda. Off we go!" I said. After some final goodbyes, Pyra hugged Mythra and everyone was all set. We headed off. There was no telling what was going to happen next.

Readability Level: 9-10th Grade

Time Taken: 6 Hours

Please do not use without permission. All artwork is not mine and credit goes to the artist.


	8. Chapter VIII

Book II: The Fourth Driver

Chapter VIII

"I am so done with this forest!" Mythra said as she plopped down on a freshly-cut log I had placed on the ground.

"Maybe if you were wearing a bit more the mosquitos wouldn't be getting at you so badly!" I jeered. She gave me a go-to-hell look and I began chopping more wood to build temporary shelters.

"She has a point though. All this gunk is anything but pleasant!" Zeke added. I gave them a hopeful look after I sat down to rest.

"It may look bad now, but once we get to Tantal I'm sure we can stock up on some better gear there," I said, trying to make light of things.

"True enough I guess...," Mythra agreed.

The day had been pretty dreadful. Apparently there were no mosquitos in Alrest, but in Elysium, the same bugs and rats that had been apart of Earth had carried on over here. However they each still had levels. Most mosquitos were Level 1, it was kind of weird seeing them like this. But other than the mosquitos, it had been dreary the entire walk. Mud constantly swallowed off Mythra's shoes, so I lent her my prisoner boots. She wasn't a fan, but it was better than going barefoot. We had gotten rained on twice, so we were getting cold as night encroached. I had started a fire already, but it wouldn't be so good if rain started. Luckily Zeke had enough experience in running around Alrest that he knew how to waterproof a shelter, otherwise we'd be in some trouble.

"So Mythra," I started. "Throughout the whole game it's never really revealed who Addam was. You gave some fun trivia, like him hating spicy food and what not. But all I've ever heard is that he was like Rex. But that still leaves me with so many questions!"

"Like?"

"Like what made you like him so much?" I asked. "You seem to have such a fondness for a guy you seldom talk about!"

"I would... it just... reminds me of certain things I did...," she said as I caught her sad expression.

I stopped myself. "Oh... well, sorry! I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories."

"No, no! It's fine. At the very least you do share his interest in sparring. Maybe even more. Other than you, I think he's the only other one that'd take a beating like that every day and keep trying anyway," Mythra laughed.

"Oh! Speaking of! You wanna take on Zeke?" I asked.

Mythra looked hesitant. "Shouldn't we save our energy?"

"Well I haven't used blade arts yet. I don't know how they work and I'd rather not find out after it's too late," I said.

"Chap has a point. Although it may not be fun in this dense humidity, we could just practice blade arts and then hit the hay afterwards," Zeke said.

"Fine, let's make it quick," Mythra said.

I readied the sword and Mythra transferred power to me. Zeke immediately charged at his lightning speed, but Mythra let me use Foresight. I watched his pattern carefully and dodged. I then went in for my own attack. Our swords clashed with overwhelming intensity.

"Mythra!"

"Just throw your sword up in the air, I will always grab it!" she instructed.

I did so and she used Photon Edge, knocking Zeke back a bit. Mythra threw the sword back up in the air and it fell right into my hands. How convenient... I didn't have time to marvel at it as Zeke prepared a Thunder Doom. Foresight was used again and I dodged it with ease, I kicked Zeke in the side as he smashed into the ground and he fell over and I ended the match with a pin.

"What a match chum! That was spectacular!" he said as I helped him up.

"Thanks! That was quite amazing. Good job Mythra!" I said to her.

She blushed a bit. "Whatever, it was all thanks to Foresight."

I laughed before asking, "What about Sacred Arrow?"

"What about it?" she said.

"It's a combined attack from both driver and blade, how would we do it?" I asked.

"You follow my lead, we both grab onto the sword, and you concentrate on focusing the power flowing through us to the enemy. It's easy, I've never met a driver who couldn't do it first try. You should have no problems," she said.

"Ok, well... I guess we should take our rest." I grabbed a couple of sheets behind me.

"What are those?" Mythra asked.

"Well the trees here have some insanely thick leaves, so I sewed them together to make thick blankets. It should keep the mosquitos off of most of your body," I said, passing them around.

"Y'know this may be the most useful thing you've ever done!" Mythra teased.

"Yeah Chum! This'll be great!"

I tried handing one to Brigid and Pandoria, but they refused.

"They burn the moment they touch me and Pandoria electrocutes them, thank you though!" Brighid said. I laughed.

"Also what's a mosquito?" Pandoria asked.

"Oh, those bugs that have been biting us! We had them on Earth, that's what they were called!" I said.

"No, no. In Alrest, these are Skeeters," Brighid corrected.

"Oh," I laughed. "Good to know!" And with that, we went to sleep.

"So what are you going to do this time?" I asked Cereza, who had just appeared behind me.

She remained quiet, and so I turned around to face her, only to find her holding a blade by the neck. It was a blade I recognized. It was Vale.

"How did you get ahold of Vale?! She's been with Rex this entire time!" I asked.

"Look hun, I feel you're vastly underestimating how much of a threat I am. So I'm going to make it clear. As of now Rex hasn't even noticed Vale's disappearance because I took her so fast that he didn't even see it," she said.

"L-Let me go!" Vale fought, but it was in vain. I ran at her, and she backhanded me into a brick wall. I still had no idea where this place was. The bodies had decayed all over the floor, it smelt awful, and there were no windows. But this was hardly the time to look around. I lunged again.

She pulled out her whip, snapped me in the chest and kicked me back down. "Down boy," she glared. And then she took her sword and placed it on Vale's crystal very carefully. With one quick motion she dislodged the core crystal from her body, grabbed it, put it in her mouth, and shattered it with her teeth, Vale make a choking sound, and then disappeared.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I yelled. I got up and took another swing. Her weapon changed into a pure black Megalance and she smacked me into a wall.

"Quit underestimating me."

Readability Level: 11-12th Grade

Time Taken: 2 Hours

Please do not use without permission. All artwork is not mine and credit goes to the artist.


	9. Chapter IX

Book II: The Fourth Driver

Chapter IX

I woke up in a cold sweat. I shot up immediately and looked around. Everyone was still asleep and I snuck outside, only to run into Mythra.

"Mythra?! What are you...?" I realized she was sleep walking again. I laughed and then flicked her forehead, she shot awake.

"Ow! What the—!" she started angrily. I shushed her before informing her that she was sleepwalking, she blushed and then irritably sat by the dying fire. I sat in the seat next to her and stared blankly at the fire.

After calming a bit, she spoke. "So why are you up anyway?"

"Vale's dead," I said, getting it off my chest as quickly as possible.

"What do you mean Vale's dead?!" Mythra said in shock.

"I mean that Cereza shattered her core in her teeth right in front of me," I said.

Mythra didn't seem to know how to respond. "Wasn't she with Rex?! Why hadn't he done anything?!"

"Because Pyra can't see things at the speed of light! That's you! And Zeke might've been able to as well had he been there. So I guess we can chalk another death to my list of mistakes... They didn't even know she was gone..." I said, tears running down my cheeks.

To my surprise, Mythra gave me a hug. "Listen, I know how you feel. There are deaths that resulted in mistakes I made too, but unless you directly killed her yourself, it wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself," she said before letting go.

I sighed. "She absorbed her power."

"What?"

"After she killed Vale, a black Megalance appeared in her hand, that was Vale's weapon. It seems she can absorb blade skills from the crystal's of other blades," I said.

"So in other words..." Mythra began.

"If she absorbs you or Pyra, we could be done for," I finished. We both sat quietly for awhile. We heard the other's getting up.

"You'd better not tell them I was sleep walking," Mythra glared.

"Relax," I smiled weakly, before converting to a more serious expression. "We've got bigger fish to fry."

"Oh! Speaking of frying," Mythra started. "Should I make breakfast?"

"You can cook?" I laughed.

"Yes! Of course I can! I was the best chef ever back in Torna. Who do you think taught Pyra everything she knows," she said smugly.

"Well if you're sure!" I said, going back into my tent to get ready. Mythra grabbed a pot out of our inventory and filled it with water.

Shortly after getting dressed and discussing my outfit once again with Zeke, I heard Mythra scream. We ran out immediately to find that the pot was on fire and the fire was spreading.

"Help! I set it on fire!!!" Mythra shouted.

"What were you cooking?!" I asked in surprise.

"Nothing yet! I was just boiling water!!" she screamed again.

"HOW DID YOU SET THE WATER ON FIRE?!" I shouted, half laughing.

"I DON'T KNOW!!!!!" she shouted back.

We, except Mythra, laughed as we grabbed some water and put the fire out.

"You weren't really the best chef were you?" I asked.

"Yes!" she retorted defensively. "I just... lost my touch! That's all!"

"Mythra you just burnt water. That shouldn't even be possible. But don't worry, I'll make the food. You just watch and then maybe you'll get better that way!" I said. She grudgingly agreed and I showed her how to fry Rhogul eggs. I let her flip a couple, which she failed at horribly, but it's ok, everyone has trouble with that their first time. By the end of it she was getting much better.

"Look at you! Cooking like a true chef," I encouraged.

"Yes! Now time for the best ingredient!!!" she said.

"Oh, what's that?" I laughed.

"MORE HEAT!!!" she said as she started shooting light at the fire.

"NO! MYTHRA STOP!!" I laughed so hard, but she stopped.

"I thought heat is what cooks it though!" she said.

"Yes but you have to heat it in moderation. Too much heat and you ruin the dish, too little heat and it doesn't cook properly. You just have to find where it cooks. Take your time! It's just like when you fight. Too little won't get the job done, too much and you get a reputation," I said. Mythra, looked away for a bit, and then she finally seemed to understand and I let her cook a few herself. I went ahead and tasted them for her.

"Wow! There you go! These are really good!" I said, they were definitely cooked well.

Mythra jumped up and down excitedly. "Really?!" And then she stopped herself and coughed. "I mean, yeah, of course they are, I cooked them myself."

I laughed and she sat down, obviously proud of what she'd done.

"As much as I love moments like these, I have to ask chap," Zeke started. "What did you want to tell us this morning?"

Mythra and I both looked nervous and soon I explained everything that had happened with Vale to them.

There was a stunned silence and it seemed no one knew what to say.

"Don't you think she may attack again?" Brighid asked.

"Not yet she won't. She likes to find new ways to mess with me. I don't know what she'll do next, but it won't be the same thing she just did," I said.

"For now I think it's best we keep going then," Zeke said. We agreed, and then packed up everything we could carry easily.

"We should reach Tantal by the end of the day, so if you need to find a way to wear those blankets I made to protect from skeeters, then make sure you do so," I said before tying one around me like a robe using a cord I stripped from a nearby tree. Once everyone was situated, we began our melancholic walk.

For hours we stumbled through the thick mud, trudged through the throned bushes, and fought off countless skeeters and even a stray gogul at some point. As we took a break to hydrate and eat some of the berries we collected on the way, an idea came to mind.

"Hey Zeke," I started, all of us were breathing heavily. The humidity in the air was brutal on our lungs.

"Yeah chap?" he responded, obviously in a lot of distress.

"Charge your sword and hold it up, the skeeters should be drawn to your sword!" I said.

Zeke charged it and held it out, the skeeters started flying into the sword on their own. Up until this point I didn't realize how many there were, hundreds of them seemed to be flying into the sword.

"Hey that's pretty handy chap!" Zeke exclaimed in relief.

"Uhhh?! Why are there so many of them?!" Pandoria asked nervously.

I realized the levels of the skeeters were rising dramatically. We were being swarmed by level ninety-nines before I could even blink, they soon stopped going for the sword and started attacking.

I pulled out Mythra's sword and shot a beam of light through them. "Get down! It's a swarm!" I yelled.

We immediately ran for it. Brighid, Zeke, and I shot off round after round of charged elemental attacks at the group behind us, it wasn't doing much.

"We need a plan!" Mythra exclaimed. I had already put one together.

I sheathed Mythra's sword and focused on Brighid. "Brighid! Swords, now!"

Without hesitation, she passed them to me and, for some reason, I already knew how to use them. I flicked the swords so that they'd become whips and made a fire wall.

"Brighid, listen carefully. Make that wall circle around them!"

She nodded and did so accordingly.

"Good, now watch the motion I make with this whip and make your wall do the same!" She seemed like she didn't understand, but immediately I tied the whip like a lasso and swung it out. I pulled the knot tighter and the circle gradually grew smaller. Brighid took the hint and made the wall close in on the swarm as the entire colony forced itself into a big ball.

"Zeke! On the count of three I'm dropping the wall, use a thunderbeam and the electricity should pass through all of them, then jump back immediately. Mythra, once they move hit 'em with a low-power Siren blast, we just need enough to finish them off!" They both nodded and I began counting.

"One!" Mythra looked uneasy, Zeke began charging his sword.

"Two!" Zeke pointed his sword in the direction of the sword.

"Three!" I dropped the wall immediately and Zeke bolted in.

Zeke zapped all of them, lowering their combined health down to almost nothing. I threw the sword whips back at Brighid, unsheathed the Aegis Sword and Mythra and I finished it with a Sacred Arrow as Zeke jumped back. The swarm fell to the ground and died off, any of them that were left flew away. We sat there for a bit, bewildered at what had just happened, but eventually I broke the silence.

"I think it's... time we... took a break," I said, out of breath and half chuckling. They all moaned in agreement and we all sat down and passed water around.

After we had all caught our breaths in the dense humidity, Brighid broke the silence. "How were you able to use my weapons?"

"I was wondering the same thing myself," Mythra added. "That should only be an ability of the Master Driver, and since I can't fully realize myself as the Master Blade... that shouldn't have been possible."

I thought for a moment, in the end, I could only draw blanks. "I don't know, it just seemed natural," I shrugged.

"Chap, nothing about that display was natural," Zeke interrupted.

"What do you mean?"

"Not only did you weird my weapons with advanced expertise," Brighid started.

"But also you had an entire plan to kill those things!" Mythra finished.

"And that closing wall trick?! Dude, not even Brighid's ever tried something like that!" Pandoria added.

I looked at Brighid questioningly.

"It's true, Mòrag has never done anything that advanced. We've only ever used my wall to block adversaries off, never to ensnare them in an entire wall of fire," Brighid said.

"I don't know what to tell you guys! I just went with whatever felt right, y'know?" I said, but it was clear they didn't know. Was it Cereza, or something else? My thoughts were interrupted my Mythra sneezing, she looked cold.

"Mythra, are you alright? Do you need a jacket?" I asked. I began to feel a little chilly too.

"N-No. I'm f-fine," she said while shivering.

I handed her a coat from our supply. "Mythra, drop the pride act and wear a coat, it's not the end of the world!"

She blushed and grabbed it reluctantly. "Fine dad!" she said mockingly. "I'll wear your ugly jacket."

I laughed. "We'll need supplies when we get to Tantal, so we'll pick up some clothes for you, Brighid, and I to take with us on our journey. That way we're better prepared for the environment," I said.

The idea of a shopping trip seemed to excite Mythra, but she tried to hide it anyway.

"Hey chaps! Get a load of this!" Zeke exclaimed. We didn't realize he had gone up a hill, so we followed him up there.

"Take a look at that!" he said, stretching out his arm to the landscape in front of us.

Looking down from the hill, on one side you could see the entire forest, full of scattered rain clouds and dark green tree tops, it looked even more foreboding than when we were in it. But to the other side was a sharp contrast of lush, green, open fields full of flowers of a variety of colors. Ardun had already taken to the fields in harmony with the goguls and bunnits. Looking even farther, you could see a beautiful white land connected to this field. We were looking at Tantal.

"This is stunning!" Brighid exclaimed.

"It's almost as if all of our problems have washed away!" Mythra exclaimed.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Zeke said as we all raced down the hill. We had a lot of fun! There were flowers that smelt and tasted like pure honey and there was a beautiful babbling brook that cut the field in two, the water was so clean and refreshing. After a couple hours had passed we finally made it into Tantal and checked in at the inn near Anastatia's. We didn't say much else to each other, as we were all exhausted. And soon we drifted to sleep.

I awoke once again in a sea of nothingness. It was the same dream in which I heard a broken voice name the three Aegises. But why was I here again? I looked around at the empty, endless void of white.

"Why do you assume?" that strange, cracked voice asked.

"Assume what?" I asked.

"That you were brought to a different universe?" it asked. Before I could ask any further questions, I woke up.

As I started to get out of bed, a Tantalese Royal Guard barged in.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this?" Zeke, who had apparently been awake as well, demanded.

"My apologies Your Highness, but King Eulogimenos requires your presence at once. It's very urgent and you must come alone.

Zeke's expression grew grim rather quickly, as if he knew something we didn't. "Pandy with me, the rest stay here. I'll come back when I can," he said.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked.

His gaze didn't falter and his eyes never once met mine, and all he said was, "I'm about to find out."

Readability Level: 9th-10th Grade

Time Taken: 3 Hours

Please do not use without permission. All artwork is not mine and credit goes to the artist.


	10. Chapter X

Book II: The Fourth Driver

Chapter X

"Mythra! Brighid! You girls up?" I called through their hotel door, putting on my boots. It was chili, and Zeke's outfit didn't exactly help with that. But surprisingly it was tolerable, despite me not being used to colder climates. I heard some groaning through the door.

"Five more minutes!" Mythra said drowsily.

"There's no use in being so lazy!" I heard Brighid scold.

"Can we save the world tomorrow instead?" Mythra complained. I heard a loud smacking sound.

"Get up Mythra! You are unbelievably lazy for the Aegis!" Brighid began.

"Did you just slap me?! I'll burn you right where you stand!" Mythra threatened.

"You couldn't do it five hundred years ago and you won't do it now," Brighid challenged.

I spoke up before it escalated any farther. "Mythra if you take too long we won't be able to go shopping!"

There was a couple whispered arguments, some silence, some rustling, and in what seemed like thirty seconds Mythra opened the door, fully dressed and ready to go.

"How on Alrest did you get dressed so fast?" I asked, taken aback.

"Shopping now, questions later," she said.

I laughed. "Alright then, let's go! You coming Brighid?"

"I have some capital income so I'll go ahead and do my own shopping. Thank you though!" Brighid said.

"Ok! Just make sure you get what you need! We don't know what environment we'll be headed into next," I advised.

"Sheesh Dad, why don't you lay off a bit?" Mythra said mockingly.

"Someone has to be the adult here," I shot back. "Now hold Daddy's hand and stay close hun."

She shot me a look. "Whatever." And we were off.

The skeeters had dropped way more money than we needed, which was good. Mythra began looking for some warmer clothes and I had myself fitted for a proper outfit. The environment in Tantal was much chipper than usual. Usually everyone was down about not having any products and constantly having to use the black market. Not to mention almost being destroyed in Malos' tantrum... But it seems Uraya had sent them a large supply of a lot of everything. Guess King Eulogimenos maybe called in a favor. And knowing Queen Raqura, she probably didn't want to see Tantal suffer so badly. But with tension with Mor Ardain at its highest, it still bothered me on why she would waste supplies on a nation that never gave anyone the time of day.

I didn't have time to dawdle on the subject so I immediately began trying on different things. I should mention that I absolutely hate clothes shopping. Trying on clothes over and over again was such a chore. Although I saw Mythra coming out of the dressing room with something new on every five seconds, and she definitely seemed to enjoy it way more than I ever could. In the end I settled for a plain royal blue T-shift, a black leather jacket, and some blue jeans and tennis shoes. Leather jackets weren't really my thing, but they didn't have much else to offer so I just went with it.

I met up with Mythra and she had about twenty boxes piled high as she was trying to walk through a crowd without dropping them.

"Is all that really necessary?" I asked. I had bought a few raincoats and heavy jackets, but nothing of that capacity.

"I think I got carried away," she said apologetically before tripping and dropping everything.

I laughed before helping her up. We folded the clothes up and fit them into the supply. "You're lucky our inventory is massive!"

She laughed nervously before her stomach growled. "Oh titan's foot. I guess I'm hungry."

"Sit down over there, I'll go grab some food!" I chuckled. I was hungry as well.

I went to a vendor and brought back some cloud sea crab sticks.

"Oh my Architect I love you!" Mythra shouted in delight.

"What?" I questioned while setting them down.

"Nothing!" she said defensively. "I was talking to the crab sticks."

Between a mouthful of crab stick she commented on my outfit. "Oh wow! That shirt brings out your eyes."

I hadn't noticed that. But yeah, my brown hair and blue eyes did match what I was wearing. Quite well.

I laughed. "Thanks!" I said before taking a bite of a crab stick. "Oh wow these are amazing!"

"Wait!" Mythra interrupted. "You've never had a cloud sea crab stick before?!"

"No, we don't really have these on Earth. Or a cloud sea for that matter..."

She laughed. "No way! I ate six of these the first time I had them."

"Only six?" I challenged.

"You think you could do better?" Mythra retorted.

"Oh I am positive I could do better."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure! I'll go order 30 of them, loser has to pay. Whoever eats more wins," I said.

"Oh you're on!" she said confidently.

I brought back a total of thirty of them and we sat down again.

"Ready?" I started.

"Set."

"Let's go!" I finished.

We both began eating then like crazy, packing crab sticks down our throat like it was our last meal. After we hit five we both slowed down considerably, but kept at it.

"You giving up yet boy?" Mythra challenged.

"I'm doing great, you?" I shot back.

"Just fine."

And so we both scarfed five more down before we both got woozy and ended up face down on the table.

"I never want to eat again...," I complained.

"Does that mean... I win?" Mythra groaned.

"Not unless you can eat another one."

She looked up at the crab sticks and threw up in her mouth a little.

"I'm good," she said.

"Then I guess we'll call it a draw," I laughed before groaning myself.

Suddenly, Boreas, who had been with Zeke, game bounding in the town square.

"Hey guys! Zeke said—" he started before he spotted the remaining ten crab sticks. "Are you going to eat that?!" he said as his eyes completely lit up.

Mythra responded without hesitation. "Oh my Architect, yes! Before I throw up!"

"Yaaaaaaaay!!" Boreas said as he scarfed them all down in one bite. Mythra and I both immediately got annoyed with how easily he did that, but after seeing the happiest face you could ever see on a blade, we both fell silent and went back to groaning.

It then hit me that he was supposed to tell us something about Zeke. "Oh Boreas! What were you saying about Zeke?"

"Oh, right! He said to meet him at the castle! It's urgent!" Boreas said.

Mythra and I shot up. "Why didn't you say so?!" Mythra scolded.

Boreas' ears drooped. "I'm sorry! I saw food and couldn't help it!"

"Cheer up Boreas, it's fine! Really, no harm done," I said as he cheered up a bit.

Mythra went to argue, but I shut her down with a look. Boreas was just too much of a kid to be mad at like that.

"Just next time tell us first, and then eat the food!" I said, making sure to be optimistic.

"O-Ok!" Boreas said, as he became cheerful again.

"Mythra the crab sticks were five hundred g, just give me half and we'll call it even."

Mythra was walking away. "Sorry I actually spent all of my money on clothes, I'll pay you back though!"

"Don't lie to me, you didn't plan on paying to begin with!"

"I know!" she said, still wandering off.

I laughed as I just paid for the food. I'd get her for it later. "Hey wait up!"

We soon arrived at the palace, where we were ushered into a back room. Brighid was already there and Zeke soon stormed out and walked out, he seemed very irritated. Pandoria followed him in a rush.

"My Prince, wait!" she cried. But it was in vain, he had already stormed off.

"Pandoria what's wrong?" I asked. She shied, as if she didn't want to say. But strangely, it was as if I could read what she was thinking through her emotions just like I could with Mythra.

"It's King Eulogimenos, isn't it?" I asked. She seemed as if she wanted to cry.

"Wait here with Mythra and Brighid, I'll go talk to him," I said as I went after him. She sat down next to Mythra and laid her head on her shoulder. I hadn't ever seen her like this. With that, I left.

After a bit of searching, I found him on top of one of the palace ledges. I sat down next to him, without saying a word.

He didn't bother looking at me, the wind blew through his hair and I had never seen such a grim expression on his face before. Almost the look of someone who just wanted to die.

"What am I going to do?" he asked. I didn't reply. "I'm not ready, I can't be ready! How am I supposed to do this?!"

"What's your biggest fear?" I asked simply.

He looked startled. "There is so much to fear! Asking that is like asking me which bloody limb I would like to have cut off from my body!"

"Inside each small fear is a bigger one. The biggest one is what controls them all," I responded.

"What does that mean, chap?" he asked, I had piqued his curiosity.

"Well, for instance, I fear Cereza," I said.

"And? I do as well! What's that got to do with anything?!"

"But that's not what I fear most." He cocked his head and furrowed his brow. He put his hand up to his chin as he normally does when thinking.

"I also fear Mythra not trusting me. But beyond that I fear I won't be able to control or use her. So in turn, I fear I won't be able to stop Cereza. So my fear of both Mythra and Cereza are linked." He still hadn't gotten the picture.

"So my fear for both of them leads to one thing. I don't fear Cereza or Mythra, I simply am terrified by my own inability and incompetence. But most of all, I fear the result of what may happen because of it."

"Yeah, that's great and all but how do I apply that to myself?" Zeke asked.

"Look me in the eyes Zeke, I wanna try something," I said.

He hesitated, but then he did so. Looking square into his eyes, I could once again see what he was thinking through his emotions. It bewildered me, nonetheless I continued.

"You're scared of becoming a king. More specifically your scared of what the people would say if you told them the truth about your royal bloodline. But it's not just that, your scared you'll panic and never tell them anything. So your fear isn't directly related to you being afraid of the job, you're certain you could do it, there's no doubt in your mind. But you're biggest fear is becoming the kind of ruler that your entire lineage up to this point has been. But most importantly, your scared of how the people react because you care about all of them. You don't want to see them hurt each other or themselves. So maybe it's best to be the same king as your father."

Zeke looked away. "Spot on... chum," he replied with a choked tear in his voice. He sounded broken. Similar to another voice I've heard...

I felt kind of angry for some reason. No, not angry, but disappointed... I wasn't sure anymore.

"Zeke, look me in the eyes right now," I demanded.

"Huh?" he seemed confused.

"When I hear the story of a prodigal son, I immediately think of someone that knew better than his parents and went and got into nothing but trouble only to come back as a wreck to beg forgiveness for the sins he committed. Is that you?"

He began to answer, but I cut him off.

"That's not what I see when I look at you. I saw a man look at his entire heritage and feel in his heart that what he saw wasn't right. So what did you do?"

"I—"

"You got off your ass and looked for something worth fighting for. You're a man who went and helped the needy, fought for the weak, and ran face-first into any obstacle in your way. What happened when you stood face-to-face with Amalthus, huh? He'd killed two of the strongest flesh eaters in existence like nothing and you told him that he was the weakest of us all. Are you that weak? Are you scared of change because you fear loss?"

"Yea— No, I mean—"

"When I look at you, I see a man willing to stand up to whatever foe knocks at your door. You left for years. What were your father's last words, Zeke? I can tell he's gone."

"Please help my people, I remember it clearly."

"Your father made some rough decisions. Decisions he never wanted to make. Because he was weak. He didn't have the strength to tell people the truth. Yesterday you were a prodigal son, yet he entrusted his kingdom to you. I think he knew damn well you wouldn't run it the same way he did. I think you spoke to him in your recent encounters. I think that if you run this the same way he did, he'd be disappointed. Why? Because he knows you're the better man Zeke! He knows that you have the gall to stand before your people and tell them what's what. He wants you to start something new!"

"You never even knew my father."

"You're right, I didn't. But I know his son. The Bringer of Chaos, the Shining Eye of Justice. Someone who Pandoria risked her life for even after you took her on your quest. Boot camps, training grounds, fights, wars, and in the end, standing with you against the Aegis himself. Even if you never believe in yourself, you have someone who always will."

"I suppose you're right..."

"Wasn't if you who told Mòrag that we could always leave it to the next generation? Wasn't it you who wanted to keep Leftheria safe simply because it was the only place people like Rex could flourish?"

"Yes, yes I did say that."

"So how about you take a stand as an adult and make Tantal a place where more Rex's can flourish, huh? Quit being scared to step out of your father's shadow. You've already taken a step out! You took a step out years ago! Why is this so much bigger of a deal?! You've got the entire nation you care so deeply about in the palm of your hand. Grab them by the hand, and pull them out into the light with you, so that they can experience the new life that Elysium has to offer! This is the duty King Eulogimenos left to you!" I pleaded.

"The people may never accept me for what my family has done..."

"Don't make that choice for them."

"Huh?"

"Go out, call your people, tell them the truth. Tell them your plans, what you want to do, how you want them to live. And then ask them if they really want you as a king," I suggested.

"And if they reject me?"

"You always have Rex and us to help you make a difference in other ways! You don't have to do this alone. I take one look at your story and I feel inspired! And if all else fails...," I noticed Pandoria had been listening in the background. "You can trust that she'll always be there for you, no matter what happens."

Pandoria stepped out and timidly waved at him.

"Pandy...," he started. "You're right chum! It's time I break this yoke and give people the truth they deserve! It's nothing the almighty Zekenator can't handle!"

"Damn skippy! Now get out there and make your voice be heard!" I cheered.

Zeke laughed. "Yeah!" His tone went more sincere. "Thanks chum."

"No problem man, I'm happy I can help you. After all anyone in that cool of an outfit should be able to kick anyone or anything's ass," I responded.

He laughed. "Oh but your new outfit suits you! I'll call it a second-best."

"Thanks man, now let's go make a speech!"

"Don't worry about it, I know what I need to say," he said. He informed the guards to gather all of the people and before any of us were ready, he was already standing in front of everyone.

"What did you tell him?" Mythra asked.

"Wait and see," I responded.

"Greetings everyone!" Zeke started. "For those of you who don't know me I am Prince Zeke von Genbu, the Prodigal Son. I have come with melancholy news, King Eulogimenos, my father, is dead, and has left his kingdom to me in his final breath." Everything seemed tense. "However I cannot, in good conscience, claim the throne unless you, as the people, are willing to accept me." The people began to talk amongst themselves. "There is a reason I stand before you now and ask of this. It's because I need your forgiveness first," he waited for the people to quiet.

"My father only cared for the people of this land, so much so that the choices he made were not always in everyone's favor. My family history is one of lies and I refuse to stand idly by and let them continue. The reason for our failing crops, bad weather, our isolation from the rest of the world, and part of the reason I became a prodigal son in the first place is...," He took a deep breath. "The royal family is not, nor has it ever been, in the lineage of the hero Addam." There crowd erupted into anger.

"Hey Mythra, could you...?" I asked, but she knew what I was going to say.

"Fine," she shot an attack up in the air, causing a loud sonic boom and everyone was quiet again.

Zeke continued. "The Praetor, years ago, found out about this lie and promised to remain quiet as long as we provided a certain number of core crystals every year. This is why Genbu has suffered so terribly. But now, the Praetor is dead, we are in a new land full of opportunity, and I feel it is time we broke the shackles of arrogance and hypocrisy in order to form a more perfect union! Instead of hiding, I want this nation to stand out and be who I know we can be. I don't expect you to understand or forgive my family's actions. But I do want you to understand that I only tell you this so that way we can build ourselves back up on a foundation of truth, justice, and unity. No longer do we have to live our lives in a scared shell, just fighting to survive! I don't know about you, but I'm tired of just surviving every day, I want to thrive! I want to make a future our children can be proud of! No more prodigal sons, no more scared civilians, and no more being terrified of what tomorrow may bring! So if you, as a people, decline me as king, I will understand. But I want you to know first that I don't intend on running anything like my fathers before me. I want to make a difference and let everyone here live the lives that they deserve. So if you would please collectively make your decision and then give it to my aid tomorrow, that would be appreciated." There was empty silence as people started thinking.

"I have one last bit of bad news and then we can all go to sleep," he said, turning his attention to Mythra and I, ushering us.

"Come on Mythra," I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her through the crowd. Soon we are up with him on the speaking platform.

"Ladies and chaps, this is Waylon, the current Driver of the Aegis and my friend. Standing next to him is the Aegis herself. For those who may ask about Rex, he is still the Driver of the second Aegis, but it's proper confusing," he turned to me. "Will you tell them of the current threat and how you plan on uniting the nations of Alrest?" he asked. I took a deep breath and looked over at the sea of a few hundred people, luckily stage fright didn't really exist inside me.

"I don't mean to scare you, but...," and I spilled everything to them. Cereza, my plan, the people knew about everything.

Zeke looked back to his people. "And if you will support me as your king, then I will represent this kingdom in support of a better future. Thank you for your time."

And with that, everyone went to discuss thing among themselves. Zeke met up with us and we sat down.

"Good job Zeke," I said.

"Yeah! Way to go prince!" Pandoria added enthusiastically. But he furrowed his brow.

"What if they seek to kill me now?" Zeke asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He means he just threw his entire's family history of lies out to a sea of suffering people. That doesn't always go over well...," Mythra explained.

"Well that's simple," I said as they looked at me questioningly. "Bring out KOS-MOS, Zeke," I demanded politely.

He did so accordingly. "What's this got to do with anything?" Zeke asked.

"KOS-MOS has a memory detailed to that of a computer. She's able to predict possibilities, probabilities, and possible outcomes. Isn't that correct, KOS-MOS?"

"Affirmative," KOS-MOS responded.

"So can you go perform reconnaissance for a few hours and get a general idea of how the people are responding?"

"With my master's command, I can see no reason on why not," KOS-MOS replied.

Zeke thought for a moment. "Alright, go. But don't let anyone know that you're my blade or are in relation to the Aegis in any way, understood?"

"Affirmative. Main objective set. Processing data. Executing task. I will return in t minus one hundred twenty minutes," and with that she was gone.

The next couple hours were long and quiet. No one said anything and we all decided to just lay quietly with our thoughts. Then KOS-MOS reentered the building quickly. We shot up immediately.

"Master, the people demand your presence immediately, I highly advise you appear before them quickly," she said in her classic calculating voice.

"Wait here," Zeke said to us. "If things get hairy get out of here. KOS-MOS," he started. "Use any means necessary to ensure that they leave if this whole bloody mess gets violent."

"Affirmative," KOS-MOS said.

"Wait! You can't—" I started, but he'd already left and KOS-MOS was blocking the door.

"I could...," Mythra started, but I cut her off.

"Don't worry about it," I said.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Pandoria shouted. "My Prince can't get himself killed! If he dies I'm going to kill him!" She seemed like she was about to cry.

"If KOS-MOS told him to face the people after her last set of orders were to discover whether or not we needed to get out of here or not. She wouldn't have sent Zeke out if they planned on being hostile," I explained.

"Affirmative," KOS-MOS said. Pandoria quieted down and we waited. Soon KOS-MOS opened the door.

"I would like to advise joining Zeke on stage, but sit down in the background and stay quiet," KOS-MOS said.

We looked at each other in confusion before doing as she said, we seemed to arrive at the most tense moment of the whole ordeal. A citizen was about to announce the final verdict for Zeke.

Readability Level: 9th-10th Grade

Time Taken: 8 Hours


	11. Chapter XI

Book II: The Fourth Driver

Chapter XI

"My name is Vashti," the citizen said. "I have been chosen to speak the voice of the people to you, Your Highness."

"No need for formalities," Zeke replied. "Just give it to me straight.

She nodded. "The people acknowledge the mistakes and trickery of the Von Genbu royal line and believe that these actions should not go unpunished."

Zeke lowered his head, willing to accept whatever they threw at him.

"However," she continued. "When this entire nation was threatened with Malos' apocalypse the King stood with the people. He put our safety over his. We believe that even though the royal line has made its mistakes, that stopping its reign may cause the rise of leaders that would not treat us as such."

Zeke looked back up to meet Vashti's eyes.

"We, as the people, also realize that you are not your father and we trust that you will honor your word in giving us a future to look forward to. So we embrace you, Zeke Von Genbu, with open arms as the Shining Eye of Justice, our King, and, since we know your love of nicknames, we gave you a knew one. The King of Renewed Hope!"

Zeke looked out among the crowd and soon the air was filled with roaring of excitement.

Everything seemed so live! I looked at the people, and soon blinked. I then looked at Zeke, who seemed proud of what he had achieved, I blinked. I saw Mythra warning me of something, I blinked. And I was in the grassy fields outside of Tantal. Cereza was standing behind me.

"Wow! You could've given me some sort of warning first!" I said, out of breath.

"Yeah, but you're dumbass girlfriend saw me so I'll have to make this quick," she replied.

"Wha—?" I started to ask before she drove her foot into my back. I let out a gasp of pain as I fell on my face.

"Where the hell were you last night, huh?" Cereza asked.

"Asleep, where were you?" I said, starting to get up.

"Ardun-shit," she said, kicking me in the side.

I let out a yelp. "Didn't... you stop people from... waking me up?"

"I did, which doesn't explain why I couldn't reach you last night," she said. "I gave you one job, go to sleep or there will be punishments. I could kill you here."

"Then do it."

She gave me a cold stare. I felt a rush of wind and watched as Cereza cracked a grin and spun around at an insane speed. I stood up in time to have something land into me, knocking me back down. I realized that Mythra was the one who got knocked into me.

"Mythra! What are you doing here?!" I asked in disbelief.

She stood up, holding a second Aegis sword and got in between Cereza and me.

"I'm saving your sorry ass. Now get out of here!" Mythra replied before rushing Cereza.

I could barely see anything. They moved at speeds too fast for me to see before Mythra came to an abrupt stop.

"Why are you still here?" she asked rhetorically. "Go!"

I pulled the Aegis sword off my back, causing hers to disappear.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm not letting you fight alone!" I argued. "If we're in this, we're in this together!"

"You'll get yourself killed!" Mythra fought back.

"And when she kills you, takes your core crystal, and gains the power of the strongest of two Aegises, then what? She'll kill me anyway. I'm not leaving you, I was prepared to die when this started," I said, finally.

She sighed. "Fine, just don't die."

Cereza laughed. "I hardly think that's his choice dear!"

I looked Cereza in the eyes, trying to find any emotion, just as I had done with Mythra, Zeke, and Pandoria. I couldn't see anything in her eyes.

"Waylon?" Mythra questioned.

I laughed. "You really are heartless, aren't you?"

She said nothing and rushed me, I parried and kept fighting back. I met back with Mythra and we performed a Sacred Arrow. It hit Cereza directly.

Cereza laughed. When the light cleared up, we saw it being absorbed into her core crystal.

"Wh-What the hell?!" Mythra exclaimed.

"Did you honestly think my element was simply dark? That's rich!" she cackled. Her expression did a quick switch to her sinister voice. "Light is useless against me. Not even the Aegis' light can stand against me." Her emotions once again switched to her cheerful behavior. "But here! I'll give you your light back!"

"Mythra!" I warned, but it was too late. Cereza shot Siren's blast at us and Mythra jumped in front of me at the last second. It blew her into me and we both flew back a few hundred feet before landing. We locked arms during the flight so that we could better brace the impact. I ended up hitting the ground first, taking most of the impact.

Cereza giggled. "Look! Even now she's still on top! I have a much better idea for your punishment. So, go run to balloon boy so he can kiss your boo boos. I'm out." And she was gone before I could blink.

I noticed Mythra was completely unconscious on top of me. I tried to wake her up. "Mythra..." I barely whispered out before I passed out myself.

I woke up some time later with Boreas over me. I was back in Tantal.

"Chum! Thank goodness you're alright!" Zeke said as I came to.

I began to rub my head when I remembered Mythra. "Mythra! Mythra!! Zeke! Where is she? Is she ok?!"

"Easy chap, she's fine. She went off to the balcony to ponder. I suggest you—" Zeke started, but I had already ran out the door.

"Do whatever Rex would do then," Zeke laughed to himself.

"They do act a lot alike sometimes," Pandoria agreed.

"Mythra?" I called out. I soon spotted her in deep though sitting on the edge of the balcony. I ran up to her immediately. "Are you alright? That was quite a hit."

"We can't beat her...," Mythra said.

"Of course not, we knew that coming in," I said.

"So why didn't you let me fight her, huh? Why did you butt in? Maybe we would've stood a chance had you—!"

"You wouldn't have done any better by yourself and you know it! Siren's blast did nothing Mythra!"

"I have more tricks up my sleeve!" she defended.

"The only trick I can even think of you being able to do is recreate another Pyra. Because unless one of those tricks involved using an element that isn't light, we were doomed from the start!"

"Maybe that was my plan!" Mythra retorted.

"I know it wasn't Mythra! Pyra is your excess power, without her, you don't have power to spare!"

"Well maybe if some dumbass hadn't resonated with me in the first place I could still be my complete self and then I'd have power for days!" Mythra yelled.

"I only did that to find out who I was! I wanted you to be able to tell me who I was! I didn't ask for all of this Mythra! I didn't ask to awaken Cereza, I didn't ask to be forced into this world, and I didn't ask to be your driver! But here we are! And by the way, you never even told me any of the info you got on me!"

"How do you even know I received anything?"

"Because from that day on you looked at me way differently! And I know it wasn't because I suddenly became your driver. You saw something and you're not ready to tell me!"

"Do you not understand what is happening anymore Waylon?! Or did you forget?!!" Mythra asked.

"Forget what?!" I asked back.

"I don't understand you! You want to protect but you don't even fully comprehend the value of a life!"

"What do you mean?!"

"I mean Vale is dead! Vale was innocent and now because of a mistake you made she'll never be able to find another driver ever again! When asked about it you brush it off! Change subject! What's your problem?!! All of those families, slaughtered, and they don't even seem to bother you after you've seen them!"

"Maybe it's because it's all I ever see! I'm sorry if I sound numb but if I focused on every death as much as I should be I'd already have gone insane! I have to shrug it off! Not because I don't care, but because I can't care right now! I have to stop her from killing more, because I do care! Besides, I don't see you talking about any of the lives you took when you sank three continent! Is that the same thing?!"

"That's not my point!"

"Then what is your point Mythra?" I asked finally.

"My point—" she stopped herself. "Never mind. Forget it."

"If it's such a big deal then why won't you tell me anything?! Don't you want to be able to trust me? Why do you keep hiding things from me? I don't understand!"

"Of course you don't understand! You weren't meant to be my driver!" Mythra shouted.

I stopped. "Well maybe you just weren't ever meant to find one then..." I tried not to sound hurt, but the tears of frustration weren't the greatest concealments.

"What does that mean?"

"I saw it in your eyes. You were happy to have Rex as your driver. But you knew that deep down, Pyra was his blade of choice. You knew that's who he felt closest to, even though he tried to hide it."

She stayed quiet.

"You want someone to accept you and be your driver? How about you try getting your head out of your ass and work with what's in front of you for once instead of constantly keeping that shell of yours up?"

I began walking back to the inn. She went to say something, but I interrupted.

"Rex didn't choose to call the True Aegis by your name, I did. Pyra was the one I saw the most of... I was hoping I could connect with you a little more. But now that I have... I don't know what to feel... Your room number is 583, Brighid's moved your stuff already. We set out tomorrow. Be ready," And with that I went to bed.

I sat looking at my reflection in the tea cup. The warm smell entered my nostrils. I really had hoped that it would calm me down or bring me some solace, but right now it didn't bring anything but a reminder of my failures. Soon Zeke entered and sat down across from me.

"That was a pretty rough fight, you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, Cereza was just more than I could handle...," I responded.

"I meant you and chum," he said to her.

I sighed. "I think I took that conversation too far... Ugh he makes me so angry!! If he hadn't gotten in the way then maybe—"

"You would've died," Zeke interrupted.

"What?! Not you too!" I complained. "He's still a new driver. How could he be able to—"

"Mythra you fought him yourself! And lost may I remind you," he said as she looked down, annoyed. "I've crossed swords with him multiple times, and I'm telling you, he's more than capable at being a driver. I'd say there's even potential of him being much better than Rex."

"What do you mean?"

"I've crossed swords with a lot of drivers Mythra," Zeke said. "I know when someone's holding back. Neither of you are. Every time he fights, he gives it everything he has! And he's powerful. I've never met a driver with such complex fighting styles! He plans his attacks out way in advance! That's how he knew to use Brighid's swords like he did. He's constantly theorizing new ways to do damage!"

"But if he doesn't learn how to hold back then what happens when I follow? We'll destroy Alrest!" I argued.

"I think you can hold yourself accountable a little more than you give yourself credit for."

Tears streamed down my face and I stood up angrily. "You don't know what you're talking about! You weren't there! No one was! The things I couldn't stop myself from doing! You're clueless! Just as much as he is!!" I screamed out in frustration.

I looked at his shocked face and everyone in Anastatia's was looking at me.

"I-I'm sorry! I have to go," and with that, I ran to my room and cried myself to sleep.

"Why can't— why can't anyone understand..."

I woke up with a headache. I guess Cereza didn't bother messing with my dreams last night, but neither did that other thing... I still wondered what that broken voice was. I got out of bed and out on my clothes. I was up early and there was one thing I had wanted to do, so I quietly went into town...

As I later walked back into Anastatia's, I found Mythra and Brighid drinking tea, not really saying anything. Zeke was also there, obviously waiting for me. I took a deep breath and walked around the corner. Zeke saw me first and the surprise on his face was apparent.

"Chum! What have you got on?!" he asked.

His response was directed toward my metallic black-colored salvager suit that I had fitted earlier this morning. Everything fit perfectly and the helmet looked very similar to Rex's.

"Rex told me he'd teach me to be a salvager once all of this Cereza stuff blew over, so I told him I'd get myself a salvager suit. Plus now I have my own grappling hook and he can have his spare back."

"It doesn't look half bad on you, I'd say," Zeke mused.

I looked into Mythra's eyes, they were full of pure fear for some reason. I drew my sword and looked around, before realizing there was no enemy to be afraid of, so I put the sword away.

"Everything alright chap?" Zeke asked out of concern.

I did a quick switch in my head. "Yeah! I just wanted to test out movement ability in one of these. It's pretty bad, I must admit," I laughed.

I went to my room and changed back into my normal clothes, carefully putting the salvager suit away. I went back out and sat with everyone and we discussed our next course of action.

"I sent scouts ahead to Uraya to survey the area, it's all desert," Zeke said.

"That's simple, I'll just wear less clothes," Mythra said.

I wanted to say something like, "You'd be naked if you were wearing less," but I decided to say something that was a little less likely to get me slapped.

"Actually, in a desert situation you want to wear more clothes, not less. You have to keep the sun off your skin and the sand out of your everything. Plus it's going to be cold at night, so it'll help then too," I explained.

"Oh! I bought an outfit for that," she said as she started digging through the inventory.

She stopped after ten minutes. "Wait I'm a light blade, why am I worried about this?"

We all laughed.

"Zeke, Azurda should be here in a few days, make sure you're ready!" I instructed.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it, Dad," he mocked.

"He is such a dad, right?!" Mythra added.

"Good luck chaps, and Waylon, be safe," Zeke said.

"Back at you, oh great King of Tantal!" I said.

"Oh please don't start that," he chuckled. "Sorry I can't come along chum."

"No, you have your duties, just keep this place going, and then some," I winked.

And soon we were off! We enjoyed the green fields and filled up on water from the streams before embarking onto the edge of the desert. We could see Uraya in the distance.

"Oh cool! If we hurry we can get their by today!" Mythra pointed out.

Brighid looked at it carefully before going into her inventory and putting on royal blue boots in place of her heels.

"Oh those look nice on you!" I complemented.

"Why thank you. I figured heels weren't the best for most terrains and bought a couple different types of these. Although they aren't my favorite, especially on the Jewel of the Empire, I'd much rather move comfortably than look flawless," Brighid explained.

"Mythra, did you happen to buy any boots?" I asked, she looked away.

"No, I only bought what I liked. And they didn't have any boots that matched my outfit!" she said.

"How childish can you be Mythra?!" Brighid started.

"Easy Brighid!" I motioned, before turning back to Mythra. "I believe what Brighid was trying to say is that instead of getting caught up in things you like to do, why don't you try to focus on other things. I have trouble focusing too when I start doing things I enjoy."

Mythra seemed annoyed. "Ugh does that mean I have to borrow those prisoner boots again?!"

"No, actually," I said. "I sold them when I went to buy extra items. Luckily for you I was on the other side of the changing rooms and realized you hadn't actually bought anything for all terrains. You only focused on Tantal's cold environment. So I went and bought these," I threw her a pair of white leather boots. She seemed shocked.

"Oh look they even match! Imagine that...," Brighid said condescendingly.

"Thanks." Mythra put them on. "They fit perfectly. How on Alrest did you know my foot size?"

"Well you did wear my prisoner boots for two days without complaining about the size. I just assumed we had the same foot size," I explained.

Mythra began walking forward. Something still bothered me though.

"Brighid," I stopped her from proceeding.

"Yes?"

"That journal of yours contains data from five hundred years ago, right?" I asked.

"Why yes, yes it does."

"Does it contain information on the Aegis War?" I queried.

"Some of it... Unfortunately it is presumed history that my driver, at that time, died by the hands of Malos. So I regrettably was unable to record the final battle," she told me.

"I've noticed constantly. After our argument, she's constantly afraid. Terrified even. I keep thinking we're about to be attacked by Cereza. She's trying to hide it, but she's absolutely terrified of something. And I have to understand what that is!" I explained.

"And you think that the events of five hundred years ago may contain the reason as to why?" Brighid examined.

"I do. It's too obvious. But what? She's so strong, even her personality! What could have cause such an enormous fear?" I pondered out loud.

"Well my journal was quite specific in that she was very cocky," Brighid noted. "She would use the artifice just because she would get pissed off. She wasn't afraid of casualties for awhile. Addam had to teach her compassion."

"As a data processing unit, that would make sense... She had to experience things in a certain way in order for her AI to really grab hold of the concept of emotion. Maybe she did something that finally made her realize how dangerous her powers really were..."

"I'd imagine it'd have something to do with sinking three continents," Brighid said.

"Yes but one thing that really bothers me is history only says that The Aegis sank three continents. It doesn't bother distinguishing whether it was Mythra or Malos," I elaborated.

Brighid seemed surprised. "You're right! And neither Pyra nor Mythra have ever specifically said which of the continents that they personally sank, except for Torna."

"So what actually happened five hundred years ago?" I inquired again.

Our thoughts were interrupted by Mythra shouting.

"Hey guys! I could use some back up!"

We ran up a dune only to find her holding a sword against about twenty Scorpox.

"Oh here we go again..."

Readability Level: 9th-10th Grade

Time Taken: 5 Hours


	12. Chapter XII

Book II: The Fourth Driver

Chapter XII

"Brighid, make a circle of fire around Mythra and then push it outward, that should keep the Scorpoxes off of her," I commanded.

Brighid drew her whip swords and did so, the Scorpoxes were knocked back just enough so that Mythra could run for it. One Scorpox got right up on her as she ran, but I shot it through with my anchor shot. Instead of bringing it towards me, I spun it around and launched it into its fellow monsters. I pulled out the Aegis sword and used sword bash to launch myself into them at an insane speed, killing two of them. However the attack sent me into the thick of them.

"Brighid! A sword!" I shouted at her.

She threw her sword like a spear, driving it into the skull of the Scorpox next to me. I grabbed its handle and finished that Scorpox before flicking the whip out, I flung the whip in Mythra's direction, wrapping it around her waist.

"Mythra, pull!" I exclaimed.

She did so, pulling me out of the Scorpoxes. There were about ten left.

"We can do it!" Mythra cheered.

"Mythra, you may want to reevaluate that...," Brighid said.

About thirty more Scorpoxes emerged from the ground.

"Titan's foot!" I yelled out. "Brighid, block them off with a fire wall, we're making a tactical retreat. Mythra, hit them with Siren!"

"Got it!" she replied.

We booked it, the Scorpox couldn't keep up. As we finally began to slow down, the earth underneath us began to shake.

"What the hell is that?" Mythra questioned in surprise as the sand began to rise in front of us.

And then standing in front of us, stinger intact, was a fifty-foot long Scorpox.

"How did this creature grow to such an enormous size?!" Brighid exclaimed.

"We're never gonna get to Uraya at this rate!" Mythra complained.

I had long assessed the situation and knew what needed to be done.

"Hey Mythra, have you ever ridden a Scorpox before?" I asked.

Mythra seemed taken aback. "Is that really an important question right now?!"

I used the whip sword I had been holding onto and wrapped it around the base of the beast's tail, also while throwing the Aegis sword at Mythra.

"Use photon edge! We're taking the stinger off this thing!" I commanded.

Mythra decided to trust me and she went straight for the part my whip sword was wrapped around, as she did so I pulled the whip sword as tight as I could. Brighid used the second whip sword in the same manner I was using mine and together we pulled off its tail.

Mythra finally seemed to know where I was going and she used the sword to hack off the beast's claws as well.

"Good! Now follow my lead!" I shouted as I jumped into the beast and mounted it.

Brighid instinctively threw me her second sword and I surrounded the Scorpox in a wall of fire, forcing it to stop moving.

"Get on!"

Brighid and Mythra both jumped on the Scorpox and I used the walls of fire to make a path straight to Uraya, I then began closing off the back end of the wall, forcing the beast to run straight for Uraya.

I didn't realize how fast this beast was. We felt the warm breeze and sand fly into our hair and faces, the sunlight that had once been unbearably seemed to now be pleasantly warm. And in a matter of minutes, we were at Uraya's gates. I took Mythra's weapon and drove it through the beast's skull, finally putting it out of its misery.

Before we could even begin talking about what just happened, two Urayan guards came rushing.

"Oy! Did you lot just ride that there giant Desert Scorpox?!" one said in disbelief.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Why?!" one shouted.

"Because that was the coolest thing I 'ave ever seen, mate! Just wait til I tell me mum an' the lass!" two continued as they both walked away laughing and talking amongst themselves.

"That reminds me," I said thoughtfully. "Brighid, you may not be safe with these people, they could very well have pent up aggression towards Mor Ardain. Seeing you might set them off."

Brighid thought for a moment. "Ah, I guess that is a fair point."

I handed her a cloak I had bought previously. "Here, this will keep you concealed. And Mythra, here's one too," I said, handing the second cloak to her.

"What?! Why me?!" Mythra asked defensively. "As far as you know they could think all of this is your fault, I'd rather be safe. We'll unveil you once we get to the palace guards."

"Fine," Mythra agreed, even though she didn't like it.

We wasted no time in getting to the palace, the guards were on high alert and guarding the door. They tensed as I and my two hooded figures approached.

"If you're lookin' for trouble. I suggest you keep moving," the Urayan guard said.

"Oh no, I mean no harm. I simply bring some critical news that will effect this entire kingdom and need to alert Queen Raqura immediately," I explained.

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that I wouldn't be working as a palace guard. Make an appointment!" he said.

"Mythra, if you please," I motioned in a calm, serious voice.

She nodded before removing her cloak, revealing her emerald core crystal.

"Do I have your attention now?" I asked, turning back to the guard.

"That ain't the Aegis," the guard said.

"What on Alrest has possessed you? Of course this is the Aegis!" I said, still calm.

"The last time I saw the Aegis, she was red, short-haired, and with her driver. Who also happened to look about fifteen years old. That ain't you," he said. "Now, if you don't mind, who the hell are you?"

I smirked, drawing Mythra's sword and looking him in the eye. I clashed against his weapon and moved faster than what he could see. I, of course, did no damage nor attacked him in any way. But rather simply moved fast enough to scare him.

"My name is Waylon," I said as I put Mythra's sword away. The Fourth Driver of the Aegis. I have come here delivering extremely important news that, if not delivered, could mean the extinction of all life. Now, unless you'd like more proof that I am who I say I am, I would like to have council with Queen Raqura. Any problems?"

He got up quickly and opened the door. "Right this way! My apologies Driver of the Aegis!"

"Thank you, and please," I patted his shoulder as I walked by. "Just Waylon is fine."

"Y-Yes sir, Waylon!" he repeated nervously.

As we walked in Mythra playfully punched my shoulder blade. "Look at you! Growing a pair!"

I laughed. "Kinda have to when I'm traveling with the two of the strongest women in Alrest."

Brighid chuckled. "I see his point."

A guard motioned us to wait before entering. Through the doors we could hear Queen Raqura herself.

"What do you mean the Aegis is here?! Why didn't you let her in sooner?! ...Her driver as well? You bloody idiot! Next time you leave her waiting I'll have you on kitchen duty for a month! You understand?!"

Mythra and I couldn't help but laugh while Brighid rolled her eyes, but we stopped immediately as the doors opened and Queen Raqura presented herself very formally.

"Greetings Aegis and her driver, how can I assist you toda—" she cut herself off when she noticed me.

"My, my. You aren't Rex! Who might you be?"

"You can relax, my name is Waylon, I am currently Mythra's driver. But don't worry, Rex is alive and well and still with Pyra," I explained, rather simply I might add.

"Ah the Aegis never ceases to confuse me, and who is this... person in the cloak?" she asked.

"Oh, it's ok to come out now," I told Brighid.

She burned up the cloak instantly and revealed herself. "I am Brighid, Jewel of the Ardanian Empire and blade to the Special Inquisitor," she said as she bowed to the queen.

"The cloak was cheap, but you didn't have to burn it...," I mumbled to myself.

"So the Special Inquisitor is not here?" Raqura asked.

"I'm afraid she had other matters of equal importance to attend to. My apologies, your highness," Brighid said.

"No need! I assume Mor Ardain is just as chaotic as anywhere right now!" she said, motioning Brighid to rise.

"Your highness I wish not to waste too much of your time so I will allow Mythra to explain the Malos and Amalthus situation before explaining the current predicament," I said quickly.

Mythra explained how Amalthus was dead and Torna was defeated. I then took my turn to explain the Cereza situation.

Her face grew rather grim. "I see, and do you have some sort of solution to this?"

"We have no game-enders as of yet," I explained. "However we do have a long-term plan to make it difficult for her to divide the people of Alrest."

"I'm listening...," she said.

"I brought Brighid here as proof that we believe that we, as the separate nations of Alrest, can join together into separate factions of the same nation. Working together in harmony rather than plotting against each other in strife. You may be skeptical as of right now, but let me invite you to a conference between you, Emperor Niall, King Zeke, Rex, the Aegises, and myself to discuss this in detail."

She seemed like she didn't hear me say King Zeke, or maybe she wasn't surprised.

"Very well, I accept. Where will we be meeting? I trust you will have a suitably means to gather Alrest's leaders and keep them in a safe place."

"Azurda will arrive here in a matter of days, he will be collecting everyone and the meeting will be held in the sky," I said.

"Very good. Also Brighid, if I may. Will you kindly help with the townspeople? They are all in great distress and I think it would help persuade my people to accept Mor Ardain if they saw someone with your status helping the common folk," she recommended.

"I don't know if that would be in line with the Emperor's will...," she answered.

"May I speak to Brighid for a second?" I asked the queen politely.

"Very well," she answered as I pulled Brighid aside.

"I think you should do it," I told her.

"Yes, but my duty should be to the Ardanian people and His Majesty. I'm not even authorized to be here in the first place!" Brighid retorted.

"I may not truly understand all of the politics in Alrest and what not, but I understand Emperor Niall through his actions. He once risked his life for the rulers of other nations. I don't think he'd want to see these people hurt. His duty is to his people first, but I know that he would have no issue with you helping, especially when we're trying to unite Alrest as one. It's for the greater good!"

Brighid put her hand to her chin, as she always did when thinking deeply. After weighing the pros and cons for what seemed like a few minutes, she finally turned to the queen.

"I will help your people in any way that I can, Your Highness," she agreed.

"Splendid! I thank you and all of Mor Ardain for this. You, the Aegis, and her driver may stay in the spare rooms of the palace for as long as you need. I believe it will be safer here just in case anybody has any foul intent," the queen graciously offered.

"I offer my thanks, Your Highness," I said, trying not to sound too much like a simpleton. "The Aegis and I only plan to stay one night, as we must go and sort things out in Indol."

"Don't you two think that that could be a suicide mission? With the loyalists still running around you may not be welcomed without strife," she advised.

"That's a valid point," Mythra concurred.

"I always have a plan. I'm not going to pick any fights that we have no way of winning," I said, looking at Mythra.

"Well with the Aegis by your side, I'm sure you both will be fine," the queen agreed. "The guards will escort you to your room, please make yourself at home! Brighid, I have a separate place for you, just to ensure your absolute safety.."

After thanking her, Brighid left with the queen and we were escorted to our room.

"Uh...," I began to question.

The guard stopped me. "My apologies, but we cannot afford a separate room for the lass, but we do have separate beds with a curtain for privacy."

I looked at Mythra. "Is that alright with you?"

Mythra sighed. "As long as we stay in our own beds there shouldn't be a problem."

The guard acknowledged this and left, we set down our stuff before eating the last of our food before it spoiled.

"We'll go get some more food tomorrow," I promised. "We'll just have to make sure not to challenge each other this time."

She laughed a bit. "Oh we're definitely going to have to rematch one of these days!"

I laughed, before something started eating at me. "Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday... I shouldn't have said what I said. It wasn't right and I know you're trying to get used to me."

She looked down thoughtfully. "Yeah, I think I may have gotten a little irritated myself. I don't do well with loss...," she replied apologetically.

"Well we have a two-day journey ahead of us, and who knows what Cereza is planning... You wanna retry at working together? I'll be sure to watch my power output and you be sure to correct me when I screw up. Sound fair?"

"Fine, I'll try to be patient," she said, half laughing, but definitely serious.

"Alright, here's to neither of us sleepwalking and let's go to sleep!" I laughed nervously. She did the same and we closed off the curtain and slept.

"Pl-Please don't kill them!" I heard a man plea.

I spun around to see a young man, possibly in his late twenties, on his knees before Cereza. His hair was a dark brown and his eyes were blue, I assumed he was Leftherian, but my knowledge in the different races of Alrest was about as detailed as knowing Gormotti having cat ears and blades having core crystals.

"Then you will do exactly as I say!" Cereza scolded him.

"I'll do whatever you want! Just don't kill my wife or my daughter!" he pleaded again.

"Fine. I have business to attend to now, so you can go away," she pet him like a dog before he seemingly disappeared.

"They're dead already... aren't they?" I accused.

"Ooh careful, he's learning!" she mocked.

"What are you gonna make him do?!" I asked.

"You'll see soon enough. For now, sleep," she said. I felt fuzzy and I hit the floor.

Readability Level: 9th-10th Grade

Time Taken: 3.5 Hours

Please do not use without permission. All artwork is not mine and credit goes to the artist.


	13. Chapter XIII

Book II: The Fourth Driver

Chapter XIII

I woke up in a daze, as I slowly began to clear my head, I realized that the curtain that separated Mythra and I had been knocked over. My first thought was that one of us sleep-walked through the curtain. I looked around quickly. Mythra wasn't in my bed, but some of her belongings were on the side I was on, I then noticed that she was lying in bed on the other side of the room.

"Mythra?" I called, waking her up.

"What?" she said drowsily, as she sat up, she looked around and saw my belongings on her side.

"Wait what... happened?" she said in confusion.

I could barely hold back my laughter. "Mythra we sleepwalked into each other's beds!"

She thought about it for a second before we both erupted with laughter.

"Oh wow we really are the worst sleepers...," she said.

"Agreed, lets go get some breakfast," I said before closing the curtains and getting ready for the day.

I opened the door to find a Urayan guard waiting outside.

"Are you Waylon?" he asked.

"Yes...," I responded hesitantly before instinctively and carefully placing my hand on the Aegis sword.

"Ah good! Queen Raqura wanted me to bring you to the dining hall for a breakfast before you leave!" he explained.

"Oh, ok! Let me grab Mythra and we'll get going," I said, taking my hand off the sword.

"Ah! No, she only wants you to come," he said.

I thought for a moment.

I laughed. "Listen buddy, you're not a good liar. Walk away, right now," I threatened.

"Wh-What are you talking about! I'm just carrying out the queen's orders!" he defended.

"Mhm, take off your helmet."

"What? Why?!"

"I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you're not lying," I explained.

He hesitated, but then he finally took off his helmet. His face had one scar, but otherwise he was bald. His skin had a blue hue to it.

"I ain't lying I swear!" he said.

Looking into his eyes, I could see the fear. He was terrified. Not just nervous, but he was either lying or there was serious consequences on the line. Either way, he was definitely being dishonest.

I decided to play along. "Oh! Well ok! What are we having for breakfast!"

He calmed down a bit, but he was still really tense. "A whole Urayan spread!"

"You mean you didn't even come up with a good answer to a simple question before you planned to murder me in the hallway?" I asked, laughing. "You're quite the amateur for an assassin. So you have about five seconds to drop your knife and explain everything before I make sweet love to your chest with a business end of the Aegis sword." I pulled out my sword.

He dropped the knife he had hidden and got on his knees. "I'm sorry! She made me do it! Please don't—" he started before his head came clean off his body.

"Such a shame. Oh well, maybe my new slave will do better," I heard Cereza say. She laughed. "Best of luck dumbass! And thanks for the show!"

I put away my sword and retrieved more guards to dispose of the body, before explaining what had happened so that I didn't get pinned for the murder.

Mythra pulled my aside afterwards. "Hey are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I've become uncomfortably numb to this," I responded.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it," I responded. "I have to balance my emotions. I have to keep my desire to help people high while keeping my anger low. If I let this death get to me, my anger will override my will to save. If I become to numb to everything, then I will no longer care to save. I just need your support in keeping me centered."

She put both of her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "I don't think you'll ever not care. Even if the bitch keeps this up."

I had to stop myself from crying, so instead, I smiled. She had just given me the only reason I needed to continue to care. "Thanks Mythra..."

Well the guard wasn't entirely lying, they really did have a full spread. From numerous fruits to breads to pancakes. They had armu milk, water, and juice from the peach and cherry trees. I knew they weren't actually called peaches or cherries here but I couldn't remember the name.

After Mythra and I pigged out, I went out and bought some food. Pretty soon I had an idea of what I wanted to do.

"Mythra, keep your crystal hidden and go buy food, I have one thing I need to take care of," I instructed.

"Yeah whatever Dad!" she said mockingly.

"Ok, thanks potato chip!" I said before running off.

She seemed confused and tried calling out to me as I ran off. "What's a potato chip?!" But I was already gone.

I went up the titan to the theatre. I was looking for someone who could shed some light on a subject. I went into the back and found who I was looking for.

"Hello Cole," I said, he looked up at me.

"Hello! And you are?" he asked.

"I am Waylon," I said. I then gestured towards the Aegis sword. "Mythra's driver."

"Oh so Rex... didn't make it then...," he said, sadly.

"Oh no! He did. I am Mythra's driver. He is still Pyra's driver," I shallowly explained.

"I'm not even going to try to figure this one out," he laughed. "Well any driver of the Aegis is a friend of mine. Well... unless you happen to be my driver as well." An obvious nod toward Amalthus.

"I have a question I feel can only be answered by someone who was there five hundred years ago," I explained.

"Yes, that would make sense. So what's troubling you?"

"Mythra, well she hasn't truly accepted me yet. I became her driver under circumstances that I can't even explain. She's trying, but there's something holding her back from truly trusting me. So I was hoping you could tell me in detail what actually happened to Mythra."

"Oh well the play will begin in merely an hour's time. That should—"

I cut him off. "You and I both know that the fear she carries is stronger than anything that play will be able to explain. I personally think you omitted some of it out of respect."

"I... er... yes, you are correct," Cole responded. "Can you fathom the destruction of an entire titan?" he asked.

"No, I cannot," I replied. "All I know is three continents were sank by the Aegis. But it doesn't even tell me who sank each one. All I know is Mythra sank Torna. But what about the other two? Was that Malos?" I asked.

"I apologize but it's not my place to say. All I can say is you'd better make sure you don't burn the world. She's scared of her own power, so just don't abuse it, and you should be fine," he said.

I understood, but I was still irritated that I couldn't truly understand.

"Just know that Pyra wasn't created for no reason."

"Thanks, Minoth," I said.

"She told you eh?" he laughed.

I laughed as well. "Nope, you did. See you around!"

I didn't get much from him verbally, but I did get a little information from his emotions. He was worried too. But I also felt calmness. It seemed he was confident that I'd figure it out. So I guess I was too.

I met back up with Mythra and we loaded up all of the materials into the inventory. We soon met up with Queen Raqura and Brighid before we left.

"And you're sure you won't require my assistance?" Brighid asked worriedly.

"We may get a bit messed up but I think between the two of us we'll be alright," I replied. Mythra nodded in agreement.

Brighid nodded. "You're very brave. Just be sure that your bravery does not resort to arrogance."

Queen Raqura spoke up as well. "It will be a two-day journey if you leave now. Be careful not to get lost, the terrain in front of you will be a dry forest. The trees are much taller than puzzletrees and seem to store a lot of water. My scouts have told me that the sap is toxic as well, so please do not sleep underneath any of the trees as any sap on your skin will burn extensively. The scouts have named them firewood.

"Any clearing in the woods?" Mythra asked.

The queen nodded. "There is a break where a stream parts the forest. That's the best stopping point."

"Thank you, Your Highness," I said sincerely.

"My only regret is not being able to do more."

"Don't worry about it! You have a lot to deal with already. We'll manage," Mythra consoled.

"Thank you, Aegis. And to her driver," the queen said, turning to me. "I know you may yet be confused on your goals and where fate will take you. But in the one short day and night you've been here, I think you've got way more than it takes to be one hell of a driver! You just keep your eye on that one," she gestured towards Mythra. "She's a wild one and it'll take everything you got to keep her at bay."

Mythra looked slightly irritated, but understood that she was only teasing. She also didn't want to look childish in front of royalty.

I winked at her before responding. "She can take care of herself. And besides, we look after each other. Like blades and drivers are supposed to!"

The queen laughed. "Already got it figured out do ya?"

"I've... had some inspiration," I responded, looking a Mythra. Who seemed to hide a blush, but I wasn't sure.

"I can't wait to see what you accomplish. Well off with ya! You have a continent to unite," she advised.

After one last goodbye to Brighid, we exited back into the desert and on through the woods. It wasn't nearly as bad as the first forest we crossed. This one, just as the Urayan scouts reported, was extremely dry. The trees seemed to store water in similar ways cacti did on my Earth. Of course instead of spines, these had burning sap. I laughed at the thought, although I was definitely a bit hesitant to get near any of the trees.

There were a lot of thorns growing, but luckily Mythra's sword could burn them up pretty easily. The only enemies we ran into were some kapiba and a buloofo. Mythra hated it, but I made her change clothes into jeans and a white t-shirt with a hole cut out for her core crystal to show. At first she hated it, but as she realized her legs weren't getting cut up by plants and sap, she seemed to be much more content.

Eventually we made it to the river in the clearing of the trees and set up a military tent the queen snuck into our inventory through a means I can't quite explain.

Mythra had gotten some branches from the trees. As a blade, even if the sap did get on her, it would heal as soon as it came off. I just hoped the sap wasn't combustible. But there was definitely only one way to find out. By the time she had gotten back, the tent was already set up.

"How on Alrest did we not get one of these tents sooner?!" Mythra exclaimed. "It has two rooms and we didn't have to build it out of wood! We'll have to thank Raqura when we get back!"

"Yeah!" I agreed.

After we sat down by the fire, that didn't explode thank the Architect, Mythra slugged me in the arm and then got up.

"Alright, ass off the ground nerd. We're working on your blade art skills," she commanded.

I laughed. "Alright, give me the info."

"Ok, so as far as your driver arts go, you're fine. In fact you're the most advanced driver, as far as arts go, I've ever met. The only other being that can manage an entire driver combo on his own was Jin, and he wasn't even human. I don't know how on earth you got so good with a grappling hook but it's one of your greatest assets," she explained.

"Thanks...," I began.

But she cut me off immediately. "But as a driver doing blade arts you're sloppy. You understand the concept, but your constant, weird attachment to everyone's emotions drives away your focus. This causes you to use too much or too little power, and when your blade is the Aegis, that's life or death. There's a distinct reason Pyra and I both have the ability focus, it's because the moment you lose it is when you lose control."

I thought for a moment. "So... five hundred years ago..."

"I lost focus," she concluded. "And in doing so I watched an entire civilization burn. People that I forced myself to learn to love were killed by my loss of...," she choked on her tears.

I caught a lot of emotion I hadn't been able to find previously. Before all I felt was fear, but there was so much more right now, I felt tears in my own eyes. The image wasn't clear yet, but I finally had some more understanding to her fears.

I put my hands on her shoulders, just as she'd done earlier to me. "So we help each other out. Just like I said before. We don't let each other lose focus again."

She nodded before ushering towards one of the firewood trees. "I drenched this tree in water. I've already calculated how much power it's going to take to evaporate the water without burning the tree, it's your job as the driving force to focus and let the information be processed into a physical attack."

"Don't you normally do that with Siren?"

"Yes, I send statistics to Siren and he sends back an attack based on the parameters I send. I'm doing the same thing, but I send it to the sword through our affinity line. The yellow line means I can send ample information at the highest speeds."

"Oh that explains the affinity line. It's hard to know that from simple observation," I said. "So what is it that I'm supposed to do?"

"Simple, swing your sword and focus your aim on the enemy. Swing too hard or fast and you exhaust my energy on top of probably destroying the world. Swing too slow, sloppy, or wimpy and you won't do enough damage or will miss and hit something you didn't intend to, you could potentially create an excess in power in me or the sword and cause some... bursts in power you don't want to happen."

"Wait has that actually happened before?!"

"No, it's more theoretical than anything. Jin couldn't keep up with his power output, so I imagine the opposite could be true... Nonetheless, the other stuff are very real scenarios."

"When did you become so nerdy?" I teased, laughing.

"Nerdy?!" she said defensively. "You've got some nerve! I have to make calculations all the time! I guess I get carried away sometimes. Anyway, hit this tree, don't burn it."

"Got it!" I said. I steadied my aim and focused hard on what I wanted to do. I swung the sword about as hard as I could imagine it needing to be in order to simply evaporate the water, which wasn't that hard at all.

"First try!" Mythra exclaimed. "I... didn't expect that actually."

"Yeah... I just imagined what you would do if you were simply evaporating water without setting it on fire..." I realized something and began to laugh extremely hard.

"What?! What's so funny?!" she questioned.

"I taught you power output in cooking and you taught me it in fighting. It's just so ironic!" She laughed a bit too upon realizing this.

"I hate to break up your little date here," said a voice that made both of us stand up and get into fighting position.

Cereza smiled as she drew her sword and gave it to the human standing next to her. I realized it was the same man I had seen in the last dream, the one whose family was killed by her without him knowing. His hair and eyes were now black. It no longer had any emotion in them, just like her.

"Who's your new friend?" Mythra asked.

"I thought that it would be so fun to have a double date with you two! This is my new appointed driver, Zaccharias. Say hello Zaccharias," she commanded as he took the sword.

He seemed to want to cry, but no tears came. Instead he spoke in a voice so empty and dead, it terrified me. It even sounded familiar. His mouth cracked into a horrific smile and his eyes begged for death. "You're both going to die. I'll kill you and then the Aegis will go back into her core crystal, then, I can have my family back and we can all live together happily." His laughter made both of us wince.

"He's insane!" Mythra shouted in disgust.

"She's tortured him into nothing but an empty terrified shell grasping for one thing she won't give him... he's completely broken."

He was still laughing while screaming and crying.

"Now let's play!"

Readability Level: 9th-10th Grade

Time Taken: 4 Hours

Please do not use without permission. All artwork is not mine and credit goes to the artist.


	14. Chapter XIV

Book II Finale Part I

Chapter XIV

Content may not be suitable for all ages. Reader discretion is advised.

This is the story of the man who killed an Aegis Driver.

Some time ago, in a small Leftherian village, a boy was born. His mother named him Zaccharias. The boy loved the world and the people he met, even the ones who were often cruel or mean to him. His father would every day come home and play with young Zaccharias and it would seem that his days would be full of joy. However, all of that changed one day when the boy heard a crashing in the living room of they're Ardanian house at the tender age of ten.

"Mommy!" Zaccharias cried, frantically running to the living room. "Mommy! Where are you?!"

"Zaccharias run!" he heard his mother cry. "Get out of here as soon as possible! Don't look back!"

"Mommy I'm scared!" he cried again, but his cries were interrupted by bandits shoving him to the ground and binding him up. He sat terrified in front of his parents, who were also bound.

The bandits tore apart the entire house, every single possession of any value was thrown into the bag. One of the bandits, a large, burly fellow with a shaved head and an unforgettable scar across is right eye grabbed his father by the neck and held a rather large knife to his throat.

"I'm givin you one chance. Tell me where your valuables are kept and I'll let you live," he demanded.

The father looked confused. Through gritted teeth and a lack of oxygen, he replied in a strained manner, "You've already... taken everything."

"Wrong answer," the bandit said in a thick accent before slitting the father's throat. The bandit dropped him on the ground and Zaccharias sat in horror as he looked his father in the eyes and watched him grasp for air that simply wasn't attainable. As the light of his eyes disappeared, he died shedding tears of anguish.

"D-Daddy...," Zaccharias whined out in disbelief. "Daddy wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" he screamed frantically, but to no avail.

"Hunny look away!" his mother cried, tears in her eyes. "Just look away!"

The bandit grabbed his mother. "You're a pretty lass, where are the valuables and maybe I'll spare your son."

"You already took everything you asshole!" she yelled at him.

"No, I 'aven't. Hey boy," he said, turning to Zaccharias.

"No you don't! Leave him out of this you son of a bi—"

The bandit slapped her across the face. "You shut your mouth, bitch."

Zaccharias whimpered at the sight.

"Now you watch 'ere lad. I'm gonna show you how to treat a no good woman like your mum here," he said, slamming her into a wall.

Zaccharias then watched as the bandits mercilessly took advantage of her before beating her to death. The whole time she screamed out, begging that the child would look away, but he couldn't. He could only watch with tears in his eyes as she was stripped down and murdered.

After they had finished, Zaccharias looked upon his mom as she lay there, slumped lifelessly against the wall and covered in blood.

"M-Mommy...," Zaccharias cried.

The bandit grabbed Zaccharias by the shirt and lifted him up to look him in the eye. "Do you know where they keep their valuables?"

Zaccharias couldn't answer, instead he just started crying, he didn't want to die too. The bandit was about to stab the child but he heard guards outside and decided to chunk Zaccharias into a wall, breaking a few of his bones and causing some internal damage.

The bandits grabbed the loot they had pillaged and then ran out the back. The guards rushed in to find the brutally murdered parents and the child, in a ball crying out of pain, fear, and regret.

One of the guards picked up the child and tenderly hugged him.

"I'm so, so sorry this happened to you. It wasn't right," the guard said in a soft, concerned, and slightly scared voice. Zaccharias realized that this guard had a woman's voice.

He sobbed on her shoulder, hugging back and gripping her tightly.

The guard shushed him soothingly and tried to calm him. "It's over. It's all over now. They won't hurt you again," she said. "What's your name boy?"

"Za- acc- acca- accarias," he said in a hyperventilated cry as children commonly did when stressed.

"Zaccharias?" she clarified.

"Ye- eah," he said, still hyperventilating.

"That is a very good name. I like it," she said.

This calmed him down a bit.

"My name is Mòrag," the guard said. "I'm going to get you somewhere safe.

The child grew up in and out of foster homes. He never saw Mòrag again, as she had her own duties to attend to, but he never forgot her either. For the next three years he had only wanted revenge, craving it above all other things. He even tried resonating with core crystals, multiple times. He failed every time. Once he had become an adult, he was given money and a job, and he bought a house and worked as a hunter, bringing in food for the people of Torigoth in Gormott. He didn't enjoy killing them, but he definitely enjoyed the hunt. Planning, preparing, deciding what weapon would be best, it was all a game to him. And nothing excited him more than finally achieving his goal.

One day out during a hunt he was tracking a leaf camill, but instead of catching an animal, he caught a special glance.

Peering through his binoculars, Zaccharias steadied his breath. He found loud breathing, including his own, extremely irritating while he tried to focus. While looking around, he noticed a small lumber site nearby. It was nothing new, Gormott was famous for its large amount of trees, but something, or rather, someone caught his eye. A young girl, about his age, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and white skin was working there. He found it odd that she wasn't Gormotti. He decided to go talk to her, but he had to get his troupe to go on without him. Hunting in Gormott was dangerous sometimes, so all hunters were sent out into small troupes of four. If things got hairy, they could work together and get out of there. Luckily he had the perfect excuse.

"Hey guys, will you go out and keep tracking that camill? I just realized boss man wanted some wood, I'll pick some up here while you guys go on ahead. Just meet me back here in twenty!"

They understood and went on ahead, he wasted no time in finding his way there and casually bumping into her.

"Oh my apologies! I can be such a clutz," he said apologetically.

She laughed a bit, "Oh no worries! Things happen...," she said as her thoughts trailed off. "You're not Gormotti!"

"And neither are you! That's so peculiar," he said.

"Oh, I was an orphan, with Torigoth expanding as it is, I was hired to help out here," she said.

"Bandits?" Zaccharias asked.

She nodded. "How did you know?"

"Same exact story over here. Well, except I got hired as a hunter, not a logger," he admitted nervously.

"Oh really? Wow, I never would've guessed! Where are you from hunter boy?" she asked teasingly.

"Leftheria. And the name's Zaccharias, tree-bark... girl," he tried to tease back, it wasn't very effective.

She giggled. "Oof wow, you're pretty bad at that hunter boy. My name's Amelia!" she said happily. "It's very nice to meet you! You should come by when you're not working! Things become such a tedious bore around here at times, I'd love to have some good company!"

"Oh, well that sounds amazing, I'd love to! I'll come around 20:00!" he agreed.

She giggled. "See you then hunter boy!"

With that, she went back to doing her chores. He began to walk back to his troupe, but the three of them were already waiting for him.

"What took you so long Zaccharias?! You've been gone for nearly thirty minutes!" one of them said.

"Sorry Billy! I just lost track of time! I swear!" Zaccharias said defensively.

"That's all fine and well but where's the wood you insisted on getting," the second one said.

Zaccharias realized he never even bought the wood. "Oh Titan's foot! I completely forgot. Let me go get it really quick Roger..."

"And Samuel said you were talking to a girl?" Roger queried.

"Ohhh," Samuel said teasingly. "Zaccharias' got a girlfriend!"

Zaccharias blushed. "Sh-Shut your mouth Sammy! You don't know what you're talking about!"

Roger laughed. "Alright well it's nice to see you doing something other than talking about revenge and hunting for once, so how about you go buy the wood, carry it back yourself, and we'll call it even, ok?

Zaccharias knew there was no point in arguing. "Ok, that's fair," he said, annoyed.

The walk back was definitely exhausting. He set the wood down, took a bath, and then rested until 19:30, after that he approached his boss.

"Hey Jon," he started. "Do you mind if I run off to a nearby lumber site for the evening?"

Jon looked skeptical. "Oh, and whatever for?"

"Personal business," he answered shyly.

Jon thought for a moment before agreeing, "Ok but be back before 00:00 or it won't happen again."

"Thanks Jon!" he said excitedly, as he ran off, he brought his hunger's knife, pistol, machete, and sword with him. Just in case there were any unnecessary or unforeseen circumstances. Luckily there were none and he made it safely.

"Amelia?" he called out, walking around the lumber site.

"Above you hunter boy!" she called back.

He looked up to see her way up in a tree. He laughed and climbed up with her.

"You sure are childish for an adult," he teased.

"Yeah, I didn't much get to enjoy my childhood so I enjoy doing little things like this," she said. Her voice grew a little sadder. "Unfortunately I can't reverse time and relive my childhood. It's gone and I lost it... I had to grow up so fast, it wasn't fair to me, but I didn't have a choice." She caught herself and perked back up. "Oh sorry! I shouldn't have unloaded that on you!"

"No, no! It's ok!" he said hurriedly. "I... feel the same."

She giggled softly. "Do you believe in fate?"

"As in, everything that has happened or will happen is set in stone and will happen no matter what you do to change it?"

"Yeah! Something like that!" she said.

"I do... in a sense. I still like to think we have some choice in our lives," he said.

"I can agree with that," she giggled. "But I know I only just met you, but it feels like I've known you my whole life. Like this was destiny or where we're supposed to be."

"I feel the same. But if that's the case did our parents really have to die just so this could happen? I swear if I could find that smug ass bandit I'd tear out his throat! Beat him within an inch of his life! I'd make him beg to die!" he said, releasing some of his own bottled aggression.

"Oh my," she reacted.

"Don't you feel the same about what happened to you?" he asked, confused.

"Not at all! Well, not anymore...," she corrected. "I once felt the same. Revenge was all I could think about. But I realized that life is too short to hold grudges over things that have happened. I'll never see my parents again," she said with tears in her eyes. "It took a lot for me to accept that. I'll never hear their voices outside of my dreams, I'll never see their smiles outside of photographs. I'll never feel them next to me. But constantly blaming myself and wanting to end another's existence only made things worse. I had to decide that I wasn't going to let that bandit keep beating me in my mind! I was going to fight him off and move on with my life, and one day, when he dies, I trust he'll know he got what he deserved. I had to accept that his life wasn't mine. He took part of my life, but I refuse to let him take any more. If that makes any sense."

Zaccharias has started crying too. "No, I-I get it." He soon realized that he was crying and tried to hide it. "Ah! I'm sorry! Men don't cry!"

Amelia hugged him. "When we're together you don't have to be a man. I'm here for you and you're here for me. Sorrow is a part of life and bottling it up only hurts. You can cry here and I won't think less of you."

He chuckled a bit and hugged her back. "Thanks flower girl," he said sincerely.

She giggled. "No problem hunter boy."

And so they grew to love each other much faster than most people. Whatever task they had in front of them, they fought it together. Most people couldn't even comprehend how in sync and amazing they were together. It was a phenomenon in itself. Plus as an added bonus, Zaccharias was eventually able to let go of all the pain he had felt for so long. After about a year, more tragedy struck during a hunt.

"Alright, so we know the gogol herd is moving south, if we close them off here, they won't stand a chance," Zaccharias instructed.

"Weapons are sharpened!" Billy reported.

"Guns are loaded," Roger added.

"Food is stocked," Samuel finished

The gogol pack went down easily and the troupe skinned and packed the meat up.

After they had all eaten the snacks they had brought, Zaccharias asked a question.

"Hey guys, today's Amelia and I's anniversary, do you mind if—"

"For the Architect's sake Zaccharias go play with your girl!" Roger laughed. "We'll take care of this."

Samuel and Billy laughed as they agreed. "Yeah the hard parts over!" they said.

"Thanks guys! You're the best!" he said happily. Even though it took an adjustment at first, he really felt like they were more like brothers than coworkers. He rushed off to see her, making sure the flowers he had bought were still nice and beautiful. He also had an extra special gift, but he wanted to save that one for after dinner.

He changed clothes into his super nice clothes that he'd bought a few months back and sprayed himself with some cologne that Mòrag's blade sent him. Even though he never saw her, he was glad that she still thought of him every now and then. After he was readied up, he went over to their house on the other side of Torigoth and knocked on the door. She shared this place with him, they had bought it together. They slept in separate rooms and made sure to always respect each other's privacy, and it seemed to always work out.

He was wearing a sort of tuxedo, but it was Gormotti material so it was still a little more rough than what Ardanians or Urayans wore. It was black with black pants, shoes, and of course, a black cord with a metal buckle. The shirt was royal blue and he wore a neck accessory tied around and underneath the color, this was also black. It was a basic look, but it was definitely nicer than anything he'd ever worn previously.

When Amelia opened the door, he had to do a double take. She was wearing a silver chain necklace with a pretty locket at the end of it. She was also wearing dangling silver earrings and wearing a royal blue dress with thin straps and a black cover (she loved to match him). The dress reached down below her knees and her blonde, shoulder-length hair was worn down.

"You clean up nicely for a hunter boy," she giggled. After an entire year, she still called him that.

In an attempt to recover from his obvious staring at how gorgeous she looked, he replied. "Yeah and I'm definitely glad I picked the name flower girl because you are looking the part!"

She blushed. "Shall we go to dinner?"

He stretched out his hand and took hers. "I'll lead the way!" he said. And together they went off. He had actually rented a room in a traveling restaurant on a nopon titan ship.

"Sure you can afford this hunter boy?" she teased as they sat down under the chandelier. The live, calming music set a nice atmosphere. Much nicer than any of them were used to.

"I've got it covered," he said reassuringly. It was expensive though. Yet this is what he'd prepared for. Tonight was the culmination of a few months of pay that he had saved.

The date went by spectacularly. They had both eaten some fish that was commonly acknowledged as a Leftherian delicacy. A nice hot dish to bring them a little closer to where they had once lived and remind them of how far they had come.

He had rehearsed a line in his head and was ready to speak up. He stomach was in knots and his palms and face were sweaty. Holding the wedding ring that had been his mother's in his hand, he was going to ask her to be his wife.

She giggled. "What's wrong Zacc? You seem as tense as the day we met!" she said, half teasing and half concerned.

He took a deep breath. "Yeah, actually I—"

They were interrupted by guards entering the boat in a rush. "Where is Zaccharias of Leftheria?"

He stood up quickly. "That would be me! What seems to be the trouble?"

The head officer took off his helmet, along with the ones by his side. They kneeled before him in a sad manner.

"It is with a heavy heart that I must inform you that Roger, Samuel, and Billy were all killed in the Gormott field on their way back to Torigoth."

"What?!" he said, taken aback. Amelia jumped up and gasped, grabbing his hand so that he wouldn't do anything reckless.

"A particularly large, powerful, and extremely territorial gogol attacked them and they didn't stand a chance," the guard said.

"Territorial Rotbart...," Zaccharias said in dismay. "I should've known this would happen. I should've been there!"

"And you would've died with them, that Rotbart is something no driver has ever taken on and lived to tell the tale. Don't blame yourself!" Amelia tried to reason.

Zaccharias went back to the house, Amelia following close behind. He plopped down on the couch and began contemplating all that had occurred.

Amelia sat behind him and rubbed his shoulders, trying to relax him.

"You know you can talk to me," she said, keeping an open mind.

"I don't know what's going to come ahead...," he replied.

He paused, turned around, and got on one knee. "But I know I want you standing by my side every step of the way."

"What are you—?" she said with a gasp as he pulled out the ring.

"Amelia, will you take me to be your husband and allow me to take you as my wife?" he asked nervously.

She seemed to not know how to respond as she began tripping over her words. Letting out a couple surprised mumbles before finally blurting, "YES!" Then she laughed at herself for sounding so weird.

She cocked her head in confusion. "Do you think you're troupe would be ok asking me, on the day that they've gone?"

Zaccharias thought before responding with a tear-filled chuckle. "I'd think they'd be pissed if I went this far and didn't ask them for they're sake. I think that they're smiling on us right now. I just... hope they don't blame me."

"I don't think they could. It wasn't your fault," she consoled.

"Yeah...," he replied. This marked both one of the happiest and saddest days of his entire life.

The funeral happened later that week, and then a few months afterwards the marriage did. The ceremony wasn't very big, as neither were rich and neither had real families, but it held a special place in both of their hearts.

Soon Zaccharias took over the hunting guild and Amelia was finally able to quit her job as a logger. Which was especially good because soon afterwards it was discovered that she was pregnant. A logging job wouldn't have been healthy for a baby by any means.

"What are we going to name her?" Amelia asked.

"I think you mean him," Zaccharias retorted.

"I think not! She already told me she was gonna be a girl," Amelia shot back.

"Oh that's a bunch of titan's foot! There's no way the baby told you!"

"You're not a pregnant woman so you wouldn't know, would you hunter boy?" she giggled.

"I still think you're full of it but whatever," he laughed.

"Ironically I only have boy names, I don't know any good girl names," Amelia pondered.

"Actually, on top of that irony I've only ever thought of one girl name. I don't even know any boy names," he laughed.

"Oh? Then spill!" she said.

"You'll laugh at me!"

"Probably, tell me anyway!" she jeered.

"Oh Architect! I hate her so much don't you ever take her from me!" he laughed.

She giggled. "You'd better tell me."

"I was thinking of naming her Mòrag," he said.

"An Ardanian name for a Leftherian child? That's odd. Why?" she questioned.

"It was the name of the officer who rescued me as a child from my parents' murderer. Even though I only saw her that one time, she still sends me things occasionally, I think she even stopped by the wedding."

"Are you sure? I didn't see her," Amelia responded.

"Positive, you received perfume from someone with no name. Perfume and cologne happens to be Mòrag's blade's specialty."

"Why doesn't she visit you in person?" Amelia inquired.

"Because she takes her job very seriously and doesn't want me to get caught up in what she does. It could put me in danger," he responded sadly.

"Oh...," she said, looking down at her stomach. "I think Mòrag's a perfect name."

And soon the baby, which was in fact, a girl, was born. She was named Mòrag, just as they discussed. The Special Inquisitor even sent a pink balloon and a birthday present every year. Zaccharias really hoped to meet her again one day.

One day, five years later, Zaccharias, Amelia, and young Mòrag were taking a stroll through the Gormotti plain when they were attacked by Rotbart.

"Run!" he shouted at his family as he tried to hold the giant gogol off.

They ran as fast as they could. Zaccharias wasn't sure how it was alive, the Aegis and her driver took care of it a month ago, but yet here it stood in full reincarnation.

Rotbart had him cornered, and he feared it was the end, when suddenly the giant gogol split in half before his eyes. A dark figure approached him.

"You're coming with me boy," she said.

Before he could react, he was all of a sudden in a place that reeked of death. He heard his wife and his daughter scream, and then go silent. Soon the blade entered.

"Greetings human, I am Cereza!" she said cheerfully.

"What did you do to my family?" he asked, terrified.

"They're safe, and if you want them to remain that way you'll do as I say," Cereza said threateningly.

"I- I don't trust you!" he argued.

She grabbed a bag and dumped out its contents before his eyes. Rolling on the floor we're the misshapen heads of the bandits that had killed his parents.

"What about now?" Cereza asked.

Cereza has already tortured, skinned (alive, I might add), and eaten his wife and daughter. She tortured Zaccharias for about a month, completely breaking him mentally and emotionally. She would drug him so that he could only see the faces of his wife and child, whip him, beat him, almost drown him, chain him over a fire and watch him try to get away from it. It never ended. Soon any sanity that he once had faded away. His last coherent thought had been him wondering if Mòrag would save him, but after that, all that remained was fear, anguish, and hatred.

Once Cereza had broken him to the point where he wasn't even sane enough to fight her anymore, she decided it was time that he was became of some use to her.

"Waylon we got to get out of here!" Mythra advised.

"If we run now he will catch us. Indol could be hostile too, so we don't have anywhere to run to. Not to mention stamina loss, our best bet is to hold our ground and end it here," I replied.

She nodded. "Alright, just remember to take it easy. We need as much power as possible but we don't want to scorch the entire forest."

I nodded before turning towards Zaccharias and drew my sword.

I looked him seriously. "I don't want to fight you, this isn't you, it's her. Sheath your sword Zaccharias."

Zaccharias laughed maniacally with tears in his eyes as Cereza giggled as well.

"We don't have a choice Waylon," Mythra said.

"Yeah," I replied, getting into a fighting stance. "Let's go."

Zaccharias scream-laughed as he charged me at speeds similar to Mythra's. I parried two but got hit with another, the attacks were too fast for foresight to help.

I chunked the sword at Mythra, who caught it and hit him with a lightning buster. I jumped towards Mythra and she passed off the sword. I charged towards Zaccharias and Mythra jumped back, calling Siren.

I drove him back, not landing a single hit. I waited til the very last second before jumping backwards as Mythra hit him with Siren. He smiled with broken eyes as he hit Siren's beam and reflected it in Mythra's direction. Planting her into a tree.

"Mythra!" I shouted in fear. But had to turn back quickly as Zaccharias was trying to go in for the kill.

"I'm ok...," Mythra said, steadying herself.

I was relieved, but that relief was wiped away as Zaccharias flung Mythra's sword out of my hands and drove his sword through my heart.

"Waylon!" I screamed as I watched him hit the ground.

I ran over to him, Zaccharias didn't try to attack me. I picked him up and held him in my hands.

"M-Mythra," he sputtered out, placing his hand on my cheek.

I had already started crying. "No! No! We're getting you out of here! I don't want to lose you!"

He shook his head before looking into my eyes. "Heh, it's alright. I knew that this was probably going to happen. But... it's ok. We both know you deserved better than me. Just...," Waylon paused to cough up blood. "Just go," he wheezed out. His last words were extremely strained and were spoken at a whisper. "You're... better... off... w i t h o u t m e."

"No! You weren't... you weren't that bad! I don't want to lose you!" I said, hugging him. "Don't... Dont leave me..." But it was all too late, his body went limp in my arms as I cried. I then gathered myself and stood up to face Zaccharias, grabbing my sword with a death grip, my knuckles were pure white.

"Now you'll return to your core and I'll get my family back!" Zaccharias stated erratically. "You won't even remember it," he said, laughing.

My voice began to boom in a volume I haven't previously experienced. "I AM AN AEGIS," I said.

Zaccharias sounded a bit more timid. "B-But Cereza said..."

"I'm a liar Zaccharias, Aegises don't return to their core crystals when their drivers die," Cereza interjected. "Now get her core or your family dies."

I let out a scream as all of my emotions faded away. I couldn't control myself anymore, and my Aegis sword began to glow a new, yet familiar, color.

"Wh-What the hell is happening?!" Zaccharias said, both terrified and confused.

"I don't care, now finish her," Cereza said before disappearing.

Zaccharias now looked into eyes just as lifeless as his. The trees around them ignited into flames, the grass died, and the water in the river began to evaporate.

I would kill him. No matter the cost.

Readability Level: 9th-10th Grade

Time Taken: 6 Hours

Please do not use without permission. All artwork is not mine and credit goes to the artist.


	15. Chapter XV

Book II: The Fourth Driver

Chapter XV

I woke up with a splitting headache. "Oh what the hell!" I said, getting off the ground.

I was soon distracted by the scenery around me. I was... in Pyra's Dream of Elysium. With the tree overlooking the hill. I immediately climbed the hill and approached the tree. The church bell wasn't ringing out, and no one was at the tree. I gently rubbed my fingers along the tree's surface when the bark twisted and morphed right in front of me, I jumped back in surprise.

It twisted into what looked like Mythra's face, it was crying.

"You have failed," it hissed at me. I instinctively grabbed Mythra's sword, but as I did I noticed the sword was crimson red.

"Wh-What is this?" I asked in fear. The sword began to reek like rotted corpses and I had to hold myself back so I didn't throw up from the pure stench. The sword turned into blood in my hands and I watched as my hands became covered in blood stains.

I screamed and jumped back, landing against something. I turned around to see Zaccharias behind me, crying with a twisted grin.

"Why didn't you save me?" he shouted at me.

"You knew I was in trouble. You knew it! Why did you let me become like this?!" he cried out.

"Th-There was nothing I could do!" I argued back.

I tried running the opposite direction, but I was blocked by another figure.

It was Vale.

"Had it not been for you, I would still be alive!" she shouted angrily.

"I-I didn't mean for this to happen! I swear!"

"Just like friend didn't mean to hurt Poppi?!" I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned to her. "P-Poppi! Please don't tell me your—"

"You are bad friend!" she said. "You constantly put everyone in danger and all you can think about is yourself!"

"That's not true! I'm doing this for all of you!"

"What about letting my sister watch you die, huh?"

I spun around to see Pyra.

"You took her from her one true driver and then you couldn't even grow the balls to protect her! Now she's all alone with Cereza and it's your fault!" Pyra accused.

"I—," My tongue fell silent as I turned to see Mythra.

She turned away, "You weren't ever going to be my driver."

I yelled out in despair. "I just want to protect! Why is that so hard to do?! I just want to—" I dropped to my knees and began crying. "I just want to protect," I sobbed. "Am I really asking too much? Where did I go wrong? What did I do? I... I couldn't have known. And yet it's all my fault."

Everything around me went black. I was alone. No one to help, no one to save, no one to protect. Maybe it was better this way. All I had done was hurt people, maybe I could live in an eternity of hopelessness and finally not be such a burden to the world. Of course that's not how I really felt. There was still so much I wanted to do, but at this moment, I had no idea what to feel.

"So you failed," a voice unfamiliar to me said. I didn't really care who it was, so I stayed down and away.

"You only statistically had a thirty-three percent chance of success anyway. Ignoring skill and backstory, of course," he continued.

"There have been few drivers of the Aegis. The first was Amalthus, who failed to control Malos. The second was Addam Origo, who even after showing her compassion, never had it in him to control her either. The third was Rex, who finally gave Mythra what she needed to continue. You are the Fourth Driver, are you not?"

I ignored the question. "Where did I go wrong?"

"You failed to fully comprehend her power and understand her fears. You were ready to accept her, but you couldn't understand what you were accepting," he replied.

I turned around, without getting up, to see the hooded figure, standing about as tall as I was.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The figure removed his hold to reveal his white hair, golden eyes, and a mark of a nation I didn't recognize. "I am Addam Origo, Prince of Torna, and Fourth in-line to a lost Throne."

"I never thought I'd ever get to see your face," I said. "Show me."

"Show you what?" he asked.

"Show me what happened five hundred years ago. Show me what I failed to understand!" I demanded.

"Are you a blubbering baby or are you the damned Aegis' Driver?" he scoffed. "You're going to have to prove yourself if you're ever expected to actually carry this burden."

I stood up and reached for Mythra's sword, it had reappeared where I sheathed it. I drew it.

"Now that's more like it!" he said, drawing what also seemed to be Mythra's sword.

Without a word, I lunged. Attacking with every thing I had. He simply moved out of the way and kicked me to the ground.

"Seriously? That's it? C'mon, you didn't become the Aegis' driver by simply flailing angrily, did you? Focus!"

I lunged again, unloading blow after blow, he simply parried them before hitting me in the chest and planting me on the ground.

"Did you forget how to fight? I've seen you do better."

I lunged again, and again, and again. I was struck down each time.

"So this is all you have to offer? You're even more pitiful than I thought. Don't you have any form of pride?! I know you have more, try again. This time, fight like you actually cared at some point."

I lunged again, he struck me down.

"Again."

Again, he struck me down.

"Again."

Again, he struck me down.

"For crying out loud boy! What do you fight for? Right now, she's on her own and you're here throwing a pity party while she's risking her life. SHOW ME WHY YOU ARE HERE!" he shouted, firing a heavy slash at me.

As the wave hit me, my mind began to ponder. Why was I fighting? Not in general, I knew why I had been fighting, but why was I fighting now? I had lost, there was no point in fighting. Was it out of frustration? No, it wasn't. So why?

I realized I was still fighting for her, for Mythra, and myself. I knew he had the answers I was looking for. The answers that would help me understand what I needed to do for her to trust me. But it went even deeper than that.

I was dead, so why bother? I realized why. I wasn't done yet. I wasn't ready to die. Even though it felt like I was being torn into a million pieces, I knew that deep down, there was something burning. Something in me that refused to die, that refused to give up. It had always been there, but it's presence had never been so indisputable. I wasn't going to die, even if I already had, and I was going to get the answers I had been constantly refused.

I slashed through his wave of light and my sword began to glow much brighter as I looked him in the eye.

"Oh what's this? Finally coming around are we?" he smirked.

I read his emotions. He was confident, concerned, and... sad? Why was he sad? I decided to ignore that for now as he rushed me.

I parried every blow and struck back at lightning speed. He did an unintentional backflip through the air and landed funny, I immediately seized the opportunity to plant my fist into his chest, knocking him on the ground.

He looked up at me in a daze and I stretched out my hand to help him up. He looked at me and laughed before accepting my reach and I helped him up.

"I've never seen someone put me on my ass that fast, boy!" he laughed. "What is your name?"

"Waylon," I responded.

"Pleasure to meet you, I knew you had it in you!"

"Why were you so sad?" I asked, getting to the point.

"Whatever do you mean?" he questioned.

"I saw it, in your eyes. Something was seriously wrong, and it didn't have anything to do with me," I continued.

"Perceptive," he applauded. "I guess it's time I finally showed you. You've been through enough now that I think you're ready."

The entire room, which had been dark up to this point, lit up in images of things past.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"In all of my five hundred years I could never answer that question myself. All I know is it brings me wherever an Aegis driver wants me to go. For years I lived in my old memories. Then, when Rex made it to the Spirit Crucible, he entered this realm and brought me to Pyra's vision of Elysium. And now that you're here it's bringing me to my entire time on Alrest. Watch carefully and you'll learn Mythra's true fear."

I stood quietly and watched the events play out. Weirdly enough it was played out in Lora's point of view.

"I know her... that's Lora!" I pointed out.

"Someone's done their research," Addam commended. "Yes this is both her's and my story."

I watched as Jin and Lora met Mikhail and went on to meet Haze. They were interrupted by one of Malos' artifices, which was then destroyed by Siren's blast. I watched as Addam and Mythra fought Lora and Jin. It was incredible! Although I couldn't understand why Mythra was so cocky. It also weirded me out when both Addam and Mythra used weapons separately instead of passing it like Lora and Jin did. Soon it was explained when Lora admitted that it was because they were broke.

I began laughing hysterically. Addam did as well.

"You're telling me that the fighting style used and loved by all drivers today was invented because five hundred years ago someone was broke?" I laughed.

Addam laughed as well. "Yes that part still makes me laugh!"

"Also both you and Rex are just as big of dorks as I am, does Mythra just prefer dorks or is it just coincidence?" I laughed on.

"I don't know, but definitely ask her for me!" he laughed.

My tone shifted a bit more seriously. "But with that cockiness..., I cant shake the feeling she learned about the extent of her power the hard way," I said sadly.

His face grew grim as well. "Yes, you are correct."

And so we watched on. Mythra not being able to cook, their battles, their griefs, the shameless display that was Gort. Everything. Eventually we made it to the final battle that marked the end of the Aegis War. I watched in horror as Malos destroyed the entire Tornan capital. I, admittedly, wasn't ready to watch that, yet it only grew worse. Mythra had touched me in doing things like wondering why her dish didn't win the cooking competition despite her trying. Poor girl was treated pretty harshly during this time. I mean, in all honesty she was just as harsh towards people, but at least they didn't jab her when she learned to show compassion.

I wasn't ready for what happened next. The True Aegis Sword appeared in Addam's hands as all expression of emotion was wiped from her face. She took the sword from him and I watched the horrendous battle unfold. Addam began crying at the sight of it.

"I... just couldn't control her," he said.

The last part, the part that I truly wasn't ready for, was watching Pyra's birth. Her face, the scream, it was too much, I broke down and cried as well.

"I'm a fool. How could I have not understood that fear?! That's why she was so pissed when she revealed herself the first time! That's why she was so mad! That's why she was so scared...," I started before I realized something. "Addam can you show me what's happening outside of my body right now?"

"I can't quite control how the room works. It's based on what you want!"

"THEN SHOW ME WHAT'S HAPPENING OUTSIDE THIS FUCKING INSTANT!" I shouted at the room.

Immediately, the room switched and showed me what I wanted to see. Mythra was battling Zaccharias, with the True Aegis Sword. Her eyes were emotionless and dead and the aura of golden light was burning bright around her. Zaccharias was getting torn to pieces. And Elysium was burning around her.

"No!" I gasped. "No, no, no! No!" I began pacing.

"Addam how do I get out of here?" I asked.

He remained silent.

"Addam I have to stop her! She can't go through this again! I won't let her!"

"What is it you want? Wealth, dominion, power?" he asked.

"Knowledge. I don't want to be in the dark anymore. I want the knowledge and wisdom to be able to do what needs to be done!"

"So power then? Power for what?"

"Knowledge is power," I thought to myself before responding. "Power to wipe Cereza off of this world and give Mythra, Rex, Zeke, Poppi, and everyone the ending they deserve!"

"You are greedy boy. There is a limit to what one man can do."

"You're right, that's why I won't do it alone. I have people to back me up every step of the way. I won't do it alone! Even if no one else stands next to me, I know that Mythra will. I know we can do it. But I have to stop her now."

"And what makes you so sure you deserve this chance?"

"I don't deserve anything, all I've done is cause problem after problem. But I want to help give these people what they deserve."

"You mentioned Cereza, is she your blade as well?" Addam asked.

"Why? Do you know her?" I questioned back.

"Know her? I was her first driver!" Addam explained.

I was taken aback. "Wait seriously? How was she then? Was she evil? Did she seem like she had a motive behind her?"

"I'll never know," he said. "I watched her kill twenty people and she cut them up in front of me. She said she was going to do the same to the rest of Alrest. I knew her power and knew there was only one thing to do."

"And that was?" I questioned.

"She can only be resonated with a good-hearted driver. So I left instructions to pave her into a prison wall, where few good hearts would ever come into contact with her. Then...," he paused. "I stabbed myself through my heart so that she'd return to her core."

"That's pretty ballsy Addam," I commended.

"So if she's still around after your death then that can only mean she's become a flesh eater and won't return to her core," he reasoned. "Go now Waylon, and stop her. Mythra and Cereza both. You will be the last Aegis driver I will ever talk to before I'm finally allowed to pass on, so I have one request for you."

"What is it?" I asked sympathetically. I didn't realize how sad this was going to be.

He chuckled. "Tell Mythra that I'm sorry..., and then... tell her that I miss her awful cooking." he laughed out with tears in his eyes.

"Addam...," I didn't know what to say. I decided to just be confident. "I will."

"Thank you, Waylon," he said sincerely. "Y'know, it's strange."

"What is?" I inquired.

"You're eyes are blue," is the last thing I heard before coming to.

"Ugh, it's hot out here," I complained as I got off the ground. Where the hell was I? My chest felt a little sore too. I took a look at it, it was completely healed. I heard a loud explosion that caused a slight earthquake.

"Mythra!" I realized. She was still going at it with Zaccharias, on the ground thankfully. I had been worried that she would be fighting in the sky. Zaccharias wasn't holding up well, Mythra used her fist and beat him into a tree, he fell unconscious. She then proceeded to punch him repeatedly until his body flew through the tree. She readied the True Sword and prepared to finish him with a full-powered Siren blast. This would destroy this entire section of land, if not all of Elysium. I tackled her to the ground.

"Mythra stop! I'm ok! I'm ok!" I shook her, but there was no response, her face stayed emotionless as she casually tossed me off of her.

I grabbed the sword, but she flung her arm and launched me out of the way.

"Damn it Mythra!" I said as I got in between her and Zaccharias. She pointed the sword in my direction as she backed me up right on top of Zaccharias' unconscious body. Threatening to use Siren.

"Mythra! This isn't you! This isn't you at all! Remember who you are!" I tried to reason. Her expression didn't change. "Please Mythra! You only want to protect! Remember?! Addam, and Rex, and Pyra, and me!"

Her core crystal began to glow as she readied her attack.

"Mythra! If you shoot this laser you will have counteracted everything you've ever stood for! I'm not letting that happen!" I didn't know what else to do.

I reached out and took hold of her core crystal. "Mythra, hear the will of your driver. You. Will. Not. Fire. Siren."

Mythra's crystals were shining more intensely with every second.

I placed my hand on her cheek in one last attempt. "Let me help you potato chip..."

Immediately I saw myself standing in front of Aion, in front of it, stood Mythra.

She was crying. "You don't understand! You don't understand! You don't understand!" Was all she was repeating.

I approached her. "You're wrong! I do understand! I saw everything. Torna, Addam, Milton! I understand your power fully now."

"Then why aren't you RUNNING?!" She screamed at me.

"Wha?" I began to question.

"I can only destroy! The longer you have me in your life, the more hurt you'll be! Don't you get it? Get away from me! I'm a monster, far beyond saving. Far beyond anyone's help. So just leave me be!"

"I'm not going to do that!" I yelled back.

She looked up at me with an angry expression with tears in her eyes. The expression read, "GET AWAY FROM ME".

I kept walking forward. "I made a promise to you, I'm not going back on that. Not now, not ever. Mythra I understand your scared," I said while approaching her.

She looked away.

"But look me in the eye," I said. She did so, reclusively. "I. Am. Not. Scared. Of. You. I think you're the most beautiful thing in this universe. You're kind and gentle, at times," I chucked a bit. But switched back to being serious. "Hell your favorite food is cloud sea crab sticks! Monsters don't usually have a preferred food! I don't care what power you're packing, I want to help you. I want you to help me! I want to fight this with you!"

"Even after all the shit I've put you through, you still think I'm worth being around?"

"It's because of the shit you've put me through that makes me want to be around you more! I want to know you, I want you to know me! I want to face this world and I want to face it together with you!"

She looked away, but looked back at me as I continued.

"Sooner or later we're gonna have to fight things that neither of us are prepared for. And when that happens, I want to be there, standing with you! Now c'mon," I stretched out my hand. "Let's beat this, together."

She laughed a bit as she took my hand and I helped her up.

"Oh by the way you never explained what on Alrest a potato chip was, or why you keep calling me that. Can I get some type of explanation or...?"

And after completely ignoring her question we awoke back in the real world, I was holding the True Sword and Mythra was standing behind me. Zaccharias, who had woken up, stood to face me.

"You should be dead!" he hissed.

"Well I'm not, so what now?" I responded.

"I kill you again, and then I'll rip that core crystal out of her chest."

"Oh? And then what? You'll go on a picnic with your family? I'm sure they'd love to hear the story of a father who killed an innocent man," Mythra mused.

"I will have saved them," he started laughing maniacally again. "I'll be their hero!"

I was tempted to tell him that his family was already dead, but I knew that that may only cause him to go even more insane, so I left it alone.

"Mythra are you ready?" I asked, readying my stance with the True Aegis Sword.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you, let's do this!" she confirmed.

He rushed me, this time I could find some emotion in him, fear. I didn't hold back as I parried all of his attacks before slamming him onto the ground.

I realized that controlling her power no longer seemed like a chore. It was natural, as if we were the same being, moving with one mind.

"Is this how it normally feels?" I asked Mythra.

She seemed to immediately know what I was talking about. "Yes and no," she replied. "It's supposed to feel easy, but even I've never felt like it was this easy!"

"Yeah, it definitely seems different," I replied.

"Stop ignoring me!" Zaccharias shrieked out as he flew across the field, attempting to shatter Mythra's crystal.

In a split second, I parried upwards so that his body was launched in a spin, threw my sword at Mythra, and she used the flat end to smack him to the ground.

Zaccharias got up in a daze. "You, could've killed me there, why... why didn't you?"

"Because I know this isn't you. Your actions now aren't your fault," I tried to reason. "Please Zaccharias, stop this."

He finally stopped to consider, before Cereza showed up in between us.

"Oh no you don't!" she said, punching Zaccharias and taking her sword back. She unleashed a barrage of attacks, and I parried them all before taking a slice at her, wounding her arm.

She groaned as it healed immediately. "Not bad." She glared at me. "I'll be back though."

Zaccharias started screaming in the background. We turned to see him covered in sap from one of the firewood trees. It was causing his skin to boil.

"Oh good, a punishment for failing," Cereza said, picking him up by his hair before punching him in the face, knocking him out.

I readied my sword, Mythra right behind me.

"Not today boy, but soon," she said before disappearing.

The True Sword reverted back into the normal Mythra sword and we both immediately fell over and took a minute to breathe.

"How the hell did you even not die?" Mythra asked, while breathing heavily.

"I'll tell you in a bit, for now let's reset up camp," I advised.

Luckily Queen Raqura left us two tents, because the first one was incinerated. I set it up while Mythra began working on the fire. After everything was set up, I put a pot over the fire and began boiling some water.

"I met Addam," I said.

Shocked, Mythra replied, "How?! He's been dead for five hundred-ish years!"

"Rex did so too back when he went and found your true sword the first time," I said.

"He never told me that! So Addam's alive?!" she exclaimed.

"No, we can only speak to a memory of him in a vision," I explained.

"So can you talk to him now?"

"Unfortunately no, he told me that our meeting would be his last..."

"What did he say? Oh he must hate me...," Mythra replied, lowering her head in shame.

"No, he was honestly proud of how far you've come as a person!" I reassured. "In fact he told me to relay a message to you for him."

"Oh?"

"He said that he was sorry and that he missed you and your terrible cooking," I laughed out.

She began chuckling too. "Dumbass," she uttered. "Eh who am I kidding, I miss him too."

She looked at me. "But it's alright, I have you now. I think that'll be more than enough."

"Thanks," I said, before changing subject. "Speaking of cooking, I have some noodles, barbed tomato sauce and armu cheese. You wanna learn how to make spaghetti?"

"Do I?!" she's answered excitedly.

And so that evening was spent making spaghetti, which I'm proud to say she excelled at, and sleeping that day off like a bad hangover.

That night, I didn't have a dream. Cereza didn't bother me and neither did the broken voice. However something peculiar did enter my mind. That vision, the one where Mythra's sword turned into blood and made me question everything I've done up to this point. Klaus did the same thing to Rex and them when they entered his room. Each and every one of them were faced with looking at themselves in the mirror and wondering where they had gone wrong. Was Klaus still alive? Or was there a memory of him like in the case of Addam. I wasn't sure, but I figured I'd find out eventually.

If he was alive though, I wondered what he thought of me, or any of this. Just then I heard a noise outside. I shot up immediately.

"What is it?" I heard Mythra say drowsily.

"I don't know, but let me go check on it, you rest and I'll call you if I need you," I said, walking outside.

"Oh you're... too... kind," she tried to say, obviously passing out mid-sentence.

I chuckled as I went outside. As I heard the flapping of wings, I quickly ran in one direction until I saw a large flock of Rhoguls soaring over us in a panic.

"That's strange, Rhoguls are birds of prey, they don't normally travel in flocks," I thought to myself before finding at least fifty volffs, ferises, bufoolos, elks, and much more charging through the forest, luckily Mythra had burned up the area we were staying at, because the animals seemed to be staying away from that area. Otherwise we'd have been trampled. What were all of the animals running from?

Soon, the animals had all passed by and I heard some groaning sounds. Not just groaning, but screaming and crying too. I realized something wasn't right.

"Mythra!" I called. "Mythra get out here!"

Soon I saw the problem, a large, pulsating beast that seemed to be in absolute agony came towards me.

"What the hell are you?" I said allowed.

"EEEEEEEEEND MEEEEEEEE," it cried out.

It immediately ran back to the tent. "MYTHRA GET OUT HERE NOW!"

"A LITTLE BUSY!" she shouted back. I looked up to see her in the talons of another pulsating beast, it sounded female, and it was carrying off with Mythra.

"I'LL TAAAKE YOUR HAAAIIIR, ILL BE BEAUTIFUL AGAIN!" it laughed in a raspy, wheezing laugh that made me want to throw up.

I took out Mythra's sword and threw it at the beast, planting it firmly in its chest. Mythra grabbed the sword and slashed it in half before falling.

"Mythra!" I yelled out, sprinting towards her, jumping and catching her mid-air. We both landed on the ground. Soon we were surrounded by pulsating beasts.

"You killed heeeer," one wheezed out.

"This is whyyyy blades must diiiie," another added.

"Theeey are the cause of all war," a third one laughed out.

My blood ran cold as I realized what these beasts were.

"Ugh, what the hell are these things?!" Mythra exclaimed in disgust.

"It's just like Gort...," I replied.

"Gort...? Like Lora's sorry excuse for a caretaker?" she replied, I was actually impressed she remembered.

"Yeah, right after Addam sank you in that vessel, Amalthus and his associate performed an experiment on him. The first blade eater experiment. It went horrible wrong, but that's what they expected. He tried to attack Lora, wanting to make her endure a slow, painful death. He was terrifying. She, Jin, and Haze killed him, but these..." I turned my attention to the failed blade eaters around me. "These aren't failed, they were failed on purpose. These are all of the innocent people that lived on Indol!"

Mythra gasped. "Of course Amalthus would have a backup plan! He's going to have these things kill off the blades he couldn't!"

"But how many of these things could there be?!" I asked.

"There could be hundreds Waylon! We don't know how many people he actually turned into these things! We need to get out of here, it's not safe!" Mythra warned.

"Agreed, but I don't want to leave all of these people suffering!"

"Well we can't retreat to Indol anymore! Who knows what they're still doing?! We need to regroup with Rex and the others and formulate a plan. These things are too violent and too full of bloodlust!"

As she finished saying that one of the blade eaters caught a feris, smashed it against a tree and then proceeded to shred its body into tiny pieces, rubbing the feris blood all over its face and laughing to itself while refusing to let the poor creature die. I fired a beam at the feris, putting it out of its misery.

The blood-covered blade eater looked at me. "'Ey you ruined all the fun!" it said in a thick accent through sounds of pain. "Guess I'll 'ave ta use you as a substitute!

"Mythra!" I called out.

"Understood," she said, reading my mind.

The Aegis sword turned into its true green form and we took off, moving much faster than what these beasts could keep up with. We took down about twenty of them but they kept piling out of nowhere.

"Where the hell are they all coming from?!" Mythra exclaimed.

Soon we were pinned without a way out. One of the blade eaters broke a firewood tree, letting the sap get all over it.

"AAAAAHH!" it shrieked out as it rushed us, I took it down with an anchor shot before stabbing it through the skull.

"There's nowhere to run Mythra, we fight til we drop, you in?"

"We're not dying here! Let's do this!" she cheered. We stood back to back, killing off a few more before we heard a loud noise that kind of sounded like a whistle.

"Get down!" I yelled, pulling Mythra to the ground as a fireball flew past us, nailing one of the beasts.

Azurda flew over us and Rex and Pyra jumped off and shot off a beast from behind us.

"Rex!" Mythra and I said together. I realized that he was also wielding the True Aegis Sword.

"So both Pyra and Mythra can separately wield the True Sword? How peculiar," I thought aloud.

"Yeah, it is pretty weird," Rex said, helping me up.

"Nice to see you again!" I said, shaking his hand and laughing a bit.

"Hey idiots!" Mythra said, dodging one of the beasts. "Catch up later maybe? We've got bigger shit to worry about!"

"Right!" Rex and I said together.

We both readied our swords and charged into them, fighting side by side. Not only did we as drivers fight as one with our blades, but as two separate drivers and two separate blades, we fought as one as well. It was incredible!

We passed our swords between each other, I'd pass mine to Pyra and Rex would pass his to Mythra, who would in turn pass it back to us. It seemed as if all four of us could use either sword just as well as the other, except I always used Mythra's arts and Rex always used Pyra's arts, regardless of which sword we were wielding. It made for great strategy though, I could pass to one of the blades so that they could use their arts while Rex used his own sword to watch my back. And if he needed to charge an art while an Aegis was dealing one of her own, he could always pass me his sword and I'd cover his back.

The blade eaters didn't stand a chance as we tore through about a hundred of them, but still more kept showing up, we realized that we may need to come back later to effectively deal with this, so we waited for Azurda to fly over us before we both shot our anchor shots onto him, grabbed our respective blades, and flew out of there.

Once we were on top of Azurda, we flew up above the clouds, and Azurda began flying at a gentle cruising speed.

"Sorry for the bumpy ride everyone!" Rex apologized.

I looked around and realized everyone was already on, including Emperor Niall, Queen Raqura, and the newly-crowned King Zeke von Genbu.

Poppi immediately ran up to me and gave me a hug. "Friend did it! Friend made it with Mythra!"

I laughed. "Thanks Poppi!"

Mòrag grinned. "There was a bit of debate whether you were actually going to survive or not," she explained.

"Nothing Mythra and I couldn't handle," I responded.

"That's kinda who we assumed was going to kill you," Pyra added.

Mythra and I both laughed.

Pyra slapped Mythra before giving her a hug.

"Also what on Alrest were you thinking?! Using your power like that! I felt how much you were using, what the hell is wrong with you?! We didn't come all this way for you to destroy another continent! Did you know there's a twenty-mile stretch of dead trees and burnt grass with a river that was depleted?! What the hell were you thinking?! I'm so glad you're ok!" she unloaded.

"Pyra enough," I stated. "It was my fault."

"Yours?!" she said, turning to me.

"Yeah, that's right," I admitted. "I, at first, didn't understand how to control her power, and I apologize, to all of you. But I understand now and that won't happen again."

Pyra looked around, everyone seemed fairly content. She sighed, "Alright Mythra, you're off the hook. But I'm watching you two!"

"Yeesh!" I whispered to Mythra. "Remind me not to ever get on her bad side!"

Mythra slugged me in the arm before laughing herself. "Thanks, now let's go explain your plan to all of these people now. We've kept them waiting long enough."

Everyone began to sit around in a big circle.

"Yeah, let's change the world!"

Readability Level: 9th-10th Grade

Time Taken: 9 Hours

Please do not use without permission. All artwork is not mine and credit goes to the artist.


	16. Chapter XVI

Book III: Cutting Your Losses

Chapter XVI

"First off I want to thank each leader here today for taking time away from their personal nations to discuss a method of unity in this new beginning in Elysium," I started.

"I would also like to congratulate the newly crowned King Zeke von Genbu and wish him a long and prosperous reign," I continued. He gave me a wink and the other leaders applauded him, it was definitely sweet.

"Now, I would like to ask, starting with Queen Raqura and working clockwise, what the biggest issues are in regards to a coalition between nations actually coming to pass. Queen Raqura?"

"The biggest issue in my opinion was dwindling land that grew to be a bigger threat than we initially realized. With Tantal I had an issue with them being so secretive, but I've always respected Emperor Niall. Any man willing to risk his life for the sake of someone he's been threatening war with for a greater cause has my greatest respect."

"King Zeke?"

"I have no objections whatsoever in attempting to form this alliance. The rulers before me made a mistake when they cut off the rest of the world, I intend to do the opposite."

"Emperor Niall?"

"I have only had issues with Tantal's secrecy as well. I believe that Queen Raqura is respectable and only wishes to look after her kingdom, just as I would mine."

"Ok good!" I started, "then the writing of this treaty can begin. Nia, will you bring out Adenine?"

"Yeah, sure," she responded, and soon Adenine was in front of us.

"Salutations, how may I be of assistance?" she asked Nia.

"Help out Waylon over there, would ya?" Nia asked.

"Ah yes, the new Aegis driver!" she said turning to me. She curtsied and held out her hand. "I am Adenine, pleasure to meet you!"

"Likewise," I said, doing a courteous bow and shaking her hand in response.

She laughed. "Definitely more of a gentleman than these simpletons," she said, referring to Zeke, Rex, and Tora.

I laughed back. "Hey Adenine, I know you enjoy reading, but do you mind writing something for me?"

Adenine looked both excited and shocked by the question. "Oh! A real challenge for my brain? What do you have in mind to put my cognitive abilities to the test?"

"I knew I could count on you," I smiled. "I need you to help write a treaty between all of the nations of Alrest. In doing so, every word, if agreed upon by everyone, will set a new course in history for the land of Elysium."

Her eyes lit up like the Fourth of July! ...Not that anyone on Alrest would actually understand that simile. "Why I would be absolutely honored!" she said ecstatically.

"Thank you kindly!" I replied before turning back to the leaders. "The first order of business is to completely abolish the Ardanian, Urayan, and Tantalese armies."

"Have you gone mad?" the queen stated. "What if a cruel emperor were to rise to power, how would we protect ourselves?!"

"I quite agree with Queen Raqura," Emperor Niall added.

"None of you will be a threat to each other anymore. You will not be a collection of allied nations working in coalition. You will be the provinces of Mor Ardain, Uraya, Tantal, Gormott, and Leftheria in the nation of Alrest on the land of Elysium," I explained.

"All three of you, in the brink of an apocalypse stood in front of your people. All three of you, including King Eulogimenos, used your own private ships to get people to safety. If you could care about all people in the way you cared for your own, there would never be any need of war. The three of you, together with two more, will continuously decide what is best for the benefit of all of Alrest, not just your own nations."

"Two others?" Emperor Niall asked.

"Yes, a representative of Leftheria. And, Emperor, as part of the treaty I would like you to release control of Gormott and allow them to become their own nation," I said.

"And why would I do that?" he asked.

"What's the reason you took Gormott in the first place?"

"For land, of course. For when Mor Ardain's titan lost its life," he responded.

"With this treaty, all nations will receive equal amounts of land from Elysium and will each have more than enough land. People will be able to enter any province at any time, regardless of birthplace. So if someone doesn't like Mor Ardain's climate, they can move to Uraya, Gormott, or Leftheria with ease. Thus the land will be equally spread. Any abundant resources from one province will be shared with all provinces. All wealth, resources, and land will be shared equally with everyone."

"And how about decision making?" Zeke asked.

"Majority rules. Each province's leader will receive one vote. The province's leaders will take a vote from each of the province's citizens. It is then up to the leaders to heed the voice of the people. If the votes of the people are evenly distributed, then the leader will cast the deciding vote."

"And what if one of the leaders were to be evil?" Raqura asked.

"Then it will be the job of the other leaders to take notice. If majority votes that one leader is uninterested in the betterment of Alrest, then that leader shall be voted out, receive punishment for crimes, and then a new one shall be elected by the province's citizens."

"And what punishment shall occur?" Niall inquired.

"Any leader who is dethroned may have more influence outside of leadership than he did while in leadership. This punishment, to avoid any civil war, shall be a quick, painless, and immediate death."

"That seems reasonable," Zeke stated, to the other leaders' dismay. Zeke quickly explained himself. "Any leader who fails to serve his or her people in every way that he or she can is not fit to be ruler. So by threatening death for failure to carry out laws and hold honor should be a great motivator in not choosing to fail us all as a people."

"Agreed," I continued. "This will ensure that people like Praetor Amalthus aren't kept in power as they have been."

"But Amalthus was in power much longer than any of us were alive! We had no way of knowing all of the horrid things he had done. How do we keep that from happening?" Queen Raqura added.

"Simple," I replied. "Mythra, KOS-MOS, and Adenine all have knowledge of events that had happened long ago. While there see many others like myself who have learned through unnatural methods the events which took place 500 years ago, they were actually there. Together, they will compile a book containing all of the events that can be found from as far back as can be remembered. After that is done, any blade that exists from this point on will be required to write down all the events that take place in journals, to be sent back to the established capital immediately after death and be added to history. No blade will have to lose their memories because all data will be kept and be available for viewing at any time. The journal must contain the following: Blade Name, Detailed Description of Blade Appearance, and Recordings of History according to the blade itself. These journals will be distributed by the government itself and will be tracked via the GPS's found in both Ardanian and Urayan ships. If a blade dies and the journal is in the middle of a forest where little human activity is present, we'll know exactly where it is."

Adenine had been furiously writing all of the information down.

The leaders seemed to be content.

"I believe I speak for all of us when I say I want to see this work," Emperor Niall started. "So if I may, I would like to sit with Miss Adenine and the leaders of Uraya and Tantal to pan out this in detail over the next few days."

"Absolutely, how about in Leftheria? There's been no dramatic war tension there and it may be a great place to lay low and even find a way to get a Leftherian representative," I recommended.

Both Zeke and Raqura agreed.

"And what of Indol and the Firewood Forest?" Queen Raqura asked.

"The Firewold Forest is off limits to everyone. It's too dangerous to go in there now. As for Indol, I have an idea on how to take it on, but afterwards I believe we will denote that entire land as cursed and will be forbidden from ever being explored by anyone. I believe Mythra should also destroy all laboratories and rooms using Siren as to make sure this awful blade eater technology never gets used again."

"Why call it cursed though?" Niall asked.

"Countless people were forced into horrific experiments with equally horrific effects. They would be driven to insanity, forget who they were, and most importantly, were given a forced lust to cause the most awful, long-lasting, and brutal deaths imaginable."

"I... I back this decision. Even if we choose not to sign this treaty, I believe that would be best in general." Queen Raqura admitted.

The other two agreed.

"Adenine, can you make a small, second agreement to erase Indol as a nation in case the main treaty isn't signed?" I asked.

"Of course, Waylon," she confirmed.

"So how do we tackle the monsters in the forest now?" Zeke asked.

"Our troops are thinly spread as is. There's no way we could send qualified troops to deal with this threat," Niall added.

"And the strongest of our troops are busy preparing to defend land against that wretched blade Cereza," Raqura finished.

"Well lucky for us, we have the leader of the Garfont Mercenary Guild sitting with us right now!" I responded.

Rex stood up. "Yeah, we should definitely be able to help out." He stopped to think. "But we can only send three squads at once."

"And why is that?" I inquired.

"Because that's all we can keep track of at any given time."

"What if we didn't have to?"

"Well then there'd be no problem I guess...," he replied.

"King Zeke, may I borrow KOS-MOS?" I requested.

"Knock yourself out!" And with that, KOS-MOS appeared.

"How may I be of assistance?" she asked me.

"Simple, we are going to be sending out a large amount of mercenary groups. Some to keep people out of the forest, some to do reconnaissance on Indol, and some to begin blade eater extermination in the forest. I need you to keep a detailed account of what blade gets sent where. Is that in your range of functions?"

"Affirmative. Commencement of said task will be of no issue to me," she responded.

"Adenine," I said, turning to her. "After you finish this treaty, we'll start sending these teams out, I would like you to keep a written record of all information kept by KOS-MOS."

"Absolutely!" Adenine said excitedly.

"Does anyone object to this?" I asked.

Zeke, Nia, and Rex agreed with it.

"Then it's settled, once this treaty business has concluded, meet up in Uraya with the Mercenary Guild and start sending people out!"

"Affirmative!" KOS-MOS and Adenine said in unison.

"Alright! Azurda," I called.

"Yes, how may I be of service?" Azurda asked.

"I know this may be asking a lot, especially at your age, but can you provide protection for the leaders while they remain in Leftheria. And then help the mercenary blades get to and from places until we can ready ships?"

"Would this entail emergency evacuations if a mercenary group was ever in a spot of danger?" Azurda asked.

I nodded in response.

"A tall order for sure... However, seeing as you are all putting in so much work into this land and seeing as I've mostly sat in a salvager helmet for most of this journey, I will be happy to oblige," he agreed.

"Thank you Azurda, it means a lot."

Suddenly, Roc chose to show himself to us. His brightly-colored feathers and loud voice startled us.

"I would very much like to assist in this matter. Especially since we have had no luck in locating Vale...," he pointed out.

Mythra gasped.

"Oh no...," I uttered.

"What is it?" Rex asked.

"It's been so many days, I forgot to tell you. I-," I was cut off.

"Cereza captured Vale and destroyed her core crystal. It appears Cereza has the ability to absorb ether weapons from blades by taking the information out of their core crystal," Mythra finished.

Rex looked down in sadness. "This- This isn't your fault Waylon. It's mine. I hadn't even noticed she was gone!"

"You couldn't have," I replied. Mythra's the only one who could have seen her at the time, maybe Zeke. She moved too fast for you. But now that you and I have become Master Drivers, it won't happen again."

"You so sure about that?" a new voice giggled out.

Rex and I both pulled the True Aegis Swords immediately.

"She's gone!" I said.

"Everyone sound off!" Mòrag yelled.

They began sounding off, but Pyra and I both went sick to our stomachs as we both realized who she'd taken.

She had taken Mythra.

"REX, SCYTHES, NOW!" I yelled.

He immediately threw me Roc's dual scythes, I put them on my belt and leapt off of Azurda, who was hundreds of peds in the air. Roc flew after me.

Roc caught me before I hit the ground and we landed with a roll.

"Some warning would be nice next time!" he said, breathing heavily.

"Nah, you have good instincts, let's go!" I replied.

"Do you even know where she is?" she questioned, following close behind me.

"Knowing Cereza, she's right...,"

A Siren blast, not too far away, interrupted me.

"Right there!" I exclaimed as we moved.

When we got there, Cereza had already beaten her and chained her to a wall, before I could react she moved behind me, incapacitated Roc, and chained him up next to her as well.

"She put up quite a fight!" Cereza giggled. "But apparently even the True Aegis is no match for me!"

"So what now?" I asked, skipping the dialogue.

She laughed. "Right to the point I see. Good." She pulled out her sword. "Before you are two blades, the Aegis, and the bird. You will have thirty seconds to decide which one lives. Failure to decide in this time will resort to me killing them both. Time is starting now."

My muscles tensed up and I felt my stomach churn. "Wh-What do you mean?!"

"Twenty-five seconds, who dies?"

I pulled the True Aegis Sword. Mythra stopped me.

"Trust me, that's not going to work," she said.

I had to think of something else.

"Twenty seconds."

"Mythra..., what do I do?" I asked in panic, she teared up, knowing what may happen.

I was at a loss for words.

"Fifteen seconds."

"Waylon...," Roc addressed me. "I haven't known you long...,"

"Roc! No! Don't you say it like that!" I cried out.

"Ten. Seconds."

"Listen to me!" Roc shouted. "In all of my days, I've lived by one rule. Get the job done. If this bitch gets Mythra's sword you're all done for. I'm confident in knowing that my lives have all been meaningful and that I've helped many people with issues that they have had. I know in my heart, that I have always been who I am now. And I'll gladly take this as a mercenary's death. I will die as I lived! I will die Roc! I always have been Roc, and now, I'll die knowing I always will be. So please, focus on this moment, rescue Mythra, bury me here, and then kick her ass!"

"Three."

I still didn't want to.

"Two, boy."

But I accepted his decision, tears flew down my cheeks.

"One."

"Roc will die," I said, wanting to punch myself in the gut.

Cereza stopped. "Very good."

She immediately appeared in front of him and shoved her sword through his crystal, prying it out and taking it in her hand.

"Heh, burn in Hell," Roc said, spitting in her face before she broke his crystal, allowing a black, crystalline version of the dual scythes to appear in her hands.

"I'd kill him again too," she said, obviously pissed off. She then disappeared and Mythra was released.

Roc turned into ether dust and I rushed to and hugged Mythra.

"It wasn't your fault, it wasn't your fault!" she told me.

Rex and the others showed up immediately afterwards.

"What happened? Where's Roc?!" he demanded.

"H-He's gone."

Readability Level: 11th-12th Grade (Lol, Adenine's in it and the Readability level jumps 1-2 grades)

Time Taken: 4 Hours

Please do not use without permission. All artwork is not mine and credit goes to the artist.


	17. Chapter XVII

Book III: Cutting Your Losses

Chapter XVII

The funeral for Roc was just as Vandham's was. Small, short, and melancholy. Rex was irritated with my brashness in that situation, but couldn't deny that he wouldn't have done the same. We also put a grave for Vale next to his, as to make sure we respected the sacrifices of every blade.

Soon we got on Azurda and made our way to Leftheria. Rex's Auntie Corinne made us all food and Rex left them with a rather large sum of money. Soon, while everyone was getting set up for the night, Rex slipped out the door, and I followed. I new exactly where he was going. The weather outside was pleasantly cool, which was nice, as I hated the cold. I soon made it atop the hill where Rex was, and Pyra was with him too.

He was at the cemetery, talking with his parents again. Telling them about Elysium and Mythra, and me. It was charming how much detail he'd go into when talking with inanimate objects, with no real hope of ever hearing anything in return. But it seemed as if he saw them, as if they were standing right there, it made me long to see my own family.

"Whatchoo doing?" Mythra said suddenly, scaring the living shit out of me.

"Architect's ass Mythra, don't sneak up on me like that!" I replied, calming down as she giggled.

"What happened to 'I'm not scared of you'? Is the big bad blonde chick gonna get ya?" she teased.

I stopped and laughed. "Whatever."

I turned back around and Rex motioned Mythra and I to him, I guess he heard me, so I went up to him.

"Sorry Rex, didn't mean to interrupt," I apologized.

"No, no! I'm actually glad you're here," he replied.

"When we fought those blade eaters, I couldn't help this thought I've had...," I pondered.

"Will you and Pyra do a short spar with Mythra and I? Show your parents a thing or three," I winked.

He laughed. "Sure! I'm sure they'd love to see that."

"Alright, Pyra and Mythra, I want you both to use exactly fifty percent of your power in this battle," I instructed.

They nodded in agreement.

Both Rex and I readied our weapons, and then we clashed at each other. After ten minutes of parrying, I had Mythra join me and Rex had Pyra join him as we both clashed, a large wave of energy was created in the collision.

"It's just as I thought!" I exclaimed as we separated.

"What is?" Rex inquired.

"One more test, Mythra and Pyra," I called to them. "Switch to your True Swords and continue to only use fifty percent of your power. Then Rex, you rush me for thirty seconds, after that I'll rush you for the same."

They nodded. They weren't sure what I had going through my head, but they trusted me by now. The swords became identical and Rex rushed me at light speed. I parried the blows as they hit, and after he finished, I did the same, and he parried them no issue. Afterwards we stopped.

"So what was that about?" Mythra asked.

"Why did you make Pyra in the first place, potato chip?"

She seemed annoyed that she still didn't know what that meant.

"I made her to be a form that couldn't use the artifices and didn't have enough power to destroy the world," she replied.

"Well you failed!" I laughed.

"What do you mean by that?" Pyra asked.

"Pyra, you're just as powerful as Mythra is. You've become your own Aegis!" I concluded.

"Just as... powerful?" Pyra said in surprise.

"Not only are you matching my speed, you're hitting with the same intensity I was hitting with. Therefore as it stands now, you two are both completely separate Aegises. Neither one is more powerful than the other!"

"But she still can't control my Artifice!" Mythra added.

"Actually she has done so before, and now she has power to add to will power, there should be no reason she can't!" Rex reasoned.

"They're right!" Pyra exclaimed. "I'm controlling him right now!"

"No you're not!" Mythra argued. "Siren isn't moving at all!"

We looked up to see a red Siren above us.

"That's because I wasn't referring to your Artifice, Mythra," Pyra explained, as we all realized what this meant. "This one's mine. It seems I am truly my own Aegis."

She sent that Siren back up before the townsfolk had a chance to see or question it.

"But if the World Tree was destroyed, then where are the Siren's docking?" I asked.

"That part of the World Tree is still fine, Waylon," Mythra explained.

"But if you guys had to still sacrifice yourselves to get Rex and the others out of there, then what caused the World Tree to get destroyed?"

"Are you telling me these events didn't happen like this when you saw them play out?" Pyra asked.

"Yeah, you guys knocked Malos out of Aion, he landed on his core crystal, shattering it and causing him to die. The conduit disappeared and then you guys had to rush out of there. This is what caused you guys to split!"

They stared at me in stunned silence.

"What?" I said defensively.

"Well... it's close...," Mythra started.

"Waylon," Pyra said. "Malos isn't dead."

I was taken aback.

"Allow me," Mythra said, taking the floor. "In Aion's hangar, Pyra and I received a report stating that the Conduit was no longer in danger of disappearing, so we stopped rushing to stop Malos, and tried helping him instead. Eventually, Rex dealt a fatal blow to Aion, causing Malos to fall out, but I was prepared and caught him. Rex simply explained he no longer wanted to fight, he only wanted to change the people that Malos seemed to hate so much. So in the end, Malos asked Rex one thing. A promise..."

"Kid, do you really think you can change people? Do you really think you can undo all of the countless wrongs this world had produced?" Malos asked Rex.

Rex shook his head. "No, as long as people exist some will always choose to do wrong, no matter what. But...," Rex said, clearing his head. "I will fight the world just as hard as I fought you. I know I can make it a better place. We just... can't expect perfection. Look, I know you hate this world for all it's done, but I know it can be better than just destroying it!"

"I'm not saying I believe that," Malos responded. He let out a sigh. "But I do see your intent. Good luck, kid."

Malos retreated into his core crystal before their eyes, Rex took his crystal and placed it back in the nearby tri-processor where he was stolen from in the first place. Soon the building shook and they had to make their escape.

[C]...

"Half of the World Tree and all of Elysium fell, but Aion's hangar and Malos' crystal remain in tact, waiting for someone to go and resonate with him," Pyra concluded.

I was obviously upset.

"Waylon?" Mythra seemed worried.

"You shouldn't have told me that...," I said.

"I don't get the problem," Rex stated, the blades confused as well.

"Cereza knows where I am, what I'm doing, what I'm saying, and what I'm hearing at all times. Now she and I are both aware that Malos is alive and now there's nothing stopping her from taking the Monado of this world for herself," I explained.

"The...Monado?" Rex asked.

Mythra and Pyra both became concerned. "The Monado," Mythra explained. "Is the form of arts that Malos uses. If she gets ahold of it, who knows how it'll react."

"And if it works anything like it does in a different universe," I started. "Then there's not a damn thing we can do to stop it."

"So what do we do now?" Rex asked.

I thought for a moment before responding. "We sleep."

"Sleep?" Pyra questioned.

"Yeah, I see her while I sleep, so I may be able to do something. Problem is, I don't know if I can sleep with so much on my mind..."

"I can fix that," Mythra said with a smile that your mother warned you about.

"What are you—?"

She cut me off by punching me square in the face, knocking me unconscious.

"Mythra!" I heard Pyra scold before knocking me out.

I got up off the ground.

"Well that's one way to do it...," I uttered to myself, looking around.

"Cereza?" I called out.

I heard the sounds of a man screaming, and she soon revealed herself.

"I'm in the middle of something, what?" she said.

"What is it you intend to do?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

"Simple. Spread as much chaos as I can, although that new toy may be of some use," she pondered.

I knew with her speed, there would be no way of getting up the World Tree as fast as she could.

"Tell ya what," she said. "I'll slow myself down and simply climb the tree just as you will. No extra speed or anything, I'll make it fair."

I glared at her. "What's the catch?"

She giggled. "None this time. I'm genuinely curious to see if you can win. However I myself will not be climbing the World Tree. No, I'll leave that purely to Zaccharias. It's you versus him. Think you're up to the challenge?"

"I guess we'll see." I responded.

She smiled. "Yes, I guess we shall."

I began to force myself to wake up.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" she laughed. "Zaccharias is heading to Torigoth first, you should too if you don't want to watch an entire city get destroyed!"

"What do you mean?!" I responded, but I had already woken up and was looking at everyone.

"Sweet dreams?" Mythra asked teasingly.

"We need to get to Torigoth."

"But what about-" Rex started.

"Forget it!" I argued, before turning my attention to the leaders. "Mobilize troops there now! Zaccharias is about to burn that entire village to the ground!"

Azurda had us all climb on and we were off in a split second.

This wasn't going to end well...

Readability Level: 11th-12th Grade

Time Taken: 3 Hours

Please do not use without permission. All artwork is not mine and credit goes to the artist.


	18. Chapter XVIII

Book III: Cutting Your Losses

Chapter XVIII

"What is your plan?" Mòrag asked.

I didn't bother holding back my thoughts. "Why is this the choice she's making?"

"What Waylon mean?" Tora asked.

"I mean Cereza has everything to gain from taking the Monado! Why would she put that on the back burner for Torigoth?" I asked.

"Maybe she's just lying to you, grabbing it as we speak," Brighid added.

"Maybe...," I thought, but that wasn't right. "No... no that doesn't make sense! This is part of her game, and she always gives the illusion of choice in it! She already said she wasn't going to go for it herself! If she wanted to go back on that, she'd wait until we were already there to take it out of our hands! Not before the game even began."

"Then there's something we're missing," Mythra said irritably.

"But what?" Pyra asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we need to be expecting a lot more than Zaccharias." I finished.

"Let me go!" a woman screamed as her presumed husband picked her up by her hair and slapped her.

"Listen 'ere bitch," the dark-haired, muscular Gormotti male demanded before talking down to her in a condescending tone.

Zaccharias took a long, slow sip from the beer he'd ordered. The burning sensation going down his throat seemed empty compared to his own pain. He watched as the man beat her mercilessly. The girl was blonde-haired and blue-eyed. And definitely Leftherian, just as Amelia had been.

He took out Cereza's whip, which she had let him borrow for an extra-special plan with the blonde Aegis later.

"Hit her in the core crystal one time, don't kill her, don't kill Waylon, don't kill the other Aegis. Everyone else is spare blood," he remembered her saying. He figured he might as well get practice with this whip, even if he didn't really need it.

He took the whip and cracked it across the man's back, leaving a wide gash. The woman dropped to the ground, crying.

The man got up, obviously pissed. He pulled out a dagger and charged Zaccharias, who laughed as he took his beer bottle and smashed it across the man's face. Then, imagining that this Gormotti was Cereza, he lashed out with the whip. Hitting him again, and again, and again, and again.

He no longer savored planning out the hunt, he enjoyed butchering the animal. And as of right now, this man was the same as any gogol or camil. He deserved to die. And so he was whipped to death, and left to bleed out on the floor.

He looked into the eyes of the terrified woman.

"If you know what's best for you, take anyone close to you and leave the village immediately. If you're not gone in ten minutes this will be you, and I won't protect you then," Zaccharias warned.

The young woman ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Tender!" Zaccharias called to the bartender. "One more round, I've got somewhere to be."

We soon arrived on the Gormotti titan, or, rather, what was the Gormotti titan.

"Waylon," Rex beckoned.

"What is it?"

"You only have one blade, but it may be better for you to have two more!" he recommended.

This thought had not occurred to me as it should have. I had only really needed Mythra, and with her True Sword, I could make any blade combo I wanted. So this almost didn't seem necessary.

"I don't think so. As long as I have Mythra, I should be alright," I answered.

"But what if Mythra were to be knocked out of commission? Then what?" Mòrag added.

"It's happened before, having a second blade wouldn't hurt," Nia continued.

"Alright, alright," I chuckled. "Point made."

I began thinking. "I'm thinking a dark blade would be helpful with combos in a battle where I don't need the True Sword."

"That's what I was thinking. And I have a dark blade who doesn't really like being away from a driver. She wouldn't be good in the mercenary field. So what about Azami?" Rex offered.

Azami was a fun blade. However she was also the culmination of all of my nightmares. I'd always had some small fear of realistic dolls thanks to horror movies and their overall creepy appearance. And it didn't help that Azami looked like a mannequin. It also didn't help that she could see anyone anywhere they were thanks to her clairvoyant eye. The thought of her following me didn't exactly excite me.

Mythra caught my hesitation and immediately took the opportunity.

"Oh? Is the mighty Fourth Driver scared of a little marionette doll?" she teased. "Don't worry! I'll protect you from the scary dolls!"

I sighed heavily.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought-" Rex started, but I cut him off.

"No, no. I'd absolutely love to have Azami's company. Who knows? Maybe she'll actually keep this one in line," I said, gesturing towards Mythra as she rolled her eyes.

Apparently Azami had been listening to the conversation and showed herself.

"Oh that's wonderful!" she said, walking in long strides behind me and immediately rubbing my shoulders, making me cringe a bit. "I think I'm going to love being with my new and quite adorable driver!"

"Second thoughts?" Mythra taunted.

"Shut it," I shot back.

A fun idea then came to mind. I tossed Mythra's sword at her, which she caught, and then I took Azami's ether cannon in my hands.

"Alright, I never played with this weapon much, so not quite sure how it works," I said, fiddling with it until I shot out a dark bullet at Mythra, which she sliced into nothing.

"Hey! Watch it!" she yelled.

"What? You worried I might beat you with a weapon I've never even used before?" I teased.

Mythra changed the sword into her True Sword. "You wanna fight?" she threatened.

I didn't back down and readied the ether cannon. "Any day potato chip!"

"Ooh! Can I get a nickname?" Azami asked.

"Maybe, I'll have to think of one," I responded.

Mythra got ready to rush me. I realized that an ether cannon was much heavier than a simple sword, so parrying with it was much easier said than done. However, dodging in place and using its weight to force myself into rolls and quick steps was a much more viable tactic. It's powerful blasts could also make keeping distance much easier. So I simply looked into her eyes and read her emotions to get guesses on what she'd do next.

Mythra moved and I rolled to the side, immediately turning around to parry her attack, I then used her attack to push myself backwards and unloaded a blast. She blocked it, but it launched her back.

I threw the cannon at Azami, who, in turn, used Shadow Rhapsody to attack Mythra with a shadow hand. This attack hit Mythra and I immediately hit her with another shot.

Mythra got up again, lunging at us. I quickly used the art Vendetta, allowing Azami to counter her attack and deal it back to her, knocking Mythra on her back. While she was on the ground, Azami and I performed an Evil Ensemble to deal a large amount of damage to Mythra and then I placed the barrel of the ether cannon to her head, ending the fight.

I then offered my hand to help her up. Which she ignored and proceeded to stand on her own anyway.

"Wow! You two were amazing!" Rex gawked.

"But Mythra should've been moving at the speed of light... With a weapon that heavy, how on Alrest did you manage that?" Brighid asked.

"Well obviously Mythra didn't go all out," I said quickly. "Otherwise she would've beaten us before I could've blocked the first attack. She probably just made it so that she made it as hard as possible without being impossible. Right Mythra?"

"Y-Yeah," Mythra answered back unconvincingly. Everyone else seemed to buy it though. Well..., except for Pyra, who simply ignored it.

"Eyes forward, you bunch!" Azurda said. "We have an issue."

We all looked out over the Gormotti plain as it was covered in a sea of people and large beasts.

"Indoline," Mòrag concluded.

"What about scary monsters?!" Tora asked excitedly.

"Monsters appears to be blade eaters," Poppi answered.

"No, there's a problem," I said. "Those monks are actually Indoline. Not one is human! I thought Amalthus slaughtered every last one of them. The only one left was...," I realized there had been one Indoline left other than Amalthus. "The scientist!"

Everyone looked at me curiously.

"A certain Indoline man who work closely with the then-Quaestor designed blade eaters, using Gort as his first victim. He was the one Indoline that Amalthus hasn't been proven to have killed. Last time I saw him was... he was with Addam's brother!"

"And how is it that you know this?" Azurda inquired.

"Addam showed me when Zaccharias killed me the last time we fought," I explained casually.

"So that's why Mythra went berserk...," Pyra put together.

"I find it hard to believe you met Addam," Mòrag argued.

"Shouldn't be. Rex did too," I snapped back.

Rex nodded in agreement.

"No way!" Nia exclaimed.

"How are you alive now then?" Azurda inquired.

"I was wondering that myself," Mythra added.

"Don't know, guess fate had different plans for me. Eh Nuncle?" I said, proving to Azurda, Mythra, and Pyra that I wasn't lying.

Azurda laughed. "Well then I guess you're telling the truth then."

"Gramps, did Addam call you Nuncle?" Rex asked.

"I hate to interrupt, but there seems to be an entire Indoline army heading towards Torigoth. I assume you would like to talk further but I really advise we move," Dromarch piped up.

"Azami," I beckoned, getting a game plan going.

"Yes, my darling driver?" she said with her usually flirtatious vocal inflections.

I think I threw up in my mouth a bit, but nonetheless I moved on. "Can you see Zaccharias?"

She looked at me with a pouty face. "Oh I'd love to, but I'm afraid you've done very little to give me any description of the man you're looking for!"

"He'll be wielding a long, black sword that's darker than any black you've ever seen. His hair and eyes will be black as well," I responded.

"Oh my, why yes I do see that man, but it's all blurred. There's something interfering with my vision. How peculiar...," she pondered. "He's in the front of the army, he looks... depressed."

Just before I could say anything else Azurda shot off a few fireballs.

"Hold tight! Indoline Star are approaching!" he cautioned.

"Mythra, we need low-power attacks to blow them out of the sky! You, Rex, and Pyra focus on that. I'll take Azami's ether cannon and light them up. Azami, how are you with rapid fire?"

"I could always do that, but it would dramatically drop the power output!" she explained.

"That's fine, I don't need much, if we put enough holes in their wings, they'll drop to the ground, we can deal with them much easier like that!" I finished.

"The rest of you get ready to move! We'll need you to get down to Torigoth and evacuate the village! We gotta move quick!" I ordered.

They nodded. Poppi activated her boosters and she flew off, using her superstrength to punch holes in their wings. She'd then punch them in the face hard enough to send them crashing. She dropped the other party members off before wishing us luck and joining them in evacuation.

We all fired blasts at the Indoline Star, but there were a lot of them, about fifty to be exact. But that was only counting the Indoline Star, there were also about one hundred of the purposely-failed screaming, crazy ones too. We tried to shoot them down first.

"Rex! We're up shit creek without a paddle! You got a plan?" I asked.

"Me? Figured you woulda figured something out by now. You seem to have all the plans lately," he responded.

"You're seriously gonna tell me you weren't responsible for blowing up Indol's towers or helping Jin see his own errors? If anything I'm just trying to help like you've always done for everyone!"

"Well, we seem to have pissed all of these monsters off, so I say we get on the ground and fight 'em there!" he suggested.

"Good point," I responded, before turning to Azami. "Azami!"

"Yes darling?"

"Retreat for now, I'll need Mythra for this next part, you did great!"

She blushed at the compliment. "Why I was glad to be of service. Don't leave me alone for too long!" And with a giggle and a wink she was gone.

"You sure we can do this?" Mythra asked as I took her sword in my hand.

"Not positive, but we'll give it our all!" I reassured, but staying honest.

"I-I'm not sure, I don't want to use that power again...," she said shyly, which wasn't one of her usual characteristics.

I took her by the hand. "Remember what I said? A day will come when we'll have to fight something neither of us are prepared for. Today is one of those days. You ready to fight with me?" I asked, looking in her eyes.

She sighed, and then smiled. "You really know how to get me in a fighting mood."

Realizing that this could be a reference to me either annoying her or invigorating her, I laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Pyra nudged Rex. "See? He knows what he's doing! Take notes."

"What are you on about?" Rex didn't understand what she was implying, as usual.

"Nothing," Pyra giggled. "Let's go take on an army!"

"Right, right," Rex responded nervously.

And with that, we jumped.

Readability Level: 11th-12th Grade

Time Taken: 3.5 Hours

Please do not use without permission. All artwork is not mine and credit goes to the artist.


	19. Chapter XIX

Book III: Cutting Your Losses

Chapter XIX

As soon as we hit the ground, Rex and I moved at the speed of light and cleared an area of about a thousand peds around us, we took the next fifteen seconds to give our blades a breather.

"Ok listen Rex, have you noticed anything weird when we fight?" I asked.

"Yeah, it almost feels like you're another blade," he responded. "Being able to—"

An Indoline Star came crashing down, I jumped up and pounded it in the face with the flat end of the sword, passing it to Mythra, Rex jumped and sliced through the beast. Mythra got it with Siren and Rex passed his sword to me and I dealt a Sword Bash, finishing it off.

"Being able to pass our swords back and forth like this. It's incredible!" he finished.

"Agreed, it seems as two drivers of the Aegises, fighting with the same sword, we are directly linked to each other just as blades are linked to their own drivers," I explained in depth.

"So what if, while we were fighting, we cut through the main heard and pass it off to Pyra and Mythra to finish them off," Rex recommended.

"Exactly, that way we can use light speed less often and give the girls some more time for rest."

"You love birds get a plan yet or is it simply 'keep attacking'?" Mythra asked mockingly.

"Yeah," I responded, ignoring her joke. "We're going to keep tossing the swords around each other to cover more distance, that way we don't overdo it with you two."

"Right, that should be helpful," Pyra responded.

"Oh please, we have power for days, we don't need your coddling," Mythra responding.

"Oh? And when Cereza and Zaccharias come to fight are you just going to magically have all the power you need? Or will you be so out of breath that your pride act gets us all killed? C'mon Mythra, stay on point. Kill all of these, conserve as much energy as possible, that's the goal," I snapped back.

"Whatever," she responded.

"Mythra, am I right?" Rex said mockingly.

"Must be her time of the month," I winked.

Pyra laughed. "Every day is her time of the month."

Rex looked at us questioningly. Pyra and I rolled our eyes.

"You'll understand one day Rex," I laughed.

Mythra chose to ignore the conversation. Probably for the best.

Rex shook his head. "Alright, as soon as they close in, we both need to hit a double spinning edge in opposite directions."

"And once we've completed that, we'll pass the swords to you girls and you use your Sirens to deliver the final blows," I finished.

We got into a fighting stance, waiting for the beasts to close in.

"Wait do blades have times of the month?" I asked out of nowhere.

Pyra completely lost it and laughed. "No, but all women just genuinely understand the concept very thoroughly for some reason."

"Ha! She called you a girl," Mythra said to me.

"So funny," I shot back sarcastically.

"Hey, stop the riddles! We've got a mob to end!" Rex snapped.

"Yeah, ready!" I responded.

The failed experiments had already almost closed in, so we moved. Rex and I moved as one, starting back to back and then spinning out towards the surrounding mob. We'd then pass the swords back through the center where Pyra and Mythra would finish them off and throw the swords back, where we'd wash, rinse and repeat.

The number of beasts we laid waste to that day was truly innumerable. But with us four alone, there were at least five hundred slain. There were still hundreds more...

"Where on Alrest did they find this many people?!" Mythra inquired furiously.

"My guess is they've acquired people throughout the course of five hundred years and found ways to keep them alive. However I'm noticing that a lot of these beasts used to be animals," I responded.

"How can you tell?" Pyra asked as well.

"They just roar and don't talk like the other ones do. Their features don't have any human parts, some Feris and some Volff. I've seen others, but none human. It's just awful!" Rex finished.

We watched as one of the beasts slashed a gogol with its claws, it went down easily. The beast began to play with the gogol, throwing it around like a toy and shredding it to pieces. I sliced the beast in half. The gogol lay limp on the ground. As I walked away I heard it getting up behind me, I turned to look and it had actually transformed into a blade eater.

"What the hell?!" I asked myself, frozen in shock.

"Move dumbass!" Mythra said, getting in front of me and shielding me before taking my sword and killing it herself.

"Thanks Mythra," l said drowsily.

"If you die again, I'm killing you myself! You got it? Stay focused!" she said while ruffling my hair.

"Right," I responded. "We need to kill off all of these things, any person or animal they kill becomes a beast too, if this keeps happening..."

"All of Alrest will be in danger," Mythra finished, realizing the gravity of the situation.

"Geez, when did this world become such a freak show?" I whined a bit.

"I don't know, but I'm willing to keep it going, so let's put these things out of their misery!" Mythra inspired.

"Now, now, don't get too far ahead of yourselves," said a calm, smooth voice. It sounded like Akhos but about an octave deeper.

We turned to see Zaccharias, dressed casually in all-black attire that reminded me of Jin's normal attire.

He looked at me with his pure-black eyes. Cereza had now completely changed him. He was no longer manic, nor did he act insane. He seemed as if he was in total control, but his black hair, sword on his back, and whip to his side said otherwise. Behind him was a massive blade eater.

"So you and Cereza started this whole thing, huh?" I asked.

"Indol was more than happy to lend us, hmm, shall we say, a helping hand in this matter. Frankly they're not happy with how things went with Amalthus. So we... saw an opportunity for alliance," he said with a Malos grin.

I pointed my sword in his direction.

"You couldn't beat us before, what's different now?" I asked. I noticed Rex and Pyra running towards us.

"I'm so glad you asked!" he responded, laughing. "Welcome to the show Rex, and the fire Aegis, I presume," he turned his attention back to me. "Now Lady Cereza has noticed something about you. A certain... ability, shall we say."

"So it is true then," I said, realizing immediately what he was talking about.

"Yes, you are an empath. How and why? I don't know, neither do I care," he smirked before continuing. "But you're a novice at best. Congrats, you know how someone's feeling, but you fail to actually use those powers for any good. So, Lady Cereza thought we'd try something fun."

"I don't like this," Mythra said, watching my back.

"Agreed, let's rush him," I said.

We charged at him, but before we could truly move, the giant blade eater stood up, exposing a human face mushed in the absolutely grotesque figure. It stared me straight in the face and I dropped to the ground screaming.

"Waylon!" Mythra gasped.

I felt a thousand emotions rip through me. I hadn't ever tried to read a blade-eater's emotions before, as I knew they'd be coated in pure agony. But this one was forcing its emotions into me at levels that I couldn't read myself. I normally know if someone's in pain, but this beast is forcing me to feel it's pain, it's anger, it's hatred, it's insanity. It was too much.

Mythra grabbed the sword and sliced the beast in half. I screamed again, as it felt like I was being sliced in half. But the beast died, and the connection faded. I stayed on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Mythra! Watch Waylon! We'll handle this," Rex said, gearing up to fight Zaccharias.

Mythra got in between me and Zaccharias.

He laughed. "The experiment worked flawlessly, now we'll just need to make one not so easily defeated. For now," he snapped his fingers and an entire mob of beasts slammed into Torigoth, completely decimating it.

"W-We have to stop it," I coughed out.

"Leave it. By now Tora and the others have gotten the villagers to Umon's Shipyard, it'll be fine," Mythra reassured.

"Are you so sure about that?" Zaccharias asked as we became surrounded by blade eaters.

Rex began fighting Zaccharias, they seemed to be equally matched, which meant Zaccharias had a large power boost since the last time we saw him. Pyra let out a barrage of flame attacks and then passed it back to Rex as he went back to parrying and driving.

As for Mythra and I, I tried to get up to fight, but she pushed me back down.

"I can take these, stay put, you need to rest for a bit," she said calmly. I decided to trust her.

She shot off a few Siren rounds into the crowd and cut up a lot of them. But as they swarmed, she began to get overwhelmed. Luckily, a blue wall of fire surrounded us and pushed the beasts backwards.

"That was quite spectacular Brighid, where did you come up with that?" Mòrag asked her.

"Why, Waylon is the one who figured it out, Lady Mòrag," she responded.

"I'll have to thank him later, but I suppose we'll help him out first."

Just then, Brighid and Mòrag stepped through the wall and became visible to us. I finally felt my head clear and got up clumsily.

"Thanks for the save," I said, trying to reorient myself. "What about Tora and Nia?"

"Tora insisted that he'd take any hits he needed to to protect the villagers, Poppi promised to protect him and the villagers, and Nia and Dromarch are keeping the villagers healed," Mòrag answered.

"So we thought it best to come help you," Brighid finished.

"Now, where is this Zaccharias fel—"

Mòrag stopped cold when she saw him.

"He looks just like... but with... how?!" Mòrag asked.

Mythra and I stood confused as Brighid spoke up.

"Indeed. That is Zaccharias, but altered," she said.

"When I first saw him he had brown hair and blue eyes, but Cereza made sure to completely disfigure him," I told Mòrag.

"And what of Amelia and his daughter?" Mòrag asked nervously.

"His wife and daughter are long dead. Tortured to death by Cereza. She tells Zaccharias they're still alive, and that all he has to do is give Cereza Mythra's core crystal. But she's broken him mentally, and he doesn't know what's right and what's not anymore."

Mòrag said nothing as she walked away and towards Zaccharias.

"Zaccharias!" she shouted in a calmer, more sympathetic voice.

Zaccharias threw off Rex and looked at Mòrag. Mythra and I stood behind her.

"A new toy? Perfect, I was bored with this one," he responded, before walking towards Mòrag.

"I don't want to fight you Zacc. Don't you remember me?" Mòrag asked.

"No, and I don't care either," he said, taking the whip and lashing it at her.

I jumped in front of her and blocked it with Mythra's sword. He laughed as he then took it and immediately hit Mythra square in the core crystal with the whip.

"Mythra!" I yelled out.

She dropped on the ground and immediately began screaming. As if her entire body was slowly being crushed by a steamroller. It was a haunting, blood-curled, completely agonizing scream.

"M-Mythra...," Pyra started before she went down screaming as well.

"Pyra!" Rex yelled as he knelt beside her, trying to figure out what was wrong.

I searched all over Mythra's body. Her core crystal wasn't broken, her body seemed fine, there was nothing.

"Waylon do something!" he yelled.

"I can't! I don't know what's wrong! Mythra what's wrong?!" I cried in vain.

"Zaccharias. I am Mòrag. The Special Inquisitor of Mor Ardain. I was there fifteen years ago when your parents were killed. I will tell you the same thing I told you then."

Mòrag looked him in the eyes. Zaccharias seemed to freeze up entirely as recollections began emerging in his eyes.

Mòrag did the complete unexpected and embraced him. "I'm so, so sorry this happened to you. It wasn't right," she said in a soft, concerned, and slightly scared voice. Zaccharias knew exactly who it was.

"M-Mòrag..." Zaccharias broke down and began crying. "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I... what have I done. I can't..."

Mòrag shushed him. "If wasn't your fault, it wasn't your—"

She felt him go limp against her and fall down. Mòrag looked up to see Cereza herself. She had stabbed him through the back, and he slumped down.

"Such a shame, he was beginning to become such a fun toy too!" she giggled.

"You... you did this to him. How, no, why?! Why would you do this?!" Mòrag asked as she began to feel a burning sensation rise within her.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, you crossdressing wannabe soldier," she laughed. "Now give me a minute."

Before we could blink, every blade eater and Indoline soldier was immediately sliced into pieces, and then she reappeared at the spot she was standing in originally, holding Zaccharias in her arms..

"Those ugly beasts aren't worth anything to me anymore. It was more fun to watch my pet having pets," she said, giggling and running her fingers through his hair.

"You monster!" Mòrag shouted.

"Oh and I'm going to have to kill you for meddling with my pet. I had him so nicely trained, and you went and fucked it up," Cereza threatened in her scarier voice. She tossed Zaccharias to the side like an outdated plastic doll.

"Oh well maybe I should apologize then!" Mòrag's sword whips began glowing much brighter, and Brighid too.

"I'll have your life for an apology," Cereza finished, drawing her sword.

"Mòrag don't!" I yelled.

She couldn't hear me. Immediately she flipped out her whips and surrounded her and Cereza in the largest wall of pure fire I have ever seen.

Mòrag's entire body became engulfed in blue flame as Brighid burned brighter than anything even Cereza had ever seen. Brighid's blue flames turned bright white, as they burned with an intensity never experienced to either of the two before. She even had to shield her eyes.

Mòrag had tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Aww what's the matter, you all of a sudden think you can take me?"

Mòrag ignored it. "For my friends, for my people, for the ones you've tortured and the ones you've killed. I will end this."

"And what makes you think you can even compare to me?"

"It doesn't matter to me now. I have my objective, I have my target, and I have my duty. For the sake of my entire Empire- no, for the sake of the entire world, you will die."

"And the blubbering baby's going to do it?" she laughed.

"No, the Flamebringer and the Jewel of the Empire will. You may have your strength, but your strength is nothing compared to what we can accomplish together," Brighid said.

The fire began burning so intensely that the tears on Mòrag's face evaporated away. Her entire body now radiated with a power never before-seen.

"So is this a second wind or a dying breath?" she asked.

"I. WILL. KILL. YOU," Mòrag said before unleashing her whips, hitting Cereza before she could even move, it threw her back into the fire wall, which in turn threw her back into the fighting area.

Cereza coughed and got off the ground, then she grinned. "Finally," she said. "A challenge."

Dear Mòrag,

It's been so long since we've seen each other, I know it hasn't been easy with your status and duties, but I do hope we'll get to see each other soon. Mòrag, my little girl, has really wanted to meet you ever since I told her the story of you. She finds it awesome that her hero has someone he looks up to. So if, maybe one day soon, you could come visit, just for an hour or so, it would really make her day. And mine and Melly's too. Write back to me soon! Love you and Brighid both!

Sincerely,

Zaccharias

Readability Level: 11th-12th Grade

Time Taken: 4 Hours


	20. Chapter XX

Book III: Cutting Your Losses

Chapter XX

"Rex! We need to get Pyra and Mythra out of here now!" I yelled.

"What about Mòrag? We can't just leave her to fight on her own!" he argued.

"We're two blades short and she's surrounded by a wall of fire that's too hot to even get close to!"

Rex wasn't sure how to react, he couldn't leave Mòrag, but hearing Pyra's constant screaming... he couldn't ignore that either.

Mythra and Pyra both were still screaming and thrashing due to pain, I still couldn't understand why.

"We need to pick them up and pull them out of here!" I decided.

"What?" Rex questioned. "I can't lift her! Last time I tried that—"

"Last time you tried that you tried deadlifting her up about a hundred peds with a cord. Don't be so stupid, you just need to carry her like this."

I pulled Mythra into a sitting-up position before throwing her hand over my shoulders, putting her armpit over the back of my neck. I grabbed one of her legs and lifted her up so that she was effectively slung over my shoulders.

"It's a fireman's carry, it makes it much easier," I explained.

Rex did the same, with some slight difficulty, but managed to get her up.

"Alright, good to go!" he said.

Both Pyra and Mythra fell unconscious after we picked them up. They were both just crying softly and breathing roughly. I couldn't even fathom the amount of pain they were in. I motioned towards Umon's Shipyard and Rex followed behind.

"We'll be back Mòrag...," Rex promised.

Mòrag took a hard swing, Cereza narrowly dodging.

"Where is this speed coming from?" Cereza giggled, enjoying her first real fight since she resonated.

"It's a strength you can never have!" Mòrag replied, angrily slicing again before throwing her weapons to her blade, who charged into the wall of fire.

In doing so, Brighid's body became the fire in the wall, which meant she could strike her surrounded foe from any angle, which is what she did.

Brighid rushed out in a ball of fire, hitting Cereza multiple times. However, Brighid noticed a particular difficulty with this character. Any one of those blows should've broken her core crystal, so why was she still standing?

Brighid tossed her weapons back and showed up behind Mòrag.

"Lady Mòrag, this blade no longer possesses her core crystal. We cannot kill her," she warned.

"Then we see how much damage we can unload on her!" Mòrag took her swords and rushed her at an insane speed.

The two went at it, Mòrag and Cereza parried each other, switching from a constant state of attack to defense. Cereza couldn't land a hit, as Mòrag's agility was nothing to laugh at, however Cereza found herself getting constantly torn up by Mòrag's whips.

Brighid knocked Cereza on the ground and Mòrag went for her skull.

"THIS IS FOR EVERYONE WHO HAVE DIED BY YOUR HAND!" Mòrag shouted as she drove her sword through Cereza's skull.

Rex and I were full-on sprinting, carrying the Aegises on our soldiers. However soon a familiar figure came flying over us, landing a few feet away.

"Friends!" Poppi called enthusiastically, before seeing Pyra and Mythra.

Her face switched to that of concern.

"What wrong with Mythra?" she asked.

"Poppi I need you to carry her to Nia as fast as you can, she's in a lot of pain, be gentle," I instructed.

"Roger roger!" Poppi picked up both Pyra and Mythra and flew away immediately.

I took Azami's ether cannon in my hand.

Rex took Wulfric's megalance.

"Let's go help her!" he said.

We sprinted back to where Mòrag was, we were both unsure of how we were going to deal with her by the time we got back, we were so winded, and to be honest I still hadn't completely recovered from that empath attack.

By the time we made it back, Mòrag was on top of Cereza, her sword whip through Cereza's skull.

Mòrag pulled it out before facing us.

"You did it!" Rex cheered.

Mòrag smiled.

"Lady Mòrag, have you forgotten?!" Brighid asked.

"Forgotten what?" Mòrag inquired.

Before anyone could speak, Cereza grabbed Mòrag by the throat, stood up, and then launched her about three hundred peds away face-first into a tree. Blood splattered everywhere. Brighid immediately returned to her core crystal, and Cereza drove her sword through it before it hit the ground.

Two black sword whips with purple flame emerged into her hands.

"Anyone care to explain where that power came from?" Cereza asked.

We both stood in shock of what just happened. Both of their lives, gone in an instant. Rex was the first one to react.

"I'll kill you. You bloody psychopath!" Rex charged.

"I'm done with today, away with you!" Cereza said simply. She snapped her fingers and both of us ended up in Umon's Shipyard.

Rex was about to say something, but we both heard Mythra scream.

I snapped out of it and grabbed the attention of a nearby nopon.

"The Aegises, where are they?" I asked quickly.

"Oh! The red one in medical shelter in front. The white one in medical shelter in back," the nopon replied.

"Rex," I turned, but he was already going towards Pyra. So I ignored it and went and found Mythra. Nia was trying to heal her.

"Nia! What's wrong with her?!" I questioned in hope that she'd found something.

"I-I don't know. A blade shouldn't be able to feel this much pain for so long, it doesn't make any sense. And the intensity of the pain she's feeling is worse than any pain I've ever seen or experienced," she explained, having to talk over Mythra's screaming. She then changed the subject. "What about Mòrag?"

"Brighid and her both are... gone," I said, with a lack of a better word. Watching her hit that tree left a permanent scar on my mind.

"I see...," she said. "I'll... give you two some privacy, I need to check on Pyra." And with that, she left.

Mythra was still screaming so I grabbed her hand.

"Mythra, can you hear me?" I asked.

She seemed to calm down almost instantly, going from a scream to a whimper. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Wh-Where is Brighid?" she asked in a frail, quiet voice.

I had to hold back the tears as I answered. "She's gone, potato chip."

"B-But I l-liked Brighid," she admitted, crying even more. "I've known her," she let out a yelp. "...for so long."

"I know, I know," I replied, uncertain of what to actually say, so I just stuck to rubbing her hand gently with my thumb.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked me.

This was indeed the hardest question I have ever been asked. When someone you love, who is in completely agony that you can do nothing about, asks you for something to hold onto, what do you say when you can give her no real answer? Was Rex in this same position now, facing Pyra as I was Mythra? I want to give her something to hold onto, I want to give her that answer that will give her some relief, but I can only think of nothing.

"For now I think it's best we get some rest, and see what tomorrow brings us," I finally responded.

She nodded, it seemed as though I gave her some confidence.

"C-Can you st-stay with me? It's less p-painful when y-you're in the s-s-same room...," she pleaded.

I nodded. "I'll sleep on the floor at the side of your bed, if you need anything let me know."

"I-I'm s-s-so c-c-cold," she said, it hadn't occurred to me how much she was shivering.

I immediately grabbed her a large blanket and wrapped her up carefully in it.

"Is that better?" I asked.

She cuddled up into it and nodded.

Acknowledging this, I grabbed the smaller blanket that was there and used a random book as a pillow and fell asleep there.

I was floating in a large, white space. It had been awhile since the broken voice had spoken to me. However, it did not greet me this time, instead, a woman's voice did. She called me by name.

"Waylon," she said. "I have come to warn you."

The voice seemed calm, and caring. Like that of a mother's voice.

"Warn me of what?" I asked.

"You were given the gift of empathy by me. In you once contained five pieces of a long-broken crystal. You gave two away to your first blade, she gave one away to her current driver. You gave one to the Aegis, and one of your last two to a different blade. This blade's piece has been taken by your first blade. There will come a time when all six pieces become one again, when this happens, a blade will form. This blade is nothing more than a data processing unit, whatever your last emotion is before it's awakening, this is the emotion that will be permanently ingrained into its core. Reversing it will be impossible."

"If it's a data processing unit, wouldn't that mean it could learn to behave differently if given new data?" I asked.

"Yes, except there is a sixth part in a different universe, inaccessible to him. This one part was the most powerful part of this blade, for it contained the power known as Monado, however if all five of these pieces are brought together, then this single blade would be more powerful than anything you could ever imagine, and more powerful than the Monado incarnate could ever hope to be. Heed my warning, it is fated to happen, however it happens is up to you."

"Who are you?"

"All will be revealed at a later time. Go, and save this world."

After she had taken Rex and Waylon back to the Gormotti's pitiful shelter, Cereza took this time to sit down and recollect all that had happened.

She stared at the dark flame whips in her hands.

"How were you so powerful?" she questioned. "Had I not hid my crystal somewhere else, I would've died."

She turned and looked at Zaccharias, and soon realized he was still breathing.

She picked him up and tossed him over her shoulder.

"I don't know how you're still breathing, but I think I'll get some more use out of you, and your tomboy girlfriend too," she said as she cackled to herself.

"Let's see how much fun Waylon has with this!"

Readability Level: 11th-12th Grade

Time Taken: 3 Hours

Please do not use without permission. All artwork is not mine and credit goes to the artist.


	21. Chapter XXI

Book III: Cutting Your Losses

Chapter XXI

Scanning area. Injuries have been healed, people are fine. Interesting nopon located. Current task: investigate.

I quickly approached the nopon from behind. What was he looking at?

Calculating possible focus points of strange nopons... Conclusion: He's watching Masterpon.

I poked his shoulder. "What strange nopon looking at?" I asked.

"Ah yes, you must be Poppi," he addressed, much to her surprise.

Threat level established, threat level creep. Prepare possible usage of "Stranger Danger Protocol". Primary task: investigate more. Secondary task: grab Masterpon's attention.

"How does stranger know Poppi's name?" I asked.

"You not recognize Soosoo inside of Poppi?" he asked. He turned to face me as it revealed part of his face was robotic.

Initializing facial scan. Complete. Initializing fingerprint scan. Complete. Initializing genetic DNA schematics. Complete. Results: stranger is indeed Soosoo. Primary task: investigate more.

"Me thought Soosoo dead!" I argued.

"So it may seem," he responded. "However I not die so easily. I simply hide out to ensure safety of Tora!"

"So why Soosoo here?" I inquired.

He sighed. "Me came here to adjust Poppi."

"Stranger Danger Protocol" is online, commence if deemed necessary. Primary task: investigate further.

"Why Poppi need adjustment?" I asked skeptically.

"Me understands you have new form, can Poppi show Soosoo?" he asked.

Question received. No logical reasoning as to why not. Proceed. Initializing Poppi Quantum Technochampion π.

Poppi's appearance changed into her adult form. It had overall much more power and much more efficient choreography, but it was much more efficient all the way around. She just really loved this form. But wherever she goes she sees a heightened heart rate from both male and female humans and blades alike, so she preferred to stay in her Alpha state until her power increase was needed.

"So much power!" Soosoo exclaimed. "But, me fears it is still not enough."

Poppi nodded, in her calmer, smoother adult voice, she responded. "Cereza is very powerful."

"Has Poppi ever opened black box?" Soosoo asked, referring to a black box located in her body.

"Negative. I am strictly prohibited from opening it myself, and will only do so under Masterpon's command," Poppi responded.

"Does Poppi know what in it?"

"Negative."

"Poppi, would Poppi like Soosoo to make an alteration that will give you Poppi power like Poppi never imagined? It will be considered last resort and should never be used otherwise."

Processing request. Programming prohibits alterations outside of Masterpon's orders. However second part of programming allows Soosoo and Tatazo to make modifications. Primary task: accept alterations, keep Stanger Danger Protocol on standby.

I got up with a splitting headache.

"Titan's foot! What the hell is this?!" I yelled out. It had to be that empath attack, it still hadn't gone away. I got off the floor and put the book I had been sleeping on away. As the world finally became clear, I noticed something that made my heart race.

Mythra wasn't in her bed.

"Mythra!" I called, barging our the door and looking around through the sea of Gormotti. It seems I had slept in late, yesterday had kicked my ass physically and mentally. But none of that bothered me as I looked around.

Looking around was kind of fun though. Even with the disaster that had just happened, people were building shelters and houses and places for the sick. Children were playing around in the cool, crisp fall air, everything felt just perfect. If only that were truly the case...

"Where did you learn to cook? Pyra told me you were absolutely awful!" I heard Nia say over the crowd. Good thing she had a loud voice.

There's only one person who Pyra would specifically say is awful at cooking. I ran immediately to see Nia and Mythra in aprons, Mythra's hair was pulled back into a pony tail, it looked really cute. Nia was still in her blade form, she had been cooking all day for everyone she could, and Mythra had decided to help.

"Uh... good morning?" I said in question as Mythra had been in complete agony the night before.

"Waylon!" she said excitedly. "Last night the pain randomly went away, so I decided to help Nia cook with what you showed me! I haven't ever been complimented on my cooking before!! It's so great!"

I chuckled. "Great job! I'm glad you're doing well!"

"Oh!" she continued excitedly. "I made you a plate! Eat up!" She made pancakes with eggs and sausage and even homemade the syrup.

Nia caught my look of disbelief.

"Don't worry! I showed her how to make everything myself! She made the eggs and bacon no sweat, I just helped her with the batter and the syrup. She really is quite good at it!" Nia cheered.

I then turned back to see Mythra's excited face and there was no way in Alrest I was gonna say no to her, so I ate it.

The eggs taste different than they do back on Earth, but that's because they're Rhogul eggs. The bacon came from a Kapiba and the pancakes were more coarse then the pancakes at home. But it was nice, it was like a breakfast with a Gormotti touch. She really had made everything amazing!

"Wow Mythra, you made this? There's not even shells in the egg!" I teased. "You did a good job, it's really good."

"Yeah, I know. I'm the best!" she said in her classic narcissism.

"Don't inflate that ego of hers too much. She'll burst if she gets any more compliments," Nia giggled.

"You wanna fight?" Mythra immediately challenged.

"Whaaaaat?" Nia laughed. "I kid! I kid!"

"So is Pyra doing better as well?" I inquired, already finishing my plate.

They exchanged glances before Mythra spoke up.

"Here, I made her a plate. Will you take it to her for me? I...," she paused before continuing. "She never came out of her room and I don't have the heart to see her hurt."

I took the plate without a second thought. "Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it, just keep up what you're doing!"

"Thanks," she replied. "And don't eat it before you get over there!"

"I'll try to restrain myself," I laughed as I ran off.

I soon found the place and knocked on her door, Rex is the one who answered it.

"Is she...?" I started, but he knew where I was going.

"She's no longer in pain, but she's asleep and won't wake up, it's like she's in some sort of coma...," he said.

"I-I'm sorry," I apologized, this still felt like it was my fault. I tried to bring up the mood a bit. "We'll get her! And we'll find out how to reverse this! I promise!"

I hated making promises. I always kept them, but I hated making them. I'd rather lie to someone's face than make a promise that I didn't keep, but for her sake, for Vale, Mòrag, Brighid, and Roc's sake, I would beat her or die trying.

"Thanks, Waylon," he then stopped as he smelled the grub. "Wow! That smells amazing! Where'd you get that?"

"Mythra made it for Pyra, but since she's not going to be eating like this I guess you can have it. Mythra'll just have to make a fresh batch for her when she wakes up!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Mythra... made that?" Rex said in disbelief.

"Yeah! It's actually really good! I taught her how not to butcher food and she's been flying in leaps and bounds in her cooking!"

"Alright, no harm I guess!" Rex said, taking a bite.

"Oh wow! This is amazing!" he exclaimed.

I laughed. "Make sure you tell her that, I've never seen her this happy before."

"Her? Happy? Yeah right!" Rex teased and we laughed.

He soon ate it all and we sat there for a bit.

"Alright," I started. "We have a bit of work to do before we can go after Malos' core crystal."

"Ya got that right, what do you have in mind?" he asked.

"We need to go retrieve Mòrag's body and give her to the Ardanian empire for a proper burial. We also need to help out the survivors here with supplies, I advise sending a few mercenary groups to Torigoth to capture whatever they can find, some to gather wood, and some others to gather crops and hunt. I think we could help ourselves by doing some salvaging," I explained.

"We can't stay here long," Rex advised, trying hard not to let Mòrag's death play out in his head. "If she gets Malos' core crystal we won't be able to stop her."

"I know, I know," I shot back. "But I don't want these people to suffer!"

"All right, we'll spend today helping, and then we head out immediately," Rex decided.

I walked outside to find myself face to face with Mythra, making me jump a bit.

"Oh... hi!" I said, laughing nervously.

She did so as well. "Is Pyra...?"

I shook my head. "She's stuck in some sort of coma, we don't know when or if she's gonna wake up. But I think we know this is Cereza's doing. So all we have to do is stop her."

She looked saddened by this, which was expected. However I could tell there was something else bugging her.

"Mythra?" I inquired.

Without saying a word her sword turned green on my back, I grabbed it and together we moved at the speed of light to a location on the other side of the Gormotti titan.

"Mythra what's wrong?" I asked again.

"It's time I told you everything," she said.

"About?"

"You."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "When you touched my core crystal for the first time I did, in fact, get information, but I didn't believe it myself. Yet as we keep progressing I feel it's necessary to tell you what I found."

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"You are more than just a human, while your structural data matches that of Father and not anything on Alrest, there's something else."

"Like what?"

"The remnants of an Aegis," she replied. "I don't know why, but in you contains parts of the Aegis that Father called Ontos. I can't explain why they're there, but they are."

I thought for a second. And then I touched her core crystal again.

"How many remnants do I currently have inside me?" I asked.

"Just one."

"And how many did I have the first time?"

"Two."

"Mythra, I had a new voice speak to me last night. When I got here, she said I had five pieces. I gave two to Cereza, who gave one to Zaccharias. I gave one to you and one to a second blade."

"Azami?"

"That's what I thought. But yesterday Brighid's fire burned white, and she was all of a sudden able to take on Cereza."

"Wait? So Brighid...," she started thinking.

"I suspect Cereza has two pieces again. If she gets Malos' Monado...,"

"It could get even more power than it had before!" she finished my sentence.

"Not just that!"

"Huh?"

"Mythra, there's a sixth piece of Ontos in a different universe that became the power of creation. His name is the Monado. Through careful thought, I realized what this meant."

She stood silently.

"You are the green Aegis of life, Malos was the black Aegis of death, and Ontos was the red Aegis of creation. Mythra, you're True Aegis form was awoken through Aion himself by Rex. Malos has never seemed to truly awaken himself with his own true power. If the five pieces awaken a greater part of Ontos then you are going to be the only thing capable of matching that power!"

Before she could answer I was enveloped into pure white, just like in my dream and I heard that broken voice again, except it wasn't broken anymore.

"Incorrect," it, no, he said. "That voice tried revealing to you what she knew, but she was incorrect. The Monado has left the universe it was in. Klaus' death in both universes have allowed a breach to be made, however he broke into five pieces, and all five pieces have been brought to this point in time. Each piece must awaken inside its host, one piece has, and the blade known as Cereza has it. If she awakens more pieces than you do, your universe will be doomed by the Aegis of creation itself and you will burn in his wake. Neither the Aegis of life nor the Aegis of death can match this raw power. The destruction and recreation of all life is fated to happen, whether you like it or not."

"I reject your fate!" I yelled. "You want to come destroy this place you'll have to get through me!"

"Then you'd better reclaim the pieces quickly. She's already awakened one piece. You've allowed Brighid to awaken one piece. The score is tied. However if Cereza were to be the one to unite the five pieces, then it would not matter what you did."

"You... you're Alvis!" I called.

"Correct. Well... in another universe perhaps. Here, I am Ontos, now move, you have much to accomplish before I am awoken. Who I am depends on what you make me."

Immediately I was standing in front of Mythra, who was shaking me.

"Wake up dammit!" she yelled.

"What the hell happened?" I said drowsily.

"You randomly passed out while I was talking to you dumbass!" Mythra yelled.

"We need to move!" I said, waking up.

"What?" she asked.

I grabbed her sword and ran to the shelter.

Nia spotted me. "Waylon? What's the rush?"

"Grab Rex and Tora, we need to go. Now," I demanded.

"Waylon!" Rex called from behind me, running up and out of breath.

"Rex! What is it?" I asked.

"Mòrag's body! It's gone!" he said.

I was shocked, but I didn't know what to do about it now. All I knew is that we had to move before Cereza awakened the third piece.

"We'll have to figure that out later! There's no time now!" I answered. I then called Azurda, who arrived promptly.

"What about Pyra?" Rex asked.

"She'll have to remain here, use Nia for now!" I responded.

I summoned Azami.

"Yes my darling driver?" she inquired flirtatiously.

"I need you to stay here and watch Pyra, I know you don't want to, but we have to move and our hands are tied," I commanded.

She looked sad, and even protested a little. But she ended up sighing and nodded her head. "Just don't forget me while you're gone!"

"Sure thing Miss Marionette," I teased.

"Oh! Is that my new nickname? I adore it!" she responded with a twinkle in her eyes.

Tora, Rex, Nia, and Mythra got on.

"Wait where is Poppi?" Tora asked.

"She wasn't with you?" Rex questioned.

Tora shook his head.

"Poppi here!" a voice called out.

"Poppi! Don't scare Tora like that! You almost gave your Masterpon a heart attack!" Tora scolded.

Poppi looked down apologetically. "Poppi sorry, did not mean to cause trouble!"

"Meh meh! Tora will forgive Poppi!" Tora concluded.

"Oh my Architect...," I gasped out loud.

Everyone looked at me questioningly.

I could read Poppi's emotions. I didn't think that would be possible as she's a robot, but I could. She was hiding something...

I realized they were all staring and I reacted quickly.

"It's nothing, let's move!"

I decided I'd trust her, after all, she knows what she's doing. For now we just had to focus on getting to Malos before she did.

"Oh maid!" Cereza called tauntingly. "Get over here, I wish to speak with you."

"Yes Miss Cereza?" the maid called as she approached quickly.

Standing next to Cereza was a blue-skinned, elderly looking man who spoke in a creepy, high-pitched voice.

"Ahhh yes, she will make a fine specimen!"

"Maid, our plan for total annihilation of this pitiful world will take place very soon! I'm going to need you to go with this lovely scientist to prepare you for what is to come, do you understand?"

The one-armed maid curtsied politely to the stranger. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and she was wearing a frilly maid dress and high heels with outrageously puffy bloomers. Her smile was broken and empty and her eyes were devoid of any life or hope, a large scar ran down her face. She was a frail thing, any time someone would walk by she'd flinch. She quickly walked to the side of the man, who rubbed her sides very sensually. She winced.

"Nuh-uh!" Cereza scolded the man. "You are not to do anything outside the experimentation with that one. Do you even know how hard it is to break someone like her? The Special Inquisitor fought til the end. Now, if you could," she said, switching to her threatening voice. "Get on with it. I have places to be."

"Very well," he said, grabbing the maid by her locked collar and yanking her along.

"Come back soon Mòrag!" Cereza called.

Readability Level: 11th-12th Grade

Time Taken: 4 Hours

Please do not use without permission. All artwork is not mine and credit goes to the artist.


	22. Chapter XXII

Book III: Cutting Your Losses

Chapter XXII

Azurda took us as far up the World Tree as he could, but even titans like himself need oxygen. After thanking him, we exited and went towards the Megrez Elevator. Where Jin had died. Before we entered, I stopped everyone.

"If we go in there, Cereza will be waiting for us. There's no guarantee she doesn't already have Malos' Monado, but I don't think that's the case. Once we enter, there's no turning back. Are you guys sure you want to do this?"

"I'm with your dumbass til the end. No one's allowed to kick your ass except for me!" Mythra chimed in.

"And I'm getting Pyra back! I won't let you do this alone!" Rex added.

Tora looked thoughtfully. "Tora have beaten many monsters, Tora will keep fighting!"

"As will Poppi!" Poppi said cheerfully.

"And someone's gotta keep you guys from going belly-up," Nia teased.

I acknowledged this. "Thanks, now let's go clean up my mess."

And with that, I opened the door, the elevator ride was particularly long, and quiet. Everyone was nervous. I gave Mythra a weak smile, which she returned. This could be all of our last days here.

One thing was for sure, I no longer feared death. When I had first arrived, I was scared, confused, I didn't know who I was or why all of this had happened to me. But as I had grown with everyone here, I finally knew my place. And whether I lived or died was just another way of saying whether I could keep fighting or not.

The elevator came to a stop. We exited and marveled at the world below for awhile.

"First time to space?" Mythra laughed.

"Yeah, do you come here often?" I laughed back.

"I would love to but apparently humans need oxygen or something," Mythra responded.

We stood side by side and just watched the world below for a little bit longer. Eventually I sighed.

"We done stalling yet?" I asked.

"Hold on, just a bit longer," she answered.

"Mythra," I chided.

"Fine, fine! Let's get going!" she laughed.

As we arrived to the land that was once Elysium, we noticed something strange. It was dark. Like it was night time. There were two lighted areas, one in the center of Elysium, and one inside the church. As we approached the hill overlooking Elysium, we noticed someone underneath the tree. It was a girl, she seemed scared. She was in a small maid outfit and seemed to be shivering, but it wasn't even cold.

"Are you alright little girl?" Rex asked out of concern.

"You are all going to die," she said before disappearing.

"That voice!" Mythra exclaimed.

"It was definitely Mòrag's. Something isn't right," I concluded.

We walked into the lighted area at the center, and Zaccharias walked into it.

"Hello, Waylon," he said, sounding as haunted as Mòrag did.

"Zaccharias? Are you still in there?" I asked.

"I must... I must save my family, Waylon," he continued.

"Zacc, we can help you! You just need to—"

"It's so cold, Waylon...," his form began to twist in front of me as he shape-shifted into a monster, a blade eater.

"Guys!" I turned around to see no one there. My head started throbbing and I couldn't think anymore. I let out a scream.

"Can you keep us warm, Waylon?" Zaccharias said, but I could hear Mòrag's voice behind his, speaking in unison.

I screamed again as I fell on my hands and knees.

"What's the matter, Waylon?" Every time they spoke it hurt even more.

"What is this?!" I demanded, but no answer came.

"Join us, Waylon! We want to be warm too!"

This... I knew this feeling. It was another empath attack! But this was much worse, I was being forced to see things that I didn't want to see. Just like when Cereza made me think Poppi was her! If I attacked them I could end up hurting someone I didn't intend to, I just had to fight this. But how?

"Aren't you cold, Waylon?"

"No! I'm not cold!" I yelled back. Cereza had always fed on fear, and I told Zeke clearly that I feared failure, not Cereza. All I had to do was succeed.

"Aren't you scared, Waylon?" Zaccharias roared at me, his mouth turning into mandibles. He charged at me and I looked him straight in the eye.

"I wasn't ever scared of you."

Immediately Elysium lit up, and everyone was standing next to me. Zaccharias was across from us, on the ground and breathing heavily. Apparently my empathy was turned into an attack that did to them what they did to me.

"What just...," Mythra started.

"Don't worry about it, he isn't what we came for, let's go get Malos," I interrupted.

None of them argued, and we went towards the church. Once inside we realized the stairs leading to Aion's hangar weren't down, and we were left inside this old building.

Kneeling at the altar was Mòrag herself, completely unrecognizable from who she one was, she was still shivering, she only had one arm.

"Mòrag...," I called gently, taking a step forward.

Why was she now the size of a twelve-year-old girl?

She stopped shivering and her head shot up.

She began to speak in a loud voice, her voice sounded overlapped in multiple pitches, enough to make even Mythra take a step back.

"No flesh shall be spared!" she began repeating over and over again.

"M-Mòrag?" Rex inquired, fearing for everyone there.

She began shaking violently and floating in the air.

I pulled my sword. "Cereza feeds off fear! Don't let her get to you!"

"Meh meh! Mòrag very scary! Even scarier than before!" Tora whined.

"Tora! You took on Amalthus himself! This is nothing! Stand with your blade, we can do this!" I cheered on.

"Friend right! Poppi will fight with masterpon until very end!" Poppi cheered as well. She then proceeded to shift into her QT π form. "Will supply plenty of Poppi power!"

This is the first time I had ever seen Poppi QT π in person. Rex was right, she was definitely distracting. Luckily the demonic chanting coming out of Mòrag was just enough to make me look away.

"Let's get this over with," Nia said tauntingly.

Mòrag let out a bloody murder scream, sending a wave of energy that knocked all of us down.

"Hey! That was a pretty cheap trick!" Mythra said, getting up. She seemed to recollect something after she said it, but shook it off.

"Mythra! Let's go!" I called, immediately the Aegis sword was engulfed in green light, becoming its true form. I began charging towards

"Right!" she responded, running along with me.

Mòrag laughed maniacally as a blood red scythe, bigger than she was. appeared fiercely in her hand, it was already dripping with blood.

I swung my sword and she spun her scythe around faster than even I could see. She parried multiple times and threw me off balance before blasting another wave at me, knocking me back down.

She went to slice me through the chest but Tora jumped in front of me and blocked it.

"Thanks Tora!" I said, getting back up and resetting myself.

Nia healed me up and Rex went in for a few swings of his own, I immediately came in behind her to deal damage from behind. She parried both of us and let out another shock wave, throwing us back.

"Ugh, what the hell is that?!" Nia exclaimed.

"It's some sort of psychokinesis, I can't comprehend how she's using it though!" I answered.

"Psycho-what?" Tora and Rex asked together.

"It's the power to move things with your mind, but it seems her thought waves come out in bursts and can't actually be controlled," I explained.

"Mòrag! You have to recognize us! We've been with you since the beginning of our quest!I know you can remember us!" Rex said, attempting to get through to her.

"Guys! We have more company!" Mythra added.

Zaccharias was standing at the entrance, while Mòrag stood on the other side.

"Why did you spare me? Why didn't you kill me while you had the chance?" he asked me.

"I have no reason to kill you, this isn't your fault. It's Cereza! It always has been!" I answered.

"And what about the girl?" he said, referring to Mòrag.

"This is Mòrag, but we don't know what Cereza did to her!" Rex interjected.

"She... tried to save me too," he recalled.

Mòrag rushed me and I parried as fast as I could, but her scythe-spinning speed was unparalleled and she knocked me against the wall. She went for a finishing blow but it was blocked.

"Listen, you've got somewhere to be," Zaccharias said, blocking Mòrag's attack. "You guys get the hell out of here! The switch is behind that weird pedestal on the stage, that'll open the stair case, now move!"

He was referring to the pulpit, but we had no time. We all started to move.

"What about Cereza, Zaccharias?" I asked.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there, as far as I'm concerned I'm already a dead man," he reasoned. "Now get the hell out of here!"

I nodded and we lowered the stairs and went down them quickly. Zaccharias hit the switch to re-conceal the stairs and then broke the switch with Cereza's sword.

Mòrag rushed him, she let out a barrage of scythe attacks, which he only successfully parried half of.

He was thrown onto the ground, torn up pretty bad.

"Those some bitches weren't kidding," he grunted out, getting back up. "You are fast."

He grinned. "Let's test that."

He rushed her this time, she let out a shock wave, but it had no effect on him, as his mind was already gone.

His speed with Cereza's sword began reaching speeds he'd been unable to reach before, and he tore that scythe out of her hand.

"Mòrag! I know you're in there! Fight it!"

"No one is home anymore," she replied am hauntingly. "Just pain."

He grabbed her by the collar and held her close.

"I don't believe that, because I know you. You're the strongest person I know, and I know you can beat this! You can beat anything! You're Special Inquisitor Mòrag! Don't lose me soldier!"

"Z-Zaccharias?" Mòrag began to recall.

A voice came from behind him. "Oh no you don't!" He watched Cereza's own sword go through his chest and she slammed Mòrag into a wall, knocking her unconscious.

"What a waste," Cereza said, wiping the blood from her sword.

"Daddy! Daddy!" I heard screaming coming from my daughter's room.

I ran in there immediately.

"Mòrag? What's wrong?" I asked.

She was crying. "Daddy I'm scared!"

He sat at her foot of her bed.

"Oh? And why's that my little girl?"

"I saw a monster outside," she whimpered.

"Well hunny we live next to a farm, it was just a little ardun! Do you really think that I'd let something bad happen to you?"

"No...," she said thoughtfully.

"Right, I've always protected you, there's no reason to fear as long as I'm here!"

"Daddy, do you kill a lot of animals?" she asked, suddenly changing subject as children often do.

"Yes, I'm a hunter, and I have to get food for the entire village! It's my job!" I explained.

"But why?! They don't want to be food! Maybe they just want to be friends!"

"So you don't want me to be a hunter anymore?" I inquired.

She shook her head. "I don't want you to hurt anyone or anything anymore!"

"But what if you're in danger? Then what?"

"Then you can fight! But don't kill anything, there's no need for it! If you kill everything, then how does that make you better than a monster?"

"Sometimes in life, you have to get rid of monsters. So if someone is genuinely bad, may I have your permission to go through with that?"

She thought for a moment. "Yes, yes that's ok. But no more hunting!"

"Ok, ok. You drive a hard bargain missy," I said, tickling her a bit.

She giggled.

"Alright. Tell you what? I'll talk to my boss tomorrow, and I'll do something else. No more hunting, just for you sweet pea."

Mòrag jumped up and hugged him. "I love you Daddy!"

"I love you too darling."

I made a promise, I intend to keep it.

Zaccharias felt a burst of strength inside of him. He started picking himself up off the ground. He wasn't dying, not yet.

"You'd better make damn sure you kill me this time," he grunted through gritted teeth as he pulled himself off the ground.

"How do you still breathe human?" Cereza asked, bewildered.

His sword turned blood red in his hand while the hole she put through his chest disappeared. His black hair turned back to its original brown and his eyes returned to blue.

Without another word, he rushed her at speeds she couldn't comprehend. Each blow more furious and powerful than the last. He knocked her into the air, kicked her to the ground, and slashed her multiple times.

She backflipped over him and swung herself, which he blocked with ease before shoving her through the temple wall. He jumped through the whole and stabbed her straight through the skull.

Cereza ripped herself off of his sword. "YOU BITCH!" she shouted as she swung with everything she had.

"What are you made of?" Zaccharias questioned as he swung back, shattering her sword.

"I want to ask you the same thing," she said as she pulled out Brighid's sword whips, flicking them out and surrounding them in a wall of dark purple fire.

"Fine, let's burn then," Zaccharias said, unfazed by the heat.

He swung again, Cereza's agility has increased with the new weapons and she dodged much easier, hitting much easier as well.

She lashed Zaccharias multiple times, but he kept going anyway. He kept fighting with everything he had, he no longer cared how much energy was used, just that he did everything he could to kill, or at least stall her.

She pushed him into the fire and he immediately set himself ablaze, but he charged out of the fire, burning alive and swinging madly at her.

"How?! How are you still alive?!" Cereza shouted irritably.

He kept swinging, but soon the damage from the fire and his overuse of energy caught up with him.

She sliced him up multiple times and he kept slashing her as well. The fight took up a lot of Cereza's own energy, but she finally ended it when she plowed her sword through his chest, and used the second one to wrap around his neck.

Zaccharias laughed. "They never really were alive, were they?" he choked out.

"No, I tortured them to death. The young one was... a real treat!" Cereza said.

Zaccharias laughed even harder. "Right there! I saw it! You showed emotion! Heh, you didn't want to kill them, did you? So why? Why go through all of this?"

"You don't know anything, keep your stupid comments to yourself. Now goodbye, and die."

His laughter faded away as he accepted his fate.

"Amelia, Mòrag," he said as his last words. "Don't worry, Daddy's coming home." He managed to choke out one last tear. Whether it was of joy or of sadness, no one can ever know.

With one pull, his head was torn off.

Zaccharias' body swung the sword a few more times before landing on the ground and finally going to rest.

Cereza fell to the ground and rested for a bit. "Zanza fucking Klaus he wouldn't die."

After she regained control of herself, she got up. "Alright Cereza, you have shit to do."

We had finally arrived in Aion's hangar, the large machine lay there, dormant.

"Could we use that to help deal with Cereza?" Rex asked.

"You mean 'him', not that," Mythra corrected. "And no, he used the last of his power to keep this place from dying."

"But doesn't he get powered by the Conduit itself?" I asked.

"Yes, but he turned the connection off, so he just simply lays here, in a dead state."

Rex spotted Malos' crystal and picked it up.

"Hey guys, I found it!" he said.

"Well what're you waiting for? Get him out here already!" Nia cheered.

"Is this really the right decision though?" Rex thought aloud.

"There's no guarantee he's going to be cooperative," Mythra advised.

"Well odds are he'll have no memory," I said. "So I'm not worried about it as long as we make sure to help him and not hurt him."

Mythra groaned. "That's such an Addam thing to say..."

"Well am I wrong?"

Mythra and Poppi shrugged. So Rex tapped the core crystal. Nothing seemed to happen.

Rex stood there for a second before stepping back and falling to his knees.

"Titans foot," he said weakly. Nia rushed to his aid to find his nose violently bleeding.

"Now Rex Rex know how Tora feel!" Tora said triumphantly.

"Can Masterpon get head out of clouds for two seconds?" Poppi scolded.

Nia started healing him up and I looked at the crystal.

"Waylon you try it," Rex said as his strength returned.

"Why would I be able to do it if you couldn't?" I asked.

"You resonated so well with Mythra that you took her from her driver!" Nia chimed in.

"Arguably," Mythra said, rolling her eyes.

I shot her a look.

"What?! Are you seriously going to tell me that I'm crazy for wondering how on Alrest you did that?!" she defended.

"You get a pass," I cautioned jokingly.

"Yeah you'd better resonate with him before I pass my hand across the back side of your head," she mumbled.

"What was that?" I inquired cheekily.

"Resonate with the damn crystal Waylon!" she yelled out of irritation.

I laughed. "Alright, alright, here goes nothing."

I tapped the core crystal. This would be the first time I'd ever actually resonated with a core crystal since Cereza. Within seconds Malos was standing in front of us.

He looked up at me and then stood up.

"How long has it been? Did the kid bite it?" Malos asked.

"Nope, over here," Rex called.

Malos was a bit confused, but he adjusted. "So how long?"

"Well I was in prison for nine months and we've been dealing with Cereza for about two, so... four-ish months?" I guessed.

"You mean to tell me you need my help 'changing the world' after only four months of effort? Did I misplace my trust?" he asked.

"Actually, human and blade-wise it's going much better," Mythra argued. "All of the nations of Alrest have put aside their differences to unite as one nation and keep detailed records of all blade activity so that no blade has to ever truly forget who they were."

"Is that right? So why are you here?" he asked Rex. "And who's this kid?"

"Name's Waylon, Mythra's driver. Summoned a blade of pure evil who can destroy core crystals and steal the blade's data," I explained quickly.

"Mythra's—? And evil blades? What are you talking about?" he asked again.

"Malos, while I'd love to sit here and explain everything to you in detail, we have a blade stronger than anything we've ever seen, we can't use the Aegis' true form, only a percentage of its power. If she breaks your core crystal, she gets your Monado. She gets that, and we're fucked. She's faster, stronger, smarter, and much more of a threat than you and Jin ever were, so are you in or not?" I asked.

"So from what I'm getting, we need to kill a blade?" he asked.

I threw him his sword. "Yes, and we can't find her core crystal, the current theory is she constantly moves it around on her body so it doesn't get hurt, so we need to do a lot of damage fast. You in?" I asked again.

"Sounds fun," he stated, powering up his Monado. "Let's end this."

"But why Malos have memory?" Poppi asked.

"Don't care, but I'll gladly take them for my own," Cereza said, walking into the room.

"I'm assuming this hot mess is your evil blade," Malos mocked.

"Hot mess?" Cereza scoffed. "Says the one with hair gel and thighs for days but with little else to offer. Didn't even know they stacked worthless garbage that high."

Malos pulled his traditional half-grin. "Quite a mouth on this one. This outta be fun."

"Quite," Cereza giggled. "But allow me to start with the opening act to this lovely ensemble!"

She snapped her fingers and Mythra screamed and fell down, writhing in agony again.

"Mythra!" I caught her and let her down easy, resting her on my knee.

"And one down, now for the next act," she said, switching her voice into her serious tone. "Time to make an asshole disappear."

"Tch. Says you," Malos retorted.

I picked up Mythra and set her down off to the side.

"Stay here potato chip, I'll get this done," I promised. Which, again, I hated doing.

"Malos, sword. It's time to end this," I demanded.

"How do I know you're any good as a driver?" Malos asked.

"Quit asking dumb questions and I won't make you find out," I threatened.

Malos laughed and threw me his weapon. "I like this one," he said.

"Waylon, promise me you won't do anything reckless when fighting her," Rex demanded.

"I promise, let's just get this over with," I said definitively.

I held his Monado in my hand, and prepared for a fight.

Cereza rushed me specifically, Tora immediately used Poppi to break her and then I proceeded to use Monado Cyclone to topple her and drain her power.

"Try using a special now, you little shit," Malos jeered.

I threw Malos' sword at him. "Talk shit later, focus now."

"Yes, Dad," he said mockingly.

I swear I heard Mythra laugh, but I know she didn't.

Cereza laughed. "Special huh? How about this."

The room grew extremely dark and a ball of pure darkness appeared at the tip of her sword.

"Eclipse's Shadow," she uttered.

It expanded and soon none of us could see. And at this point I realized she had used only driver arts up to this moment and I had never seen any of her blade arts.

"Malos!" I called.

There was no answer.

The darkness cleared and Cereza had pinned him down and already driven her sword through his crystal.

"Heh, on the ground and stabbed through by a lunatic blade. Not your typical way to die, but I guess I could think of worse ways," he chuckled.

"Malos...," Rex said aloud.

"Ah don't sweat it kid, in the end I deserved it anyway. Just make sure you kick her ass for me, k? See ya around," he said before becoming nothing more than ether particles.

Cereza let out a deep cackle as his Monado appeared in her hand.

It changed its form into something I recognized very well.

It was Meyneth's Monado. But why? Why was this the form it took? I couldn't understand, but I had other things to worry about.

"Hey Rex, we're down two Aegises and we've got nowhere to go, I'm pretty sure we're fucked."

"You said it," Cereza laughed.

"Yeah, it's pretty tight," Rex agreed.

"Tora not want to die here! Tora must keep fighting!" Tora said.

"Now," Cereza giggled.

Before we could blink she slammed Nia and Rex into a wall and bent the metal around their limbs to keep them there.

"Let's play a game. You know the rules, pick who dies. You have ten seconds."

"No!" Rex yelled. "It can't end like this! Not yet!"

I didn't know what to do. Mythra was out of commission and Tora couldn't help either.

"Five," Cereza began.

I was pissed, but I had no way out. I was powerless and she knew it.

"Four."

Rex looked at me. I knew that if I chose Nia he'd never forgive me. But if I chose Rex, Nia nor Pyra would be able too either.

"Three."

I knew what Rex wanted. He wanted me to choose him, he didn't have to say anything.

"Two!" she said aggressively.

"Rex!" I shouted angrily. "Just... make it quick."

"Aww there goes your pride," she laughed. "Nia it is then."

"What? No!" I shouted.

She immediately went for her core crystal and everyone winced.

But instead of a crack, we heard a loud ringing sound that made all of us cover our ears.

Cereza looked in surprise as her sword had collided with Poppi's shield. The shield should've instantly decayed due to the sword destroying anything it touches, but it didn't. And in Poppi's eyes I could see the most pissed off and determined look I have ever seen.

In a threatening voice, Poppi spoke. "Cereza have one last chance to give up this instant."

Cereza grinned. "And what? You're gonna kill me? You'll never be a real blade, so why bother trying to be one? Get out of the way you nopon sex toy."

Cereza swung her sword quickly, but Poppi blocked it again.

"Initializing Final Protocol," Poppi said in a robotic voice.

Instantly she changed into her QT π form, but different. Her eyes burned red and the center of her chest began to glow a faint orange.

"Form locked, initializing Poppi's Quantum Technochampion Cybernetic Finale. Abbreviation: Poppi's Q-TCY (cutesy) Finale," immediately, her arms were enveloped by QT's gloves, Alpha's shield, and QT π's sword. All of which activated at once.

Tora looked stunned at Poppi, who shrugged his shoulders when we tossed him questioning looks.

"In this form, Poppi has combined assets of all potential Poppi skills. Arts, skills, cores, chips, and aux's," she explained in her QT π voice. "You cannot win."

"We'll see you piece of trash!" Cereza challenged.

She swung as fast as she could, but Poppi blocked or parried them all and overwhelmed her with her superstrength.

"What the hell?!" Cereza questioned.

Poppi let out a barrage of arts, from missiles to spins to hard blows. She easily broke through Cereza's defense.

I quickly grabbed Nia and Rex off the wall and retreated back to Tora.

"This not good! Not good at all!" Tora cried.

"What's wrong?" Rex asked.

"That orange glow is what wrong! It getting brighter. That not power, that her core melting! Poppi never meant to have such insane power," he explained.

"Poppi...," I said, realizing what she was doing.

Poppi kept going, but soon her whole body was burning bright orange. Cereza had been beaten to a pulp, but without her core crystal being damaged, she just kept healing, and Poppi was running out of options.

"This is Poppi's last stand!" she cried out as she kept at it.

"It's over robot!"

"Cereza don't make sense," Poppi said, parrying an attack. "Why does Cereza keep fighting like this? Why keep killing like you do?"

"Because I was designed for this purpose! It's my only goal and I will see it through. I have no options left!" Cereza retorted. "Besides, you wouldn't understand! You can't even talk right, how are you supposed to comprehend anything!"

She let out a huge darkness wave that Poppi dodged narrowly.

"Then let me speak in a way you can understand." Poppi said in such a serious matter that all of us immediately were dumbstruck.

"The way you were designed doesn't define who you are! I'm living proof! I have lived my entire life an imitation, something I can never hope to be. But I live with my master, and he uses me, knowing he can never truly be what he's imitating either, and that's ok, because we exist together. You have a driver, someone who can learn to care for you! He doesn't know why he's here either, so why can't you learn like he is? Why do you have to go on like this?!"

Cereza let out an extreme barrage of attacks, blowing Poppi to the ground.

"YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND!!!" she screamed.

Poppi quickly hugged her from behind, something none of us expected.

"Try me."

"Grip-lock initiated," Poppi said in her robot voice. She turned to us. "Everyone get out of here, I'm finishing this now. Inside of me is a bomb, it's going off now."

"Poppi! Poppi can't leave masterpon like this!" Tora cried.

Poppi smiles sympathetically with tears going down her face. She shot something at Tora, a black box.

"Every moment I spent with you was amazing Tora. I will always love you, so please, for me, take this and go! Be a hero, I know you can be! With or without me."

"Tora could never imagine such a thing!" Tora cried again.

"Masterpon, you've already proven it! I've only been helping you! You were always the real hero behind me. I'm... I'm sorry I could never truly be a blade, but I hope every moment we spent together was worth it in the end."

"It... it was. Be safe Poppi! Masterpon truly love Poppi!" Tora said, and for the first time ever, I saw him cry.

I picked up Mythra, tears in my own eyes.

"Waylon, take care of Mythra and friends, they mean a lot to me, just like you do. Now go!"

I nodded. "Thanks Poppi. Now finish this! And... for what it's worth, you were one of the best blades I ever met."

And with that, we ran out.

Poppi looked at Cereza. "Roger roger."

Poppi flew up high into space.

"Isn't it beautiful, Cereza?" Poppi said, viewing the entire planet.

She stared down at the planet, the mass of blue and white in perfect harmony. It was beautiful.

"I'm sorry you were designed for such an awful purpose, but I can't allow it to continue. I hope, if there is a next life, you find happiness in it."

And with that, Poppi burst into a large explosive flame in the sky. An explosion so large that even people from Elysium could see it.

We ran as fast as we could, which was admittedly extremely difficult while carrying someone on your back. Tora refused to look back, he was definitely a tough little nopon.

That's when the explosion happened, it didn't destroy anything, but the force of the energy blew us completely off the World Tree.

Luckily Azurda had been flying around outside and caught us, but the moment I landed on his back, I set Mythra down and then everything went hazy.

"Waylon!" Rex called as I blacked out.

I was quietly staring at the sky on the Elysium beach I had washed up on. No, the blast didn't kill me, my core crystal had not been damaged. Only I knew where it was. But something else was definitely eating at me. My thoughts were halted as the robot washed on shore. I took a sip of the wine I had stolen from a nearby village, but I wished to remain here for a bit longer.

"Has Cereza decided what...Cereza...do?" the robot asked, her speech protocol severely damaged.

"I'll carry on as I always have. I don't believe that there is truly any place for me here. But once I see this world come full circle, then, and only then, will I be truly happy," I answered.

"Cereza...destroy...Poppi's core. When... time is right, you...will know what to do." And with that, Poppi shut down completely.

I poured the rest of my wine onto Poppi's lifeless and mostly destroyed metal corpse.

"To the only thing that could understand," I said before taking my sword and ramming through Poppi's core.

I immediately had all three forms of Poppi's weapons, even as an artificial blade, her weapons were loaded as data, which meant I could still take them. I wouldn't use them, but I believe she wanted me to take them to whatever happy place I found.

"Thanks kid."

Readability Level: 11th-12th Grade

Time Taken: 6-8 Hours (Idek, it just took a long time)

Please do not use without permission. All artwork is not mine and credit goes to the artist.


	23. Chapter XXIII

Book III: Cutting Your Losses

Chapter XXIII

Engulfed in a sea of white once again, I looked around.

"Why did you lie to me?" I asked the voice. She had not yet spoken, but I knew it was her.

"You told me six pieces existed and that I had to find five. You told me where they were. But you failed to mention the part where all of Ontos is in our universe, not just part! And there are only five pieces."

"Lie? I did no such thing!" she retorted.

"Then why would Ontos himself tell me differently?" I interrogated.

"How do you know he is not the liar?" she questioned.

"Because I know better. Ontos has always simply informed of what is to come, he lies to no one and will only act as the data commands him," I defended.

"And you're sure that all pieces of him are in fact honest?"

Ignoring the question, I asked, "When were you going to tell me that the pieces could be awakened, huh?"

She grew irritated. "Zaccharias and Malos have awakened the pieces of Ontos, three awoken crystals are within Cereza. You and the Aegis have failed to awaken yours. You know how this ends if you fail."

"Yes, I am quite aware," I thought for a second. "...Wait a minute I know you."

"What was that?" she asked.

"I know who you are! You're-"

She cut me off. "ENOUGH! You will leave now!"

And with that, I woke up.

I opened my eyes to see myself on a rather large bed. Where was I? I turned over to see Mythra, also asleep in my bed.

"What the hell?" I mumbled to myself, confused.

I let her sleep and left quietly. As I walked outside, Rex was sitting right outside the door.

"Oh good! You're awake!" he said.

"Did... Mythra sleepwalk again?" I asked.

"No, we couldn't get her to stop screaming, the only time she'd sleep peacefully was when she was next to you, so we put you in the same room. I've been waiting out here just in case she got... violent," he explained.

I chuckled. "Thanks man."

"It's no big deal, really!"

Suddenly all of the memories hit me at once. Zaccharias, Malos, Poppi.

"Oh my Architect! Where's Tora? Is he ok?!" I asked.

"He didn't take it well, he's been mourning in his room for the past few days."

"How long have I been out?" I questioned

"Five days. Nia said you'd overstressed yourself. Between Mòrag, Zaccharias, Malos, Mythra, and Poppi... not to mention Nia and I, your entire body shut down. It wasn't pretty."

"Waylon, I want you to promise me again," Rex started.

I stared silently.

"When Mythra wakes up, don't go and do anything stupid. Don't try and go kill her out of revenge, please."

"Y-Yeah, I promise," I said. I hated saying these words because I didn't think I could hold to this one. I then began to recall feeling emotions coming from Cereza in her fight against Poppi. Did I imagine that? Up to this point I had never felt anything from her. What was going on?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a crash from inside my room.

"Guess she's awake again. Better go check on her," I said. "Any news on Pyra?"

I heard quick footsteps behind me, like someone was running towards me. I turned around and someone ran straight into me, knocked me on the ground, then began hugging me and rubbing up against me like crazy.

"Oh, my lovely driver, I missed you so much while you were gone!" Azami said, she definitely still creeped me out. She continued. "I did exactly as you asked of me! I watched over Pyra, she stayed completely unconscious the entire time, at one point I strung her up and did a marionette dance with her but that's besides the point. She started screaming at some point but then stopped right before you came back, oh I missed you so much!"

As she rambled on, I looked at Rex. "Is she... always like this?"

"You'll get used to it, you just made a really good impression on her," he winked mockingly.

Eventually I made it back into the room where Mythra was finally awake. I opened the door and had to keep Azami back.

"Ok, ok, ok, yes, you're amazing. Good job! Let me- yes, ok. Let me just- Ok, yes Azami, you're beautiful. Yep, gotta go. I need to check on Mythra. Let me just get in here. I'll talk to you later. Ugh, yes I promise. Thank you. Ok. See ya later! Ok. Byyyye!" And then I shut the door.

"You're biggest fangirl giving you issues?" Mythra laughed.

"Isn't my driver the greatest?!" I heard her tell Rex through the door.

I sighed, "She is literally the most hilarious person I've met since coming here."

"Hey! I thought I was the funny one!" Mythra defended.

I tapped her nose. "Yeah, funny looking!"

I got slapped.

"Ass."

"I'm sorry, I was just kidding!" I laughed, rubbing my cheek.

"Hmph," she said, before cracking a smile.

My tone, however went serious. "Mythra can I talk to you for a second?"

"What's up?" she asked.

"I was afraid, for so long. About what would happen if I failed to beat her. Who I could lose, who could die as a mistake that I made. It tore at me every day. Especially watching as Cereza took out Vess, Roc... Brighid and Mòrag. It's all been killing me."

She stared silently, listening intently.

"But I'm not scared anymore. Poppi was super important to me, just like the rest of you, but I had a special bond with her, and I just watched her kill herself so that we could escape."

"But isn't Cereza dead now?" Mythra asked.

"If that were the case, Pyra would be awake. She's not, so Cereza is still alive."

Mythra looked down in despair. "So her sacrifice... was for nothing."

"I'm not scared of loss anymore. It's inevitable. So what's the point of being afraid of the inevitable?"

"So what do we do?" Mythra asked.

"You and me, we leave here together. We go and we fight her in a place where we can't hurt anyone. We won't hold back, and if we fall there, the rest will be on Rex. But I'm not going to go easy on her anymore. I've been so scared to fight her, afraid of what might happen. But I refuse to be scared this time. I want us to give her everything we have!"

"Do you think we can win?" she asked.

"Yes, in both of us are two pieces of Ontos, if we can awaken them within us, then we can beat her. What do you say? Will you follow me to the ends of the earth to end what I started?"

She looked down before looking up confidently. "Yeah, let's go. How will she know where to find us?"

"She'll know. She always does."

We walked out together to get met by Azami, Rex, and Nia.

At first I was scared they heard our plan, but they soon explained what was up.

"I think we may have forgotten someone," Rex said.

Confused, I asked who.

"Mòrag! There's no guarantee she died and we left without her!" Nia cried.

I turned to Azami. "Azami, can you see her?"

She shook her head. "She must still be on top of the World Tree. If we could get up there, I could probably see her then."

"Ok, Azami, go with Rex and Nia. They'll need you're help if we're going to find her."

"You're not coming?" Rex asked.

"No, not yet. I need time to refocus," I lied. I didn't want to, but I didn't want them to worry.

"Understood, take all the time you need," Nia said sympathetically.

They took off and I grabbed Azami's shoulder.

"Tell no one, Azami." I knew she had seen our conversation.

She looked at me. "I'm worried for you though."

"Don't worry, when and if I come back, we'll sit down and chat for a day, would you be ok with that?"

"Would I?! If you die on me, I'm gonna come whip your ass so don't you die on me!" she threatened.

"Loud and clear," I said with a chuckle.

She ran off and Mythra and I quickly did the same. We went straight to Azurda.

"Azurda, can I ask a big favor?" I asked.

"Yes, what is it?" he said in his deep, gravelly voice.

Mythra spoke up. "Can you take us somewhere? You have to keep it secret."

"Nothing illegal I hope," he said teasingly.

"We need you to take us to the top of the leaning building in Morytha," I requested.

"Can I ask the reason?"

"Cereza."

"And you're sure this is a fight you can win?"

"I am. But I have to do it quickly," I reasoned.

"Very well, I shall drop you off and then come back after twelve hours to pick you up," he said.

"I'll shoot a beam of light in the air, if you see it, it's all clear, if you don't, we could still be fighting or dead. You'll have to find us, get Azami's help once she re-resonates. If we're still fighting, stay away."

And it was as simple as that, he took us there immediately. He wasn't completely on board, but he knew he wasn't changing my mind either.

"Please stay safe," he cautioned.

"We'll do everything we can," I said, looking at Mythra.

Azurda nodded and flew off.

I took a look around, all of this place... Skyscrapers, highways, houses. This was a big city, not one I could recognize with all of this debris, but definitely a large one. This was the world I had grown up in, and it was completely destroyed.

Soon I realized Cereza was standing behind me. Mythra put her hand on my shoulder, she seemed to understand what I was feeling.

"You called?" she giggled out.

"I have a question."

"Hm?"

"Do you think even the worst people have their motives for what they do? And that if they could only find a new way to live, then maybe they could be considered someone worth being around?"

"Enough of this bullshit," Cereza said, annoyed.

I turned around to face her.

"Fine. I have a better question," I said. "Are you sure you want to take another step? Because if you do, you're going to regret it."

She took an obvious mocking step forward.

"Sorry Rex," I said, taking my sword out as Mythra got ready behind me.

"This is why I don't make promises."

Cereza drew her Monado.

"This place is where I used to call home. And as I stand here, looking at it, looking at you...," I sighed. "You should've burned with Morytha."

We stood staring each other for a second, our eyes locked. I felt Mythra's affinity line turn yellow and I immediately rushed her.

The sword turned green and we went at it, I hit her with everything I had, parrying so hard we both flew back. As soon as she stopped moving Mythra hit her with Siren.

Cereza absorbed it.

"Did you forget?" she giggled.

I immediate shot my anchor shot through her abdomen and yanked her towards me, impaling her with my sword.

I threw her to the ground and threw my sword to Mythra, who slashed her into pieces, but we still hadn't hit her core crystal, and she healed.

She shot Siren's beam at us and I threw Mythra out of the wave and got hit myself.

"Waylon!" Mythra screamed. But I had blocked it with my sword. And rushed again.

Mythra began glowing intensely, firing wave after wave of attacks, in which Cereza had no issue dodging.

Cereza went for her core and I parried her sword.

"Not this time," I glared.

I pulled a double spinning edge and then followed it with a sword bash, launching her back. I shot my anchor shot through her body again and flung her through one of the skyscrapers. Mythra and I jumped towards her and I let out a barrage of attacks. The skyscraper we slammed into began collapsing underneath us and Cereza and I continued exchanging blows as Mythra helped shield me from debris.

"Do you even feel anything after what you've done?!" I shouted.

"I don't need to!" she replied.

"Good, then I don't have to care when you die."

Mythra and I grabbed the sword.

"Sacred Arrow!" we shouted as the largest wave of light arrows we'd ever seen came crashing down on top of Cereza. She was punctured multiple times and then we both landed on the ground.

As the building began collapsing around us, we fought.

Mythra and I passed the sword back and forth, constantly breaking her defense and hitting her everywhere possible.

"Monado Cyclone!" Cereza shouted as we were both toppled down.

Cereza went to shatter her core, I chunked the sword to Mythra who blocked herself.

Cereza giggled to Mythra. "Having issues? Not often you get put on your ass!"

I jump kicked Cereza in the face, grabbed Mythra's sword and slashed her, pushing her back into falling rock, which she slashed into pieces.

"Monado Buster!" she yelled as she pounded into me, I parried it, but it slammed me through the wall of a different skyscraper.

I managed to throw the sword to Mythra as this happened.

"Lightning Buster!" Mythra shouted.

Cereza laughed. "Monado Buster!"

How did she charge that art that fast?!

They collided as a black and green aura shot between them and brought every skyscraper in a mile radius to the ground.

I ran out and Mythra threw the sword back. I jumped in the air and tried slashing her through the skull, I missed. But then I immediately turned around and shot my anchor shot through her skull, and threw her to the ground. I passed the sword to Mythra.

"Photon Edge!" And with that, she sliced Cereza all over her body, but yet she still healed.

"Oh come on!" Mythra complained before Cereza jumped up, tripped her, and then kicked her square in the abdomen into me as I was advancing, putting us both on our asses.

"Ow...," Mythra said.

"Stay focused Mythra, you can go all out here, you don't need to hold back! That's why I picked here!" I encouraged.

She got up. "Keep her busy for a second."

I rushed her as Mythra floated into the air, her core crystals glowing extremely intensely.

Cereza and I went at it, with both us of narrowly dodging each other.

"NOW!" Mythra shouted.

I jumped back as far as I could as Siren used the targeting ray on Cereza, allowing a powerful blast never before seen to hit her, she attempted to absorb it, but ultimately failed. It shredded her into pieces and released a shock wave so powerful that it launched Mythra and I both back.

Once the dust had settled and we landed I saw Cereza, still healing on the ground.

I got up dizzily and held my sword. "Had enough?"

I looked at Mythra, who shook her head as if to say "stop, no more". I realized she might be out of power.

I sighed. "Look Cereza. I don't want to fight you anymore, I don't know why, but I think there's more to you than that, so can we please just stop this? I could still be your driver, we don't have to do this anymore, let's end this."

Cereza got up and looked at me. "After all of this, you want to spare me? I... don't know what to say! I'd be so delighted!" she said sincerely walking towards me. She threw her weapon to the ground.

"We can coexist, didn't you say you were created for this? What if we changed that? We wouldn't have to live in constant strife, maybe you could even begin to live a new life on your own," I kept trying.

"Oh it sounds like a wonderful idea, when do we begin?" she asked, getting in my face, looking me in the eye, but I refused to return the glance. I couldn't tell if she was being serious or not.

Mythra gave me a "what the hell are you doing?" look, but I ignored it.

The moment she got close, I grabbed Mythra's sword.

"This is for Poppi," I growled as I unleashed one final attack, consisting of over one hundred sword slashes faster than she could see all over her body, I made sure to hit every spot to find her core crystal before I finally exhausted Mythra's power.

Cereza healed in front of me.

"How?!" I shouted before the debris thrown up by Mythra's targeting ray finally came crashing down on top of us. Cereza looked down in disgust and jumped back. Mythra immediately jumped on top of me and used the last of her power to shield us from the rubble.

As soon as the rubble stopped falling, she collapsed and I caught her. We were kind of cramped in a tight space, we both knew it was only a matter of time before Cereza broke through that pile, but with her and I both out of breath and energy, we just laid there with her on top of me, it's not like there was room to move.

"How did I not hit her core crystal? There's no way I should've missed!" I was frustrated.

"Relax," Mythra responded weakly. "You gave it your all, just like you said you would."

"Great, now I get to die here fixing none of the mistakes I made when I got here!" I said, annoyed.

"Oh please, I'm still a bigger fuck-up then you are," she argued. "Try sinking a continent, not the greatest thing to have on your conscious."

"Neither are Mòrag, Brighid, Poppi, Malos, and Zaccharias."

She laughed in the way that people do to avoid crying. "Guess the world'll be better off by the end of this."

"Don't say that...," I responded. "I thought you were one of the best parts of this world!"

"Even when I kicked your ass?" she teased.

I laughed. "It was a bit harder to see at the time, but yes, I'd let you kick my ass all over again just to spend more time with you."

"Aww, how sweet," she said mockingly.

"Oh whatever," I retorted.

"So anything we need to go over before we die?"

"Not really, kinda pointless now."

"So we just lie here and wait?" she asked.

"Do you have any more power?"

She groaned. "No, that was it."

"Well then yeah, I guess we're stuck here," I replied.

We sat silently for a bit before I decided to do something that was probably going to get me killed, but at this point I was gonna die anyway so I wasn't worried.

I reached up and kissed Mythra before quickly retreating.

"The hell was that?!" she yelled.

"Sorry! I wasn't about to die without ever having kissed a girl!"

"Well you should know better than to—" she stopped herself. "You've never kissed a girl before?"

"No...?" I answered.

"How old are you?!"

"Twenty!"

"You haven't kissed a girl in twenty years?!"

"You haven't kissed a guy in over five hundred!"

She stopped for a moment. "Touché."

"Was I at least any good at it?" I asked while laughing.

"No, you were absolutely terrible," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Oh," I said, laughing nervously.

"Not bad for your first time though," she teased.

"Hey Mythra?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you all of a sudden feel like you could kick Cereza's ass easy?"

"That's a weird question... but yeah, I do actually. Where is this power coming from?!" she exclaimed, realizing there really was power welling up inside of her.

"Mythra! Your core crystal!" I pointed out.

We looked and it was... glowing. But not green, it was glowing with a gold aura, her core crystal had changed color!

"What is this?!" she asked.

"I don't know! But I think we should test it out. What do you say?" I asked.

"I say yes!" she exclaimed.

Cereza finally took a rest from dodging the debris. That fight took a lot out of her. She hadn't expected to get so winded. Neither did she expect to see me try to kill her like that. Nonetheless the fight was over, right now all she had to do was break open that pile and take Mythra's core crystal, then all that would remain was Pyra, but Pyra wouldn't be an issue with all of Ontos' pieces. It would just be a matter of awakening the final piece with Pyra's sword.

Poppi's words floated through her mind, "a driver that could learn to care about me". She scoffed, the only good driver was a dead driver. But was that truly what she believed? Her thoughts were interrupted.

Using a single sword swipe, I incinerated all of the debris and stood to look Cereza in the eye.

"What sort of power is this?" Cereza asked.

I pointed my sword at her. "I'm done answering to you!"

The affinity line in between us changed to a pure white color, and my eyes changed to a golden color as well. The True Aegis Sword changed to gold and felt much different, this was Mythra's true power.

"Those eyes!" Cereza gasped. "What are you?"

"I'm the fourth driver."

She took a minute to take in the powerful aura we were producing.

I wasn't holding back.

I rushed her once again. This time I was much faster than she was, she couldn't have dodged if she wanted to, I threw her into a wall and she looked me in the eyes.

"Face it! You can't beat me, you'll always be afraid of me!" she shot a few waves of darkness at me.

"I am NOT afraid of you," I said, simply parrying them. "I never have been, I've been afraid of failure, but I'm not afraid anymore. I've grown, and I know what this failure would mean. So I won't fail, not here, not ever."

I slashed her, but only enough to assert dominance, not actually kill her. Not because I was intentionally holding back, but because she was getting weaker.

"Where is this power coming from?! It's not Ontos!" Cereza shouted.

"No, it's not, it's the power of a driver and a blade, something you shunned when you were resonated."

She fell silent, but started to attack.

I chunked my sword at her, which she dodged, but Mythra had teleported behind her and sliced her across the back. Cereza lunged at me, but Mythra had already tossed the sword back and I hit her in the front.

Cereza looked daze, but had to wake up quick because Mythra let loose with a bunch of Siren blasts, more powerful than Cereza good absorb.

Cereza pulled out Brighid's sword whips, which we immediately cut asunder. She pulled out Vale's megalanca, shattered. Her own sword, destroyed.

"Why are you getting weaker? I haven't done anything to you yet!" I interrogated.

"My core crystal is in distress," she answered simply.

"And yet I can't find it. Why?"

"Because it's hidden where you'll never think to look!" I then realized what she meant. The core crystal wasn't on her body, it hadn't been for awhile. I then remembered the first time Mythra and Pyra were put into extreme pain, it was when Zaccharias hit Mythra's core crystal with his whip.

"It's her isn't it?" I asked, pointing at Mythra.

She was taken aback.

She calmed herself. "Meet me back here in three months, call it a ceasefire until then. Have my core crystal removed and be ready to end this. Bring Rex and the other Aegis, no one else. We finish it all then."

I looked into her eyes before agreeing. And she left immediately.

"Why'd you let her leave?" Mythra asked.

"Because for the first time ever... I saw emotion in her eyes."

"Emotion?"

"Fear... and not because of us."

"What about her core crystal?"

"Hold still," I said, getting really close to her chest and staring hard at her core crystal, and just faintly I could see a bit of darkness.

"What are you doing?!" she asked defensively. "I swear if you do anything weird I'm gonna deck the shit out of your perverted ass!"

"Calm down Mythra," I reasoned. "I found her core crystal."

"By staring at my chest?!" she questioned.

I had to try not to laugh at that question. "No, at your core crystal, the reason Pyra's been out of commission. Cereza's core crystal is behind yours. I guess it's been drawing energy from Pyra, which is why you get weak or completely envelope in pain when she wants you to."

"What?! How do we get it out of me?!"

"I have an idea... but you're not gonna like it."

Readability Level: 9th-10th Grade

Time Taken: 5 Hours

Please do not use without permission. All artwork is not mine and credit goes to the artist.


	24. Chapter XXIV

Book IV: The Third Aegis

Chapter XXIV

In the blink of an eye, we arrived back at the Torigoth Refugee Camp, but except for Azurda, everyone had already gone back to Torigoth.

"You're back?" Azurda asked. "How did you arrive so fast?"

"Well you see, Mythra and I can move at the speed of light," I explained.

"But usually moving at that speed for long distances can drain my power, especially when it's just me and not my True Form," Mythra continued from behind me.

"So how can you do it now?" Azurda asked.

I stared him in the eyes for a second before he finally noticed.

"Your eyes...," he examined.

I then proceeded to step out of the way so he could see Mythra's core crystal.

"Oh my," he laughed. "Well done boy, I didn't think a feat like this was even possible. But then again, impossibilities seem to be thrown out the window whenever she's around."

Mythra blushed, and continued to hide behind me.

"Mythra, what's wrong? You're usually so much more confident!" I inquired.

"People are gonna be staring at my core crystal now! It's making me self conscious and I'm annoyed!" she whined.

"Mythra you're the legendary Aegis, people have been staring at you ever since you were awakened," I laughed.

"I know! But it feels different now!" she complained.

"Do you want to wear more clothes so that way they have less to stare at?" I asked, making Azurda chuckle a bit.

I got slapped for that one.

"What?!" I laughed. "It was a legitimate question!"

"No! I'm not changing my look!" she yelled defensively.

"Well then don't start shrinking behind me now! If you're gonna wear a bold outfit, then be bold about it, don't make it awkward all the time!"

"Ugh, fine," she said finally.

"You good?" I asked.

"Shut up."

"Ok then," I said, turning back to see Rex and the others show up. Azami came slamming into me at full speed.

"Hello My Driver! You won! I'm so proud!!" she squealed.

"So I'm guessing you all...," I started.

Rex cut me off. "Yeah, we know. That was pretty stupid, you could've gotten yourselves killed!"

"I don't pick fights I can't win, I knew what I was doing," I defended.

Nia slapped me. "Yeah, do that again and I'll kill ya myself!"

I laughed nervously. "Ok! I get it, it won't happen again."

"Your eyes," Rex noticed.

"What happened to your eyes?" Nia asked.

I laughed a bit. "You should be more interested in Mythra's core crystal."

"What? What happened—" Rex started before he saw it.

Mythra punched me discreetly in the arm before whispering in my ear. "I tell you I'm getting self conscious and the first thing you do is point it out! Are you serious?!"

I whispered back. "They have a right to know, especially when Pyra might be able to do it too."

"Yeah! But what gives you— Wait what do you mean Pyra might be able to do it? I thought this was Ontos' power!"

"I don't think so, I think this is your own, if it was Ontos', you would've gotten a simple power boost, I've only ever seen humans change appearance, not blades, and certainly not their core crystals."

"Hey! Are you two gonna stop whispering and tell us what's going on or not?" Rex interrupted.

"I think we've simply become one in body and soul and it's caused a power to awaken in both of us. I can't really explain it...," I tried to reason.

"So is Cereza done for?" Nia finally asked.

"Not yet, we need to remove her core crystal from Mythra and then meet her back in Morytha in three months. That's when we'll finish this." I explained.

"Until then it's a ceasefire," Mythra finished.

"A ceasefire? And you're sure she's not pulling our legs?" Rex interrogated.

"Positive, she was definitely dealing with something and needed time, I'm not sure what though...," I pondered.

"She also said it needs to be just you, Pyra, Waylon, and I," Mythra added.

"Can we even take her?" Rex questioned.

I responded. "Yes, there's no doubt in my mind. However I can't help but feel as if we're missing something. But enough on that, where's Mòrag?"

"We found her, but...," Nia began, but stopped.

"She still looked like a little girl, and she was still missing her arm, I thought maybe she made us imagine it, but I guess not," Rex continued. "Apparently it was her arm that blew up all over the tree and not her head like we had thought..."

"And she is not mentally well at all! In fact, quite the opposite, she's still trying to figure out what's real and what's not, so we brought her to Emperor Niall, who'll begin intensive therapy to get her back into reality," Azami finished.

"You mentioned Cereza's core crystal," Rex inquired. "Where is it? Was it not on her body at all?"

"I'm not sure why or how, but if you look closely enough at Mythra's core crystal, then you can see the faint glimpse of Cereza's behind hers, we have to remove Mythra's core crystal in order to get to it."

Rex walked closer to examine the core crystal.

Mythra slapped him across the face. "Everyone stop staring at my chest! Seriously what in the actual gogol shit is wrong with you?!"

"Mythra, calm down, we're just concerned and trying to help," Nia calmed.

Coming from Nia, it made Mythra feel a little better.

"Mythra you and I both know that you're not actually being self conscious right now. What's the real reason you're upset?" I interrogated.

She sighed. "Alright, sorry, I guess I'm just kinda worried how we're actually going to get to the crystal...," she finally admitted.

"It's ok to have feelings Mythra," I said optimistically. "We're all worried for you too."

"I know! ...I know, I'm just... I don't want Pyra to keep suffering anymore, let's just go get rid of this stupid thing."

"Agreed," I said confidently.

"How are we going to do that though? That's easier said than done!" Nia reminded,

"There's a man in Indol who has extensive data on blades and core crystals. He was the first person to ever discover that blades contained data of living things. He's also responsible for the world's first blade eater, Gorg, and Mikhail, and possibly Mòrag."

"Mikhail? Well then how is he still alive?" Nia asked.

"Well if Amalthus hasn't killed him yet, he's Indoline, which have long lifespans as is, it wouldn't surprise me if he was the one to conceal Fan la Norme's core crystal into Amalthus' head. I think if he's still alive, then he's hiding out in Indol, waiting to do something else."

"You're seriously going to entrust me into the hands of that maniac?! Are you insane?!" Mythra asked defensively.

"Well unless Jin's still alive we don't have anyone here who's accurate enough to stab you through the back and break Cereza's crystal without damaging yours."

"Jin isn't alive," Rex confirmed. "But I don't like this either."

"Neither do I, but it's all we've got, I'll be there the whole time, if he tries anything, I'll kill him where he stands before he can actually do anything. Is that ok with you Mythra?"

She looked uneasy for a bit. "Fine! But if he kills me I'm haunting your ass!"

I smiled. "Then it's settled. We'll depart as soon as I take care of one more thing."

Rex looked at me curiously. "Oh? And what's that?"

"Has Tora left his room?" I asked.

Azurda, who'd been quiet this whole time, finally spoke up. "No, Tora has remained in his room this entire time."

"I'm gonna go talk to him. Mythra," I said, turning towards her. "Will you and Nia cook these up for him? He hasn't eaten in awhile and I think he'll enjoy it."

Mythra immediately grabbed them and ran to the kitchen.

"Mythra wait! Don't start yet!" Nia called while laughing and running after her.

"She's really gotten into cooking," Rex marveled.

"Yeah, I'm glad though, she really enjoys it," I chuckled before walking on towards Tora's room.

I knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

I knocked again, still nothing.

I cracked open the door to find a rope hanging from the ceiling with something on the other end, hanging there. I immediately panicked, realizing what might have happened.

"Tora!" I exclaimed. I grabbed the thing hanging on the other end to realize it was just a pillow that was shaped like Tora.

"What friend need?" Tora asked from behind me. He had obviously not showered in a while and he was a bit of a mess.

"Oh my Architect I thought..." I stopped myself.

"Why is friend holding Tora's punching bag?"

"Punching bag?"

"That right, punching bag. Tora sometimes need to blow off steam," he said, I realized he was sitting next to Poppi's unopened black box.

"Have you opened it yet?" I asked.

"No, Tora wanted to wait."

"Wait for what?"

"For Waylon."

"Why me?"

"Tora not feel like Tora has been great heropon. Don't think Tora deserves such gifts from real heropon...," he said, sadly referring to Poppi.

"No Tora, she gave it to you, she wanted you to be the one to open it. You may not have felt like a great heropon, but she spent her life fighting for you! Because even if you weren't a heropon to anyone else, you were always a heropon to her!"

"Why friend say that?" he said, sobbing a bit.

"Tora, you're not even a real driver! You took your shortcomings and threw them in the trash! You did what no other person or nopon has ever done! When life said you couldn't have a blade, you built your own! And you faced off and won against the literal Aegis of destruction! If that's not a heropon, then I don't know what is!"

He looked at the box, before finally opening it.

A hologram projector shot out and it was Professor Soosoo himself.

"Ahem," he started. "Attention mighty heropon, if you receiving this, then can only mean Artificial Blade Poppi no longer in use. If that case then that mean she left you box. This box contain ultimate sacrifice. This box mean Poppi trusted heropon enough to give this to heropon so that you may rebuild Poppi. Be proud in knowing that heropon is and always will be Poppi's chosen driver!"

And with that, he cut off. Tora was already digging in the box.

"Meh meh! This is drive with Poppi's AI programming! This is most difficult piece to build! Tora can do this!" he then stopped and looked at one thing in particular.

Tora handed me a note and a small box.

"It says it for you!" he explained.

"Me?!" I asked in surprise.

I read the letter to myself.

Dear Friend,

If friend Waylon reading this, then that mean it got to right person! If you not friend Waylon, stop reading! It not for you! That mean you Masterpon!

I stopped to laugh, but continued.

Poppi loved flower friend made Poppi! It reminded Poppi, that even if Poppi not real blade, that Poppi could shine just like real blade! Poppi know that friend doesn't feel like friend should be driver of Mythra, and that ok! Friend doesn't have to feel that way! Because friend can shine just like Rex, or Masterpon, or Mòrag, or anyone! Poppi believe in you just like you believe in Poppi! So please, give friend Mythra this box and tell Mythra what it meant to me, so that it means the same to her! Mythra scared too, fears that Mythra just some weapon, but this flower made from World Tree Space Station! This metal meant to be weapon too, but can be made into something beautiful. Poppi may never see friends again, so if this last goodbye, then Poppi want it to be tears of joy!

Hope life is full of happiness,

Poppi a, Poppi QT, and Poppi QT π

(Poppi thinks all three wrote it, so Poppi Alpha signed for all!)

"Dammit Poppi," I said, rubbing the tears from my eyes.

"Friend alright?" Tora asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. So what's your plan?" I inquired, collecting myself.

"Am going to rebuild Poppi! Tora just need to scrounge up some parts. Luckily Space Station parts everywhere! Finding high-tech parts will be easy as pie!" he said excitedly.

"Cool! Will you keep Pyra company while you do so? She's asleep in her room and will need someone there when we go wake her up," I asked.

"Sure! Tora can build Poppi in Pyra's room! Then will just talk to sleepy Pyra while Tora works so Pyra won't get annoyed!"

"That's the spirit! Thanks Tora!"

"Thanks Waylon, helped Tora quite a lot!"

I soon walked out and went back to where everyone else was.

"How'd it go?" Rex asked.

"He's gonna start rebuilding Poppi, he's also going to watch over Pyra while we're gone," I explained.

"So we can finally leave?" Nia asked.

"Yeah, we should be good to—"

I was interrupted by Mythra running up behind me and grabbing my shoulders just to make me jump.

"WHAT THE— heeeeyyyy Mythra," I tried to recover, poorly.

"Yeah don't hide it, you jumped!" she teased.

"What? Pfft, nah, no way!" I responded immediately.

"Yup," Nia said.

"Definitely," Rex confirmed.

"Five feet off the ground, boy," Azurda chuckled.

"You know what? All of you can bite me," I said.

Mythra laughed. "Anyway Tora loved the tasty sausages! Good call!"

"Good job potato chip," I cheered. It still annoyed her that she didn't know what that was. Maybe I'd tell her... but not yet.

Everyone started talking and I grabbed Mythra's sword and immediately grabbed her hand and ran into the green plains on the outskirts of Tantal, where we could be alone for a second.

"Woah!" she said, regaining her footing. "A little warning next time would be nice!"

"Hey I need to give you something, it's... from Poppi."

"Oh...," she responded, realizing the gravity of it.

I handed her the small box and she opened it to find the metal poppy that I had made for Poppi.

"Wow! Where did she get this?"

"Do you remember when Cereza warped my mind and I attacked her mistakenly?"

"Yeah?"

"I made her this as an apology. She told me in a letter that to her it meant, that just because she wasn't the real thing, it didn't have to mean she couldn't shine just like you did. She looked up to you, so she wanted me to give this to you instead."

"Why me?"

"Because I made this flower with the same material that was in the First Low Orbit Space Station, a place where weapons of mass destruction were made. She said that, just because you're a weapon, doesn't mean you can't make yourself into something beautiful."

"Oh Poppi!" she gasped and cried a bit. She tried not to, but she ultimately failed.

"How can someone who existed for such a short period of time have such understandings that people will never truly get in their own lifetime?!" Mythra questioned.

Mythra grasped the flower, she stared at it intently, soon, the flower turned bright green and Mythra put the flower in her hair.

"How'd you do that?" I asked, surprised.

"Well I'm now the Aegis of Light, so I just made the metal absorb a different type of light so that it was green and not red," she explained.

"That's so confusing...," I said.

"Says the one who can read emotions," she shot back.

"Fair enough," I then refocused. "Alright, let's get back to the others and then let's get to Indol, I want Pyra awake for these three months."

"Oh? Why's that?" Mythra asked.

"You guys haven't had a break since Rex began this whole Aegis thing and this'll be the first time we can all just hang around as a group of friends. It'll be nice to get away from it all for awhile."

"Yeah," Mythra said, thinking about what we could do together. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Readability Level: 11th-12th Grade

Time Taken: 3 Hours

Please do not use without permission. All artwork is not mine and credit goes to the artist.


	25. Chapter XXV

Book IV: The Third Aegis

Chapter XXV

When Mythra and I got back, the others were already mounted on Azurda.

"Azurda, would you like a break? You've been moving an awful lot. Especially helping out the mercenaries on top of this," Mythra asked.

"I would, but then who would take you to Indol?" he inquired.

"I think we can manage it," I replied before taking her hand and igniting her sword.

"Well if you insist," Azurda laughed before immediately falling asleep.

"Oh Gramps, I should've paid more attention," Rex blamed himself.

"Don't worry about it Rex," I cheered.

"Yeah," Mythra continued. "He knew what he was signing up for. Come over here and we'll get to Indol."

"How are you two finishing each other's sentences like that?" Nia asked, obviously creeped out.

"I don't know," Mythra started.

"But we think it has something to do with becoming of one true mind and spirit," I finished.

"It's pretty neat!" Rex marveled. "Hey Nia! We should try it out. How about we...?" he started to try.

"Shut up and leave?" Nia answered sassily, grabbing Mythra's hand.

"Well I was gonna say 'try it out' but yeah," he laughed, taking Nia's hand. "Let's go with that."

And with that, we were at Indol before we could even blink.

"Wow!" Nia exclaimed. "What a rush!!"

She ran ahead a bit, still on adrenaline.

I immediately grabbed her by her golden shoulder strap and pulled her back.

"NIA WATCH OUT!" I called as a blade eater attempted to smash its hand right where she was.

Nia gulped. "Th-Thanks for the save."

The beast's head fell to the ground as she finished.

Mythra dropped down next to me.

"Wait how did you both do that?" Nia asked.

"Easy, I saw the blade eater, threw my sword to Mythra, pulled you back."

"And then I went for the throat!" Mythra finished.

"But the reaction time...," Nia started thinking. "Did you even see the monster Mythra?"

"Nope, I just knew where Waylon was going," Mythra explained.

"Unbelievable...," Nia said, still not comprehending it very well.

I looked around. "Where's Azami?"

"I don't think we brought her...," Rex answered.

"Hold on," I said before disappearing and reappearing with Azami.

"Wow that was fast!" Azami exclaimed.

"Did you just do that without Mythra?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, instead of drawing power from her, I think we draw power from each other," I explained.

"It may be why we're so in sync," Mythra speculated.

"You mean weird," Nia teased.

"Alright, let's get going," I laughed. "We've got somewhere to be."

Indol looked severely different from the last time we saw it, all of the buildings were eradicated, the refugee camp was desolate. The capitol was in ruins as well.

"Do you think he's even here?" Rex asked.

"Oh he's here...," I said confidently.

Mythra threw her sword to me and I shot a beam into the capital, incinerating all of the debris and revealing a path downwards.

"Of course, they'd never leave a lab for human experimentation out where people could see it!" Nia exclaimed.

We moved down the stairs into a large area full of giant glass tanks, all empty.

"What are these?" Azami asked.

"These are where they kept the blade eaters," Mythra concluded.

"I think I'm gonna be sick...," Nia said drowsily.

"Ah! Guests! So glad you have arrived!" an unfamiliar voice said. "And the Aegis! I haven't seen you since you dropped a continent, did you get all of that anger out?"

"I didn't mean to do that, I'm—" Mythra started before I cut her off.

"You are the Indoline man responsible for the blade eaters, are you not?" I asked.

Mythra grabbed my arm and pulled me down so she could whisper. "Why'd you cut me off?"

"I told you you're not apologizing for that anymore, that wasn't your fault," I whispered back.

"Yes, and you are the one responsible for Cereza, are you not?" he asked back.

"Unfortunately I—," I started before Mythra cut me off.

"Yes, and we need help fixing that mistake."

I gave her a look.

She immediately responded, "You're not apologizing for that anymore either. It wasn't your fault."

I smiled and we walked towards him.

"So how can I help the Aegis?" he asked.

"Her name's Mythra, I'm Waylon," I said.

I had hear the word Aegis enough times to where it no longer sounded like a title, it just seemed like something you'd call a possession, or a tool.

"Ah, I'm Stannif," he replied. "How can I help... Mythra?"

"Behind her core crystal lies Cereza's core crystal, I need you to carefully remove her core crystal so we can get to Cereza's," I explained.

"Ah, so you've come to the person who's had enough experience to accurately perform this task," he speculated. "And what do I get out of it?"

"A second chance," Mythra said.

"A what?" he asked in disbelief.

"We've had mercenaries surrounding this place and gathering intel for quite some time now, enough to have you killed. If you can prove that these experiments are going to cease and that you'll stop making weapons and start using your knowledge for the betterment of blades and humans, then we won't have to kill you where you stand," I said simply. I still didn't trust him.

He stared at me grimly.

"Fine, you've made your point, bring the Aegis with me, everyone else stays out here."

Mythra began to follow him, with me right behind her. I stopped and grabbed Azami.

"Azami, if shit looks like it's going south, help me out?" I asked.

"Of course, your little Miss Marionette will keep a close eye on you always!" she giggled.

"Thank you!" I said, heading behind Mythra.

He laid her out on a table and restrained her immediately.

Uneasy, Mythra asked, "What's he doing?!"

"Relax!" Stannif calmed. "I just need to make sure you stay absolutely still, wouldn't want to break that beautiful golden core crystal of yours. I say, wasn't that emerald-colored before?"

"Just stay focused on the task," I said bluntly.

He began working immediately, he used an ether field that made Mythra pass out. After that he carefully used a special ether scalpel to detach the core crystal, as he pulled it off, a black aura poured out from behind it.

"Wow! This power!" he began laughing.

I stood up and drew Mythra's sword, it was powerless though.

"You didn't really think you could actually use a weapon of an incapacitated blade did you?! You imbecile! I'm the one who forced a core crystal into Mòrag's body so that she could have the powers she has today! You should've seen her scream! Watched as her body reverted to the size of the blade that once held that core crystal! Human bodies aren't made to shrink, no... I had to make her a new skeleton by the time her bones stopped breaking! Well, not really, I just needed to use ether to heal them back, but did you really think I was going to help you?! Now watch, as I slam this crystal on the ground and you lose EVERYTHING!"

Before he could move I watched his head come completely off his body, I moved and caught the core crystal.

Azami stood in the doorway laughing uncontrollably at the sight. "HE REALLY THOUGHT I COULDN'T SEE HIM!! For a scientist, he wasn't that smart," she said, holding her ether cannon that she had fired into him.

"Nice shot, Miss Marionette," I said, laughing a bit.

Immediately I grabbed his forceps and pulled Cereza's core crystal out.

I immediately heard Cereza's voice. "Just break it, and then enjoy your vacation, because afterwards, this ends."

I threw it in the air, snapped my fingers, and Azami blew it to pieces.

"How do we put her crystal back on?" Azami asked.

"Give it a second," I replied.

I walked over to her and rubbed the back of my hand on Mythra's cheek.

Mythra's body immediately turned into either dust.

"Oh no!" Azami exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it," I calmed. "I'll just resonate with her when her core's ready, shouldn't be more than twenty minutes."

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"Well now that I understand I'm an empath I just spent calming thoughts to her... I think. Just to let her know that all was well."

She didn't seem to understand, but neither did I really.

I looked upon the body of Stannif.

"It's a shame, really," I said.

"Him? Oh please, he deserved to die."

"I'm not arguing that," I corrected. "But this man had discovered things that everyone else failed to, his achievements were beyond compare. Had his genius been used for something other than awful experimentation, he could've made a great impact on this world. I can only hope that some day, someone else will take up his mantle, but do it for the betterment of mankind."

Azami stopped and thought about it for a second.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I shouted. "Azami, do you still wanna go on a date?"

She looked at me and laughed. "And take away from the cutest couple I've ever seen?! Absolutely not! I'll find someone one day, but you already have someone!" she said, gesturing to the amber-colored crystal in my hand.

"But we're not—!" I went to protest, but then immediately knew there was no point in arguing with her.

"Whatever," I laughed. "Let's go."

We walked out to the others.

"Where's Mythra? Is it alright?" Rex immediately asked.

I held up her core crystal. It will be soon enough, let's go!

"Wait, but how? We only got here because you and Mythra took us," he pointed out.

"True except...," I grabbed their hands and took them back one by one before they could even blinks. "We share power, as long as her core crystal simply exists I have access to it. Although now I'm running off of reserved power."

We heard Tora shouting.

"Meh meh!"

We ran in to see him by Pyra's bed, she'd returned to her core crystal as well.

"Tora swear he not touch it!" Tora said defensively.

"Tora you broke her!" I yelled.

"What?! Tora did not break her!!!"

"Relax Tora, you didn't do anything wrong, it's fine!" Nia said, calming him down, giving me the stink eye while I tried not to laugh.

Rex picked up the emerald core crystal and stared at it compassionately.

"Rex," I called.

"What is it?"

"May I have a word with you?"

"Sure," he responded following me. I walked out and he followed me, we both stood on a protrusion of land and looked out into the water.

The sun had finally begun to set and the bright blue sky turned into a burnt orange, reflecting off of the water, which shimmered in the golden sun.

After taking in the scene, I finally broke the silence.

"I would like to request your permission."

"Permission? For what?"

"I unjustly took Mythra from you, it wasn't intended and it wasn't right. Her core crystal is about to become able to resonate again, and this time, if I'm going to resonate with her again, I'd like your permission to become her driver," I explained.

"What do you think Mythra would want, Waylon?" he inquired in response.

"Hm?"

"Blades aren't just tools made to be passed around, you understand that well, I've seen you two fight. I get why you ask me, but... there's just no need for it!"

"But I..."

"Had this happened when you first resonated with her, I would've told you to give the core crystal back, because she didn't want to be your blade, but all that's changed now. So no, giving her back to me would only cause more problems. She's your blade, and you're her driver. So treat her well and she'll," he stopped to laugh. "She'll be Mythra."

I laughed to. "Yeah, human relations isn't her strongest suit."

We stared back at the sunset as both core crystals began to shine in our hands.

"Ready?" I asked.

He nodded in confirmation and we both tapped our respective core crystals.

Immediately, Pyra and Mythra both appeared in front of us at once.

I walked towards Mythra. "We did it potato chip!"

"What's a potato chip?" she asked. "And who are you?"

Had she lost her memory?

"Don't even do that to him!" Pyra scolded.

"Fine Mom!" Mythra whined before laughing. She hugged Pyra.

"I kinda missed you Pyra," she said.

"Oh? Is this compassion I feel?" Pyra laughed before approaching Rex.

"I'm back!" she said cheerfully.

"Yeah, it's good to have you!" Rex said.

I went to Mythra and whispered in her ear. "Ok they really need to hug or something."

"I know right?!" she said aloud.

"Know what?" Rex asked innocently.

Mythra and I rolled our eyes and then spoke simultaneously. "Nothing Rex."

"I should cook something to celebrate!" Mythra said excitedly.

"Mythra no!" Pyra responded.

"Relax Py, she's gotten much better at it!" I defended.

She thought for a second. "I'll believe it when I see it, off you go!"

"Someone's sassy today," Mythra teased as her and I went to go cook.

It finally looked like we could relax now. Well, for now.

Readability Level: 11th-12th Grade

Time Taken: 2.5 Hours

Please do not use without permission. All artwork is not mine and credit goes to the artist.


	26. Chapter XXVI

Book IV: The Third Aegis

Chapter XXVI

We took one last trip to Indol, we completely eradicated it's capitol and all of the blade eaters we could find. By the end of it all Indol's history was no more. Forgotten, just as Torna was. We then took trips back to visit Zeke and Mòrag. Zeke was doing well in Tantal and definitely held the favor of his people and the other nations. Mòrag was able to recall our names, but she still had some healing to do before they could figure out what to do about her arm.

During this time, each nation dissolved its military and the nations all united under one banner. Speeches were given by every single representative before they asked me to come and give a speech. I had to prepare it all (with Mythra and Adenine's help, of course). But holy Architect was it stressful.

Mythra buttoned my tux and examined it carefully.

"Didn't know I was going to be playing mommy today," she teased.

"You're the one who volunteered," I snapped back. "Besides, figured the pretty one would be better suited for this."

She let out an exaggerated sniffle and wiped a nonexistent tear from her eye.

"So sweet," she jeered.

I laughed.

"All... done!" she said before taking a step back and looking me over.

"Hey don't be staring now pervert," I jabbed.

"I'm trying to make a crap stain look like a supermodel here, let me focus," she nudged back.

"You clean up nicely for a prison bitch!"

"Oh fight me!" I laughed.

She laughed back before remembering something.

"Oh! I have one final touch!"

She pulled the bright emerald flower out of her hair, watched it turn golden, and then put it on my suit.

"There, that should do it!" she exclaimed, obviously pleased with herself.

I looked in the mirror, and she had done a great job. I was wearing a black suit with black shoes and belt. The shirt was royal blue while the tie and flower were gold, which matched my eyes. It looked different than what I was used to as far as dress clothes go, but I guess Alrest was just different, so I decided to roll with it.

"Oh wow! There is a person underneath all that dirt and blood," I joked about my appearance.

"Yeah, just had to do a lot of digging," she exaggerated.

"Oh my Architect, well if we're done making fun of me I guess we should get going."

"I'm sure I can think of a few more," she joked. "But I need to get dressed too so I'll be back in a bit."

I began applying some cologne she bought as I waited. And then I, the mighty fourth driver, sat and twiddled my thumbs while I waited on her. Normal stuff.

After about twenty more minutes than it should've taken, she arrived. She was still wearing her earrings and tiara thing, but she was wearing a gold dress that sparkled in the same manner that my flower and tie did. The dress was spaghetti strap and the dress hugged her body and was cut off right below her knees. Her core crystal was still exposed and she was wearing heels that matched her dress.

"You look great Mythra!" I complimented.

She smiled and blushed.

"Stop staring pervert!" she yelled jokingly.

"I... walked into that one."

"Yes you did."

"You sure you want to stand up there with me? You don't have to," I reminded.

"I want to! It's like you said, we're in this together. To the ends of the earth right?"

I chuckled. "All the way."

They called for me, and together we went out.

Everyone had gathered in Alba Cavanich. People from all over the world were spread out in front of us cheering as we came out on a balcony facing the crowd. They even supplied microphones, something I didn't know they'd invented yet. We looked out on the sea of people and immediately Mythra stood next to me.

"Hope you don't have stage fright," she teased.

"Luckily I don't," I said anxiously. "But I do have anxiety."

Rex showed up behind us, wearing a suit similar to mind, only with a red tie and no flower. Pyra came behind him in a dress mimicking Mythra's, but red.

"You planned this out way more than I gave you credit for, huh?" I asked Mythra.

She gave me a wink before we all faced the crowd.

"Ladies, gentleman, and blades alike, welcome to the savior of our world and the founder of our future, the Drivers of the Aegises!"

There was a deafening shriek of applause as the microphone was handed to Rex and I. I let Rex start it off.

"My name is Rex, I'm the one, who, with help from my friends, took down the terrorist group Torna," he said simply.

"My name is Waylon, I'm the one responsible for gathering this nation's leaders and coming up with a way for us to coexist as one."

The rest of that day was me answering questions on how the government would work and what not. I didn't even end up using the speech I had written in the first place. Everyone seemed to be fairly happy with the answers we gave. We had previously sent mercenaries out. Together, they had charted a map that allowed the nations to separate into equal provinces. Adenine was super honored to have been the writer of a unifying treaty such as this.

After that day, we all went out to go relax and party. Parties weren't really my thing, but Mythra seemed dead-set on going, so I wasn't going to say no.

There was apparently some dance house in Fonsa Myma, which made sense as that city had a well-developed center for entertainment. It was also a part bar, so I was kinda looking forward to trying some drinks from Alrest. Drinking wasn't something I did too seriously, but I enjoyed trying new things, so maybe a shot or two wouldn't hurt, besides, it was time to relax.

Mythra ended up wearing a white t-shirt and golden-colored jeans, I ended up wearing my black leather jacket and blue jeans.

"Didn't want to match me?" she questioned.

"What?! No! I just... wore what I normally wear. Didn't put much thought into it!" I laughed nervously.

"Mhm, suuure," she responded skeptically.

"You know I'm not lying!"

"I know!" she said, laughing. "I've trained you better that that."

"Oh whatever! I haven't ever lied to you!"

"Yeah whatever, let's go!" she said, grabbing my hand and yanking me out the door.

Once we got inside the city, she started running around like a child, mesmerized by every little thing she saw, I hadn't seen her this relaxed since... ever. It was kind of nice though as I remembered that she hadn't really had a time to just enjoy being alive since Addam resonated with her five hundred years ago, seemed a vacation was what she needed.

After we went sightseeing we finally made it to the dance house and sat down. Both of us were tired.

Pyra, Rex, Nia, and Tora all showed up. I was kinda surprised they were able to pull Tora away from rebuilding Poppi, he'd been going both day and night trying to rebuild her.

We all talked for a bit before they all went to go explore and it was just Mythra and I again.

"I have to go to the bathroom so I'll be back!" she said.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Urayan Special, they'll know what it means," she replied, walking off.

I sat down at the bar and ordered two of the Urayan Specials. I'd like to describe what he put in it, but I don't know, the only two things that seemed to be labeled the same as they did on my Earth was beer and wine, and my alcohol knowledge wasn't exactly "on point".

"Hey handsome," I heard a voice say from behind me.

I spun around to see a woman, in her late twenties, brown, curly hair, blue eyes, and wearing a lot of lipstick. She was in a red dress and heels and she didn't look Urayan.

"Hello," I responded simply.

She scanned me for a bit, while I simply looked her in the eye, as I had a feeling where this might be going.

"You're not from around here, are you?" she questioned.

"No, but from the looks of it, neither are you."

"You got me!" she replied. "I'm from Mor Ardain, my mom was Ardanian, my father was Leftherian."

Oddly enough, she didn't have a particular accent like most people did. It made me wonder if she was maybe a blade, but I didn't see a core crystal, so I ruled that out.

"How about you come with me and we... explore together? It could be... fun," she said flirtatiously.

"I don't think so," Mythra shot, walking furiously towards her.

"Mythra she's not worth—" I began.

She cut me off. "Shut it."

I shut my mouth and proceeded to watch the scene play out.

"Oh please," the woman replied. "This busty nutcase? I've seen better assets on the bare end of a gogol."

"Yeah, with a reputation like yours I'm sure you're quite the expert on gogol ass, huh?" Mythra snapped back.

"Cheap comeback, probably the best you could manage coming from a simpleton like yourself."

Mythra clocked her square in the jaw, causing the woman to completely black out before she even hit the ground.

"Bitch."

I had done well to hold in my laughter that entire time, as that was just way too entertaining.

"What were you doing with her, huh?!" she asked me in an accusatory tone.

"Nothing! I swear! I was gonna tell her to leave before you showed up!" I said quickly and defensively.

She stared me seriously in the eyes before finally replying. "You're lucky I can tell when you're lying."

The bartender, still in shock of what just happened, brought us our drinks.

"This what you wanted?" I asked her.

"Yeah, perfect," she cheered, getting back to her more cheerful mood.

I began sipping on the drink, I was no fast drinker, as I didn't drink often, so even a little alcohol burned. Mythra downed the whole thing.

Ignoring this, I took a sip before she grabbed the bottom of the glass and lifted it up so I'd drink it faster, which almost made me choke.

"Mythra what the hell?!" I said, coughing.

"You were taking too long. You're quite the alcohol pansy," she teased.

I shrugged it off. "I'm not a big drinker, don't mind doing it, just haven't ever really cared to."

"So you've never been drunk?"

"No? Why?"

"Now I wanna see you drunk."

"I'd rather not..."

"Wasn't asking! Bartender, another round!" she ordered.

Rex showed up before long.

"Waylon, what's going on?" he asked, reacting to the unconscious girl on the floor.

"Mythra," I responded. He seemed to immediately understand. "What's up with you?"

"Well Pyra insisted we dance, and so we did, but somethings beginning to feel weird."

"Oh? Like what?" I inquired.

"I feel a bit stronger actually. Like I could take on anything!"

Realizing that he may have unlocked Pyra's true power, I wasted no time and grabbing Pyra, Mythra, and Rex and taking them to a remote area outside.

"Hey! What gives?! I'm trying to get you drunk!" Mythra said.

"And while I appreciate the effort," I replied sarcastically. "We've got something new here."

Rex looked at me questioningly before drawing Pyra's sword.

"What's wrong?" Pyra asked.

"Nothing," I said, pulling out Mythra's sword. "We're about to go all out. Don't use any serious attacks, but go all out with physical attacks."

"Right now?! I thought we were—"

"Mythra you enjoy it, let's just do it, then we'll go back," I responded, getting into stance.

"Ugh, fine," she said before getting really excited.

Rex rushed me and I parried them all.

"Pitiful, c'mon Rex, the only way you're going to release her power is if you are honest with yourself and with her. You have to know how she feels and she has to know how you feel. The reason you've failed thus far is because you haven't been honest with yourself," I coached.

"Wha—?" he started before I wrapped an anchor shot around his leg and toppled him to the ground.

Before we could continue Mythra disappeared, and standing before us was Cereza, she immediately went behind Pyra and cracked her core crystal.

Pyra went down and Rex hurried to catch her.

"What? Pyra!" he cried out.

"No, it's ok Rex," she said weakly.

"No it's not! I want to stay with you! I lost you for so long! I want to keep fighting beside you! Please Pyra, stay with me!" he hugged her tight and immediately her body became engulfed in flames as her core crystal burned a deep red color, and the true sword in his hand turned deep red as well.

Cereza retreated behind me and threw her sword to the ground.

"Good teamwork there!" I said to her.

"Waylon?! What the hell is this?!" he asked.

Finally, "Cereza" spoke. "Relax, I'm just using my new light powers to absorb different types of light to look like Cereza."

"Mythra? But why?" he asked.

"Look, if we're going to fight Cereza later we need you at one hundred percent with Pyra. We knew you were going to have difficulty just stating your feelings so we had to make a situation similar to what Mythra and I were in in order for that to actually happen. Sorry to do that to you!" I explained.

"Pyra, you were in on this?" Rex asked.

She looked kinda sad. "Yes, I knew you'd need a push too. None of us really wanted to do it to you, but we had to make sure you were going to be powerful enough for it."

He stopped and laughed a bit. "You guys are gonna kill me one day."

I laughed and helped him up. "If it's any reconciliation, I'll buy you a drink."

"You? Really?" he asked skeptically.

"I'll buy you two if you can beat Mythra and I in a spar," I challenged.

"Well I am a bit steamed, let's work it out then. First have a punch out, then drink to forget. Once you've forgotten, the friendship's all set," he stated. "Sixth rule—"

"Salvagers code, yeah we know," Mythra said, she'd already changed into her normal attire.

"C'mon Rex! Let's show them a real driver of the Aegis!" Pyra yelled.

He held his deep red sword in his hand and rushed me, we clashed, allowing a large amount of light to radiate.

After one of the most spectacular spars ever recorded, we did go back and went partying. Mythra handed me a drink, no, multiple drinks, and then I woke up the next morning.

I looked around, I was in the Urayan inn.

"What the hell?!" I yelled as I felt a headache split my brain in half.

I laughed weakly. "So this is a hangover..., well this day can't get any worse."

I walked outside to find Mythra, Pyra, and Rex already up.

"Someone's finally up," Mythra teased.

"Ugh, what did you do to me?" I asked.

Pyra tried not to laugh, but she was already doing so. Mythra laughed to.

"You made a drunk bet, dumbass," Mythra laughed.

"Lord Klaus almighty, what did I do?"

Mythra began to explain, but Pyra cut her off.

"Wait! Let Rex explain it, he does it better!" she laughed.

"Oh!" Rex said, getting up. "You started talking about how you could beat anyone in a fight, Mythra challenged you, and you said—"

Mythra cut him off and proceeded to put her hand on her hips and standing at an exaggerated position. "I could take you on!"

"And then I asked, 'Oh yeah, what about me?'" Pyra added.

"And then friend said, 'I could take both of you at same time!'" Tora said, who randomly decided to show up.

"That's not something I'd say!" I argued, before grabbing my head. Damn headache.

"Maybe not sober," Pyra laughed.

"So you were dead set on fighting us, and we asked you what the terms were," Mythra continued.

Pyra began laughing hysterically. "You were so drunk that you said if you won then we'd just have to applaud you, there was no real consequence on our end."

I groaned. "I lost?"

"Oh maliciously so...," Mythra laughed.

"Was I the only one who was drunk?"

"Oh that was the fun part!" Pyra giggled. "Mythra made sure you were the only one to get drunk as a joke for everyone else."

"But we had no idea it was going to be that entertaining!" Mythra chimed.

"So what were the terms if I lost?" I questioned, not knowing if I really wanted to know the answer.

"Well I made sure it wasn't anything too bad... buuuuut," Pyra started.

Mythra finished. "You have to make Pyra and I breakfast..."

"Well that's not so—" I started before I was cut off.

"In this pink frilly heart apron and heels!"

"Zanza fucking Klaus...," I muttered under my breath.

Mythra held up what had to be the girliest apron I had ever seen, and pink heels for added effect.

"And just like you told me in that desert, we wear the same-ish shoe size, so these should fit great!" Mythra added out of pure spite.

"Ugh, I hate being observant..."

She threw the stuff at me. "Strut your shit breakfast boy!"

"Jokes on you!" I said, putting the apron and heels on before striking a pose. "I'm gonna rock this shit way better than you ever have."

I began walking towards the inn kitchen, almost tripping, but catching myself, I looked back to see if she saw it, which she had.

She gave me a skeptical grin, "Mhmmm..."

So after way too many jabs I decided to never drink again, so that's a thing.

Basically we just enjoyed each other's company and went out and had fun for these few months, I wish I could say it could last forever, but unfortunately after this, things happened that foresight couldn't have ever predicted.

Readability Level: 11th-12th Grade

Time Taken: 4 Hours

Please do not use without permission. All artwork is not mine and credit goes to the artist.


	27. Chapter XXVII

Book IV Finale: Origins of Cereza

Chapter XXVII

The year was 3566. Two years after the Aegis disappeared from this world. One year after the construction of the Spirit Crucible Elpys had finished. Addam had retreated to the land of his mother, in Leftheria.

"Where will you go now?" Addam asked the contractor.

"Well, thanks to the genius architecture you've provided, this building will survive the Leftherian titan's descent into the Cloud Sea," the man replied. "Now that it's all said and done, I'll pay the boys and we'll get on with the next contract. I hear the Ardanian empire is lookin' for some good builders to put together a new palace. I may not quite trust them yet, but that royal family has deep pockets."

Addam laughed. "Money's good no matter where it comes from, eh?"

"You know it my prince!"

"Please, please, just Addam now. There is no land for me to rule. I am no prince," he corrected.

"You've still always got my respect sir, I will gladly treat you with the respect you've earned."

"I failed both the Aegis and my nation, I hardly deserve it..."

"Still bummed about the lass are ya? Don't beat yourself up, you did the best you could do! I can't name one man who could've done it better!" he argued.

Addam looked away silently.

"Look, I can't tell you how to feel, but even if you think you've lost everything. You killed Malos and saved other lands from the same fate, if nothing else, that's something you can take pride in."

"But at what cost? I just hope that one day she finds someone who can help her move on, it won't be easy. Bless the heart of her next driver."

The man bowed his head before saying goodbye to his old friend. "I'll see you later Addam, none of these guys will ever speak of what was built here," he vowed.

"After this titan sinks, there won't be anyone to worry about anyway, this will be treacherous for any driver, and impossible without a blade," Addam assured.

"Right, I'll make sure your wife and child get here safely, you take it easy prince, you've earned a good break."

Addam nodded.

This would be the last time that these two ever spoke. Soon Addam's wife and child did come, and in the meantime Addam worked on a small village for the people that had helped build Spirit Crucible Elpys. This settlement became known as Fonsett Village. Addam soon offered the village to the survivors of Spessia and thus began living his life away from the rest of the world.

He took it upon himself to feed everyone by maintaining the garden at his lonesome. He preferred to be left alone, as he felt that it was only fair, for he had left her alone. He toiled all day, he enjoyed the work, but still felt tortured by it. The news of Lora, Jin, and Haze did not bring any extra comfort. They were dead, and it was his fault. Had he not sent them to Spessia in the first place they could still be...

Azurda told Addam of what had become of Jin, but he insisted that Jin be left alone to grieve. All Addam simply wanted now was to live his life alone, taming his frustrations with a plow rather than a sword.

He grew his crops away from Fonsett, brought them into the village, and then left them there. Many tried to follow him, to see where he'd hide, but not a soul could manage.

One day as he sat by the beach, he passed out due to overexertion. When he awoke, he noticed something had washed up next to him. A crystal, black as night. At first he thought it was Malos', but in closer inspection he realized this wasn't the case. Out of curiosity, and against his better judgement, he touched the crystal. Why he did it, he wasn't sure, but something about this core crystal was special.

In front of him, a girl appeared. Her eyes, hair, and clothes were the darkest black he'd ever seen, her voice was that of a sixteen-year-old's, high-pitched and rather soothing. But buried within it was the curiosity of a child. Her teardrop-shaped core crystal did not glisten, as it absorbed all manner of light. In her hand was a katana and to her hip was a whip, her skin was fair and she was a rather pretty little thing.

"Hello! I am Serena! I'm the last blade come from Torna and said to be it's last hope! You must be my first driver!!" she cheered enthusiastically.

Addam was dumbstruck.

"How do you know this?" he questioned.

"When I was developing as a core crystal, mother Torna sent my core crystal special information. She said that I would be the first blade to remember everything, no matter how many times I was resonated. She said that when my time came, I would become the next Tornan titan!" she explained cheerfully.

"My, you are a rowdy one. Quite the contrast to my... previous," he said, not meaning to go down that train of thought.

"You had another blade?! Do you think I could meet her one day? I wonder what she was like! Was she smart? Pretty? Oh? She was pretty!" she exclaimed.

"How do you know it was a she? I never said a word!" he asked, surprised.

"I can tell by your emotions! I can feel what you think. That being said, what makes you so sad? Who have you failed? What's wrong Addam?" she questioned.

"You know my name...," he uttered in disbelief.

"I can tell a lot about a person based on how they think. Hmm... you were royalty, prince of Torna, well-loved by all! Oh my, you're quite the hero!" she stopped and giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You're quite the lady killer based on what I'm getting from your memories!" she laughed.

"Ok! That's enough probing my mind, it's creepy now," he said, half laughing.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to pry!" she said, before stopping to think. "No, wait, never mind. I was definitely prying."

He laughed. "You really are a peculiar little blade, aren't you?"

She blushed and pouted. "I'm not little! You're just tall!"

"Whatever you say kiddo," he teased.

She huffed. "So what would you have me do?"

Addam thought for a moment. "My days of fighting have come to an end, but if you'd like, you can help me in my garden!"

"Ooh!!" she said ecstatically. "Can we grow acid tomatoes?!"

"You've resonated for the first time and you already know about what food we have?"

"Not really, I just already have a high-level agriculture skill. Guess it all comes naturally!"

"Was that a pun?" Addam laughed.

She stopped. "Ew. Puns."

"Oh you are going to be a handful," Addam laughed. "Well, no use dwelling on it, we'll start tomorrow."

"Do I get a bed?" she asked. "Oh I do!"

"Quit reading my thoughts!" Addam laughed.

"SorrySorry!"

And so the blade and her driver grew together, he never once used her for fighting, they just grew crops together. He soon learned that she was very energetic and speedy, even he couldn't see her run.

"I'm over here!" she'd say before seemingly teleporting somewhere else. "And now I'm here."

Addam was aware of her power, so he kept her power hidden at all times.

"Why can't I show my powers to people?" she'd ask.

"Because I don't want someone to think that they can use you to get what they want."

"But aren't all people like you? Friendly and kind? Maybe a little sad, or scared?"

"If everyone were like me, then maybe I could stand to face myself in the mirror again...," he'd say.

Even reading his emotions, she couldn't quite piece together why he always seemed so upset, like his dog died, or his best friend, or even worse... a puppy!

"Not the puppy!" she cried.

"What are you on about?" he asked while she hugged his waste.

"You didn't lose a puppy?"

"No Serena, I've never owned a puppy."

She slumped into him. "That's even more sad..."

He laughed. "I have to make a trip to Mor Ardain, would you like to get a puppy?"

He really had grown quite attached to this blade.

"Would I?!" she squealed, her eyes glistening.

"Of course, he could help get rid of garden pests!"

"Or she!!!" she corrected.

"Quite right, or she," he laughed.

Maybe this was redemption for his failure with Mythra.

That night, Serena took a walk through the woods, with her outfit being so dark, it was hard for anyone to see her.

She scurried along quickly, feeling the wind rush across her face, adrenaline push through her veins, she felt so free. She felt so happy to be with a driver and have this opportunity, but soon she ended up in a place she didn't recognize and heard a few voices.

"Hello?" she called.

"There! A blade!" one man called.

She immediately sensed their intentions and ran, she knew they couldn't catch her. But they had somehow already surrounded her. They were wearing shiny gear and she couldn't see their faces.

"Stop right there you! State your name!"

Before she could even respond, all of their bodies dropped into pieces.

She screamed, before two strong arms cradled her from behind her.

"Shh, quiet, you're safe now," a man's voice said.

He let go and she turned around to see a tall man wearing a mask. His hair was silver, but his eyes were blue. He was... sad.

"Wow! You're almost as fast as I am!" she remarked.

He winced. Had she... seen him fight?

"Let's see... name is Jin, you're sad, but I don't know why. I can't see past your mask!" she complained.

"How interesting, and you are?"

"I'm Serena! I'm a blade who can read emotions with a field skill I call Child's Touch!" she giggled.

"Strange. And where is your driver?"

"He's back at home, where's yours?" she interrogated.

"You know I'm a blade?"

"No human could move that fast! Let alone with a sword that cool. But yet you have a human heart. What are you?"

He looked down in deep thought. "I'm trying to find out more about this world. Save who I can. I'm not sure if every human should be allowed to live with the way they treat others."

"Like these men?"

"Especially these men. They're Indoline, the reason for... never mind."

"But you believe humans deserve a chance, right?"

"Of course, but, does your driver deserve one?"

"Absolutely! Although... he is always sad, about mistake he said he's made, but he won't tell me what they are!" she whined.

"So do you think he's worth trusting?" Jin asked.

"I think so, he's nice, he's just... so sad..."

"I'll leave the decision up to you then Serena. You get home safe. And... don't tell your driver about me, I'm trying to remain unnoticed."

"Understood!" she chirped before taking off.

Jin looked in shock.

"She really is fast..."

Serena ran back home and went to sleep, eagerly awaiting the next day.

"Serena!" Addam called, knocking on the door. "Serena get up! You're going to be late!"

Serena got up drowsily, and yawned and smacked her lips. She rubbed her eyes before looking out her window. She noticed the bright sun.

"Wow... it really is pretty. It's so bright outside..."

She then realized that she was running late.

"Omigosh! Ima gonna be late!" she panicked. She ran at max speed, got dressed, bounded up the door and ended up catching up to Addam.

"SorrySorry! Didn't mean to be late!"

"It's unlike you to sleep in, did you sleep well?" Addam pried.

She looked around nervously. "Mhmm, I just... slept a little too well."

Addam laughed, "I don't need Child's Touch to tell when you're lying Serena."

She looked nervous again.

"Ah well, if you don't want to tell me then don't, we have so much to do today!"

"Oh? What are we doing today?"

"I'll tell you when we get on the ship!"

Serena had never been on a titan ship before, but she was definitely enjoying it. She watched the Cloud Sea shine and shimmer and move as the ship passed through it. She looked to the sky as rhoguls and taos soared through the air. She took a look as large, threatening lexos ripped through the sea at a frightening speed. It was all so... beautiful.

"So first we need to buy lots of seed, after which I want to show you something important to me, after that we'll be on our way back!" Addam explained.

"That doesn't sound like a lot," she pointed out

"You underestimate how long seed shopping takes," he laughed.

Once they arrived on Mor Ardain, Addam cloaked himself and they got right down to seed shopping, which did, in fact, take all day. Once they had finally finished, he took her to a large area outside the city, he stopped at one grave looked at it gently.

"Emperor Hugo? Who's that?" Serena asked.

"My best friend," Addam answered with a tear in his eye. "He gave his life to save mine, I owe him everything..."

Serena gave him a side hug, she felt his sadness, but she also felt the pride that he had in his friend.

"Oy! Oo' are you? Ya don't look like yer from around 'ere," a voice said from behind us.

"Just simple travelers, buying seed for my farm, if you'd like I could give you a sample of our work," Addam replied, simply trying to defuse the situation.

"I don't think so," he continued in his thick Ardanian accent, soon more Ardanians surrounded him.

"You're that prince of Torna, the one that cost Hugo 'is life, ain't ya?"

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're on about, but if we aren't welcome then I shall gladly take my leave and—"

One of them ripped off his hood, revealing his face.

"'Ey it is him! You're gonna pay! Do you know how much we lost in that war?"

"You forget, I lost my blade, my kingdom, my heritage, my best friend," Addam argued.

"We don't give a gogol's arse about ya heritage, Hugo shoulda stayed clear of you, you're bad news!" he said.

"He's not a bad person, really!" Serena defended.

"Serena run," Addam whispered.

The group began closing in.

"No! You don't deserve this! I won't let you take an innocent man!" she argued, pulling her sword.

"SERENA RUN!" Addam demanded, but she'd already clashed blades with one of the bruisers, who was thrown back. One behind her attempted to stab her in the back, Addam punched him in the face.

Addam grabbed her. "I know you want to help, but please, get out of here! I'll be fine, now go!"

She blotted out the tears and she ran away while Addam fended them off.

One of the brutes tripped her. "Where do ya think yur goin' lass?"

"Let me go!" she struggled.

"Now," he said, holding her above the Cloud Sea. The other Ardanians understood where he was going with this and chained heavy rocks to her ankles. The rest pinned Addam down.

"You sank our beloved emperor and a whole titan to tha bottom of the Cloud Sea, how's 'bout we return the favor."

"No!" Addam argued. "Take me instead, she's innocent! Are you really going to take an innocent blade's life?!"

"Nah," he said. "This life is on you."

And with that, Serena was dropped.

"Enjoy Morytha!" was the last thing she heard.

When Serena awoke, she didn't know where she was. It was dark, scary, she saw a large... tornado-looking thing, lightning filled the sky. She quickly broke off the stones chained to her ankles.

"H-Hello?" She called, walking around.

There was no answer.

"Can anyone hear me?"

She heard a loud hissing.

She started walking backwards, away from the sound.

"Preferably anyone that's not trying to kill me?" she said, laughing nervously.

She backed up into something. She quickly spun around to see a black creature, much taller than her, and bigger too. In fact, this monster was massive! And with what appeared to be core crystals inside of it.

She screamed and jumped back, it took a step towards her.

She pulled her sword. "Leave me alone or I'll..."

Her train of thought was interrupted by something. "I'll... Oh my Architect, you have emotions... You're... you're sad, and hurt, and confused? What are you?"

It slashed at her, and she dodged it relatively easily. She seemed to always forget that she could move much faster than anything else.

"What's wrong?! Why are you so scared?!" she yelled at it.

It stopped attacking her, she could read it's thoughts.

"Of course I can understand you! Well... not really, I'm just kinda reading your brain," Serena began answering. "You're a failed experiment? You don't know where you are?! Neither do I! Guess we have more in common then you thought!"

The beast made some type of laughing sound.

"I bet there are so many like you who just want a friend...," she pondered.

"I know! What if we went and talked to the other core crystal monsters?" she suggested. The monster growled back something.

"Oh they're not sentient like you? That's so sad! ...They were at one point? ...The Architect's fault?! But why would he do that?!"

The monster kept growling.

"He did something he shouldn't have? ...Of course I love this world! Sure it has it's... rough patches, but I enjoy growing food with my driver! He's really great, you'd love him I'm sure!"

The monster growled in a different key.

"You sound like that weird masked Jin guy now. Of course they deserve a chance. ...How did I get here? Some... less than happy people threw me down here because they were mean. ...Revenge hadn't really crossed my mind."

Serena and the monster spent many days with each other, constantly talking. The monster explained how the monsters came to be, Klaus' betrayal, how they all ended up there, ...why this world needed to die.

"Well I guess I see your point, but there have been so many good things to come out of this world! I can't just go and kill them all, that doesn't make any sense. ...No, I don't know why my master lives alone and secluded. ...No, I don't know if he hasn't ever done any bad things. But I think mistakes make humans better, because they can learn! ...What about the ones who threw me down here? Well, I think I could kill them, they were rude!"

After a few more days of this conversation, the monster eventually talked about this enough times to Serena that she began to feel hatred towards a lot of humanity.

"They are the reason I'm stuck down here! The reason I can't leave! Ok, fine, when I get up there, I'll rip them in half!" she'd say.

Eventually she became so determined to kill them that she told the monster goodbye in favor of getting revenge.

"I'll come back and visit, but I have to take care of this, they have to pay!"

The monster growled goodbye, and Serena took one giant leap out of the bottom of Morytha and landed back onto Mor Ardain. It was the middle of the night.

"Wow! I really do have amazing power!" she exclaimed to herself. She looked around before running back home, she realized that she could move fast enough to run on top of the Cloud Sea, which didn't make much sense to her, but she wasn't about to complain.

She ran quickly to Addam's Leftherian house, where she knocked on the door.

There was some hurried shuffling as Addam carefully opened the door, as he cracked it open Serena smiled and waved.

Addam slammed the door shut, leaving Serena to sit in her own curiosity.

"And now the madness has set in, I'm honestly surprised it hadn't come sooner...," he started talking to himself.

"I'm still here!" Serena said, giggling.

He opened the door to once again see her standing there.

"You gonna keep being all weird or are you going to let me in? I thinks it's going to rain and if my hair gets wet I'm punching you!" she teased.

He opened the door and hugged her immediately.

"I am so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it! I'm alright, really!" she chirped.

"But how did you ever get back up here?" he questioned.

"I jumped!"

"Jumped?" he said in disbelief.

She let go of him and backed up.

"Jumped!" she chimed before launching herself so far into the air he could no longer see her.

"I think I might still be quite mad," he said as he stared up at the sky.

She eventually came back down and landed.

"Good thing I don't need to breathe and fire-proof," she said, a bit charred from apparently re-entering the atmosphere.

Addam stood dumbfounded at this blade's power.

"What?" she questioned. She immediate went into a bright-red blush. "You didn't look up my skirt did you?!"

Addam stopped and laughed. "Serena you moved so fast I almost didn't see you move at all!"

She laughed and they both made and ate a big celebratory feast for two at about three in the morning, and Serena almost completely forgot about her revenge, she was just happy to see Addam again.

Life went on as it normally did for awhile, but soon the time came for them to revisit Mor Ardain to restock on seed.

"And you're sure you want to come with me, even after last time?" Addam asked.

"We came out fine last time, we'll do so again this time," she cheered.

"Alright well let me purchase the ferry tickets then," Addam said, going to the newly established Ysheva Harbor.

"Please," Serena interrupted. "Allow me!"

"Whatever do you..."

Immediately they were both standing in Mor Ardain.

"...mean?" Addam finished. "Well that's quite impressive."

Serena giggled, grabbed his hand, and began walking forward. "Onwards!"

They didn't get too far, however, as immediately they were surrounded by five men.

"Serena stay close," he warned as she tensed up.

"Hey! Didn't I tell ya to not come back, what's your deal? Gotta death wish or somethin'?"

"My apologies, I need to buy seed to support folks back at home, may I proceed?" Addam asked, hoping they'd see reason.

"We don't give a skeeter's sickle what your doin' 'ere, and is that the blade we dropped into the Cloud Sea? How's she still 'round?"

"Not entirely sure myself, but fighting won't solve anything, now will it?"

The men all drew blade weapons as their hidden blades stepped forward.

"You're gonna regret the day you were born," the ring leader threatened.

Addam stepped in front of Serena . "Bold of you to assume that I don't already."

Serena drew her sword and her whip.

Addam caught her intensity and immediately shot it down. "Serena no, we need to get out of here."

"I'm not letting this happen again, I will finish this by any means necessary," she said in a serious voice.

"No Serena, don't!" Addam tried to stop her, but she wasted no time in planting her sword through one of the guys' chest.

"Serena! What are you doing?!" Addam questioned.

"These people were given the gift of life and they squandered it, I refuse to let them get away with it," Serena spoke in such a serious voice, that even Addam didn't recognize it.

She grabbed her whip and snapped one of their necks with it, before decapitating the two others, with just the ring leader left.

"Serena stop this instant!" Addam ordered, but she didn't take notice of him.

"Please! I 'ave a family!" he cried.

"You should've thought about that before you threw everything away," Serena responded before shoving her sword through his chest.

But soon her face turned into horror as she realized that she had not killed the Ardanian, Addam had jumped in between them, she had just stabbed Addam.

"Addam?! But, why?!" she questioned.

"I couldn't stop Mythra from losing it all, but," he coughed up some blood. "I can still save you."

"Why would you give your life for this degenerate! That doesn't make any sense!"

"Didn't you hear him? He has a family."

"So?!"

"So even if he's misguided now, at one point in his life he made somebody feel enough love to bear a child with him. Simply saying someone isn't worth a life is wrong Serena. Whether someone lives or dies is not a choice for us to make, every life is precious."

Serena began to break down and cry. "But... but now I'm going to lose you too..."

"Don't cry, Serena. If I die now, then... at least... at least I can die knowing I helped one person find the right path in life."

"I'm a murderer! How am I supposed to face this world anymore?! I'm supposed to be Torna's new plan, not a murderer!" she cried.

"Serena, you're still young, you've made mistakes just like any human has. You will have to live with these choices every day, just as I have mine. But... I won't let anyone know of the events that happened here today. I want you to keep living! To keep being that new light! You're destiny shines as bright as the Aegis herself, I know you can do it!"

"I-I don't want to resonate again... I don't want to hurt anyone else..."

Addam chuckled. "Just like Mythra..."

Addam turned to the Ardanian man.

"I believe you owe me now, when I die and she returns to her core crystal, take it and pave it into Alba Cavanich's prison that they're building, that way no one of pure heart will ever find her," he turned back to Serena. "That way you can resonate when you're ready, you hear me?"

She embraced him tearfully. "I'll miss you..."

Addam nodded. "A-As will I..."

His body went limp and Serena returned to her core crystal.

The Ardanian man took her core crystal and did as Addam had asked him, he then left and never hurt anyone again. As a testament to Addam, he learned his mistake.

So there Serena sat, but while this occurred, a voice did come to her, a female's voice, one she didn't recognize.

"I can make it better," she said.

"How?!" Serena asked.

"If you will do one big task for me, I'll create a new world, one like Addam would have wanted. Where everyone can live in harmony and no one will ever remember what you did!" she promised.

Serena said no for the longest time, but in the course of five hundred years, the more times the voice offered it to her, the more tempting the offer became.

"What do I have to do?" Serena asked.

"When you resonate again, you will look different, older, no one will recognize you. You will use your empathy to hide any and all emotion that you have, and use it to hurt others as painfully as you can. When you have gained the power of the Aegis, you will destroy all life and then I will use a special power to remake it, where you'll never have to harm another person again."

"Who are you?" Serena inquired.

"I'm the monster from Morytha that you consoled, I'm offering you something that can only be given to you. Do we have a deal?"

Serena eventually decided. "Deal. But I want to know your name."

"My name?" the woman asked. "Why that's simple. My name is—"

Cereza awoke from her slumber and looked into the mirror, she didn't know why, but she was genuinely happy. She finally knew how this all had to end. It was time, time for her to be done with this pitiful world. But first, she looked softly onto a memory of when she resonated with Waylon.

"This is for Poppi," she recalled him saying.

He wasn't going to offer her mercy, but that was fine.

She didn't want his mercy.

Cereza was the name that was chosen for her. It meant "cherry". Cherries contain one seed, she was to be that seed that planted a new world, one where she could be happy.

Readability Level: 9th-10th Grade

Time Taken: 7 Hours

Please do not use without permission. All artwork is not mine and credit goes to the artist.


	28. Chapter XXVIII

Book: Finale

Chapter XXVIII

"Mythra, with me," I barked while walking through the hall of Anastasia's.

She opened the door drowsily and walked out. "Waylon it's four in the morning, what do you need?"

I grabbed her by her hand and by the time she blinked we were in the grassy, yet chilly field that was outside of Tantal.

She shivered a bit. "Alright I'm awake, it's cold though."

"You could always wear pants, or leggings. You want a pair of black leggings?" I asked.

"That's gross and would clash with this whole white thing I've got going on," she snapped back.

"Well what if you covered that area on your chest up? It'd make it a little warmer," I suggested.

"Stop telling me what to wear! Ugh, men," she complained.

"I'm only trying to help, but fine. But you're not allowed to complain that you're cold!"

She huffed. "What's the deal, Waylon?"

I pulled my sword. "I want to spar before we go fight."

She immediately summoned her own sword, the golden glow was almost blinding. "I'm not going easy though."

"That's fine."

I rushed her and we clashed, sending a large wave of energy out over the land. She threw me off and went for her own attacks, which I parried with ease. I shot out a few waves of energy, which she deflected with her own, sending more out towards me.

I raised my hand and a blade shield appeared, deflecting all of them.

We clashed for a bit longer, parrying and jumping around.

"Not bad," I complimented.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself. You going to tell me the real reason we're out here yet or not?" She saw through me.

I rushed her.

She jumped back. "Ray of Punishment!"

I slid underneath the sword strike and pulled her to the ground with an Anchor Shot.

I slashed my sword downwards, allowing a small Siren blast to head straight for her, she shielded it before jumping up.

"It's about Cereza," I finally started.

She flew at me and our swords slammed into each other.

"What about her?" Mythra asked.

"Are we sure killing her is the right thing to do?"

She balanced herself in the air on our two clashed swords before back flipping off and hurling a beam of light towards me.

"What do you mean?"

I slashed the beam into nothing.

"I mean something's not right. Poppi seemed to notice this when she fought her, and Cereza seemed to respond to it, and she showed emotion in our last fight, what's the deal?" I explained.

"So do you think she's coming around? And even if she is, would it be right for her to get off scot-free with all that she's done?" she said, rushing me.

I blocked and threw her back, firing a beam in her direction.

"I don't think she's changing her viewpoint, I think she's... remembering a part of her through us. Do you ever notice how she seems to have two separate personalities?" I pointed out.

She dodged the beam.

"Yeah, sometimes she seems cheerful, but in a snap she turns serious and terrifying, what about it?"

I pulled a double spinning edge, she parried once and back flipped away from the second one.

"I have a theory, I don't think she's entirely her."

"Photon Edge!" she shouted as she sliced at me.

I flung my sword, knocking her's back, I jumped towards her, caught my sword, then slashed at her, she rolled out of the way.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means I think her actions aren't her own. Like Malos and Amalthus. But I also think she's fighting it, like Shulk and Zanza," I blurted out.

"Who?"

"Never mind that," I corrected.

"Lightning Buster!" she attached.

She attacked fiercely, but I parried just as fast. She went for a spin kick at the end, but I caught her foot, throwing it to the side. She did a side flip, landed, and then struck again, which I narrowly dodged. I tripped her and she landed into me, and she just kinda hugged me.

"Look, do what you think is right, I can't tell you what you should do. But..."

"You think it's a bad idea?"

"I think you should approach it cautiously."

"Agreed."

"You two looked amazing!" Rex said, walking towards us, we had been so focused that neither of us saw him or Pyra approaching.

"Oh? We were just talking is all," I laughed as we both let go of each other and stood apart.

Pyra giggled a bit. "Do you always spar when you have serious conversations?"

"No...," Mythra started.

"But we definitely always have a serious conversation while we're sparring," I joked.

We stood and laughed for a bit.

"I'm glad you're here actually," I said.

"Oh? What's up?" Pyra asked.

"Could you guys help us gather some cool potatoes?" I requested.

"Yeah, that'll be easy peasy!" Rex bragged.

I turned to Mythra. "You mind?"

She rolled her eyes. "I guess...," she said sarcastically.

"You don't have to," I started.

"I'm just kidding, lighten up. Let's go," she laughed.

We spent the morning collecting potatoes, and once we got back to Tantal, I had Mythra and Pyra cut them up into very thin slices.

I filled a pot with oil, set it to a boil, and deep fried the slices. I pulled them out and added some salt and served it up to everyone.

"Wowie! It very good!" Tora exclaimed.

"Wow, this is pretty good...," Nia added.

"What is it?" Mythra asked while scarfing down the whole plate.

I handed her a napkin. "Those are potato chips, potato chip," I laughed.

"Wait what?! But why would you call me that?!" she questioned.

I laughed and she interrupted me before I could answer.

"If you comment on how I taste I will slap the empathy out of you," she warned.

I laughed even harder. "It's because you're eye and hair color are potato chip-colored, it just felt too perfect."

"Wait so if she's a chip then what am I?" Pyra asked.

"Definitely salsa," Rex mused.

All of us began laughing uncontrollably.

"We got chips and salsa," Nia repeated.

Mythra snorted and we looked at her, and she immediately threatened to slap so we immediately went back to eating.

Soon we were all geared up to go.

"And you're sure we can't go with you?" Nia asked nervously.

"Yeah! Tora can take Cereza even without Poppi!" he challenged.

"Pride comes before the fall," I laughed.

"Ok Gramps," Rex laughed before turning back to them. "We'll be fine!"

"Don't do anything reckless!" Azami said.

"I'll keep him in line," Mythra responded.

"Be safe you two. If one of you dies I'll beat the other!" Nia cautioned.

And with that, we once again went to the Land of Morytha, it was as sad as I remembered it.

The trip there seemed like an eternity, ironic considering we were there in the time it takes one person to blink.

Cereza was already standing there, looking up into the sky.

"Took you long enough," she complained.

"Sorry, traffic was a nightmare," I joked back. This wasn't the time for jokes, but I wanted to lighten the mood just a bit.

Cereza smiled. "Funny. You ready to end this?"

I drew Mythra's sword, Rex drew Pyra's.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" I questioned.

"Absolutely, wouldn't have it any other way," she said, drawing her own sword.

"Oh? Why not Malos' Monado?" Mythra asked.

"I will fight as I was intended to." she answered simply.

"Well, then let's end this," I said.

Cereza rushed me and I parried her with ease, she was fighting with a different tone than she did before. It felt as if her goals had entirely shifted.

"Elemental Shift," she said, as her entire color scheme changed to blue, she shot out a large amount of heavy water attacks at Pyra.

Rex blocked them, but it did cause his sword to weaken.

"One of my original arts, impressed?"

"Water shouldn't weaken my power!" Pyra exclaimed.

"Her dark element is the strongest form of darkness that exists, it doesn't surprise me that any element she changes to will be given the same effect, keep attacking," I explained.

She rushed Rex, who expertly pushed her back, I went in behind him and hit her back.

Her element changed back to dark and she smiled.

"Shadow's Eye," she said, immediately we couldn't see her anymore.

I realized she had gone pure stealth and I felt for her, I could feel her emotion, but... there was something else in her mind too...

She immediately tried to puncture Mythra's core crystal, but I blocked it.

"Who's Serena?" I asked.

Her eyes widened and she took a step back.

"Someone who died a long time ago," she growled before slicing at me.

I parried the attacks and then toppled her with an Anchor Shot. I passed my sword to Mythra.

"Lightning Buster!" she exclaimed, aiming at Cereza's core.

I both tripped and caught Mythra.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed.

"You didn't even try to dodge it," I pointed out to Cereza.

"This isn't a fight," Pyra gasped.

"It's a suicide," I concluded. "Why?"

Cereza got up. "I'm not committing suicide, I'm trying to kill you!"

"I don't need this empathy to tell when you're lying," I replied.

She gasped, as if recollecting something.

"Did you know I met Addam?" I asked, picking up her thoughts.

"He told me that he killed himself to seal you away, I didn't believe that. What really happened? Because I'm feeling fondness for him in your memories."

"I don't have to tell you anything because you're going to die!" she screamed as she charged me, I simply blocked it with a blade shield.

"Am I?" I said, throwing my sword to the ground. "Prove it."

She glared at me. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Waylon are you crazy?!" Mythra shouted, running towards me.

I surrounded Cereza and myself in a complete blade shield, no one could enter, no one could leave.

"Prove. It."

She took her sword hilt and knocked me across the face.

I went down and my nose began bleeding.

"Have I proven myself?"

I got up and looked her in the face. "Mythra's hit me harder than that."

She hit me again, and again, and again. All non-fatal.

"Waylon!" Mythra screamed.

I stood back up.

"Oh you really are a masochist aren't you?" Cereza questioned.

"Kill me. Take my piece of Ontos. Isn't that what you want?" I asked.

"I- I-," she stopped.

"You killed Addam, didn't you? And yet even when I told him all of the things that you had done, he wouldn't tell me. He didn't want me to hate you, just to be aware of your power. What did he see in you?"

"How could I ever know how he felt?!"

"Because I didn't get this empathy from nowhere. It's you, isn't it? You're the source of these powers."

She stayed silent.

"Who?" I asked.

"Who?" she repeated.

"Who is really behind the destruction of this planet? Who is it that's really pulling the strings?" I interrogated.

She winced. "You've already spoken with her, but I won't reveal her name."

"And why is that?"

"If I were to tell you, she'd kill me! And then I'd never get the chance to do what I was sent here to do!" she shouted.

"Cereza, if you can't tell me who it was then I'm going to kill you. At least this way you can act as Addam would've wanted you to. Not this false hope you were given," I argued sternly.

"STOP READING MY EMOTIONS!!" she screamed, I dropped the blade shield and jumped back as she released a shock wave of power.

Mythra threw me her sword.

"THIS WORLD HAS ONLY BROUGHT ME PAIN! PAIN IS ALL I DESERVE! YOU WANT TO KILL ME, GO AHEAD! I'M TIRED OF THIS!" she shrieked as she let loose five hundred years worth of rage at me, which I continued to parry.

Eventually she got to the point where she could no longer sustain her own energy, and she collapsed on the floor, and began crying.

"I just want to be happy... I want to be Serena again..." she cried.

I grabbed her and picked her up, and then hugged her.

"Then let me give you a real hope, something you can hold on to. You don't have to hurt anymore," I calmed.

"I can never go back...," she sobbed.

"Look at yourself, Serena. You're not Cereza anymore."

She looked down at herself and realized that she had once again retained the form of a child. She really wasn't Cereza anymore...

"I- I don't think I can be happy anymore, you've already got Mythra, what can I possibly hope to be as your blade?" she said.

"Well, if you can't find happiness with us, there's always a mostly unexplored brand new continent stretched out in front of us for you to find something that will."

Rex chimed in. "There's so much to explore! The world has become our gem, so much opportunity is there, I'm sure you'll be able to find someone you can truly find comfort in."

Pyra spoke as well. "And while I get that memories are always a burden..."

Mythra butted in. "You could always stick around for another five hundred years and find some weird salvager to help you out. Worst case scenario wait a few more months and some random guy will accidentally resonate with you. Beat him up a few times and he'll be your best friend."

Serena laughed a bit. "I think that only works with retard masochists like this one," she said, gesturing to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh for the Architect's sake I am not a masochist guys."

"You are definitely a masochist," Mythra laughed.

Rex agreed and Pyra nodded.

"Well whatever then," I laughed.

"What about the Ontos pieces?" Serena asked.

"I don't think they're anything to worry about anymore," I responded.

"What are the Ontos pieces?" Rex asked.

It never occurred to me that we hadn't actually explained that to him yet.

"The Ontos pieces are mine," a familiar voice spoke from across the room.

"Mòrag!" Rex exclaimed.

"That's not Mòrag!" Serena warned.

"You foolish child," Mòrag stated. "You should've just listened to him and killed him."

"Serena?" I interrogated.

"Mòrag is possessed by the one who sent me into the task of recreating the world!" Serena explained.

"Recreating the world?" Pyra asked.

"Yes, I have met all of you before, I was trapped as the large core crystal monster you fought here before your ascent up the World Tree," Mòrag replied.

"You don't need to do this Meyneth! We can be happy in another way!" Serena argued.

"Silence, traitor. The name I gave you was simply what I called myself in that other wretched dimension, my true name is-"

"Galea," Rex and I said simultaneously.

"How curious. How did you know my name boy?" she asked Rex.

"Your ID card fell out of your body when we killed you," he explained.

"Ah yes, how quaint. This world can never truly be happy because it was made by that fool Klaus, but now that he's dead and the core crystals in the monster I had been have kept me alive, despite my death in the other dimension, I will recreate this world myself. Luckily this vessel has given me the power I needed to accomplish this."

She reached out her hand and pulled a weird crystal out of both Mythra and I.

"It's a shame you never activated these," Mòrag said as they both began glowing a transparent, bluish color.

She launched them directly into Serena's core crystal, shattering it immediately, she fell to the ground, and I caught her.

"Serena!" I shouted.

"It's... It's ok...," she cried. "I deserved this. Just..., please don't let her get what she wants. Please, end this madness. At least... my last moments, were the happiest I could have ever hoped for..."

I glared at Mòrag. All of the hatred I had been feeling now shifted towards Galea.

My golden eyes burned into her very soul.

"This is where you die," I threatened.

Serena got off the ground. "I can... survive for a bit longer without my core crystal, Addam was right when he compared me to the Aegis. Waylon, throw Mythra your sword."

I threw Mythra her sword and Serena through me hers.

Immediately a dark shield, two large dark arms, and a dark sword appeared in her hands.

"Poppi gave these to me, she said to use them when the time was right. I believe she was referring to now, when I was happy." she said, letting out more power than she had previously. "Don't let her connect those pieces."

Immediately I rushed Galea with Serena's sword.

She dodged much quicker than expected before using a psychokinetic push to throw me back. Serena went in, shooting missiles and blocking her attacks with the shield.

Mythra and Pyra both let loose a fully-powered Siren attack and hit Galea directly.

She cackled as she blocked it and deflected it towards us, Serena jumped back and shielded us. I took a running jump over her head as I let out a few dark blasts before throwing it back to Serena.

"Eclipse's Shadow!" she called before making the whole place too dark to see.

Serena threw the sword back to me, and I could see perfectly fine. So I rushed Galea, cutting her across the chest.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me, boy?" Galea cackled. "Try again."

She began picking up debris with her mind and slamming it into me. I went down as the shadow wore off.

"Waylon!" Mythra and Serena both called out.

Pyra went full blast and began slamming into Galea.

Galea grunted as she got slammed back. Pyra kept slashing before Galea summoned Mòrag's scythe. Both Pyra and Mythra surrounded her and began slicing, but neither could keep up with Galea's speed as she knocked both of them back. Pyra handed off her sword to Rex as she flew back and he and I went full force.

"Anchor Shot!" I yelled, pulling her to the ground as Pyra joined with Rex. Serena stood with me.

"Burning Sword!" Pyra and Rex yelled.

"Shadow's End!" Serena and I yelled.

Immediately Galea was surrounded in fire and a powerful darkness wave that cause all of Morytha to quake. We jumped back and Galea stood there.

"It seems I must resort to plan B...," she said.

"Waylon I'm sorry, I can't maintain this form anymore," Serena said. She tossed Poppi's weapons towards me and they returned to their normal colors. "Give these to the nopon and apologize to him for me, I have to go."

She immediately kissed me, in front of Mythra, and then proceeded to turn into ether dust.

"Hey! I did NOT give you permission!" Mythra yelled.

Serena flipped her off. "Kill me then!"

I sighed and then laughed. "Bye Serena."

She winked. "Kick her ass."

I still don't know if she was referring to Mythra or Galea, but I'll never know as she disappeared from this world.

Serena looked around as the world around her faded away, she turned to see Addam standing away from her.

"A-Addam?" she questioned, walking towards him slowly.

"Serena," he replied.

"I'm so sorry! I failed! I failed you, I failed Torna, I failed the Aegises, I...," she started to cry before he silenced her.

"You didn't fail, you just made a mistake."

"But... I killed so many people and..."

"Serena, you got control of yourself and you fought the one who imprisoned you with everything you had! It takes a lot to be able to do that."

"But... what about Torna?"

"They don't need a Torna anymore, they have more land than they could have ever asked for, in the end, this was more important. Now how about you come with me, and we put this nonsense aside," Addam said.

"I- I'd like that," she said hugging him before following him along.

I set Poppi's weapons down and immediately rejoined with Mythra, who knocked me upside my head.

She threw me her sword and we watched as Galea put together all five pieces of Ontos.

"You can fight me all you like, but let's see how that works when fighting him!" Galea cackled as she left Mòrag's body.

Pyra immediately checked her pulse. "Guys, she's fine!"

"Yeah, but are we?!" I asked as a powerful aura began spinning around this bluish-white-colored crystal.

"I thought you said the core crystal would be red," Mythra said.

"To be fair I kinda took a shot in the dark, but I guess a diamond-colored crystal makes more sense considering Pyra has the ruby one."

Immediately the crystal resonated and the shape of a man emerged, his hair

and his eyes were silver, and he spoke in computer-like tone.

"Greetings all, I am Ontos, or Alvis, if you will. It seems that the will of one has ordered me to eradicate and recreate this universe in a manner that they see fit," he said simply.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you do that, Alvis," Rex replied.

"Oh? So you think that your will is stronger than that of Galea's? Because I'm frankly not convinced."

"I know for a fact it's stronger, I can prove it to you," I said, grabbing Mythra's sword.

"Waylon," Mythra started, grabbing my shoulder. "Do you truly wish to save a world you're not a part of? Are you really willing to give your own life for this?"

"Of course, look in my eyes Mythra, you know how strongly I feel for this place, I want to see it live!"

"Hand me your sword," she responded.

I did so immediately. Pyra took the sword from Rex and they joined hands. We both watched as the two Aegises began to unravel in front of us, both of the swords turned green and their core crystals joined into one bright emerald crystal. The two joined into one and the True Aegis stood before us, holding both swords in her hand.

"Alvis, Pneuma is the name my father gave me. I cannot let you destroy this world and request that this madness stop now. My request is for you to surrender now before I do show you the extent of our will," she said as the affinity lines between Rex, her, and I turned a stunning green. She held up Mòrag and Poppi's weapons and they disappeared. As if she sent them through time and space back to Elysium.

"My, my, and here I thought the Aegis of Life had been discarded from this world. Waylon," he said, turning his attention to me. "Why is it you care for this world? You've mentioned plenty of times that you're from a different universe, so why is it that now you choose to be one with this universe? Is it simply the girl? Or does that feeling run deeper? Regardless, you still have no power in regards to mine, so try as you may, but this can only end one way."

"Why? Because you say so?!" Rex argued.

"No," he said calmly. "Because it is willed so."

"Well then we have no choice, the second Aegis' War begins here, and ends here, if you truly think you can win," Pneuma said.

"Quite," Alvis responded.

"Aegis of Life, behold the Aegis of Creation. I have existed through countless millennia and have never been felled by god or man. I have existed since the beginning, and will proclaim the end. From Zohar, to Weltall-Id, to Ontos, to the Monado. Your power is as dust compared to mine. However, if you truly think that you can prevail, then that hope must be cut asunder in order for me to proceed, behold, the Monado."

Three orbs spun around him, one red, one blue, and one white. The red one stopped to his back left, the blue to his back right, the white right in front of him. A pure white affinity line connected the three, forming an upside-down triangle surrounding him. The three points each became three swords. One was Zanza's, one Meyneth's, one Shulk's transparent Monado, it was the same color as Alvis' core crystal. He reached out and grabbed Shulk's Monado. Zanza's and Meyneth's were absorbed into Shulk's, yet this transparent Monado changed in neither shape nor power. I realized that he was making one thing clear. He wasn't a culmination of being, he was the true Monado, no power was greater, and there was no hope to win.

As he grabbed the sword, it began to glow with the symbol that had slain a god. He slashed it towards us and all of Morytha quaked.

Pneuma grabbed both swords and her light began to glow brighter.

"Genesis Saber!" she yelled as a green aura filled the atmosphere and thousands of copies of her swords flew across the sky, straight towards Alvis.

He smiled. "Monado Shield!"

His sword began to glow yellow and all of Pneuma's swords collided into him, causing a large amount of debris to fly in the air.

When the dust cleared, he was still standing, unscathed.

Pneuma threw her two swords at Rex and I.

"Waylon, can we even beat him?" Rex inquired.

"Not in a million years," I responded. "But we don't have to. We just have to fight with everything we have until he knows that our will is greater than Galea's, this, we can do."

"Positive?" Pneuma asked.

"I don't pick fights I can't win, let's go."

Rex and I both shot our anchor shots at him, which he deflected with his hands.

"Please, this isn't a bar fight. Monado Buster."

He was aiming at Rex.

"Dammit Rex, move!" I yelled before jumping in front of him and parrying it.

"Pneuma! Where's foresight?! He doesn't know his attacks!" I yelled.

"I'm trying! It's not working!" she yelled back.

"What do you mean?" Rex asked.

"I mean I can't see into the future!" she responded.

"Of course you can't," I realized. "Do you understand how it works?"

"Of course, it reads the flow of ether to determine what events will happen next," she said.

"Monado Combo," Alvis interrupted, a second transparent Monado appearing in his other hand.

"Watch your three o'clock Rex!" I warned

"Got it!"

I parried to the left and Rex parried the other. The second Monado disappeared as he focused again with one.

"Rex, hold him off!" I commanded.

Rex jumped towards Alvis and they clashed, moving at speeds only we could see.

"Pneuma listen to me, you can't see the future right now because Alvis is creating one, he does some weird ceremony that allows him to do this," I explained.

"So what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Your purpose is to alter the ether in a way that can support life, you should be able to alter what he creates if you try!" I said.

"I feel like you understand my power better than I do, but I'll try anyway!" she said.

"No, don't try, make it happen! This world is ours, not his, not Galea's, make that point clear!"

Pneuma focused as she stopped and exclaimed, "I got it!"

"I... I can see it!" Rex exclaimed. "Hey Waylon, Umm... what's a black hole?"

"Shit! Rex get down!" I yelled.

Alvis thrusted his sword into the ground as a large black hole was formed, sucking all of us in and immediately we were in the cosmos, outside of Jupiter to be exact.

"Where are we?" Rex asked in wonder.

I went into my fighting stance. "Welcome to Jupiter, that's for later, now we fight."

Thanks to Pneuma, we were not only able to breath but able to find footing even without ground to stand on. She was using the ether to make it so we could keep fighting.

"A much better setting for this, wouldn't you agree?" Alvis said.

"If I said that I never once thought about fighting a god in space, then I wouldn't exactly be lying," I replied.

I charged as fast as I could and Rex went for the opposite side, he easily parried everything we tried and soon knocked us back.

"Monado Armor," he said as we threw the swords to Pneuma.

"Radiant Slair!" she said as she attacked him, it didn't do much damage.

"Monado Eater."

Rex and I both shielded it, which is a good thing too, because bleeding isn't good, especially in space.

"Monado Cyclone."

"Titan's foot how many of those are there?!" Rex said before we both got thrown in the air.

Pneuma threw us our swords and we reoriented ourselves before we hit the ground, luckily his Monado Armor had run out.

"Rex, now's our chance!" I yelled.

"Right!"

We both joined with Pneuma.

"Infinity Blade!" we shouted in unison as we hit him directly, blowing him back.

"That was... unexpected," he said, getting back up.

"A true driver and blade relationship is something you haven't ever understood, Alvis," I said.

"Don't be so full of yourself, you have not won, not even close," he said.

I looked over to Rex and Pneuma, who were both becoming exhausted, I realized there was only one thing that I could do to turn the tides of this battle.

"Rex, pass me your sword," I demanded.

He did so without a second thought, and I braved myself for what I was about to do.

I took both swords and planted them into my thighs, letting out a scream as I did so.

"Waylon, what the hell are you doing?!" Rex scolded.

"What... I need to," I replied.

I waved my hand and Rex disappeared.

Pneuma looked at me in disbelief. "What did you do with Rex?!" she asked.

I sent him back, Pneuma, I need you to give me the rest of your power, everything you have.

"O-Ok...," she said, giving me a large boost in power, yet she stayed in her Pneuma form.

"Not enough," I replied.

"I can't give you anymore while maintaining this form!" she resisted.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course... but..."

"Then please, do as I ask. You said it yourself, I understand your power."

She sighed before giving me the rest of her power, Pyra and Mythra were both separated, I immediately sent Pyra back.

"Waylon what are you doing?!" Mythra asked, tears in her eyes.

I grabbed her using ether and brought her to me, my eyes and hair turned green as I held her hand.

"What I need to, protect them for me, potato chip. I'll... see you later," I said.

"No Waylon, do—"

But I had already sent her away.

"Sending your friends away? Aren't they the only reason you've made it this far?" Alvis asked.

I nodded. "They are, which is why I must do this."

"You are truly foolish," Alvis said. "Monado Buster."

He went to strike me, but I caught his blade with my hand.

"What? How?" he asked in disbelief.

"It's like I said Alvis. The true relationship between a driver and a blade is something you never had the opportunity to understand, and that is what I'm using to beat you."

"That doesn't explain how you grab the Monado."

"True, if you want an actual answer...," I paused before responding. "I'm using the Aegis of Life's true power."

"True power? The only power she has is what I created her to have."

"True, you knew that you and Klaus couldn't create a universe in just one attempt, so you created two more Aegises. One of life and one of destruction. You would create, Pneuma would take data on all life, Logos would destroy everything, you'd recreate it, Pneuma would recreate life, editing the data previously created so that life could advance, is that not correct?"

"It is, but how could one such as you know this?" he asked.

"Theories mostly. But, I understood that her true power was recreating ether, so any attack that you make, I recreate inside myself."

"Indeed, but wouldn't that—?"

"Kill me? Yes, it would. Mythra once told me that theoretically if a driver were to use weak arts while a blade was trying to use strong arts, then the blade's weapon itself could rupture from too much energy. Currently I'm sending data to these swords to produce the strongest arts that Pneuma has ever had, however I am not using them, instead they are all being stored into my body and the swords. I'm sending the information the same way another man once showed Rex."

Alvis gasped.

"In other words," I said as my body began glowing green. "I'm about to explode violently enough to destroy Jupiter and probably Saturn, taking you with me."

"I will survive," Alvis argued.

"True, but your core crystal won't, and that will prohibit you from existing in this world, which is all I need."

"So for a world that's not even your own, you're willing for it to go on at your own expense?" Alvis asked.

"Absolutely, this world has given me so much and I refuse to let it disappear! There's so much I love and so much I want to grow, letting it get recreated would be a waste!"

"...Even if it means it grows without you?" Alvis asked.

A few tears appeared in my eyes. "Especially so."

"Well then it appears I was incorrect," Alvis said.

"In what regard?"

"Galea would never lose her life for this world, yet you care so much you'd rather die then let this world perish. You, Waylon, are selfless beyond compare, and I cannot carry out Galea's wishes any further."

I held out my hand for a handshake.

"So if we see each other in hell, you wanna get a drink?" I laughed.

Alvis grinned as he took my hand. "I don't think I could say no."

"It'll have to be a milkshake or something, Mythra ruined alcohol for me."

Alvis took a second to laugh.

"Waylon you dumbass, what are you doing?!" Mythra cried out.

"What's going on?!" Rex asked.

"I think we're about to see...," she responded.

"What do you me—?" Rex was interrupted by a new sight.

As they watched, the entire sky changed from blue to a beautiful emerald color and the entire planet shook.

Mythra began to cry.

Pyra, realizing what had happened, also began to cry.

"What was that?!" Rex asked.

Azami, Nia, and Tora had finally caught up with them.

Azami immediately returned to her core crystal.

Mythra looked up at Rex, not wanting to explain what had just happened. "That... was Waylon."

And so was the end of the fourth driver.

I woke up surrounded by pure white.

"Am... I dreaming?" I asked aloud.

"No, simply in a place outside of space and time," a voice said from behind me, I turned around to see Alvis standing behind me.

"Oh, it's you. Is this hell?" I asked, half joking.

"No, but some people may disagree," he replied. "Tell me, do you know how you got to Alrest?"

"Not really, I just assumed I'd traveled to an alternate universe. Is that the case?"

"No, this is not actually an alternate universe, you are, in actuality, the third survivor of the Conduit's power. You happened to appear very late. The reason for this is your distance between you and the Conduit at the time of the event."

"So are you more powerful than the Conduit?"

"No, I am simply a form of its power, it has made me into many different forms throughout the existence of this universe, in all actuality, I am, in a sense, the Conduit itself."

"So the reason you were brought to this universe..."

"...was because the Conduit did not disappear from this world. Unfortunately Cereza didn't do it as carefully as she should have and split me into five pieces, but I knew it was only a matter of time."

"So when Galea told me that there were six pieces, she was trying to mislead me!" I realized.

"Indeed."

"But that doesn't make sense! How could this universe be predicted by a video game?! The odds of that are..."

"The odds of that happening are the same odds as a planet with both water and oxygen being placed an exact amount away from a star, tilted at the exact angle needed, and moving at the exact speed needed, with the exact amount of oxygen required to not make it a ball of fire in order to support life. The odds are slim, but the chance is there."

"But we had no space station! No war! No Sirens! Why is it all still here if that loud crash was really the Conduit's doing?"

"Because the timeline is going to be, or rather, was fixed," Alvis replied.

"How?"

"It's simple, you are the third god. Klaus, Galea, and you Waylon. I will entrust to you my power, and you will become a much more powerful god then these other two, someone with a passion for the world, who would be willing to die for this world, you will become the next form of the Monado. With me you will travel back and we will fix everything that needs to be fixed, afterwards you will live your life as you'd like until it is time for the Conduit to explode, you will then travel to the place you once were so that you may be rerouted back into the timeline, this will fix everything."

"What about Galea?"

"Let's have a word with her, shall we?"

"Absolutely."

And with that, Galea was brought to the room, in her own flesh.

"Wha? How am I here?"

"Because I willed it," I responded.

"No... you? How?!"

"Your plan has backfired Galea, this world will live on and you must die."

"You think you can speak to a goddess like that?!" she said, pulling out her Monado. "Let's see you handle this!"

She lunged at me, and as the Monado hit me, it melted in her hand.

"What?" she gasped.

In my hand appeared a teal long sword, very long, double-edged, and slender. It resembled Shulk's Monado, only it had handguards and the hole for the symbols was much smaller.

"Is that a Monado?!"

"No, only false gods use the power of someone else, this is my own power, and it far exceeds yours."

"But you're just a petty boy! How could you—?"

"I survived the Conduit, just like you and Klaus. Three universes, three Aegises, three Monado's, didn't you find it weird that there were only two gods?"

She growled. "If you were a simple product of Klaus' wretched world, you wouldn't have been able to beat me! So take pride in knowing that the only reason you live is because you're outside of it all!"

"Hmm... ok, how about this?" I proposed. "What if, in a few hundred years or so, I become reborn into this world, I will have no memory, I will be bred and raised into this world, I will have no idea of your existence and you won't have any idea of mine. Then, and only then, will I beat you again and prove that this world can be stronger than anything that you are."

"Do I have a choice in this matter?"

"It's that or I kill you now."

"Fine, but when I beat you and destroy the Aegis right in front of you, you'll be my slave for all of eternity so you can watch this world burn and live in eternal torment and ridicule."

"Agreed, and when I win you will exist no longer."

"I'm going to destroy your world while you're gone!" she threatened.

"Good, then I'll be able to put it back together."

I immediately reappeared where Rex, Mythra, Pyra, and Mòrag all were.

I landed on my feet and had to reorient myself, which wasn't easy with Mythra immediately deciding to almost tackle me in a hug.

"You DUMBASS!" she started crying. "This is the SECOND TIME you've died this year. You ever stop to think about how I feel? Maybe I should go die sometime, make YOU cry!"

She then proceeded to punch me so hard that I fell backwards and my nose began bleeding. "THAT'S for scaring me!" She kicked me in the ribs. "THAT'S for making me care about you!" And then she fell on the ground with me and gave me a hug. "And that's for not dying."

I coughed. "Hi Mythra, great to see you too. When did you get so emotional?" I laughed.

"Well it's your fault I'm like this!"

"Fine, that's fair. Time to get up though," I said, standing up even with her on top of me.

Mòrag stirred and woke up.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked, rubbing her head.

"Mòrag!" we all shouted with joy.

"Will the person who put me in a dress please come forward so that I can rip their head from their shoulders."

"I think you look quite spectacular if you ask me," a familiar voice said.

"Zeke?!" Rex called.

"We would've been here sooner," Pandora said. "But the king here decided to fall straight into Morytha, it took us three days to climb out."

"My luck won't change, but I see that you have," Zeke said, holding out his hand towards me.

"Yeah, a lot," I chuckled, giving him a handshake.

"Good job chum."

"Thanks Zeke."

"So I hate to burst this reunion, as happy as it is, but I actually can't stay here...," I said.

"What do you mean?" Mythra asked.

"I'm not from this point in time, and yet I am, I have to go back to my point in time so that I can exist now."

"So you're not from another world?" Pyra inquired.

"No, I'm just like Klaus, I only survived the destruction of mine, but I have to make sure everything happens like it should have."

"How are you gonna do that?" Rex interrogated.

My eyes began to glow a multitude of colors, before returning to gold.

"What was that?" Mythra asked.

"It's Alvis, I am his next form, meant to maintain the world."

"But will I ever see you again?"

"Yes, in a few hundred years we will finally destroy Galea, together. I won't remember you, and you won't remember me, but we will. So we can fall for each other all over again!" I winked.

"Do you mind if I go back in my core crystal until then?" she asked.

"Actually I need you to do one thing first,"

"Oh?"

"You need to get with Adenine and KOS-MOS, and anyone who's existed for long periods of time, including Cole. You need to have Adenine write down everything you can remember for the past five hundred years and everything we've discovered. Once this history book is finished, have it copied and distributed everywhere. The manuscript stays with Nia, and every nation needs to keep one under heavy guard. They need to be updated every year, but Mythra won't need to be there for the updates."

"Why me?" Nia asked

My eyes turned blue. "I can see everything, and I know what is to come. Just trust me."

"Mythra," I started. "When you wish to return to your core crystal, go to Nia. Nia, when she comes to you, her core crystal will become your responsibility, guard it at all costs, no one will know you have it."

"I... don't know if I can do that," she argued.

"Trust me, you're gonna be the best thing to ever happen for this. And Zeke," I turned my attention to him. "I need you to take this."

A dark aura appeared in my hands as a core crystal appeared in my hands, it was a dark Aegis crystal.

"Is that?!"

"Malos, yes. He won't remember anything, I've only given him the memories necessary, just as I have done for all blades."

"Was that... Alvis speaking?" Pyra asked.

"We are one, so yes. Zeke, you and Mòrag will be protecting this in the Theoscaldia Palace."

"Mòrag and I?" he clarified.

"Just trust me," I laughed.

I goodbye hugged everyone there.

"Tora," I called, handing him Poppi's weapons.

"Waylon?"

"Cereza apologized, and tried to make up for what she did, this was the best that she could do. If the time comes where you need to be a hero, don't be afraid to leave Poppi with Nia and do what you need to do, it's what she would've wanted. Keep being her hero."

"Of course! Tora heropon for all!"

"Seriously, why am I getting all of this?" Nia asked.

I hugged her. "Trust in me and that I know how this will play out, you will do amazing things Nia."

She nodded, and I went to Mythra.

"Do you think Serena is happy now, maybe even with Addam?"

She rolled her eyes. "Probably kissed him too."

I gave her a quick kiss. "Will you get over that already?"

"Not my fault you kissed a child," she scolded.

"Ok she was a blade, so not actually a child, and she kissed me."

"Yeah but you can move at the speed of light and you didn't bother reacting!"

"Potato chip, she's dead, there's nothing to worry about."

"Hey so if you're from a different time does that mean your older than me?" she asked.

"By a little over one thousand and five hundred years, yes," I answered.

"That makes you a pedophile," she antagonized.

"Says the girl who slept in a bed with a fifteen year old."

"I'm gonna kick your ass," she warned.

"I have a better idea," I said, summoning my sword.

She jumped back in surprise.

"In order to return, I need you to plant this through my heart."

"You want me to kill you?"

"Nah, I just want you to make it to where I can see you again."

"Ok, but you'd better come back!"

"I will, it might just take awhile, wait for me?"

"I don't mind waiting on a woman," she laughed as she took my sword.

Immediately, her core crystal, hair, eyes, and green crosses turned bright teal, the same color as the sword.

"Woah! That's a lot of power!" she exclaimed.

I chuckled. "The sorry I've written is done, now we wait until I can rewrite myself once again. Ready?"

"Yeah, gonna kick you ass for the last time," she winked.

And with that, she planted the sword firmly into my chest.

"Goodbye, Waylon," she said, tears in her eyes as I began fading into dust.

"No, not goodbye. See you later," I smiled before vanishing from the world.

Everyone stood in awe as the sword disappeared and Mythra's core crystal returned to green and she became her old form again.

Pyra's crystal also returned to green.

"Sorry, guess that means no true Aegis," Mythra laughed.

"I don't think we'll need it, not anymore." Rex said.

"Yeah, so what now?" Pyra asked.

"I got some paperwork so I'll catch you guys later," Mythra winked. "I'll see you guys around."

And with that, Mythra did in fact write an entire history book. It took her two years with Adenine and KOS-MOS' help.

The capital of the nation of Alrest was founded in the center of Elysium, this great city full of ever-expanding technology and freedom became known as Torna, commonly called The Golden City.

Only fifty percent of the continent itself was explored, from the capital to the beach with the once great titans, but yet still another area of the land had yet to be seen.

Rex and Pyra went on to focus on the Garfont Mercenary Guild. With their help, every nation was able to prosper, and the Garfont Mercenaries were renamed the Blade Assist Program (BAP). Rex and Pyra both thought it would be much nicer and wouldn't have to sound like they were part of a war, something that Rex still hated. One day, years later, while Rex and Pyra went off into an exploration mission, they disappeared, and were never seen again. Some speculate he died, while others say he simply settled down with a woman he loved, much like Addam did.

Nia went to live on with Dromarch in Fonsett Village. She mostly lived alone, as Dromarch eventually insisted on helping the BAP. She didn't mind though, she loved spreading her knowledge onto all of Fonsett's people, which, as a flesh eater, she was able to do for a long time. She still guards Mythra's core crystal.

Tora eventually had to give up on Poppi, as he had to help people in need, however he did it all in her name. He lived a long, heroic life, fighting and training many of BAP's top drivers. No one could understand how a nopon without a blade could be such a competent driver. Poppi was never finished, but never forgotten.

Mòrag decided against being Special Inquisitor, instead she took this time to rekindle her relationship with Emperor Niall, and even found a certain surprise lover... She loved each day in remembrance of Brighid, and joined the ranks of the BAP, she helped train cadets and used Aegeon, but she never fought again, as she didn't want work to get in front of her anymore. Some commented on her newfound happiness, and those who dared to comment that to her got a punch to the face and about one hundred pushups (And then she'd buy them lunch). Anyone who dared comment on her one arm was taught just how much damage she could do with just one. They usually needed a couple days off afterwards for recovery, even with one arm she stood as one of the strongest drivers of all time.

Zeke became the greatest and most productive king Tantal had ever had. He knew his father had to be so proud... Tantal not only became one of the strongest economies, it also became the world's largest industrial facility. It also still houses the Aegis Malos. He also found a particularly interesting lover, she was Ardanian.

Mythra wrote a personal journal as well, but she wrote it in Brighid's own journal. As a memory to her long lost friend. At the end of the journal "RIP Brighid, the strongest blade I have ever had the opportunity of crossing swords with" can be found in the end.

Four statues can be found in Torna, the capital. One of Serena, one of Zaccharias, one of Brighid, and one of Poppi.

"From life to death, he lived in fear. Just as I did before him. Wishing to be with him forever is selfish and I know it, but yet I can't imagine walking without him. However, I walk without him now, in the direction he sent me. I still see him occasionally, as if he's watching over me. I long for the day that I can return to my crystal and simply wait, but I'm not done yet. I trust he'll be back, and I'll be waiting. From your potato chip, I will keep waiting. Til we meet again, you will always be The Fourth Driver. Can't wait to hear your voice."

-Mythra's Journal

~~~~~The Fourth Driver~~~~~

Readability Level: 11th-12th Grade

Time Taken: 12 Hours

Please do not use without permission. All artwork is not mine and credit goes to the artist.


End file.
